Flores amarillas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro / Fem!Kuroko / Longfic / Kise es un joven de 18 años que no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Huyendo de las exigencias de sus padres, se muda a un pueblo escondido en las montañas, en donde conoce a Kuroko, una mujer 5 años mayor que él y que consigue fascinarlo inmediatamente. El problema es que Kuroko está casada y Kise no tiene nada qué ofrecerle; ni siquiera sabe quién es él.
1. Chapter 1

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 02. A la deriva.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 1.**  
Ahora sólo existe el anhelo desnudo,  
el sol que se desprende de sus nubes de llanto,  
tu rostro que se interna noche adentro  
hasta sólo ser voz y rumor de sonrisa.

_Asunción de ti_; Mario Benedetti.

Es el primer día de Junio y uno de los últimos de la primavera. El aire huele a hierba húmeda y a flores conforme el tren se adentra en el campo y deja atrás la ciudad. El cielo es inmenso y está salpicado de nubes, con formas tan fantásticas que parecen de ensueño. Kise tiene su vista fija en él, sorprendido por la manera en que los rayos del sol tocan las cosas en apenas una caricia del verano. A Kise le gusta viajar, le gusta esa sensación de ser guíado y ver las cosas pasar por su lado sin que él tenga alguna injerencia sobre ellas: casas, vidas, personas, siempre cambiantes bajo un cielo impertérrito.

¿Son las nubes que vemos ahora recicladas del pasado? ¿Las vieron los hombres y mujeres de dos siglos atrás? ¿A dónde van y de dónde vienen? Kise se lo pregunta mientras descansa la cara sobre el cristal. Por supuesto, todo esto tiene una explicación científica, sobre el ciclo del agua y demás, pero Kise nunca se ha preocupado por la ciencia en primer lugar y tampoco quiere pensarlo demasiado. Ha emprendido este viaje con dicho propósito: no pensar. Porque en Odawara, eso es lo que hacen todos a su alrededor. Pensar sobre su futuro, pensar sobre lo que será de su vida ahora que ha decidido no estudiar la universidad; pensar y preocuparse, como si no tuvieran fe en él ni en sus decisiones.

—No puedo confiar en un hijo que huye, Ryouta —Kise recuerda la voz de su padre el día en que anunció su partida y aunque no esperaba nada diferente de un reproche, las palabras del hombre que solía festejar sus triunfos con un fuerte abrazo consiguen que se plantee lo ideal de su decisión por un segundo. Duele y el Kise que observa por la ventana, alejándose de todo eso, no puede evitar reprimir una sonrisa ante el recuerdo.

—No estoy huyendo, sólo necesito un tiempo para pensar —había dicho él, de la manera más tranquila posible, aunque sus pies temblaban sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar, donde debido a la discusión, se había olvidado momentáneamente el partido de basketball que veían segundos atrás, antes de que Kise hiciera su anuncio.

—¿Crees que es tan fácil irse, Ryouta? ¿Sin estudios? ¿Sin un trabajo? —esta vez fue su madre la que intercedió, con los brazos en jarras y ni rastro de lágrimas en los ojos, que lo observaban con profunda decepción. Su madre es abogada y Kise sabe lo que significa para ella el que su hijo, el carismático y brillante Kise Ryouta, adorado por profesores y alumnos por igual, no vaya a hacer nada de su vida. Quizá incluso hasta se imagina que terminará como mesero en un restaurante de comida rápida y eso, si bien le va.

—No lo creo, mamá. Lo sé. ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? ¿Que no sé lo que estoy haciendo? —en ese punto de la discusión no sólo sus padres estaban en la habitación, sino también sus hermanas, que habían ido de visita con motivo de la graduación de Ryouta.

—¡Precisamente! —dijo ella, dirigiéndole una mirada que pedía apoyo a sus hijas, ambas profesionistas exitosas—. ¡Acabas de cumplir dieciocho años, Ryouta! ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que quieres?

—¡No lo sé! —había gritado él, por fin agotada toda su paciencia—. Por eso quiero pensarlo.

—¡Esto no tiene sentido! —dijo su madre, dándose la vuelta para salir de la sala de estar, donde todos los miembros de la familia se miraban estupefactos, pero evitaban los ojos de Ryouta, pues de alguna manera compartían la visión básica de la familia, que defendía como su valor máximo los estudios universitarios.

Kise recuerda los rostros de todos ese día, pero también los que tenían esa mañana, cuando Kise bajó de su habitación con maletas en mano y el ticket del tren entre los labios: Lucían decepcionados de que hubiese elegido llevar el asunto hasta sus máximas consecuencias y aunque todos le dieron un abrazo de despedida, nadie quiso acompañarlo hasta la estación.

—Es una locura —había dicho su madre, aferrándose a él y a la vez, despidiéndose del niño que solía ser y que obedecía a todo con una sonrisa en los labios. Kise odiaba verla así, pero no pensó ni un segundo en ceder, pese a la infinita tristeza que veía en sus ojos, dorados como los suyos.

—Estaré bien —empezó a decir, cuando ambos tiempos se fundieron y en un parpadeo, Kise se encontró nuevamente en el tren, donde había estado dormitando segundos atrás. Sin embargo, ya no está solo, aunque no es su madre a quien ve del otro lado del compartimento, un pequeño vagón como esos tan famosos del expreso de Hogwarts, con dos asientos y rejillas para el equipaje en la parte superior. Es un hombre y le parece familiar.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —pregunta el hombre, cuyo cabello pelirrojo y ojos a juego contrastan con el uniforme del departamento de bomberos que lleva puesto.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Ya pasamos Tonosawa? —pregunta Kise, desperezándose y ocultando así el desasosiego que le ha dejado su sueño, en el que ha estado a punto de llorar al recordar con claridad espeluznante las líneas de expresión en el rostro de su madre cuando se separó de ella, su fino cabello que le había rozado la mejilla y sus ojos, implorándole que no se fuera, aunque por razones equivocadas.

—No, acabamos de partir de Hakone-Yumoto, no te preocupes, no te has pasado. Ya te aviso cuando lleguemos, yo también voy para allá —el hombre parece no tener más de veinticuatro años, aunque por su trabajo como bombero ya empieza a tener signos de envejecimiento, sobre todo en las manos quemadas y secas, así como también en el rostro, cuyas líneas de expresión, a diferencia de las de su hermana que debe de tener más o menos la misma edad que este hombre, no desaparecen después de que hace un gesto—. Ah, debes de pensar que me veo muy viejo. Bueno, no lo soy, pero mi trabajo tiene riesgos —el hombre se encoge de hombros y sonríe. A Kise le cae bien inmediatamente, parece franco pero decidido, pero también discreto y confiable. A su hermana mayor quizá le gustaría.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención parecer indiscreto. ¿Pero puedo preguntarte algo más? —cuando el hombre asiente, Kise dice—: ¿Vas de visita a Tonosawa?

—No, vivo ahí.

—¿Entonces trabajas en Hakone?

—Sí —dice el hombre—. En Tonosawa hay un pequeño departamento de bomberos y quiero transferirme ahí lo más pronto posible, pero mientras tanto estoy en Hakone. Es un jodido viaje, pero vale la pena por el sueldo —Kise no sabe qué responder a esta afirmación. Nunca ha trabajado, pues no cuenta la semana que estuvo como mesero cuando tenía dieciséis y se había quedado corto de dinero. Él no tiene experiencia laboral ni sabe lo que es tener que ganarse el pan de cada día, así que en su lugar dice—:

—¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también voy para allá, aunque de visita. Vivo en Odawara, pero vine a visitar a mi abuela. Quizá la conozcas —el paisaje a su alrededor es hermoso, conforme avanzan, los árboles los rodean y un millón de hortensias florecen a su alrededor. Kise piensa que es un buen comienzo. Puede que no sea tan supersticioso como su viejo amigo de la preparatoria, Midorima Shintaro, que cree en el horóscopo como un fanático religioso, pero el haberse encontrado a un habitante del pueblo no puede llamarse más que buena suerte.

—Puede ser —dice el hombre, cuyos pensamientos son similares a los de Kise y al que también se le hace conocido. Ha visto ese cabello rubio y esos ojos dorados, insolentes y divertidos en alguna parte, pero, ¿dónde? ¿Dónde si el chico se ve mucho menor que él, apenas un chiquillo salido de la preparatoria?—. ¿Cómo se llama tu abuela? —pregunta por fin, mientras el tren va deteniendo su marcha en la estación de Tonosawa, en lo alto de una pendiente rodeada de pequeñas montañas.

Kise está a punto de responderle cuando el celular del hombre empieza a sonar. Es una llamada especial por cómo le brillan los ojos y se le encienden las mejillas, pero también por cómo el hombre se levanta y toma sus cosas para marcharse y mantener la conversación en privado. Se ha olvidado completamente de él y cuando Kise por fin se pone de pie para buscarlo, dándole suficiente privacidad como para terminar su llamada sin ningún contratiempo, se da cuenta de que éste ya ha abandonado el tren y sin siquiera haberle dicho su nombre.

Al parecer, ahí acaba su buena suerte.

.

El andén en el que desciende está vacío. El silencio del campo se ciñe sobre él como una manta, invisibilizándolo y no puede estar más feliz por ello, porque en Tokyo solían perseguirlo las chicas y ahora no hay nadie a su alrededor para admirarlo; sólo está él, su silencio y sus maletas, llenas de ropa de verano.

_Hey, abuela, ya estoy aquí. ¿Podrías decirme hacia dónde debo dirigirme?_. Kise envía este mensaje cuando se da cuenta de que, por mucho que haya pasado cada verano en casa de su abuela hasta que cumplió los doce años, no se acuerda de la dirección. Ojalá hubiese sido más listo y esperado al lugareño mientras hablaba por teléfono, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Su abuela le contesta con las coordenadas que debe de ingresar en google maps y que le indican que camine derecho por la calle principal, de gravilla fina y oscura, hacia el final de la misma, donde deberá dar vuelta a la derecha y seguir caminando en línea recta, hasta llegar a las primeras casas residenciales del lugar; la de su abuela es la última, una estructura de dos pisos de color arándano, con un porche blanco que saluda al de sus vecinos de enfrente, cuya casa azul cielo está plantada en medio de un mar de flores amarillas.

Kise se da cuenta de que ha sido buena idea huir de Tokyo cuando se percata del silencio a su alrededor y de las calles vacías, casi fantasmales que lo preceden. No hay ni un alma a la vista para comentar lo _guapo que se ve_, ni mucho menos para criticar que esté _malgastando su potencial_. Sólo hay un montón de casas viejas, alineadas como centinelas a ambos lados de la calle con patios de pequeños jardínes llenos de flores y frutos y ropa colgada en lazos que se mueve al compás del viento.

Es un buen lugar para pensar. O quizá para olvidar cómo pensar, cosa que decide empezar a hacer nada más toca el timbre, que deja escapar un suspiro musical a los primeros aires del verano.

—¡Ryouta, qué gusto verte! —a estas ventajas se le suma la voz de su abuela nada más lo ve y sus brazos alrededor de él, aunque lejos quedan los días en que tenía que alzar el rostro para mirarla. Ahora es a la inversa.

—Hola abuela, gracias por recibirme —dice él, cuando su abuela se cansa de abrazarlo y se hace a un lado para dejarlo entrar a la casa, que huele a té y galletas, como siempre desde que tiene memoria.

—No es nada, no es nada —dice ella y hace un gesto con la mano para hacer a un lado el asunto. Kise la sigue hacia la sala de estar con sus dos maletas en mano y sus memorias de la niñez se sobreponen a la realidad conforme va posando sus ojos en cada elemento del edificio, desde el empapelado azul con diminutas margaritas hasta los cuadros en las paredes, que muestran las playas de Japón como ella alguna vez las conoció y las pintó—. Pero dime, ¿a qué se debe tu visita tan de repente? No es que no me alegre de tenerte aquí, claro que me alegro, ¿hace cuánto que no visitas a tu pobre abuela? Pero aun así es un poco inesperado.

La mujer le ofrece un asiento con un movimiento de la mano, dándole tiempo para responder, aunque Kise sabe perfectamente que su madre la ha puesto al corriente de la situación y que sólo está tanteando el terreno, quizá para tratar de convencerlo de que vuelva lo más pronto posible y se busque al menos un trabajo.

—Bueno... Me apetecían unas vacaciones y hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Te molesta? —lo peor sería llegar a escuchar un reproche de ella, pero sabe que desde el momento en el que decidió no seguir los pasos de sus hermanas y empezar una carrera universitaria, está expuesto a ese tipo de reproches, así como a problemas financieros, personales y de vivienda.

—¡No seas tonto! ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —dice ella, que ha leído sus pensamientos con una facilidad escalofriante—. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, Ryouta. Sólo no preocupes a tus padres, ¿de acuerdo? Pero bueno, que estés aquí algún tiempo no te hará ningún daño. Y nunca está de más tener a un hombre en la casa.

—Gracias, abuela —dice Kise, cuando se da cuenta de que la mujer está tratando de distraerlo de los recuerdos dolorosos de su despedida con sus padres—. Ya sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, que para eso estoy. Si vine aquí, al menos puedo ayudarte con lo que necesites.

—Qué buen chico eres, Ryouta y aparte has crecido para ser un hombre muy guapo. ¿Tienes novia? —la mujer se sienta frente a él y en su sonrisa quedan patentes algunos rasgos que su madre ha heredado. Sobre todo lo observa en la forma de los ojos, rasgados ligeramente en las comisuras y con unas pestañas largas, que se extienden hacia afuera en una curiosa curva. Cuando su madre era joven la hicieron irresistible y ahora que él las ha heredado, el efecto es enloquecedor.

—No tengo, abuela —dice, sin ganas de explicar la serie de relaciones tormentosas que ha tenido a lo largo de los años desde que comenzó la secundaria. Han sido muchas y de todo tipo, pero no sabe cuántas pueden llamarse auténticas en realidad, sólo sabe que por el momento está solo y eso está bien para él, que no sabe ni siquiera dónde dormirá el próximo año.

—Qué lástima, pero... ¡Ah! ¿Te acuerdas de Satsuki? ¿La hija de los Momoi? ¡Ella también es una chica muy linda! Deberías de ir a verla, está en casa por vacaciones.

—Quizá no debería... Tengo que desempacar mis cosas.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Puedes hacerlo después! Ve a verla, vive en la primera casa de la calle. Sí recuerdas dónde, ¿verdad? Se alegrará de verte. Y así me dejas hacer una llamada, poner un poco de té y hacer algo de comer, que debes de estar muy cansado. Ve, Ryouta, ve.

Su abuela es tan insistente que consigue ponerlo de pie, halándolo del brazo, para después empujarlo todo el camino de regreso hacia la puerta, que cierra en sus narices con una última sonrisa. A Kise no le cabe duda de que está por llamar a su madre para informarle que su hijo está bien y que se quedará algunos días y quizá también para prometerle que tratará de que entre en razón. Pero dado que ha sido echado de la casa de manera tan tajante, no le queda más opción que seguir el consejo que le han dado y pronto se dirige hacia la casa de su vieja amiga.

No está muy seguro de haber ido a buscar una novia a provincia, pero tampoco está cerrado completamente a la idea, si es que se da. Siempre ha sido así con sus relaciones. Si se dan, qué bien y si no también. En el caso de Momoi Satsuki, al menos tendrá a alguien con quien hablar para no aburrirse, porque otra de las cosas que presagia el silencio del pueblo, es que pronto Tonosawa también perderá toda su novedad para él.

.

La casa de los Momoi está a diez minutos a pie, pero Ryouta se tarda en llegar al menos veinte, porque se detiene periódicamente a observar sus alrededores, maravillándose del paisaje, pero sobre todo, tratando de recordarse a sí mismo a la edad de diez años, un chiquillo travieso que recorría esas mismas calles, ignorante de su futuro y de cuya existencia sólo queda la incertidumbre que le causa pensar en los años por venir.

Kise se detiene nada más abandona el porche y se adentra en el sendero de gravilla, de cara a la casa azul justo enfrente del edificio que acaba de abandonar. El viento le acaricia las mejillas, arrebata sus cabellos dorados de su rostro y mueve la ropa tendida en el jardín de la familia, que él sólo capta de reojo y que durante un instante le hace pensar en fantasmas. Quizá lo sean. Ahí solía vivir un chico con el que jugaba basketball en los veranos en los que estaba de visita, pero sabe con sólo mirar su estructura, que sería ingenuo suponer que la canasta sigue ahí y mucho menos su dueño.

Más adelante está la casa de la niña que le dio su primer beso, aunque ahora ha sido convertida en un OXXO y no hay rastro del columpio en el que estaba sentado cuando ella se inclinó (un recuerdo difuso, probablemente aderezado por la fantasía de la niñez) y sus labios húmedos, con sabor a paleta de fresa, se posaron sobre los suyos durante un instante.

Tampoco está la casa de una señora que solía regalarle dulces cada que lo veía y mucho menos la del típico viejo cascarrabias, infaltable en cada barrio del mundo, que lanza maldiciones si tu balón de fútbol o basketball cae en su patio. Todos son fantasmas y todos se han ido y aún así, su tiempo vive en él, como él vive en todos los tiempos al mismo tiempo.

Pero la casa de Momoi sigue ahí, impasible al final de la calle. Una estructura de dos pisos de color melocotón, con un porche frontal y uno lateral, lleno de plantas colgantes que exudan el mismo aroma dulzón que el recuerda de su niñez y que asocia a veranos con paletas de hielo y sandías frías. Pero, ¿qué será de Satsuki ahora? Basta con tocar el timbre para descubrirlo y eso hace, aunque no sin cierta reticencia.

—Casa de los Momoi, ¿a quién busca? —pregunta una voz femenina por el intercomunicador.

—Hola —dice él, rascándose la nuca, pues no está muy seguro de qué decir—. Busco a Satsukicchi... Este, Satsuki. No sé si me reconoce, pero soy Kise Ryouta, nieto de Kise Ryouko, que vive al final de la calle —Kise está a punto de marcharse ante el elocuente silencio de la línea, cuando la puerta de la casa se abre y una chica sale corriendo de la misma, cruza el pequeño jardín cercado, abre la verja de un tirón y se echa en sus brazos.

—¡Ki-chan! —dice ella y es como si su toque fuese mágico, porque al contacto con su piel, miles de recuerdos empiezan a aflorar en su mente, el primero de ellos, referente a lo mucho que detestaba ese apodo—. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? ¡Mírate nada más! —dice Momoi, separándose de él para poder observarlo mejor y Kise a su vez hace lo mismo.

Lo que Momoi ve es muy diferente del chiquillo enclenque del que alguna vez estuvo enamorada. La espalda de Kise es más ancha y ahora le saca al menos veinte centímetros de estatura. Sus rasgos se han afilado, sus ojos rasgados se han hecho mucho más finos y además, tiene un piercing en la oreja izquierda, algo increíble en un chico que solía temerle a los bichos e insectos y que corría mucho más rápido que ella si alguno los sorprendía mientras exploraban los prados detrás de su casa.

El proceso es similar con Kise. Su amiga ya no es la niña cuyas rodillas sucias siempre eran motivo de peleas con su madre. Satsuki ha crecido, sus caderas se han ensanchado y sus pechos también, de manera que su abrazo lo hace sentir incómodo inmediatamente. Pero sigue teniendo la misma sonrisa, cargada de afecto y diversión e incluso un poco de travesura, que siempre lo incitaba a hacer todo tipo de tonterías. Y sabe que puede volver a hacerlo si se lo propone: tenerlo a sus pies con una sola palabra y nada más.

—No me digas así —dice él, cuando a la vieja imagen de su amiga se superpone ésta, volviendo a la anterior sólo una memoria—. No me gusta ese apodo, suena infantil y ridículo.

—Pero siempre serás Ki-chan, Ki-chan —dice ella, ladeando la cabeza—. Ahora respóndeme, ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Y cuánto te quedarás? ¿O es que acaso no me oíste?

—Te escuché perfectamente —dice él, sonriendo ante la familiaridad que han recuperado en menos de un minuto y a pesar de tantos años de separación, sin mensajes, e-mail o skype de por medio—. Sólo que me distraje por lo hermosa que te ves.

—¡Vamos, Ki-chan! —dice ella riéndose, aunque un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas, blancas como la más fina de las porcelanas y Kise está seguro, igual de suaves. Si se inclinara un poco para tocarlas lo sabría, pero, ¿de verdad quiere empezar así su viaje? ¿Enamorando(se de) a alguien?—. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste un conquistador?

—Te lo contaré todo si me dejas sentarme. Estoy muerto, ¿sabes? Acabo de llegar, mi abuela me envío a verte, cree que es buena idea que comencemos a salir —dice él y ella le da un golpe en las costillas por toda respuesta.

—Ya deja de decir tantas tonterías, Ki-chan, que acabaré creyéndomelo —dice ella, abriendo la verja para dejarlo pasar. Kise guarda silencio, de pronto le dan ganas de decirle algo, de esa poesía barata que se ve en el facebook y que todo el mundo comparte porque suena bonita y espiritual. Aun así lo piensa: El amor es cosa de creer y empezar a hacerlo, es también empezar a amar.

.

Kise llega tarde a casa ese día, ya cuando el crepúsculo ha dejado tras de sí la muerte negra de las estrellas y a su alrededor, los grillos, cigarras y búhos entonan su canción fúnebre. Se ha quedado más de la cuenta porque entre su relato del pasado, mezclado con unas cuantas mentiras, lo han invitado a cenar. Y ahí, en medio de los Momoi, más viejos pero no por eso menos hospitalarios, ha tenido que repetir lo que su hija ya sabe, más o menos a grandes rasgos, de sus años adolescentes.

—¡Hay que vernos mañana, Ki-chan! —dice Momoi, cuando se despide de él nuevamente en la verja de la casa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones cortos que lleva y que le dan cierto aire infantil, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacer que Kise olvide su abrazo de la mañana—. ¡Hay tantas cosas que no hemos hablado! Tienes que venir, ¿eh?

—¿A dónde más quieres que vaya? —dice él, antes de darse la vuelta para emprender su camino, bajo las luces lejanas de las casas a su alrededor—. Nos vemos mañana, Satsukicchi.

—¡No me digas así! —dice ella y Kise la deja gritándole al viento, aunque sabe que en realidad una sonrisa adorna sus labios.

Ahora nuevamente está en casa de su abuela, a la que pide disculpas por haberse tardado tanto y también porque le es imposible comer algo de la cena que ha preparado; los Momoi se han encargado de atiborrarlo lo suficiente como para que no le de hambre en un mes.

—Pero quizá me tome un vaso de leche más tarde —dice él, tomando sus maletas del suelo de la sala de estar donde las dejó antes de ser echado y comenzando a dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Su habitación está en el primer piso, al fondo, justo enfrente del baño; nunca ha cambiado, aunque él sí.

—Te espero entonces, Ryouta —dice ella, mientras hojea algunos libros de arte, sin duda en busca de inspiración para su próxima gran pintura, inacabada y en un rincón de la habitación, cubierta por una manta para no dejar escapar sus secretos—. Me alegra ver que te cuidas. Un chico tan guapo necesita nutrición.

Kise sonríe, aunque de manera forzada y luego comienza a subir los escalones, que lo guían hasta el rellano, lleno de cuadros pintados por ella, muchos de los cuales tienen dedicatorias para él. En su habitación hay muchos más, que desentonan con el empapelado de aviones, con los juguetes olvidados en algún verano y el olor a humedad. Eso sí, los cajones están limpios, no se ven telarañas y no hay ni una sola mota de polvo ni en el más viejo de los avioncitos a escala con los que solía jugar. Su abuela lo esperaba, algún día aunque quizás no ese y eso lo hace sentir culpable ante sus muestras de hastío, pues hasta ahora no ha caido en cuenta de que él no es el único renovando sus memorias, sino que ella también lo hace y es difícil desprenderse del recuerdo del niño que era la última vez que lo vio.

—Mañana pasaré más tiempo con ella —se promete, mientras comienza a desempacar y guardar sus pertenencias en los cajones. Se ha llevado casi todo de su casa o al menos lo más importante. Cepillo de dientes, ropa interior, acta de nacimiento, permiso de conducir, claves del seguro social y médico, quién sabe qué más. Papeles que definen su persona, mucho más de lo que él se ha definido.

Por suerte, sus padres no se dieron cuenta en el momento, pero sabe que no tardarán en hacerlo y bien sabe lo que pasará. Más quejas, más gritos, más reclamaciones. Cosas en las que prefiere no pensar, porque suenan demasiado fuertes y grotescas en el silencio del campo, donde apenas y se escucha el zumbido de un televisor en algún lugar de la colonia, pero que bien podía ser un grillo agazapado en su ventana.

—Estará bien —dice al silencio, como si hubiese regresado a ser el niño que se decía lo mismo cuando tenía miedo del monstruo de moda del que hablaban todos sus amigos y que se alimentaba de niños miedosos que no cerraban bien su ventana—. Un día a la vez, ¿no es eso lo que los de Alcohólicos Anónimos dicen?

.

Kise baja una hora después, cuando ya ha terminado de meter hasta el último par de pantalones en los cajones, que no están hechos para albergar ropa que no sea de niños y que lo han obligado a dejar algunas cosas en las maletas. Mientras desciende por las escaleras, escuchando los familiares crujidos de la madera al pasar sobre ella, oye cómo su abuela se pone de pie y apaga el televisor, probablemente para dirigirse hacia la cocina por su vaso de leche.

Kise la encuentra ahí un segundo después, tomándose un vaso de lo que parece vodka por el olor que despide y tras haber dejado el vaso de leche sobre la encimera que divide la cocina propiamente dicha del comedor.

—Ryouta, escúchame —dice ella, antes de que él pueda abrir la boca para darle las gracias. Su vaso de vodka ya está medio vacío, pero los ojos dorados que lo escrutan tras las gafas de montura cuadrada son lúcidos y quizá no muy diferentes de cuando era joven—. No puedo decir que te entiendo del todo, porque los chicos de ahora piensan muy diferente a como lo hacíamos cuando yo tenía tu edad. Pero entiendo lo básico al menos. Yo también fui joven, así como me ves y también tuve una fase de rebeldía —dice, anteponiéndose a cualquier réplica que él pueda hacer—. Así que también entiendo a tu madre. Los he visto a ustedes dos crecer, así como también a tus hermanas... Y lo que quiero decir es que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, pero ten en cuenta que aunque tú tienes razón en querer hacer lo que deseas, también tu madre la tiene. No es cuestión de ganar o perder, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero yo...

—Ryouta, sólo te estoy dando mi opinión. El que decide sobre tu vida eres tú. Tu madre, tu padre y tus hermanas decidieron estudiar. Si tú no quieres, tú sabes lo que haces. Sólo te estoy diciendo mi opinión, no te la tomes a mal, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora tómate esa leche, no bromeaba cuando te dije que los chicos guapos necesitan nutrirse para crecer. Pero, ¡si todavía eres un niño, Ryouta! ¿Cuántos años tienes? —dice ella, como si lo mirara por vez primera y sus ojos ahora si parecen desenfocados mientras recorre los rasgos de su rostro, que le recuerdan un poco a su hija, tan testaruda como él cuando algo le interesa—. No me respondas, sólo piénsalo. Y nos vemos por la mañana. Buenas noches, Ryouta.

—Buenas noches, abuela.

Kise la ve marcharse mientras le da un trago a la leche, fría y fresca del campo, con un sabor agrio que no deja de disgustarle del todo. Podría pensar en sus palabras, sabe que su intención es que lo medite y que quizá le anuncie que se marcha inmediatamente despunte el alba, de regreso a Odawara y de camino a la universidad. Pero Kise elige no pensar en ello y desvía su mirada hacia el exterior, que se aprecia desde la ventana de la cocina y que le permite ver la casa de enfrente, a oscuras como si sus habitantes no existieran, aunque está seguro de no haber visto la ropa antes tendida en su camino de regreso de la casa de Satsuki.

¿Quién la habrá recogido? Se pregunta, mientras se termina la leche, aunque no le caería mal un trago de ese vodka cuyo olor todavía flota en el aire, con la promesa de un dulce olvido. Kise creyó ver ropa de mujer en el tendedero, sobre todo vestidos largos y descoloridos como el cielo. Ropa de mujer, más no ropa de niño, lo que significa que quien sea esa mujer, misterioso fantasma o no, vive sola.

Justo en esto está pensando, con la vista fija, mirando sin mirar el porche de la casa de enfrente, cuando detecta a una figura entre las sombras, levemente iluminada por la luna, cuya luz es apenas una caricia entre las nubes que la ocultan.

La sangre se le congela en las venas al verla, pero el efecto sólo dura un instante, pues de inmediato se le suma otro misterio. A la altura de la boca de la figura aparece una luz roja, que se mueve revoloteando de un lado a otro y luego se queda quieta al lado de su rostro. ¿Una luciérnaga? ¿O algún monstruo kingniano, salido de más allá de la imaginación?

Kise se da cuenta de que es un cigarro en el momento en que, con ayuda de un rayo de luna, detecta el humo del mismo flotando hacia el cielo, pudriendo el aire a su alrededor. Y junto con el humo, atisba una mano blanca y delgada e incluso el antebrazo, que parece de porcelana bajo los rayos plateados.

Kise se pone de pie inmediatamente cuando se da cuenta de que esa es la habitante de la casa de enfrente, aunque nunca podrá explicar, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte, porque ese hecho le pareció tan importante en el momento. Lo único sabe es que echó a correr por la casa, abrió la puerta de un tirón sin importarle despertar a su abuela con el ruido de sus zancadas y anduvo en la oscuridad hasta la verja del patio de su vecina, que fue mucho más rápida para detectarlo.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunta él, casi seguro de que la figura se evaporará con el poder de sus palabras.

—Eso debería de preguntarlo yo —dice ella confirmando que es real con tan sólo su voz, una voz femenina que tiene un toque de indiferencia mezclado con cierto temor—. ¿Te conozco acaso? Tu voz no me suena familiar.

—Lo siento —dice él y una carcajada escapa de su garganta ante lo absurdo de la situación. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Nunca podrá saberlo—. Perdón si te asusté, no era mi intención. Me llamo Kise Ryouta, soy el nieto de Kise Ryouko de la casa de enfrente —dice él, señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás, pues ahora se encuentra como vil Romeo encaramado a la verja, encandilado por una fantasía, pues todavía no ha logrado verla, pero su voz le ha sido suficiente—. Supongo que eso no te dice nada. Antes vivía aquí un chico con el que solía jugar y él sí conoce a mi abuela y también me conoce a mí. Es sólo que me dio curiosidad saber quien vive en esta casa ahora. ¿Sabes? Acabo de llegar de Odawara, así que estoy un poco nostálgico.

—Ya veo —dice ella y le da otra larga calada a su cigarro, cosa que Kise sabe únicamente por el sonido que hace al aspirar y después exhalar el mortífero humo—. Tienes razón, no llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, pero lo suficiente para conocer a tu abuela, aunque es cierto que a ti no te conozco —dice ella y aunque por sus afirmaciones le está dando a entender que ya es mayor, por su voz Kise quiere imaginarse que no tanto, aunque ya tiene ese aire de sapiencia de los mayores que él no quiere adquirir.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —pregunta Kise, cuando ambos se sumen en el silencio.

—Kuroko Tetsuko —dice ella y a manera de las grandes coincidencias, que pasan quizá con ayuda de una mano invisible que pone todas las cosas en su lugar sin que uno se de cuenta, las luces detrás de ella se encienden, aunque en ese momento Kise no se detiene a pensar en quién las ha encendido, para mostrarle a la mujer con la que ha estado conversando en la oscuridad.

Es hermosa, aunque su belleza dista mucho de la de Satsuki, más claramente perceptible a la vista, más como de pasarela de modas y catálogos de lencería. Kuroko Tetsuko es una mujer pequeña, que no debe de pasar del 1.65 y cuya fisonomía habla de fragilidad. Tiene las piernas largas y delgadas, los brazos menudos de una muñeca, la cintura pequeña entallada en un vestido blanco y el pecho incipiente, como el de una adolescente en pleno desarrollo. Pero lo que más sorprende a Kise son sus ojos azules, enormes y en forma de avellana, enmarcados por unas pestañas diminutas. Lleva el cabelo corto hasta los hombros y un fleco que le cubre la frente amplia, dándole esa apariencia infantil e incluso soñadora que lo deja estupefacto al momento.

—¿Y estás so...? —empieza a decir Kise, cuando la puerta de la casa se abre, dejando paso al hombre que vio esa mañana en el tren, despeinado y aún usando su uniforme de bombero y que de inmediato roba la atención de Kuroko y también la de él, evitando que cometa una tontería al pronunciar las palabras inadecuadas.

—Ah, Tetsuko, te estaba buscando —dice él, posicionándose a su lado y basta ver la mirada que ella le dirige para adivinar toda la historia entre ambos, que excluye de la mente de Kise cualquier idea de pasar su primera noche en Tonosawa fuera de casa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella, cuyo cigarro ya casi se ha terminado y que ella desecha con un movimiento de la mano, para después pisotearlo con sus sandalias blancas—. Pensé que no te despertarías en un buen rato, pero la cena está lista. Hice...

—Huevos cocidos, ¿no? Sí, ya los he visto en la cocina. No, no era eso a lo que venía, sólo quería saber dónde estabas —dice él, dándole un beso en el hombro desnudo y es en ese preciso momento en el que ve a Kise, que observa la escena con la misma sorpresa con la que el hombre lo ve a él—. Ah, no sabía que tenías compañía. Pero si es el chico que venía en el tren esta mañana. Qué coincidencia. ¿No me digas que estás perdido?

—¿Se conocen? —pregunta ella, que está recargada en él, de manera que su espalda toca su pecho, lo que le da más facilidad al hombre para envolverla entre sus brazos.

—Sí, algo así. Me lo encontré en la mañana, es una historia algo larga, pero en resumen, necesitaba mi ayuda para encontrar la casa de su abuela. Sin embargo, como me llamaste me olvidé de él y al parecer ha venido a hacerme pagar por ello. Por cierto que nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

—Kise Ryouta —dice Kise, que ya no quiere seguir con la conversación.

—Con razón te me hacías conocido —dice el hombre, rascándose la barbilla—. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Venías a jugar todos los días basket conmigo y qué palizas te daba.

—¿Entonces tú eres el chico que vivía aquí? ¡Y nada de palizas, ya me acuerdo! Si siempre quedábamos en empate.

—Ese mismo —dice él—. Mis viejos fallecieron hace algunos años, pero la casa es mía. Y atrás sigue la canasta de basket para cuando quieras, veamos quién gana ahora.

—Me encantaría —dice Kise, que ya se ha separado de la verja, pues no quiere parecer demasiado entusiasmado y es que no lo está, ahora que sabe que ella _tiene un compromiso_—. Quizá me pase un día de estos.

—Cuando quieras —dice él—. Mi descanso es de tres días, así que estaré libre mañana y pasado, luego volveré al trabajo y así, así que no tienes excusa para huir. Ya me hacía falta un oponente nuevo en el basketball y parece que servirás.

—Ya veremos —dice Kise, que puede entender sin necesidad de palabras que ya es hora de retirarse—. Bueno, un placer volver a verte. Nos estamos viendo, hasta mañana.

—No dirás eso cuando patee tu trasero —responde él.

—Sólo dime una última cosa —pide Kise, cuando ya está a medio camino de su casa—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Lo olvidé.

—Kagami Taiga.

Kise alza la mano para darle a entender que lo ha escuchado, así como también a modo dedespedida. Está cansado y lo único que quiere es entrar en las sábanas y dormir hasta el mediodía, pero todavía tiene las fuerzas para dirigir una última mirada hacia atrás antes de dar vuelta al picaporte y lo que ve, por alguna razón lo hace sentir mal: Kagami y Kuroko están abrazados bajo la frágil luz de la luna; ella ha encendido un nuevo cigarro, pero éste se consume entre sus dedos, pues su boca está más ocupada explorando la de él. Detrás suyo, iluminados a contraluz, parecen fantasmas. Pero el fantasma es él.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hace mucho que no escribo un proyecto largo y probablemente pase mucho más hasta que decida hacerlo de nuevo, pero he puesto toda mi dedicación y mi tiempo en "Flores amarillas" y por fin puedo presentárselos, realmente espero que alguien lo lea y le agrade, o incluso si no le agrada que pueda dejar una crítica constructiva como review. Como pueden ver, convertí a Kuroko en mujer e introduje a Kagami, así como a Kise como los personajes principales de esta historia. Espero se queden para ver cómo termina, estaré actualizando semanalmente los días sábado, para que estén al pendiente (? En fin, que realmente no sé qué decir, pero espero que nos estemos leyendo.

Nos vemos el próximo sábado con el capítulo 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 15. Algodón.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 2.**  
Los sentimientos  
son inocentes como  
las armas blancas.

Mario Benedetti.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Kise se despierta un poco antes de las nueve, sobre todo debido a la incomodidad que resulta dormir en una cama diseñada para un niño al menos veinte centímetros más bajo que él. Los mosquitos han hecho mella de sus pies, que quedaron colgando fuera de las cobijas, también pequeñas y cuando se estira, próximo a levantarse, localiza un dolor en la parte baja del cuello que durante un momento lo hace lagrimear. Puede que su abuela no lo haya olvidado, pero ciertamente omitió la información sobre su crecimiento.

—¿Ryouta, eres tú? —pregunta ella, cuando lo escucha dando tumbos por su habitación, buscando cosas tales como su cepillo y pasta de dientes, así como su loción para después del afeitado. Se ha olvidado el shampoo, pero sabe que podrá arreglárselas con el que haya.

—¡Sí, abuela! ¡Buenos días! —dice él, mientras hace la cama, en la que aún quedan remanentes de sus sueños, que ni una buena sacudida puede ahuyentar. Kise ya no los recuerda muy bien, pero sabe que ha soñado con su vecina de enfrente, aunque no lo atribuye a ningún sentimiento en particular salvo la sana curiosidad de un joven de diecisiete años, cuya última novia se remonta al menos medio año en el tiempo. Además, le ha pasado en más de una ocasión; ella no es la única. Actrices famosas han poblado sus sueños en alguna ocasión, mujeres que sólo ve de reojo en la calle también y hay un lugar especial dedicado para aquellas que él crea en su imaginación.

Ella no es especial o al menos eso quiere creer, mientras trata de ahuyentar su mirada velada de sus recuerdos, sus labios finos que se cerraban con cuidado alrededor del cigarro y la manera en que, rodeada por la mano de otro, su cintura parecía tan pequeña como para poder abarcarla con una sola mano. En realidad no lo consigue del todo y es sólo es la ayuda externa de su abuela la que lo saca de ese ensueño, aunque sin ella saberlo.

—¿...desayunar? —la voz de su abuela está sorprendentemente cerca y cuando Ryouta se da la vuelta, se da cuenta de que está del otro lado de la puerta, quizá con los brazos en jarras, un hábito que suele manifestarse cuando la hacen esperar, pero aún lo suficientemente compuesta como para no abrir la puerta.

—¿Eh?

—Te preguntaba qué quieres desayunar, hijo. ¿Todavía estás acostado? —dice ella y su tono trasluce cierta preocupación e incluso vergüenza, como si lo hubiese encontrado haciendo algo malo y en parte tiene razón, si es que es posible concebir que _pensar en ciertas cosas_ es malo también.

—Ah, sólo estaba haciendo la cama —dice él, abriendo la puerta, para encontrarla tal como la ha imaginado—. Y no te preocupes por eso, abuela. Me doy una ducha y luego veo qué me preparo, no tienes porqué interrumpir tu rutina por mí.

—Precisamente —dice ella, dándose la vuelta para incitarlo a seguirla, por lo que su toalla y demás cosas quedan olvidadas sobre la cama, cuyo cobertor muestra un cielo azul salpicado de pequeñas naves espaciales rojas—. Hoy toca arreglar un poco el jardín, dado que es el tiempo de las hortensias y pensé que podrías echarme una mano, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

—No, claro que no —dice él, recordando su promesa de volver a ver a Satsuki, promesa que puede esperar si se compara con la que se hizo después, de pasar más tiempo con su abuela y nada mejor que pasar tiempo juntos que arreglando el jardín bajo el cielo abrasador—. Me encantaría, aunque debo decir que no soy muy bueno en esas cosas. Pero no es como si no pudiera aprender, ¿verdad? Y te debo mucho por haber dejado que me quedara aquí. Seguro que mamá se enojó cuando lo supo.

—Ya te dije que no es nada —afirma ella, cuando entran a la cocina y el olor de los pancakes inunda los sentidos de Kise—. Ahora come y te espero fuera dentro de media hora, después podrás tomar un baño. Ya verás que te sentará mejor después de un poco de trabajo.

—Ajá —dice él, que ya tiene la boca llena de jarabe de manzana y que hace que la mujer recuerde que todavía es un niño en muchos aspectos, pues está a medio camino entre la adolescencia y la adultez y aun así, su edad no garantiza su madurez.

Sin embargo, está aprendiendo y se lo demuestra cuando se presenta puntual media hora más tarde, cuando antes, con la excusa de ser pequeño e ignorante, solía irse con sus amigos del barrio y volver sólo para comer. _¿En qué necesitas ayuda?_ le pregunta él, que todavía lleva los jeans del día anterior, aunque los ha doblado a la altura de sus rodillas, para mayor movilidad y lo mismo la playera blanca de mangas largas, que tendrá que lavar inmediatamente terminen pues de otro modo cabe el riesgo de que quede manchada para siempre.

En realidad no hay mucho qué hacer. Toca abonar las hortensias, por lo que el trabajo principal de Kise consiste en acarrear los sacos de abono de la parte trasera de la casa (donde hay otro jardín) hasta la verja, donde florecen los primeros retoños. Después sólo es cosa de cavar y echar abono a la tierra y en el proceso, arrancar las malas hierbas. Sin embargo, aunque es un proceso mecánico, les permite hablar un poco, aunque evitan el tema que ha llevado a Ryouta ahí.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que has venido me gustaría pintar otro retrato tuyo —dice ella, mientras está inclinada sobre las hortensias de la parte más alejada del jardín. A Kise nunca le han gustado esas flores, pues prácticamente Tonosawa está llena de ellas, pero su abuela las adora, dice que no hay mejor azul que el de una hortensia y él no puede estar más en desacuerdo, sobre todo después de la última visión de _la mujer_ de ayer—. Para la colección, ya sabes —añade ella ante su silencio. Kise sonríe pues sería ridículo tratar de olvidarse de "la colección", que prácticamente cuelga de todas las paredes de la casa y que incluye retratos no sólo de él durante su desarrollo, sino también de su madre y hermanas, en detrimento de las fotografías, que, aunque son más exactas, siempre están guardadas en los álbumes familiares.

—Cuando quieras —dice él, que sabe que tiene mucho tiempo libre por delante, que bien puede ocupar quedándose quieto un rato mientras su abuela desliza el pincel por el lienzo, aunque en realidad, casi todos sus cuadros han sido inspiraciones y no momentos exactos de su vida.

—Ya te aviso yo —dice ella, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y manchándose a la vez con abono—. Últimamente no he tenido mucha inspiración. Y por cierto, Ryouta, no te importaría que use la ducha primero, ¿verdad? Este sol no es bueno para alguien tan grande como yo.

Kise hace un movimiento con la mano por toda respuesta, indicándole la entrada de la casa. No le gusta estar sucio, pero sabe que no le pasará nada si se queda un tiempo más donde está, sentado entre las hortensias con el trasero húmedo y apestando a abono, sintiéndose tranquilo por primera vez desde que llegó. El sudor también le resbala por la frente, cegándolo momentáneamente, pero un poco de ejercicio (como en esos días en que solía jugar basketball) lo hace sentir mucho mejor. Y hablando de basket, quizá deba ir a reclamar el juego que Kagami le debe, dado que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Kise se pone de pie, se sacude la tierra que se le quedó pegada a los pantalones (como si sirviera de algo), traspasa su propia verja y vuelve a detenerse justo en el lugar donde lo hizo la noche anterior. Está debatiéndose entre tocar el timbre o no, cuando detecta movimiento entre la proliferación de girasoles, así como también una mata de cabello rojizo.

—¿Qué hay? —dice Kagami, antes de que él pueda abrir la boca para saludarlo. Al igual que él, está lleno de tierra y vestido con ropa vieja y holgada, que sólo lo hacen parecer más grande de lo que ya es, aunque haciendo cálculos no puede sacarle más de cinco centímetros.

—¿También arreglando el jardín? —pregunta Kise, abriendo la verja y entrando al patio, sembrado de herramientas para podar y cavar.

—No es un jardín como tal —dice una voz y Kise no necesita voltearse para saber que ella está en la puerta, quizá sosteniendo una jarra enorme de limonada, muy a la vieja usanza, muy hogareña y servicial. Sin embargo, cuando se voltea, no hay jarra alguna. Tetsuko lleva en sus manos un nuevo cigarro, cuya ceniza deposita en un cenicero que sostiene con la mano izquierda. Cabría esperarse verla llena de tierra, justo como su abuela unos minutos atrás, con la frente y las mejillas manchadas y la piel expuesta, dado que, pese a que no pasan de las diez de la mañana, ya hace un calor infernal. Pero Tetsuko está inmaculada. Lleva unos pantalones pesqueros de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes blanca, acompañada de un suéter ligero color azul marino y no hay ni rastro en ella que hable de trabajo en el jardín.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Kise, esperando no haber sido demasiado obvio al observarla ni haberse tardado demasiado en responder. Esta vez es Kagami quien responde.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo son los girasoles. Un día se cayó una semilla por ahí y brotó otro, luego otro más y bueno... Así quedó el "jardín" —dice Kagami, aunque no parece realmente enfadado por el trabajo que le supone cuidar de dichas flores, todas volteando hacia el sol, que apenas está ascendiendo por el cielo límpido—. Quizá lo podemos algún día, ¿verdad? —pregunta a Kuroko, que se limita a asentir—. Queremos poner un columpio algún día, ese tipo de cosas.

—Ya veo —dice Kise, sintiéndose incómodo por la alusión a los futuros hijos que desean tener y a la vez, conteniéndose las ganas de preguntar qué clase de relación tienen, dado que el apellido de ella sigue siendo Kuroko.

—Sí —dice Kagami, también avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir—. ¿Y qué? ¿Venías por el partido que acordamos?

—Algo así —dice Kise, contento por el cambio de tema—. Pero quizá deberíamos de tomar un baño primero.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dice Kuroko, que se ha terminado su cigarro—. Además, Taiga-kun, todavía hace falta la parte trasera.

—Más tarde entonces —dice Kise, dándose media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse, aunque también para poder observarla mejor. Todavía dista mucho de conocerla, pero esos pequeños rasgos, esos pequeños hábitos le son suficientes por el momento—. Prepárate para perder, Kagamicchi.

—¡Ya veremos, Kise! —es lo último que escucha de él, pero la voz de ella le llega fuerte y clara en el silencio del campo cuando ya está en la verja de su casa.

—¿Kagamicchi?

—Es un apodo —dice el hombre, lanzándole una mirada a Kise, cuya espalda acaba de desaparecer tras la puerta de la casa de su abuela—. Así suele decirle a los chicos que respeta. Y como nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, supongo que se le quedó el hábito. No me gusta, pero nada puede hacerse, todavía es un niño.

—Y tú también, Taiga —dice ella, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Tiene el baño preparado y quizá ella misma se tome uno con él—. Olvidaste lavar los platos.

—Lo siento —dice él, que comparte su idea de tomarse un baño juntos y le pasa la mano por el rostro para ensuciarla—. Me ocuparé de ellos más tarde. Por ahora, vamos por ese baño.

Ella sonríe, pues atesora esos momentos en que pueden estar juntos, sobre todo si su descanso cae en fin de semana, como en esa ocasión y no choca con su trabajo como profesora del jardín de infantes.

—Está bien —dice, dándole un apretón en el costado a lo que él responde con otro, aunque un poco más abajo—. Está bien, Taiga-kun. Pero después lavas esos platos. Lo digo en serio.

.

Después de un buen baño y tras almorzar, Kise se encuentra de nuevo con mucho tiempo libre entre manos. Su abuela se ha encerrado en su estudio, adyacente a la sala de estar, para pintar y la puerta cerrada siempre habla de necesidad de privacía, lo que implica silencio absoluto en la casa y preferiblemente nadie alrededor. Así pues, Kise no tiene más opción que encaminarse a casa de Momoi, más no a la de Kagami, por temor a verse demasiado desesperado. En realidad, aunque le hizo la promesa a Momoi de volver, dado que no acordaron una hora o lugar específico para reunirse, se encuentra un poco reticente, pero ya que no tiene nada que perder y se la pasó muy bien el día anterior recordando tiempos pasados, pronto Kise se encuentra en la puerta de su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras espera a que alguien conteste el intercomunicador.

—Satsuki no está —explica su madre, después de que Kise le recuerda quién es y a qué viene—. Creo que está en el río, no me preguntes haciendo qué porque no lo sé. Puedes ir a buscarla o esperarla aquí, como prefieras, Ryouta-kun.

—Iré a buscarla —dice Kise, rascándose la nunca. No tiene ganas de otro interrogatorio como el del día anterior—. ¡Muchas gracias, señora!

Kise se aleja, rodeando la casa por su lado izquierdo y que colinda con el de una familia que desconoce. Si mal no recuerda, el río está a unos cien metros empezando a contar desde la casa de Satsuki; ahí solían ir cuando querían bañarse en épocas calurosas como esa, aunque duda mucho que Satsuki lo haga ahora.

Kise camina en silencio, pisando el pasto verde y fresco del rocío de la noche anterior. Puede que el campo sea muy aburrido, sobre todo porque su iPhone no tiene señal y no puede charlar con sus amigos de la escuela, pero al menos se está tranquilo y bien. De hecho, puede escuchar cada mínimo sonido nada más se produce y distinguirlo de otros: el crujido de las ramitas bajo sus tenis, el canto de un pájaro en la copa de un árbol, el cantar del río conforme se acerca y también la voz de Momoi, que al parecer no está sola, pues sus palabras no son un monólogo, como esos que solemos musitar inconscientemente, sino oraciones estructuradas y con cierto toque de fastidio.

¿Acaso lo habrá visto y está enojada por su interrupción?

—¿Momocchi? —pregunta, apartando el denso follaje que caracteriza esa parte de Japón con una mano, lo que le permite ver el pequeño prado que construyeron cuando eran niños, aunque eso significó deforestar con ayuda de sus padres ciertas partes del lugar.

—¡Ah, Ki-chan! ¡Por aquí, por aquí! —dice ella, pero Kise sólo puede detectarla cuando ve su mano agitándose en el aire, a unos cuantos metros de donde él está parado.

—¿Ki-chan? —pregunta una voz masculina, que a Kise no le parece conocida y que le hace preguntarse si no estará (otra vez) interrumpiendo algo importante, como esa mañana con Kagami y Kuroko—. No me digas que es el imbécil de Kise —dice la voz y es la manera en que dice _imbécil_ la que por fin prende un foco en su cabeza.

—¿Aominecchi? —pregunta Kise a su vez, aunque ya está a punto de llegar. Puede ver sus cabezas por entre el mar de arbustos y hierbas.

—Eh, pero si es Kise —dice Aomine, que no ha cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo vio. Todavía tiene la piel morena y los ojos de color azul oscuro, pero la inocencia y lozanía que solían tener se han desvanecido, dejando una expresión mucho más cínica en su rostro anguloso, que recuerda cada vez más a su origen mestizo, probablemente africano, aunque Kise nunca se lo ha preguntado—. Satsuki no me dijo que estabas de visita.

—¡Estaba por decírtelo! —dice ella, lanzándole una mirada incendiaria antes de ofrecerle un asiento a Kise a su lado, justo encima de un poco de pasto—. Sólo que comenzaste con tus tonterías sobre Mai-chan y no hay quien te calle cuando empiezas. No sé qué tiene de bueno, la verdad. ¿No es una modelo como todas las demás?

—Cállate, Satsuki. ¿Qué vas a saber tú de modelos?

—No has cambiado nada, Aominecchi —dice Kise, sentándose donde le han indicado y pensando, durante un momento, en lo nostálgico de la situación, pues solían sentarse de la misma manera y en el mismo lugar cuando eran niños y Aomine era un idiota también, aunque no por eso menos su mejor amigo.

—Podría decir lo mismo, Kise —dice Aomine, inclinándose para poder verlo mejor, dado que Satsuki ha quedado en medio de ellos—. ¿Y qué? ¿Ya te has acostado con alguien?

—¡Dai-chan! —dice Satsuki, dándole un golpe en el brazo con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿Por qué hablan de cosas como ésas cuando yo estoy presente? ¡Eres un pervertido!

—Bueno, ¿quieres que te incluyamos en la conversación? Entonces, ¿te has acostado con alguien Kise? ¿Y tú, Satsuki?

—¡Dai-chan, eres un idiota! —dice ella con las mejillas encendidas, golpeándolo repetidamente en el pecho con los puños cerrados. Kise ríe al ver esta escena, de nuevo una reminiscencia del pasado, aunque antes Aomine solía molestarlos con cuentos de fantasmas aterradores o bien, más cercano a la realidad, mostrándoles bichos horribles, tanto así que, un día en que atrapó una rana y se la puso en la cabeza a la chica, ésta se puso a llorar de manera tan desconsolada que a él lo castigaron, mientras que a ella le quedó una fobia. Además, Aomine también es responsable de su propia fobia a los gusanos, pues una vez lo obligó a meter la mano en una bolsa llena de ellos, diciéndole que era espaguetti y revelándole después la verdad entre risas.

Aun así, Kise no puede evitar reír. No lleva ni cinco minutos con ellos, pero al igual que con su abuela, ya se siente en casa. Lo que no impide que deje de notar varios cambios en su situación, el primero de ellos y el más importante, la manera en la que Satsuki ve a Aomine.

Al parecer, cualquier pretensión de su abuela de verlos juntos nunca ha tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad, pero Kise descubre que no le duele. Y no es de sorprenderse, porque cuando alza los ojos al cielo azul, en quien está pensando es en _ella_.

.

—¿Y qué, Kise? —dice Aomine, cuando las risas se apagan y Satsuki se cansa de golpearlo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunta por fin y de manera más directa que cualquier otra persona que hay visto desde su llegada. De hecho, es una pregunta que ni él mismo se ha planteado hasta el momento—. No me digas que el clima o el bonito paisaje. En este lugar no hay nada... No puedo esperar a largarme de aquí.

—¿Te vas a ir, Aominecchi? —pregunta Ryouta a su vez, tratando de desviar la conversación, cosa que logra, aunque Satsuki lo observa con consternación una última vez antes de olvidarse del tema.

—Claro que sí —dice Aomine, con tono de enfado—. ¿Qué podría hacer en esta ciudad? No, yo me largo en cuanto me sea posible. Lo cual será muy pronto, sólo necesito saber en qué universidad estoy o si no estoy en ninguna, para comenzar a buscar trabajo.

—¿Y tú, Momocchi? —pregunta Ryouta, evitando mostrar su decepción al ver que Aomine tiene planes a futuro, mientras que él ha corrido a esconderse en casa de su abuela, sin más plan que vivir un día a la vez.

—Yo también —dice ella con una sonrisa que habla del entusiasmo que siente ante la nueva vida que se abre ante ella. Puede que no lo diga en voz alta, pero comparte la opinión de Aomine: Tonosawa le parece aburrido, un lugar de viejos, estéril y estático, donde talentos como ella (con su prodigiosa capacidad de análisis) no pueden florecer—. Dai-chan y yo nos iremos en Septiembre, cuando el semestre comience. Por eso estamos tomando clases preparatorias para el examen de ingreso. Ya sé que para algunos el semestre ya comenzó o está a punto de, pero las escuelas que seleccionamos tienen ese plan especial. ¿Tú también estás en un plan igual, Ki-chan? Ayer se me olvidó preguntarte por la emoción.

—No —dice él, dejándose caer sobre el pasto con actitud derrotada—. Yo no tengo ningún plan. No sé qué estudiar y aunque sé que lo más lógico es que me ponga a trabajar, tampoco quiero hacerlo. Supongo que pueden decir que soy un vago. Mi madre ciertamente lo piensa. Ella es abogada, ¿recuerdan? Debieron de verla cuando le dije que no estudiaría la universidad. Creo que faltó así —dice, casi juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar—, para que se volviera loca.

—Bueno, con tal de que lo tengas claro —dice Aomine sonriendo y Momoi lo imita automáticamente, eliminando así cualquier ansiedad que Kise pueda sentir, pues no están juzgándolo, pues probablemente ellos tuvieron las mismas dudas antes, aunque las resolvieron a tiempo para no causar conflictos a sus familiares y ahora se dirigen por el camino que han elegido.

—Ya encontrarás algo, Ki-chan —dice Satsuki, poniendo su mano sobre la suya, para después darle un ligero apretón—. Por ahora no hay que pensar en eso. Has venido aquí a divertirte así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Porque, ¿quién sabe cuándo nos volvamos a ver, Ki-chan?

—Dices "divertirse" —dice Aomine, interrumpiendo el momento entre ambos con un gran bostezo y señalando a su vez el paisaje desierto a su alrededor—. Pero, ¿qué quieres que hagamos en este lugar? —sus palabras son suficientes para desinflar la burbuja de comprensión y esperanza que estaba gestándose entre ellos, pero en lugar de sentirse desconsolados, simplemente se echan a reír de nuevo, dejándose caer sobre el pasto para observar las nubes pasar.

—¡Ah, ya sé! —dice Kise tras un rato, en el que el único signo del paso del tiempo reside en las sombras proyectadas por los árboles que los rodean, que cambian de lugar—. Aominecchi, ¿no quieres jugar basket? Conozco a alguien...

—¿Qué? ¿Con el viejo ese? —dice, y a Kise le sorprende que conozca a Kagami, aunque sólo por un momento, pues después se siente estúpido al no haber pensado que, dado que viven en el mismo vecindario y tienen gustos comunes (entre ellos el basket), no se conocían—. Claro. Aunque últimamente ya no es divertido, le doy demasiadas palizas —dice, bostezando de nuevo y como para enfatizar sus palabras—. Pero quizá contigo aquí cambie un poco. ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora? —dice, cuando ve que Kise no hace ningún esfuerzo por ponerse de pie—. Por cierto, no sabía que conocías al viejo. Recuerdo que solíamos jugar pero no pensé que te acordarías de él.

—Es una larga historia —dice Kise o al menos eso quiere pensar—. Pero me invitó a jugar hace un rato y dado que no tenemos otra cosa qué hacer... ¡Ah, pero entonces Momocchi se aburriría!

—No seas tonto, Ki-chan. Yo también juego —dice ella, incorporándose y Kise puede ver briznas de hierba en su cabello, que Aomine quita con aire distraido mientras habla.

—Es buena —dice él—. Como vivimos en un barrio de viejos, ella es la única que juega conmigo, así que es bastante buena. Aprendió de mí.

—¡Tan vanidoso como siempre, Dai-chan! —dice ella, cuyos shorts están comenzando a pintarse de verde, dándole la curiosa apariencia de una flor gigantesca, impresión a la que ayudan las briznas de hierba en sus brazos y ropa, así como una que otra florecilla que se le ha pegado a la piel tras ser aplastada bajo su peso—. Quizá debería de darle información secreta a Ki-chan sobre tu punto débil, a ver quién aprendió de quién.

—Atrévete —dice él, todavía cómodamente repantigado.

—En primer lugar está tu pier... —Satsuki no puede terminar la oración. Aomine le cubre la boca con las manos y la hala de nuevo hacia el pasto, donde ella se debate, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Kise, alarmado por este comportamiento, que más parece una lucha que un juego entre amigos, está a punto de intervenir cuando Aomine se detiene y Satsuki deja escapar un suspiro de resignación, seguido de una breve risita. De verdad no los entiende, no es que hayan cambiado mucho en los casi seis años que llevaban sin verse y aún así, la atmósfera entre ellos es palpablemente diferente. Como una especie de tensión, que él sólo ha experimentado en sus conquistas, en esos momentos y juegos previos a una confesión ya fuese por parte suya o de alguien más.

Son comportamientos de _hazme caso_, propios de un niño que jala el cabello de la niña que le gusta, ignorante de que ese no es el mejor método, ignorante de que le está haciendo daño. Pero si ellos se dan cuenta, Kise no lo sabe. En su lugar, decide ignorarlo y ponerse de pie, listo para emprender el camino de regreso y más específicamente, el camino hacia la casa de _ella_, no de Kagami. Para verla a _ella_ y no precisamente para jugar basketball.

Quizá a Aomine también le guste, piensa, aunque no se atreve a preguntarle, sobre todo porque no se atreve a admitir que _ella_ le gusta. Se limita a pensar que _le llama la atención_. Aun así, decide que confesará lo que siente si ve en su amigo muestras de interés, así al menos no se sentirá anormal ni rechazado. Así podrá esconderlo todo bajo la fachada del clásico adolescente hormonal que fantasea con la hermana de algún amigo. Aunque en este caso ella no es hermana de nadie, sino probablemente prometida o incluso esposa. Y él ya no es un adolescente hormonal y aunque lo fuera, sus hormonas no serían explicación, sino excusa.

—Vamos, entonces —dice Kise, echando a caminar—. Ya verán cómo les gano.

—¿Ganarnos tú? ¡Deberías de ver a Satsuki cuando ve una rana! Nadie le gana —dice Aomine, echando a correr también, seguido muy de cerca por Satsuki, a la que no le ha hecho gracia el comentario sobre la rana—. Quizá debería de traer un gusano para que corras de verdad, Kise. Si tanta prisa tienes.

—¡No te atrevas, Aominecchi!

—¡Entonces corre y quien llegue primero tiene derecho al primer partido!

Kise hace lo que se le pide, aunque no precisamente por el derecho al primer partido, pese a que no le caería nada mal jugar un poco. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se ven cortadas cuando llegan a casa de Momoi, siguiendo el viejo sendero construido por la fuerza de sus pisadas cuando eran niños y quién sabe las de quiénes más antes que ellos. La madre de Momoi los está esperando con la comida lista y el celular en mano, que agita en cuanto su hija entra en su campo de visión.

—¡Satsuki! ¿Por qué no te llevas nunca el celular? ¡Estaba intentando llamarte! Sólo porque escuché el timbre en la casa supe que no te lo habías llevado. ¿Y si te hubiese pasado algo?

—¡Mamá! —responde ella, con tono de reproche—. No me lo llevo porque se puede caer al río y tú y papá no dejan de darme la lata con lo mucho que costó. Además, Dai-chan y Ki-chan estaban conmigo, ¿qué podría haberme pasado?

Kise se desconecta de la conversación, aunque de vez en cuando le llegan retazos, palabras tales como _la comida está lista_ y _no vuelvas a hacerlo_, así como también promesas _no lo volveré a hacer_, _su hija está segura conmigo_ y _¿qué hay de comer?_, que le aseguran que su encuentro con _ella_ (llamarla por su nombre sería ir mucho más allá de lo que está dispuesto a admitir en el momento), se demorará algunas horas más.

Kise suspira.

—¿Ki-chan, vienes? —le pregunta Momoi, al verlo ensimismado y con los ojos perdidos mirando en dirección a su casa, aunque no realmente.

—Sí —dice, subiendo los dos escalones que separan el jardín del pórtico trasero. Aomine ya ha desaparecido tras la puerta, con la mano en el estómago y completamente olvidado del basketball, justo como Kise lo está de su abuela—. Sí, ya voy.

.

El sol está por ponerse cuando por fin abandonan la casa de los Momoi y se dirigen hacia la casa de Kagami. Momoi lleva el celular en el bolsillo de los shorts, Aomine va a su lado con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y Kise cierra la comitiva, ya casi afónico de tanto hablar y reírse. Al final no sólo han terminado comiendo, sino también revisando un álbum de viejas fotografías de cuando eran pequeños, lo que a su vez trajo anécdotas que estiraron el tiempo hasta la hora de la cena, que también transcurrió en casa de la chica y de la que sólo pudieron escapar con la excusa de ver el nuevo (e inexistente) cuadro de la abuela de Kise.

—Ojalá esté —dice Aomine, cuando se detienen frente a la verja de la casa—. ¡Eh, Kagami! —lo llama, sobresaltando a Kise, que pensaba que iba a llamar al timbre como la gente normal—. ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Hemos venido a retarte!

Kagami no se hace esperar y aunque Kise espera verlo enfadado, una sonrisa adorna sus labios ante las palabras desafiantes del niño a su puerta.

—Kise, veo que trajiste refuerzos —dice Kagami, abriendo la verja para dejarlos pasar. Y Kise no puede dejar de pensar en que es la primera vez que entra en la casa y va más allá de los girasoles—. Pero ni así podrán conmigo.

—Yo no traje refuerzos —se queja Kise, que todavía está lo suficientemente conectado con la realidad como para responder de manera natural—. Puedo solo. Es sólo que Aominecchi quiso venir.

—Eso dice —Aomine le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Kise, mientras lo dirige hacia la puerta trasera, en línea recta con la de la entrada. Al parecer conoce la estructura de la casa bastante bien, por lo que Kise no puede alegar haberse confundido o perdido para explorar las habitaciones y tiene que contentarse con imágenes de reojo de superficies blancas, estanterías llenas de libros y sofás, todo en pares. Todo para dos—. Pero en realidad vino corriendo a pedirme ayuda. Y entonces yo le aseguré que no debía preocuparse. ¿Cuántas veces he pateado tu trasero, BaKagami?

—Menos de las que yo te lo he pateado a ti —dice Kagami, deteniéndose una vez más para dejarles paso hacia el patio trasero, donde a través de las ventanas se pueden distinguir dos canastas de basketball lo suficientemente alejadas como para hacer un juego divertido y alrededor de la cancha, que han limpiado minuciosamente de cualquier rastro de hierba o flor, un mar de pasto, agitándose ante la cálida brisa noctura—. Ya pensaba que no iban a venir. Mañana voy de regreso al trabajo y nunca cae mal un buen partido antes de regresar.

—Nunca cae mal una derrota, querrás decir —dice Aomine, comenzando a hacer flexiones y todo tipo de ejercicios de calentamiento, que Kagami imita tras soltar una buena carcajada.

—Ya veremos, _Ahomine_.

—Bueno, Ki-chan —dice Momoi, inclinándose hacia él y aprovechando que Aomine y Kagami están muy ocupados riñéndose—. Debo advertirte que aunque Dai-chan es un idiota, no bromea cuando dice que es muy bueno. Igual que Taiga-san.

—No te preocupes, Momocchi. Pero, ¡gracias por avisarme! Así no habrá necesidad de contenerme —dice Kise, que también está haciendo flexiones y que de manera muy casual, busca a Kuroko alrededor, pero sin hallarla, ni siquiera espiando por la ventana—. ¿No te dije? Cuando estaba en la preparatoria estaba en un equipo de basket, así que no te preocupes. ¡Será divertido!

—No cambias, Ki-chan —dice ella, prendiéndose a su brazo y con una sonrisa temblando en sus labios—. Seguro que tienes montones de novias por allí.

—¡No tengo! —dice Kise, sorprendido de que se asuma eso de él. Y no es que no las haya tenido alguna vez, pero por el momento no tiene ganas de fastidiarse sosteniendo más de una relación—. ¡En serio! Venía con la esperanza de conquistarte a ti, pero creo que Aominecchi me ha ganado.

—¡Ki-chan, eres un idiota! —dice ella, cuya sangre le ha subido hasta la raíz del cabello, haciéndola parecer un tomate, pues además ha inflado las mejillas, un gesto que se le ha quedado de sus rabietas de pequeña—. ¡No lo digas en voz alta!

—¿Entonces tengo razón? —pregunta Kise, divertido.

—Pues sí —dice ella, pegándose a él de tal modo que sus rostros están a escasos centímetros, lo que permite mayor complicidad—. Pero no se lo digas. Es demasiado tonto para entenderlo —dice y hay cierta tristeza en su tono de voz, que sin duda se relaciona a que pronto tendrán que separarse para ir a universidades diferentes—. Además, no me parece justo. Si tú lo sabes, yo también tengo derecho a saber.

—¿Saber qué?

—¡¿Quién te gusta, Ki-chan?! ¡Por supuesto! —dice ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y si se lo hubiera preguntado el día anterior por la tarde, Kise habría respondido de manera despreocupada, pero dado que la honestidad también puede resultar negativa, Kise no tiene más opciones que mentir.

—Nadie, de verdad.

—¡No te creo! ¡Debe de haber alguien! Dímelo, Ki-chan —pide ella, poniendo su mejor rostro para cuando quiere algo—. No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo. Anda, ¿sí?

Kise la observa durante un momento, sopesando qué tanto debería decirle o incluso si es mejor decantarse por la mentira, plana y vil. Al final suspira y se inclina hacia ella para contarle su secreto, ese que ni él mismo se ha revelado.

—Sólo lo diré una vez, así que escucha con atención —Momoi asiente ante sus palabras, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de que han estado hablando en susurros y de que han llamado la atención de los presentes en el patio—. ¿Has visto a la mu...?

—Buenas noches —dice una voz femenina a su lado y a Kise casi le da un paro cardiaco al escucharla, porque Tetsuko ha salido de la nada y ha estado a punto de escuchar algo que ahora niega fervientemente, atribuyéndolo a la locura del momento.

Tetsuko se ha cambiado de ropa, aunque lleva unos pantalones pesqueros de mezclilla similares a los de la mañana, ahora luce una blusa de algodón con escote cuadrado y de color gris. Kise la ve pasar por su lado mientras Momoi y él tratan de tranquilizar sus corazones y también escucha la risa de Kagami, producto sin duda del buen susto que ella les ha dado.

—Ya pensaba que no vendrías —dice Kagami, cuando ella se posiciona a su lado.

—Me apetece jugar —dice ella, colocándose unas bandas negras en las muñecas. Su vestuario no es el más adecuado para jugar, pero el de ninguno de ellos lo es, por lo que todos lo dejan pasar, aunque la elección de una blusa tan fina les parece extraña.

—Entonces será un tres contra dos, ¿qué les parece? —dice Kagami, mientras va a buscar el balón, que ha quedado olvidado en alguna sesión anterior en el rincón más alejado del jardín, donde las lámparas exteriores no lo alcanzan con su luz.

—Vamos entonces —dice Aomine—. ¿Quién salta?

La respuesta sorprende a Kise y a la vez no. Tetsuko se adelanta, decidida, acomodándose las bandas en sus muñecas en un hábito que él todavía no detecta, pero que la hace parecer mucho más seria de lo que ya luce normalmente.

—Yo —dice ella, mientras Kagami se posiciona detrás suyo, listo para el ataque.

Kise no está seguro de las habilidades de nadie, no sabe qué cosas le esperan en ese partido, pero hay algo que sí sabe con certeza y es que nunca perderá de vista el balón. No cuando ella lo tenga.

.

El partido resulta bastante reñido, pese a la creencia popular de que las mujeres no son buenas para deportes pesados como ese. Sin embargo, hay una diferencia esencial entre Momoi y Kuroko, pues mientras que Momoi es muy buena robando el balón, posicionándose detrás de Kagami y golpeando el balón con la palma, permitiendo así que tanto Aomine como Kise se hagan con él, Kuroko se especializa en pases.

La primera vez que sucede (pues no se puede hablar de la primera vez que la ve hacerlo, es imposible), Kise cree que el balón se ha movido a voluntad, quizá impulsado por la mano de un fantasma. El balón estaba primero en un lugar (siendo lanzado de Aomine a Momoi, con el objetivo de encestar) cuando éste se desvió de su trayectoria y terminó en las manos de Kagami, quien, aprovechando el factor sorpresa, encestó justo frente a las narices de Kise.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Kise? —dice Aomine, que recupera el balón para seguir con el juego.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero es que no lo viste, Aominecchi? ¡El balón se movió solo! —dice Kise, que no entiende por qué Aomine lo mira con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiese cometido la peor equivocación de todas.

—¡Esa es su habilidad, tonto! —dice Aomine, señalando a la pareja, que intercambia algunas palabras en el extremo más alejado de la cancha—. ¿Crees que sólo estamos jugando contra Kagami? ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Ella también está ahí! ¡Ella hace los pases!

Kise parpadea, sintiéndose confundido. Pensaba que podría verla, estaba seguro de que no iba a quitarle los ojos de encima (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su blusa se volvería transparente en algún momento) y sin embargo, no puede recordar ni un solo momento en que la haya visto en realidad. Y no precisamente por estar concentrado en el juego, sino por esa extraña habilidad...

—¡Así que por fin lo descubriste, Kise! —dice Kagami, con una sonrisa—. Te tardaste, aunque al menos no fue como con Ahomine, que estuvo golpeando el aire para destruir al "fantasma" antes de darse cuenta de que era Tetsuko.

—Ese golpe me dolió, Aomine-kun —dice Kuroko, tocándose el costado izquierdo como si el dolor persistiese, a pesar de que eso sucedió hace al menos hace dos años, cuando ella se mudó a vivir con Kagami.

—¿De verdad, Aominecchi? —pregunta Kise entre risas, que se van haciendo cada vez más fuertes, lo que le impide respirar con normalidad y que logra que sus frases apenas sean entendibles entre carcajadas—. ¿De verdad creíste que... que... había... un... fantasma?

—Cállate, Kise —dice Aomine, lanzándole el balón con inusitada fuerza, de manera que Kise apenas y lo atrapa con las puntas de los dedos—. Tu risa es molesta.

—Lo es —dice Tetsuko y su comentario es suficiente para hacer que Kise se detenga al instante, aunque sus labios tiemblan de manera misteriosa cada cierto tiempo—. Continuemos, por favor.

—¡Y ahora ten los ojos bien abiertos, eh, Kise! —dice Aomine, posicionándose para recibir el balón si la estrategia lo requiere. Kise asiente, nuevamente serio, pues ahora que lo sabe no será tan fácil engañarlo.

—¡Allá vamos! —dice Kise, lanzando el balón a Aomine, para volver a empezar.

.

A pesar de haber descubierto la habilidad de Kuroko, el partido termina con la victoria de Kagami. Pues como Kise insiste en explicar a Aomine, que lo culpa de su derrota, una cosa es descubrir que la habilidad existe y otra muy diferente detenerla.

—Además —dice en tono petulante—, robarle el balón es muy fácil, pero, ¿cómo detienes un pase que parece tener velocidad luz? La próxima vez juguemos un one-on-one, si tanto te preocupa, Aominecchi —dice Kise, que al igual que los demás está sentado en el centro del patio, con los brazos extendidos detrás de sí y de cara al cielo, ahora oscuro y salpicado de estrellas.

—Así se dice —sonríe Kagami, que tiene un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kuroko, a pesar de que el aire de la noche es cálido y todos están bañados en sudor. Ha sido un partido en toda regla, con los cuatro cuartos de diez minutos y los descansos de dos entre cada cuarto, lo que los ha dejado exhaustos.

—¡No me preocupa! ¡No seas tonto, Kise! —dice Aomine, que opta por acostarse en el suelo de cemento, no sin antes decir—: Pero si quieren un one-on-one cualquier día me viene bien, igual van a perder. Esta vez fue mala suerte, porque Kise no tenía ni idea pero yo ya me sé tus trucos, BaKagami. No puedes esconderte detrás de tu esposa para siempre.

—¡Dai-chan! —lo reprende Momoi, dándole un golpe en el costado que logra que Aomine se retuerza de dolor en el suelo, mientras ella dirige una sonrisa de disculpa a Kuroko, que la devuelve inmediatamente, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

—Está bien —dice Kuroko—. Iré por unas bebidas.

—Ya voy yo —dice Kagami, cuando Kuroko hace ademán de ponerse de pie, reteniéndola de la mano—. ¿Qué quieren tomar?

—Lo que sea está bien —dicen los tres a diferentes tiempos y luego, presas de esa espontaneidad propia de la adolescencia, se echan a reír, momento que Kise aprovecha para observar a Kuroko sin que nadie pueda notar su interés.

Tenía razón, su blusa se ha vuelto transparente en algunos sectores gracias al sudor del ejercicio. Pero sobre todo es transparente en la base del cuello y la nuca, dejando a la vista la piel de los hombros, un poco de la espalda y el contorno del pecho donde, si esfuerza un poco la vista, se puede adivinar el sujetador. Verla lo hace convencerse de que lo que _siente_ no es más que un primitivo deseo, una necesidad de posar sus labios sobre esas partes traslúcidas, empezando desde su mandíbula y descendiendo cada vez más...

—Aquí tienes —dice Kagami, ofreciéndole un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja, que él recibe tratando de no parecer demasiado culpable.

—Gracias —dice Kise, súbitamente interesado en las grietas que hay en el suelo, aunque su mente no puede apartarse de la imagen de Kuroko, moviéndose por la cancha con una soltura que sólo puede deberse a años de entrenamiento—. Por cierto, Kurokocchi —dice él, cuando cree que es seguro levantar la mirada, en la que ya ha desaparecido cualquier rastro de culpabilidad—. ¿Solías jugar basketball antes?

—¿Kurokocchi? —pregunta ella, asombrada por un momento—. Por favor, no me llames así.

—Aunque se lo digas no se va a detener —dice Kagami, dejando a un lado su vaso vacío y volviendo a poner su brazo alrededor de Kuroko, que de cualquier manera no parece muy satisfecha por la explicación—. Así le dice a las personas que admira, o eso dice él. Y parece que has logrado impresionarlo.

—Bueno, sí... —dice Kise, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le sube a las mejillas, delatándolo—. Es que nunca había visto un estilo así. ¿Saben? Yo solía jugar basketball en la preparatoria, así que me enfrenté con muchas personas, pero nunca con nadie como Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi, especialmente Kurokocchi.

—Debiste verla en los juegos de la Universidad —dice Kagami, con el rostro suavizado por el afecto y la nostalgia—. Sus oponentes no sabían qué los golpeaba cada vez que veían el marcador. Creo que tengo algunos vídeos por alguna parte, por si alguna vez quieren verla. Aquí conmigo no demuestra todo su potencial.

—¡Vaya! —dice Momoi—. A mí también me gustaría jugar basketball cuando entre a la universidad. Gracias a la obsesión de Dai-chan me ha terminado gustando a mi también.

—Una persona con los pechos tan grandes como los tuyos no podría —dice Aomine, que se ha retraido de la conversación y que, si no hubiese hablado, Kise habría creído que estaba dormido—. Te tropezarías y harías tropezar a los demás.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Dai-chan! —dice ella, cruzando los brazos, súbitamente consciente, aunque a diferencia de Kuroko, ella se ha cambiado desde antes y lleva una playera holgada, que no deja entrever nada incluso después de una hora de juego—. Por cierto —dice, tratando de desviar el tema, aunque también por curiosidad—. Estaba preguntándome y espero que no sea de mala educación, pero, Kuroko-san, ¿por qué usas esa blusa para jugar? ¿Era acaso parte de tu uniforme de equipo en la universidad?

—Es una larga historia —dice Kagami, cuyas mejillas se encienden igualando su cabello, dándole una apariencia bastante graciosa.

—No, no era mi uniforme. Ese lo debo tener por ahí guardado, luego te lo enseño si quieres, Momoi-san —dice Kuroko, con una sonrisa que no pasa desapercibida a nadie y que responde a la vergüenza de Kagami—. Y si te gusta el basket hazlo, es divertido. Eres bastante buena, Momoi-san.

—¡Gracias! Aunque no tan buena como para tener una beca como la que le ofrecieron a Dai-chan.

—¿Eh? ¿Te ofrecieron una beca, Aominecchi?

—Cállate, Kise, gritas mucho —dice Aomine, cuya voz ahora sí suena somnolienta y no es para más, dado que están a punto de dar las once y ellos se han pasado todo el día yendo de un lado para otro—. Sí, me ofrecieron una beca, pero me negué. Esa no es la universidad que quiero. Me parece que en la Universidad que quiero ni siquiera hay equipo de basketball.

—¡Pero, espera! —dice Kagami, con una sonrisa tan grande que hasta da miedo—. ¿Ahomine, vas a ir a la universidad? ¿A estudiar qué?

—Vete a la mierda, BaKagami. Si tú fuiste a la universidad, entonces yo también y yo hasta con honores voy a salir.

—Quiere ser policía —dice Momoi por toda respuesta, elicitando un ataque de risa, no sólo por parte de Kagami sino también de Kise.

—¿Aominecchi, tú un policía?

—Jódete, Kise. Al menos yo voy a estudiar algo.

—Ese fue un golpe bajo, Aominecchi —dice Kise, que ya ha dejado de reír—. Todavía estoy en proceso de descubrir qué quiero hacer.

—Y eso está bien —dice Kagami, como para tranquilizar los ánimos—. Que hagan lo que quieren.

—Cuando dices cosas como esas me acuerdo de lo viejo que eres, BaKagami —dice Aomine, incorporándose, sin preocuparse por sacudir el polvo que se le ha quedado pegado a los pantalones negros que lleva y a su vieja remera del equipo de basketball de Touou, donde cursó la preparatoria con grados apenas aceptables.

—Y como soy viejo, creo que puedo decirles que ya es hora de que se vayan a sus casas —dice Kagami, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras a su alrededor todos se ponen de pie—. A dormir si es posible, aunque sé que es mucho pedir, tratándose de ti, Ahomine.

—Ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos —dice Aomine—. Igual esto ya se puso aburrido. Pero prepárate para la próxima vez, BaKagami. Tendremos un one-on-one y Tetsu no podrá salvarte.

Kagami los acompaña hacia la puerta principal profiriendo amenazas que Aomine responde de igual manera. Kise y Momoi permanecen en silencio, agotados y cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, bastante dispuestos a seguir el consejo de irse a la cama por el día.

—¡Gracias por todo! —dice Momoi haciendo una reverencia, cuando ya están frente a la verja que da hacia la calle principal.

—Fue divertido, Kagamicchi. Hagámoslo otra vez.

—Cuando quieran —dice Kagami—. Pero no traigan a su amigo el buscapleitos —dice, refiriéndose a Aomine, que sólo se limita a regalarle una sonrisa irónica—. Nos vemos.

—¡Adiós! —dice Kise, pues tanto Aomine como Momoi ya han echado a andar. Quiere conservar una última imagen de Kuroko, pero al igual que la noche anterior, lo que obtiene no es nada agradable e incluso parece un déjà vu, pues tanto Kagami como Kuroko están de pie sobre el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, abrazados como si fueran una estatua. La mano de ella alrededor de la cintura de él, la de Kagami, sobre los hombros de Kuroko. Sólo falta el beso y él no quiere quedarse a verlo.

En su lugar, se adelanta hasta alcanzar a Aomine, que sigue los pasos de Momoi, quien les lleva ventaja por unos cuantos metros. Al parecer se ha enojado por algo, pero Kise no ha llegado a escuchar qué clase de tontería le ha dicho Aomine esta vez para enfadarla y en realidad no le importa. _Tiene que_ decírselo a alguien.

—Es bonita —dice Kise, pensando no en la figura de la noche anterior, con su belleza etérea brindada por la luna, sino en los retazos de piel que se colaban por la blusa transparente de Kuroko esa tarde—. Tiene buen cuerpo.

—Podría tener los pechos más grandes. ¿Qué es? ¿Con suerte copa ce? —dice Aomine, sin necesidad de preguntar de quién están hablando. Es su última palabra, en realidad, no está interesado en la esposa de alguien más, mucho menos alguien que tiene los pechos tan planos.

Kise no lo sigue. Se queda a la mitad del camino, alejado de la casa de su abuela por lo menos veinte metros, pues en su búsqueda de un confidente, se ha olvidado de que vive enfrente de la casa de Kagami.

Kise se da la media vuelta para regresar por donde vino, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones vaqueros y la vista fija en el suelo de gravilla, que cruje bajo sus pies. Las palabras de Aomine retumban en su cabeza _Podría tener los pechos más grandes_ dice él y Kise piensa que no podría importarle menos.

Le (gusta) desea así.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 28. Asesino.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 3.**

porque eres mía  
porque no eres mía  
porque te miro y muero  
y peor que muero  
sino te miro amor  
si no te miro

_Corazón coraza;_ Mario Benedetti.

En la mañana de su tercer día en Tonosawa, Kise se despierta más dolorido que en toda su vida y con una sensación de futilidad difícil de explicar. Sensación que se afianza cuando, una vez terminada toda su rutina para la mañana, que incluye una ducha rápida, desayuno con su abuela y el hacer unos cuantos recados en su nombre (como compensación por haberse olvidado totalmente de ella el día anterior), decide mandarle un mensaje a Momoi para que se vean y ésta lo rechaza inmediatamente.

_¡Lo siento, Ki-chan! Pero ya quedé con unas amigas_, dice su mensaje de whatsapp, que Kise lee sentado en el columpio de madera detrás de la casa, pintado de un bonito azul claro, casi tirándole a blanco.

_¿¡Eh!? ¿Y qué hay de más tarde?_, pregunta Kise, ya que sólo son las 11 am y el día le parece demasiado largo sin nada qué hacer.

_Tengo clases suplementarias para el examen de ingreso a la universidad y terminan a las ocho_, responde Momoi, ahuyentando así cualquier esperanza. A esa hora seguramente regresará cansada, con ganas de tomarse una ducha y meterse a la cama. Pero quizá Aomine... _Dai-chan también_, dice Momoi en otro mensaje, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. _Ahora mismo está haciendo los deberes que nos dejaron para la semana. Conviene que no lo molestes._

_Vale, ya entendí_, responde Kise, añadiendo una carita triste al final.

_¡De verdad lo siento, Ki-chan! Mañana no tengo nada que hacer antes de la escuela suplementaria así que..._, Kise lee el mensaje muy superficialmente. Puede que al día siguiente las cosas sean diferentes, pero eso no cambia que tendrá que pasar el resto de _ese_ día solo, aburriéndose en un pueblo que no tiene nada de especial, a menos que seas un turista que pasa por aquí un día o dos y que está interesado en las aguas termales, que son el principal atractivo de un pueblito como ese.

Kise cierra el celular y se pone a vagar por la casa, cuidándose de no hacer demasiado ruido, pues su abuela se ha encerrado nuevamente en su estudio a pintar. Kise no sabe todavía qué pinta o por qué empezó a hacerlo en primer lugar (aunque seguramente el amor al arte fue su mayor motivación), pero entiende la necesidad que tiene de estar sola, como él a su vez tiene ganas de no estarlo.

—¡Me aburro! —dice, mientras juguetea con el celular, al que le conoce todas sus aplicaciones al derecho y al revés, por lo que no representa un verdadero distractor y mucho menos algo con que pasar el resto del día—. ¡Ah, pero puede que Kagamicchi esté en casa! —dice, cuando al cruzar de la sala de estar a la cocina observa por la ventana la casa azul y en silencio también piensa en su otra habitante.

Puede que esté todo dolorido por el partido del día anterior y también por dormir dos noches seguidas en una cama demasiado pequeña, pero Kise prefiere jugar basketball por un rato a pasar el resto del día jugando Candy crush, pues además de que tiene una oportunidad para verla a ella, si la suerte lo favorece también lo invitarán a comer, lo que habrá quemado gran parte del día y también su aburrimiento.

Así pues, Kise se apresura a salir: salta los dos escalones del porche, corre por entre las hortensias, abre la verja y recorre a grandes zancadas el camino hacia la casa de Kagami, donde se detiene ante la verja cerrada. No hay un timbre a la vista y duda mucho que lo escuchen si toca como se haría con una puerta normal, por lo que se decanta por llamarlo como el día anterior, esperando no lucir demasiado desesperado.

—¡Kagamicchi! ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? —pregunta él tras varios minutos de estar gritando bajo el sol abrasador de los últimos días de la primavera. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para pensar que lo están ignorando y no se aprecia signo de actividad alguna en la casa, ni el movimiento de las cortinas al espiar alguien tras ellas, ni el sonido de los pasos sobre la madera, mucho menos algún televisor con el volumen disminuido, aunque eso resulte inservible en un lugar tan silencioso.

Probablemente no están, aunque adónde podrían haber ido escapa a su imaginación. Lo único que sabe es que con ellos se ha ido cualquier esperanza de matar el tiempo y lo que Kise más detesta en el mundo es aburrirse. Así que, en un último intento de salvar el día (o al menos unas horas), vuelve a mensajear a Momoi.

_Momocchi, ¿de casualidad tienes una laptop, iPad o pc que me puedas prestar?_

La respuesta de Momoi lo hace sonreír.

_Sí, ¿por qué?_

Y es que Momoi no sabe que le ha salvado la vida.

.

Tras recoger la laptop de Momoi y charlar un rato con su madre (aunque los temas se les van agotando ya que su llegada no resulta tan novedosa), Kise se encuentra media hora después acostado en su habitación, con la laptop sobre las piernas y un vaso de jugo a su lado, sobre la mesita de noche.

Gracias al cielo, Momoi tiene conexión a internet, por lo que Kise no tiene que pasar el resto de la tarde jugando solitario. No es que Kise sea una persona que pase mucho tiempo en la computadora, pero sabe que es el medio universal para matar el aburrimiento cuando ningún amigo está disponible y no hay lugar al cual huir. Siempre se puede encontrar un video en youtube, pasarse horas en wikipedia leyendo artículos extraños, escuchar música o ver alguna serie, cosas que su iPhone puede hacer cuando tiene internet.

Lo primero que Kise hace es abrir el navegador de internet, que de inmediato le manda un mensaje preguntándole si quiere restaurar las páginas cerradas anteriormente. Kise sabe que no debería, pues podría haber algo privado sobre Momoi, pero cuando la curiosidad le gana acepta el comando, sólo para llevarse el susto más grande de su vida. Aparte de facebook y algunos artículos relacionados con la NBA, hay más de una página pornográfica, que Kise duda sinceramente sea un gusto personal de su amiga de la infancia.

El contenido es demasiado explícito, incluso grotesco y aunque en cualquier adolescente normal elicitaría una reacción, Kise cierra rápidamente la ventana, pensando en la única persona a la que podría gustarle algo así, por lo que manda un mensaje a Momoi preguntándoselo.

_¿Aominecchi usa tu laptop?_

_Sí, ¿por qué?_

Kise evita contestar el mensaje, aunque piensa que Aomin_ecchi_ tiene que aprender a borrar el historial de exploración si no quiere que Momocchi lo linche el día en que lo descubra. Así pues y un poco hastiado de los vídeos, pues ya ha tenido suficientes con el contenido pornográfico, Kise se queda sólo con la ventana de facebook donde también está abierta la sesión de Aomine. Su perfil no es nada especial y está casi vacío. Una imagen de su jugador favorito adorna la cabecera y de perfil, tiene una imagen de la camiseta de Touou. En cuanto al contenido, sólo son artículos sobre basketball y fotos de modelos, muchas, muchas modelos, pero en especial de una, llamada Mai-chan.

Kise está a punto de cerrar la sesión para abrir la suya, cuando algo llama la atención en la barra izquierda, donde las fotos de un montón de desconocidos le miran bajo el encabezado de "Amigos" (Aominecchi no tiene muchos, por cierto). Y lo que le llama la atención es el cabello rojizo de Kagami Taiga, cuya foto de perfil lo muestra saltando en un partido de basketball, probablemente de sus años de universidad.

Sin pensarlo un momento, Kise da click en su fotografía, que lo lleva a un perfil no muy distinto del de Aomine, aunque aquí no hay chicas desnudas con montones de likes. En realidad, quizá es un perfil mucho más somero. Con escasas publicaciones, cuyas fechas distan semanas e incluso meses en el calendario, cosa comprensible, pues dado su trabajo, sería ridículo que Kagami tuviese tiempo para algo tan banal como facebook. Aun así, Kise curiosea por el perfil, primero en la página de información, donde lee de manera superficial tanto su fecha de nacimiento como las escuelas a las que ha asistido, para después detenerse en la sección de Familia y tras no encontrar a Kuroko enlistada como "esposa", dirigirse hacia sus Amigos.

Kuroko está ahí, entre un mar de gente (¿quién tiene 300 amigos, muchos de los cuales tienen nombres extranjeros?), pero dado que Aomine no la tiene agregada como amiga, cuando Kise abre su perfil sólo puede observar su encabezado: una fotografía a nivel de suelo que muestra, entre el vívido color verde del pasto, un sinfín de florecitas amarillas y en medio de ellas, un diente de león. Su foto de perfil la muestra al lado de Kagami, con un perro negro en brazos, aunque en los dos días que lleva en Tonosawa, Kise no lo ha visto.

Sus publicaciones (o al menos las que puede ver sin tener el privilegio de la amistad) versan sobre frases de libros, basketbolistas y animales, en especial perros. Sus fotos e información están protegidas, por lo que Kise no tiene nada más que hacer ahí y sin embargo, permanece al menos un minuto más revisando los posts, la lista de amigos, los cambios en el encabezado, la fotografía del perfil. Cuando se harta, regresa al perfil de Kagami, aquél que si puede ver pero que no le interesa, a menos que tenga fotos interesantes.

Su siguiente click se dirige ahí. Y tiene la información que busca casi al alcance de la vista. Por supuesto, hay muchas fotografías recientes con el escuadrón de bomberos con el que trabaja, pero las fotos que le interesan son en las que aparece Kuroko y éstas casi le dan una cronología exacta de su historia con Kagami, pues aunque hay fotografías de Kagami en lo que parece ser América en sus años de preparatoria, así como también unas cuantas de la universidad, Kuroko no aparece hasta como por la mitad de ellas, cuando Kagami parece tener al menos diecinueve años.

Primero Kuroko aparece con él en fotos grupales, pero sin tocarse y en posiciones distantes. Y el acercamiento se puede ver en la evolución de las fotos, de manera paulatina (quizá los unió por su pasión por el basketball) hasta que pronto, las fotos grupales son fotos de pareja. De ellos en parques de diversiones, en encuentros de basketball, en bailes, fiestas, reuniones, salones de clase... Prácticamente son inseparables y la distancia entre ellos se cierra, pues aunque en las primeras fotos de pareja salen uno al lado del otro, Kagami luciendo más o menos nervioso y ella con el rostro indiferente, ya casi en las últimas de esa época en la universidad predominan los abrazos, los besos, las manos unidas y demás cursilerías que harían a cualquier persona vomitar. Y Kise quiere hacerlo, aunque más de celos, quizá.

Luego de esas fotos están las de la graduación, en las que Kise se detiene mucho más de la cuenta. Hay fotos del baile, por supuesto y del vestido blanco, de tela vaporosa que usa Kuroko mientras baila con Kagami, platica con compañeros de la generación e incluso se limpia algunas cuantas lágrimas que le corren por las mejillas, deslavando su maquillaje, ante la despedida.

Después de esas, hay un período de tiempo en blanco, que seguramente el perfil de Kuroko puede llenar, pero dado que Kise no puede hacer nada al respecto (jamás se atrevería a mandar una solicitud de amistad), tiene que conformarse con lo que hay y lo que sigue son fotos de ellos juntos en su nueva casa (la casa de enfrente), empezando con el día de la mudanza, en donde ambos cargan las cajas y en donde, en una de las fotos, Kuroko presume sus "bíceps" inexistentes a la cámara, lo que hace a Kise sonreír.

Aunque las fotos le dan suficiente idea de su relación o al menos eso quiere pensar, no cuentan detalles íntimos. No sabe qué vio ella en él, ni viceversa (Kise mismo no sabe qué vio en ella tampoco), mucho menos qué hábitos tienen, de qué manera se hablan por las mañanas y al caer la noche, si comparten gustos, cuántos hijos quieren tener, etcétera. Son imágenes y le han mostrado hechos concretos. Esto sucedió, esto también. El resto es pura inferencia de su imaginación, al final, ¿quién sabe cómo se enamoraron salvo ellos? ¿Es que acaso es posible describir ese proceso?

Pensando en esto y con la foto de Kuroko en su vestido de graduación, saludando a la cámara, que la deslumbra con el flash, Kise Ryouko lo encuentra algunos minutos después, cuando sube a buscarlo, pues la casa está silenciosa y quiere cerciorarse de si comerá con ella o tiene que esperarlo tarde, como los dos días anteriores.

—Ryouta —lo llama ella, tocando la puerta con los nudillos para después entreabrirla cuando no recibe respuesta alguna—. Ryouta, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿¡Eh!? ¿A-Abuela? —Kise da un respingo y cierra la laptop, tomando nota mental de borrar el historial de navegación para ahorrarse y ahorrarle a Aomine problemas con Momoi. A la luz decayente del día (aunque no pasan de las tres de la tarde), luce sospechoso encorvado sobre la laptop, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y una expresión que, de concentrada y escrutadora, pasa a ser de terror en menos de un minuto.

—Venía a ver si estabas para servir la comida... —dice ella, moviéndose inconscientemente para observar la pantalla de la laptop, que Kise gira con un movimiento que casi parece natural—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Nada, en internet, ya sabes —dice Kise, que aunque realmente no hacía nada malo (al menos no como Aomine, que podría traumar a Satsuki cualquier día de estos con su indiscreción), no puede evitar sentirse culpable y nervioso al haber sido descubierto—. Es que me aburro un poco. Momocchi y Aominecchi tienen otras cosas que hacer hoy.

—Mmm, bueno —dice ella, observándolo con cuidado por última vez. No cree que haya estado viendo pornografía, pero uno nunca sabe con los chicos de hoy y aun si así fuera, supone que es normal que sienta curiosidad. Sólo que... Bueno, ella siempre lo había visto como un niño y ahora está constatando que ya no lo es—. Entonces serviré la comida, te espero en cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, abuela —dice Kise, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que desaparece tras la puerta. Luego suspira, dejándose caer sobre la almohada. La intromisión de su abuela lo ha traído a la realidad. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo con su vida? ¿Perseguir a un imposible? ¿Aferrarse a un ideal, ya que no le queda nada más?

¡Qué tontería! (Y qué miedo no saber qué hacer). Debería de darse por vencido (aunque nunca haya habido contienda alguna), debería de seguir adelante, tan indiferente como ella lo es a él.

Eso quiere y eso planea.

Pero al parecer alguna fuerza superior (destino diría Midorimacchi, Dios para los creyentes), tiene otros planes para él. Y esos planes la incluyen a ella.

.

La hora de la comida transcurre en calma (sino se cuenta el interrogatorio sobre el paradero de Kise la noche anterior y sobre qué actividades ha estado haciendo desde su llegada a Tonosawa), tanto que Kise casi piensa que su abuela se ha olvidado del asunto cuando ésta dice:

—¿Qué piensas hacer hoy, Ryouta? —dice en tono casual, mientras se sirve y le sirve más ensalada. Parece muy ocupada, pero en realidad sus ojos están fijos en él, buscando cualquier indicio de nerviosismo—. ¿Vas a salir hoy también?

—No creo —dice Kise, pero no puede evitar que su voz deje traslucir su decepción—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

—No —dice ella, tomando asiento nuevamente—. ¿Y por qué no vas a salir hoy? ¿Es que Momoi no tiene tiempo para verte o acaso se han peleado?

—No es lo que tú piensas, abuela —dice él, jugando con su ensalada—. O sea, sí. Momocchi tiene otras cosas que hacer e igual Aominecchi, pero no es como si estuviésemos saliendo o algo. Casi siempre que salimos lo hacemos con Aominecchi o con Kagamicchi, de verdad, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

—Eso espero —dice ella con un suspiro. Quiere creerle, pero con todo lo que se dice de los adolescentes es difícil y de alguna manera, tampoco puede olvidar la mirada sorprendida y culpable que su nieto le dirigió esa tarde, cuando lo descubrió viendo _algo_ en el ordenador—. Porque no quiero que cuando tu madre hable por teléfono lo único que tenga que decirle sea que su hijo anda por ahí hasta altas horas de la noche con su novia, haciendo quién sabe qué.

—¡Claro que no! —dice él. Por supuesto que ya ha hecho _quién sabe qué_ antes, pero ni su abuela ni su madre tienen la necesidad de enterarse. Aunque pensándolo bien, ya casi tiene dieciocho años y puede hacer lo que le plazca, lo que incluye acostarse con quien guste, aunque la persona en la que él piensa no es Momoi y tampoco está disponible—. Además, a Momocchi le gusta Aominecchi.

—Ya me lo parecía —dice ella, después de una larga pausa para masticar. Kise casi puede escuchar sus pensamientos en el silencio del día, roto de cuando en cuando por el sonido de algún automóvil al arrancar o los clásicos pájaros que se escuchan en todo el mundo. Aun así, no puede evitar sentirse un tanto avergonzado por la pregunta—: ¿Pero a ti te gusta ella? Sí, ya sé que es muy pronto, acabas de llegar. Pero a veces pasa, ¿sabes? —dice ella, con los ojos llenos de añoranza, con los ojos llenos de pasado—. Ves a una persona y entonces... Bueno, no sé. Te gusta. No puedes estar seguro de que será buena para ti, pero te atrae. El amor y todo lo demás viene después de mucho trabajo. Así conocí a tu abuelo —dice ella, alzando los ojos, desprendiéndose así de sus recuerdos—. Y resultó ser un idiota. Con mi segundo esposo fue diferente. Pero esa no es la pregunta. ¿Entonces? ¿Te gusta o no?

—No, no me gusta —dice Kise, casi seguro de que no le va a creer. Normalmente los adultos nunca creen lo que uno dice cuando tienes menos de dieciocho años y has huido de casa—. Es bonita, sí, pero... —Kise enmascara sus palabras tras una gran cantidad de lechuga, que ingiere lentamente para evitar más preguntas embarazosas. Aunque supone que se lo debe a su abuela de alguna forma, dado que no ha estado con ella desde que llegó.

—Te gusta alguien más.

—Bueno... No sé, quizá —dice él, que ha logrado acabarse milagrosamente la ensalada extra que le ha servido y que ahora juega con el último tomate cherry en el plato.

—Ese "no sé, quizá" es probablemente "sí", Ryouta —dice ella, levantando su plato pero no sin antes colocar su mano sobre la suya por un instante, para darle a entender que, vieja como es, alguna vez pasó por las mismas cosas que él—. No sé si esa es la razón por la que veniste, pero deberías de intentarlo. Como dije, te puede atraer alguien pero para tener algo más se necesita trabajo —dice ella, mirando a su nieto, que no parece muy convencido, aunque la razón dista mucho de la que ella se imagina—. Supongo que suena como una tontería para los jóvenes de ahora, pero es verdad.

—Ya sé, abuela —dice él, aunque en realidad no es así. ¿Cómo podría saberlo alguien que ha tenido un montón de novias y las ha dejado así como así? ¿Que no ha tenido que luchar por nadie ni preocuparse por nadie más que él? No lo sabe, pero cree que sí. Lo supone en el extraño sentimiento que le causa su vecina y que sólo se quedará en eso, pues luchar por ella sería una causa perdida. En primer lugar porque no habría nada por lo que luchar—. Y gracias por el consejo —dice él, poniéndose de pie para tomar los platos de sus manos—. Y déjame esto, ya lo hago yo. Todavía que has hecho de comer y faltaría que te dejase lavar los platos.

De pie Kise es mucho más alto que ella, al menos 20 centímetros más alto, por lo que ella tiene que ponerse de puntillas para besar su mejilla. Ryouta todavía es un niño, perdido y sin saber que hacer, pero son gestos como ese y como la sombra de duda que vio en sus ojos al preguntarle por _ella_ los que le hacen saber que va por buen camino. Un camino que apenas acaba de empezar.

.

Cuando Kise termina con los platos ya ha caído la tarde, que se le antoja demasiado larga como para pasarla sentado en el ordenador. Nunca ha sido una persona a la que le guste estar sentado e inactivo por mucho tiempo y aunque el internet ofrece todo tipo de distracciones, él prefiere la interacción cara a cara, salir con amigos, andar en karaokes; en resumen: moverse. Cosas todas que podría hacer si al menos tuviese con quién. En ese sentido, le gustaría seguir el consejo de su abuela y conseguirse una novia, pues no le resultaría nada difícil y a cambio no tendría tantas horas muertas, pues para él no hay nada peor que el aburrimiento, y en su tercer día en Tonosawa ya lo está sintiendo, pero una novia significa mucho trabajo y él no se siente con ganas de trabajar.

Así pues, tras secarse las manos sin ningún cuidado en sus jeans y cerciorarse de que su abuela ha vuelto a encerrarse en su estudio, Kise sale de la casa para dirigirse a la de enfrente, con la mera excusa de no tener nada mejor qué hacer. No es que en realidad esté de humor para un partido de basketball, pero es mejor que nada y además, existen otro tipo de juegos. Los de mesa entre los más inocentes, aunque por la edad de sus vecinos duda mucho que los practiquen y mucho menos los más "avanzados", que involucran alcohol, pocas prendas y secretos íntimos.

—¿¡Hola!? ¿Kagamicchi? ¡Vine por la revancha! —dice él, golpeando la verja, que emite un sonido metálico ante su rudeza y Kise no tarda en darse cuenta de que está cerrada. Claro que podría saltar la verja, le basta pasar un pie por encima y dejarse caer sobre las flores y sin duda un ladrón cualquiera podría razonar lo mismo, pero él no es uno, aunque esté desesperado.

No hay nadie en casa y aun así, Kise sigue intentándolo por al menos diez minutos más, hasta que el calor y los mosquitos lo obligan a regresar a casa, sudado y con la garganta irritada, además de un poco enfadado. Al final tiene que conformarse con la laptop de Momoi, pero se consuela sabiendo que él es mucho más inteligente que Aomine, pues cuando la cierra por la noche, tras haberse hartado de ver fotografías de Kagami y Kuroko en sus días de universidad, así como también tras haberse hartado de hablar con sus compañeros de preparatoria, al menos él si borra el historial de exploración.

.

A la mañana siguiente y tras tres días de dormir en una cama demasiado pequeña, lo primero que Kise hace nada más se sienta a la mesa para desayunar es quejarse. Necesita una cama más grande, donde no tenga que dormir en posición fetal y en donde, si se estira, los mosquitos de verano no ataquen sus pies desnudos; además, no es nada cómodo cuando quiere sentarse a leer o estar en internet, más específicamente, no es cómodo para largas búsquedas en el perfil de Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuko.

—¿No podríamos conseguir una cama más grande? —pregunta Kise, mientras mastica un trozo de melón verde, cuyos jugos resbalan por las comisuras de sus labios. Su abuela, que nunca ha tolerado la falta de educación, se limita a mirarlo no muy segura de qué decir. Podría empezar señalando la falta de un saludo, su tono grosero al hablar o el que esté haciéndolo con la boca llena, pero prefiere el silencio, que para ella, siempre dice mucho más que las palabras. Sin embargo, Kise lo ignora, aunque no por maldad sino más bien por falta de tacto y continúa con su queja—: Me duele la espalda, el cuello y los hombros. De verdad abuela, haría cualquier cosa por tener una cama más grande.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—¡Lo que sea! —dice Kise, dejándose caer sobre la mesa en un gesto dramático. Su espalda lo está matando, por lo que no quiere ni imaginar lo que sucederá si sigue durmiendo en una cama así. De hecho, si es imposible que se arregle, ya está planeando dormir en el suelo, por lo menos mientras dure el verano, cuando el frío del mosaico no le cause ningún resfriado—. ¿Acaso tienes una, abuela?

—Creo que sí —dice ella, tomando el último trozo de fruta con su tenedor y llevándoselo a los labios—. Pero tienes que prometerme algo antes.

—¿Qué? Sí, sí, lo que sea. ¡Pero que ya no me duela la espalda!

—Muy bien —dice ella, haciendo a un lado su plato. Kise se espera que le pida que haga los mandados por al menos un mes, que pode el jardín o algo similar, pero lo que dice lo toma totalmente desprevenido, pues además ya ha aceptado y no hay vuelta atrás—. Quiero que le llames a tu madre. Me dijo que no se han hablado desde hace casi dos semanas y el que estés aquí no es excusa para evitar el problema. Habla con ella, dile como estás, pregúntale cómo está ella. No te estoy pidiendo que regreses —dice la mujer, cuando ve el rostro de su nieto, lleno de desagrado—. Esa es una decisión que tú tomarás por tu cuenta cuando te sientas preparado. Sólo quiero que hagan las paces.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—No —dice ella, sonriendo muy a su pesar al ver que Ryouta tiene miedo de hablar con su madre—. Pero que no pase de hoy, de todos modos a esta hora debe de estar trabajando.

—Bueno —dice Kise, contrariado porque desearía no tener que sacrificarse por dormir bien pero sabiendo que es indispensable si quiere seguir caminando en un futuro—. ¿Y dónde está esa cama?

—Eso es lo que quería comentarte, no es nada seguro, pero según sé, en la casa de Kagami-kun tienen una cama extra, que le pertenecía cuando vivían sus padres. La matrimonial la está usando él ahora y esa está de más, no la usan, por lo que sé —dice ella, mientras Kise trata de reprimir las imágenes que llegan a su mente al escuchar que "están usando la cama matrimonial"—. Podríamos pedírsela y pagarla. La tuya es una cama para un niño, ¿no? —continúa ella, absorta en sus planes—. Y bueno, algún día ellos también tendrán niños, así que no veo porqué tendrían que negarse. Habrá que preguntarles desde luego, pero realmente es casi seguro.

—Mmm... Está bien, si Kagamicchi decide cambiar su cama por la mía llamaré a mamá, sino no hay trato —dice él, poniéndose de pie para lavar su plato y dirigirse inmediatamente hacia la casa del hombre.

—Supongo que no puedo decir que no —dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Y luego, como si fuese capaz de leer los pensamientos de su nieto, añade—: Pero no vayas ahora, no hay nadie en casa. Kagami-kun se fue ayer por la noche, mientras estabas en tu computadora. Y Kuroko-san está en la escuela. Es profesora en el jardín de infantes del pueblo. Le gustan tanto los niños —dice con un suspiro y una sonrisa—. Me sorprende que todavía no hayan tenido ninguno, llevan tres años viviendo juntos y me consta que lo han intentado. ¡Sería tan buena madre!

—Mmm... —murmura él por toda respuesta, fingiéndose ocupado con el único plato en el fregadero, que ya no puede albergar más jabón.

—Bueno, pero el punto es, Ryouta, que no quiero que los molestes, ¿me oyes? —dice ella, entrando en la cocina para dejar su punto más en claro—. Espera a que Kuroko-san vuelva y ya se lo pido yo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Es que no confías en mí abuela? —dice Kise, dándose la vuelta, por lo que todo el jabón le cae sobre los pantalones—. ¡Ah, maldición!

—Confío en ti, Ryouta —dice ella—. Y puedes pedírselo tú si quieres, pero no hagas un escándalo como ayer.

—¿Eh? ¿Me escuchaste?

—Creo que todo el vecindario te escuchó. Es una suerte que no te hayan dicho nada, Ryouta, pero debes de tener más consideración por tus vecinos —dice ella, poniendo su propio plato en el fregadero y satisfecha de ver, aunque sea por un momento, vergüenza en el rostro de su nieto. Es joven todavía y de los errores se aprende y él ya está empezando.

—Lo prometo —dice Kise, cuando ya se le ha pasado la vergüenza y ha terminado de enjuagar el plato. Entonces levanta sus ojos dorados hacia ella y sonríe, de manera que por un instante parece un niño otra vez—. Me disculparé con ellos —dice, como hacía cuando lo descubrían en alguna travesura—. Y les preguntaré si pueden dejarme la cama aunque sea un tiempo, si es que todavía la necesitan.

—Trato hecho —dice ella, contenta de que ahora se pueda razonar con él pues aunque la imagen de Ryouta niño es adorable, también recuerda lo irracional y berrinchudo que solía ser, por lo que su cambio es más que bienvenido—. Kuroko-san suele llegar a casa a eso de las dos, pero no la molestes hasta como por las tres o cuatro, llega cansada y tiene que prepararse de comer. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo~ —dice él, más que feliz de saber el horario de Kuroko sin tener que preguntarlo. Luego mira el reloj en su muñeca, aunque de manera inconsciente y no puede evitar pensar que aún falta mucho para las tres, aunque gracias al cielo, Momoi está disponible hasta esa hora y si surge algún contratiempo, siempre tendrá la computadora o a Aominecchi para distraerse. Y es que nunca ha sido muy bueno esperando, pero eso está a punto de cambiar.

.

Un poco pasadas de las tres y después de haber pasado la mañana jugando en el play 3 con Aomine, Kise se dirige a la casa de los Kagami, en donde sólo las ventanas abiertas para atraer la inexistente brisa de principios de verano delatan la presencia de alguien en el lugar.

Kise se siente un poco nervioso mientras atraviesa la verja, que está abierta y pasa por entre los girasoles, que parecen querer extenderse como una plaga pese a los cuidados de Kagami. Su nerviosismo aumenta cuando toca a la puerta usando sus nudillos y no recibe respuesta, pese a que hay señales (pisadas en la tierra, las ventanas y la verja abierta y el sonido de un ventilador) que le indican que Kuroko está en casa.

_¿Quizá no quiere recibirme?_, piensa él, mientras sigue insistiendo hasta que le duelen los nudillos. Sería imposible pensar que esté dormida tan temprano y no quiere imaginar un accidente, como los que suceden en las películas de horror y que si siguiera su curso en el guión, lo haría encontrar a Kuroko en un charco de sangre. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no abrir la puerta? ¿Qué motivo tendría para hacerlo? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de algo? ¿Habrá delatado su mirada algo que ni él mismo ha llegado a comprender?

—¿Kagamicchi? ¿Kurokocchi? —¿O quizá está interrumpiendo algo? El pensamiento, en lugar de impedirle entrar, logrando que vuelva por donde vino para esperar un momento más idóneo, lo impulsa a girar el pomo de la puerta, que lo deja entrar con un leve crujido. Kise pasa saliva, puede que sea un vecindario bastante tranquilo, pero tener la puerta abierta no le parece lógico ni una buena señal.

Kise se detiene en el pasillo, flanqueado por dos puertas a los costados, mientras decide qué hacer. A su derecha, justo como en la casa de su abuela, se encuentra la sala de estar, llena de trofeos de basketball y literatura, con un par de sofás de color crema frente a la televisión de pantalla plana, una mesita del café color caoba, una estantería llena de libros y cuadros de paisajes bastante comunes sobre el fondo blanco de la pared. _Sólo les falta el perro frente a la chimenea_, piensa él cuando se asoma, tratando de detectar la figura de Kuroko, incluso si es en medio de un charco de sangre; no hay nada.

Kise prueba en la puerta izquierda, que dirige al comedor, aunque a diferencia de la casa de su abuela, éste no está unido a la cocina. Es una habitación grande, pero simple, llena de los muebles propios de ese tipo de lugares y pintada de un agradable tono oliva, en contraste con el fuerte color negro de la mesa de cristal y las sillas altas.

Un poco más adelante empieza la escalera que lleva al primer piso, pero Kise no sube inmediatamente por ella, pues recuerda que el día en que pasó por ahí en su camino al patio, siendo llevado por Aomine, había dos puertas más: una detrás de la estructura de la escalera y la otra enfrente de ésta.

Primero prueba con la de detrás de la escalera, que resulta ser la del cuarto de baño y en la que, aunque no encuentra rastros de sangre, se convence de que va a encontrar una escena horrorosa muy pronto en cualquiera de las próximas habitaciones. Así que, por mero trámite se dirige a la habitación de enfrente, cuya puerta está abierta y que por descarte, sin duda alguna da a la cocina.

Es entonces cuando decide intentar llamar a Kagami o Kuroko otra vez, pues si de algo está seguro, es de que no está preparado para ver sangre y muerte, mucho menos la de _ella_.

—¿Hola? ¿Kurokocchi? ¿Kagamicchi? —tampoco hay nadie en la cocina, al menos a simple vista, pero Kise no duda en revisar el refrigerador (ha visto demasiadas series policíacas, aunque el que quiere ser policía es Aomine y no él) y lanza un suspiro de alivio cuando lo único que encuentra es verdura fresca, carne, huevos y leche—. Quizá en realidad no hay nadie —dice, aunque todavía le quedan las habitaciones del primer piso—. ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo tan extraño como un asesinato aquí...? —dice, mientras cierra la puerta del refrigerador y se da la vuelta para salir por donde llegó, sólo para darse cuenta de que la salida está bloqueada por una figura blanca.

—Buenas tardes, Kise-kun —dice una voz y sus palabras se pierden bajo el grito de Kise, que casi derriba los platos sobre el lavabo al intentar alejarse de la figura, que no resulta ser otra más que Kuroko, vestida con unos pantalones pesqueros de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes gris y una chaqueta corta, también de mezclilla. Kuroko lleva un libro en las manos y anda descalza, por lo cual no hizo ruido alguno al acercarse.

—¡Ah! ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Me asustaste! —dice él, llevándose una mano al corazón, que late con fuerza, casi al compás de su respiración agitada.

—Lo siento, Kise-kun —dice ella y a Kise le parece detectar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero esa es mi línea —Kuroko se aproxima a él sin temor alguno, aunque apenas lo conoce y bien podría ser un asesino o algo así—. Estaba arriba leyendo cuando escuché la puerta del refrigerador al abrirse. Taiga-kun no regresa hasta el viernes, así que vine a ver... ¿Es que acaso necesitas algo de nuestro refrigerador, Kise-kun?

—¡Ah, no, no, no! Lo siento, no es lo que tú crees, Kurokocchi —dice Kise, a lo que ella no responde. Kise sabe que está esperando una explicación, pero incluso explicar lo que en realidad pasó le parece ridículo. ¿Un asesino a plena luz del día y en un pueblo olvidado del mundo? Ella se reiría de él si se lo explicara—. Llamé a la puerta varias ocasiones, pero nadie contestó, así que entré y me puse a buscar en las habitaciones. Perdón, pensé que quizá había sucedido alguna emergencia.

—Ya veo —dice ella, que ha puesto su libro en la mesita que está en el centro de la habitación. También hay dos sillas, una frente a la otra, pero Kuroko no toma asiento—. Pero eso no explica porqué abriste el refrigerador. No creo que pensaras que estaba allí.

—Bueno... —dice él, extendiendo la última vocal mientras se rasca la nuca—. Pero, si estabas arriba leyendo, Kurokocchi, ¿por qué no me escuchaste? Toqué varias veces y la puerta crujió cuando la abrí.

—Suelo leer mientras escucho música, seguramente tenía los audífonos puestos. Como nadie viene a verme... Pero entonces, ¿qué necesitas, Kise-kun? ¿O es algo que necesita tu abuela?

—Algo así.

Kise le explica la situación. Quiere cambiar su vieja cama infantil por la que pertenecía a Kagami antes de casarse (cuando dice esto, Kise no puede evitar mirar de reojo la mano de Kuroko, en la cual no descansa ningún anillo) si les parece bien, además, puede añadir el importe que falte en dado caso de no poder cubrir los gastos.

Ella lo reflexiona en silencio durante al menos un minuto. Por fin se ha sentado a la mesa y tiene la barbilla apoyada sobre la palma de la mano. No lo mira aunque él está frente a ella, recargado sobre el lavabo lleno de platos en estado precario; los ojos de Kuroko están fijos en el paisaje que se observa por la ventana, tras las cortinas blancas y amarillas, donde la cancha de basketball absorbe el calor del sol, creando espejismos entre la hierba. Kise se pregunta qué ve, qué piensa, qué imagina. ¿Acaso está viendo al hijo al que pertenecerá la cama? ¿A la niña que se inclinará entre las flores para buscar secretos? Cuando Kuroko alza los ojos, Kise casi puede jurar que sí. Que los vio y que eso influyó su decisión.

—Tengo que hablarlo con Taiga-kun cuando regrese —dice ella, cerrando los dedos de su mano libre alrededor del libro, una clara invitación a que se marche—. Pero lo más probable es que sí, Kise-kun. Sin embargo, tenemos a esperar a Taiga para que se pueda efectuar el cambio.

—Puedo llevarla solo —dice él, haciendo gala de sus músculos, construidos gracias al arduo entrenamiento al que estaba sometido en Kaijou cuando jugaba basketball.

—Es imposible —dice ella, mirando sus músculos con indiferencia—. Esperemos a Taiga-kun. Aunque lo siento por tu espalda, Kise-kun.

—En ese caso debería de dormir aquí hasta que él regrese —dice Kise y su sonrisa se desvanece al ver que Kuroko no parece nada contenta ante el comentario—. Pero de cualquier manera, Kurokocchi, si necesitas algo ahora que Kagamicchi no está, puedes decirme. Ya sabes, cosas como mover un mueble o así... —dice él, con la idea de arreglar el error cometido segundos atrás, pero Kuroko tampoco luce contenta ante esta proposición.

—Muchas gracias, Kise-kun —dice ella, poniéndose de pie. Su voz no pierde su nota amable y cortés, pero no deja de ser cortante—. Pero puedo arreglármelas sola, no hay necesidad de que te molestes.

—Bueno —dice él, acobardado—. Pero mantengo mis palabras. Cualquier cosa, Kurokocchi. Mi abuela y yo estamos del otro lado de la calle.

Ella hace una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento antes de acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

—Y de nuevo gracias por aceptar, regresaré cuando Kagamicchi esté libre. ¡Nos vemos! —Kise se despega del marco de la puerta donde había estado recargado y comienza a caminar en dirección a su propia casa, volteando una última vez para verla.

—Hasta luego —dice Kuroko, antes de cerrar la puerta. A diferencia de Kise, ella no tiene ningún motivo para volver la vista y pronto se dirige hacia su habitación para continuar con su lectura, no sin antes detenerse en el rellano de la escalera para observar al otro lado las dos habitaciones desocupadas, una de las cuales solía pertenecer a Kagami y que éste le prometió, serían para sus hijos. Hijos que todavía no llegan, aunque ambos los envisionan, tanto que ya le consiguieron una cama a uno.

.

Kise también envisiona cosas unas horas después en la oscuridad de su habitación y la incomodidad de su cama. Se siente un tanto culpable mientras lo hace, mientras se imagina los labios de Kuroko, fuertemente apretados esa tarde como para no dejar escapar un regaño, sobre los suyos y abiertos para él.

Estuvo a solas con ella al menos veinte minutos y sin embargo, eso es suficiente para excitarlo al imaginar los diversos escenarios posibles, ninguno de ellos relacionado con un asesinato. Su mano tiembla cuando alcanza el orgasmo y al igual que Kuroko, bajo sus párpados cerrados también hay fantasías de cosas que no pueden ser.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 25. Experimento.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 4.**

Mi táctica es  
hablarte  
y escucharte  
construir con palabras  
un puente indestructible.

—_Táctica y estrategia_; Mario Benedetti.

Kagami regresa a casa el viernes por la mañana. Kise lo ve a través de la ventana de su habitación a eso de las siete, cuando regresa del baño para dormir un poco más. Luce cansado, con los hombros hundidos bajo la chaqueta amarilla de su oficio, que está un poco manchada de hollín. ¿Habrá estado en un incendio? ¿Habrá visto a alguien morir o lo habrán visto siendo un héroe? Kise se lo pregunta mientras lo observa buscar las llaves de su casa en una pequeña maleta que presumiblemente lleva sus cosas más básicas, pues de alguna manera, Kagami habita dos lugares a la vez.

Ser bombero parece difícil, sobre todo en un pueblo vecino a algunas horas de camino, por lo que a las preguntas anteriores se le suma otra más apremiante, que Kise se hace mientras ve desaparecer a Kagami en el interior de su casa, donde quizá Kuroko lo espera con el desayuno listo y los brazos abiertos. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué trabajar en algo tan complicado? ¿En algo que te priva de la dicha de estar con tu esposa y te explota tanto física como mentalmente?

—Si yo fuera Kagamicchi no lo haría —dice Kise, volviendo a la seguridad de las mantas, que no resultan suficientes para protegerlo del sol que despunta entre los árboles, cegándolo con destellos blancos y dorados sumamente hermosos—. ¿Para qué gastar su juventud en algo así? Si yo fuera él hubiese seguido con el basketball. Así no tendría porqué dejar a Kurokocchi sola —Kise cierra los ojos, haciendo a un lado los problemas de _viejos_ de Kagami como él los llama, pero es demasiado tarde. El sueño lo ha abandonado y sus elucubraciones continúan, pues aunque ya espió hasta el hartazgo el perfil de Kagami, obviamente éste no tiene todas las respuestas a un enigma que no debería de tratar de descifrar.

Kise se convence una vez más de que su interés (por no decirle obsesión) responde al aburrimiento. Prácticamente se la vive en casa de Momoi o en la de Aomine, eso por las mañanas antes de que se vayan a su curso de preparación para el examen de ingreso a nivel superior. Luego regresa a casa a comer, ayuda a su abuela en lo que necesite, lava los platos, saca la basura, barre el patio y cuida las flores. Cuando ha terminado sube a su habitación para pasar el rato frente a la computadora, chateando en facebook con amigos de Odawara, entre ellos algunas chicas que no paran de hacerle proposiciones indecorosas que él se limita a rechazar, pues no quiere compromisos estando tan lejos y mucho menos compromisos para el día en que tenga que regresar. O eso se dice.

_Sólo quiero acostarme con ella_, reflexiona, mientras se debate entre las mantas como un niño pequeño. _He pasado demasiado tiempo sin novia. No es que quiera acostarme con ella en particular, aunque con alguien estaría bien. De todos modos, con ella no podrá ser._ Y aun así, no puede evitar sentirse un poco emocionado al saber que podrá verla ahora que Kagami ha regresado, aunque sólo sea por un rato y mientras mueven las camas de lugar. Pensamiento que lo mantiene animado por el resto de la mañana, mientras acompaña a Momoi a hacer sus compras y él hace las propias, ya que algo tiene que hacer (le dijo su madre por teléfono la noche anterior en que llamó) para no causarle problemas a Ryoko.

De hecho, está tan emocionado que apenas y hace caso a la plática de Momoi, que discurre como casi siempre sobre los problemas que Aomine le da en las clases especiales, en donde se pone a leer revistas pornográficas para luego quedarse dormido o bien, donde simplemente dice que va al baño para no volver a aparecer hasta la hora de la salida. Momoi está exponiendo su idea de que Dai-chan podría tener algo mejor que hacer (y en sus palabras viene implícita la pregunta de si tendrá una novia secreta), cuando se da cuenta de que Kise no le está haciendo caso alguno y tan sólo se limita a caminar a su lado, mirando hacia delante y con una ligera arruga en su frente, que delata otras preocupaciones fuera de la posible novia de Aomine.

—¿Ki-chan, estás escuchando? ¡Tierra llamando a Ki-chan! —Momoi pasa una de sus manos frente a los ojos de Kise, pero ni esto funciona, por lo que su último recurso consiste en darle un pellizco en el costado, bajo la playera blanca que lleva sobre unos pantalones de mezclilla bastante viejos y rotos.

—¡Ay! ¡Momocchi! —dice él, alejándose de ella todo lo posible mientras acaricia la zona herida, donde seguramente quedará una marca—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eso quiero saber yo —dice ella, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando a las personas a su alrededor, atentas a la escena. Pronto comenzarán a circular rumores sobre ellos que llegarán a oídos de Aomine y Kuroko, pero en ese momento poco se detienen a pensar en lo que hacen. ¿Por qué deberían de hacerlo? Tienen su vista fija en diferentes personas y por ende, son ciegos a los demás—. Estaba contándote algo de Dai-chan y no me contestaste. ¿Sucede algo, Ki-chan? Pareces un poco frenético.

—Mmmm, no —dice él, pues todavía no está seguro de si quiere contarle su secreto. En primer lugar, porque no hay secreto como tal, en segundo lugar porque quién sabe qué pensaría de él si supiera que está interesado en una mujer mayor y aparte "casada" y en tercero porque es demasiado privado. En su lugar dice—: Sólo estaba tratando de recordar si me faltaba llevar algo más, me olvidé la lista de compras en casa. ¡Así que no tenías que pellizcarme, Momocchi! ¡Qué mala!

—¡Lo siento! —dice ella, uniendo las manos frente a su rostro, aunque no sabe porqué no termina de creer su explicación, a pesar de que suena bastante razonable—. ¿Te lastimé? —Momoi levanta su playera dejando al descubierto su abdomen, en donde ha aparecido un moretón en el lado izquierdo, a la altura del codo. Momoi lo toca como para curarlo y dada la intimidad que tienen desde pequeños, pues solían bañarse los tres juntos en el río (a veces en compañía o bajo la supervisión de Kagami) ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza que el hecho se pueda malinterpretar.

—No te preocupes, Momocchi —dice él, echando a caminar otra vez, pues tiene que llevar las cosas para la comida a casa temprano si quiere visitar a Kagami (Kuroko) pronto—. Pero la próxima vez intenta otros medios menos violentos, ¿quieres?

—Vale —dice ella, que todavía lo tiene cogido por la playera para después soltarlo—. Perdón.

—Está bien, ¿qué me decías? —Momoi resume su monólogo sobre las sospechas que tiene de Aomine y aunque Kise la escucha esta vez con atención, también respira aliviado. Acaban de pasar frente al jardín de infantes de Tonosawa, lugar donde trabaja Kuroko y a menos que haya otro, ya sabe dónde encontrarla, pero Momoi no sabe porqué él estaba distraído y esa es una ventaja que no piensa desperdiciar. Porque si algo sale mal, sólo él lo sabrá.

.

Sin embargo, más tarde, cuando vuelve a presentarse en la casa de Kagami, la encuentra vacía. Pese a que Kagami debe de estar cansado, pese a sus planes, pese a que la espalda lo está matando y no cree poder resistir una noche más en una cama tan incómoda. _Será que habrán salido un rato_, dice su abuela, cuando Kise le pregunta si los ha visto o si Kuroko, que es amiga suya, le ha comentado algo relativo a su ausencia. _De vez en cuando también necesitan divertirse y salir de esa casa. Puede que para ti ya parezcan viejos, Ryouta, pero tienen veintitrés y ganas de divertirse como todos los demás._

Sus palabras lo tranquilizan un poco, pues de alguna manera puede comprender el sentimiento. Él mismo se aburre en esa casa a veces y dado que es imposible encontrar más que atracciones turísticas para viejos y gente rica, tampoco puede distraerse en un cine local, centro comercial y demases, porque no existen. Seguro que han ido al cine o a comer quizá, pero Kise duda que tarden demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que Kagami acaba de regresar de trabajar y debe de estar muy cansado e incluso un tanto desmoralizado, si puede creerse su semblante alicaído de la mañana.

Así pues, Kise se sienta a esperar en la sala de estar, tratando de no lucir demasiado ansioso mientras hace zapping en la TV, que por suerte tiene todos los canales, aunque no es que haya nada interesante que ver.

—¡Ryouta! ¿Sigues aquí? —pregunta su abuela un tiempo después, aunque Kise no podría precisar cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que le dejó en el canal del animé; lo suficiente para que oscureciese al menos.

—¿Eh? —Kise se incorpora en el sofá, en donde se encontraba acostado en posición fetal y la observa con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de regresar a la realidad. Un hilo de saliva le cae por la comisura izquiera de la boca y tiene el cabello alborotado, en una escena que en otros tiempos le habría garantizado una fotografía en el álbum familiar—. ¿Ya es de noche? —Kise se limpia la saliva con el dorso de la mano y poco a poco parece recobrar la razón—. Lo siento mucho, ¿es muy tarde?

—Son las nueve —anuncia ella, que estuvo fuera en casa de sus amigas, dejando a Ryouta para que hiciese la cena y demás.

—¿Ya llegó Kurokocchi? —Kise dirige su vista hacia la ventana, cuyas cortinas corridas no dejan entrever ni siquiera la luz de la casa de enfrente.

—Parece que no han vuelto, Ryouta —dice ella, a quien no le ha pasado desapercibida su ansiedad, aunque no puede adivinar muy bien la causa de la misma—. Debes de estar muy cansado de dormir en una cama tan pequeña. Lo siento, Ryouta, entiendo que quieras ver a Kagami-kun y Kuroko-san para que te cambien de cama pronto, pero al parecer han salido y a juzgar por la hora, o regresarán muy tarde o lo harán mañana. Como es viernes, Kuroko-san no tiene porqué preocuparse de ir a trabajar...

—Ah —dice él, pero de cualquier manera se pone de pie para cerciorarse. Kise corre las cortinas y vislumbra la casa a oscuras, sus contornos apenas visibles gracias a la luna y a la luz de una lejana farola, que no hace más que lograr que la calle se vea solitaria y poco agradable.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama el día de hoy si así lo quieres —dice la mujer, que interpreta sus gestos ansiosos como una respuesta a dormir mal y poco desde que llegó—. Yo puedo quedarme en el sofá o bien en tu cama, creo que soy lo suficientemente pequeña para que no me resulte molesto.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡No, claro que no, abuela! Tú duerme en tu cama, que ya me las arreglo yo —dice él, recordando de pronto que debía hacer la cena, lavar los platos y recoger la ropa sucia del tendedero—. Y de verdad perdón, me quedé dormido y no he hecho nada. Tú siéntate y en un momento está lista la cena y la ropa y... Y...

Kise desaparece como una exhalación por la puerta y Ryoko lo escucha unos minutos después removiendo cosas en la cocina, cantando entre dientes, aunque no con el entusiasmo de siempre. _¿Qué será lo que le está molestando?_, se pregunta ella, mientras se dispone a obedecer las órdenes de su nieto y se sienta en el sofá donde estaba antes dormido y enciende la televisión. El viaje ha logrado que le duela la espalda, quizá de manera mucho más aguda que a su nieto, lo que le impide ir a ayudarlo con la cena. Él en cambio, no ha tenido problema alguno con cumplir con sus tareas pese al dolor. Y sin embargo, ella se convence de que esa es la causa de su extrañez en los últimos días, eso y la adolescencia, que en Kise ya está casi tocando a su fin.

_Mañana a primera hora iré por la cama_, se promete, mientras se acomoda mejor en el sofá, que todavía conserva cierta calidez de su nieto. _Cuando Ryouta consiga dormir bien seguro que todo se arreglará._ Sus pensamientos son simples, pero no por eso erróneos, ¿cómo podría suponer ella que es Kuroko y no la cama lo que tiene a Kise así? ¿Y cómo podría siquiera asociar las dos palabras al pensar en su nieto? A nadie se le ocurriría porque es una tontería que un chico tan joven se interesase por una mujer comprometida y sin embargo, esa es la verdad.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Kise se despierta en su vieja cama y con la voz de Kagami resonando en sus oídos. Por un momento, piensa que es una pesadilla, que su sueño hasta entonces bastante placentero por fin ha sido bloqueado por esa parte suya que sabe que hace mal. ¿Y es que no dice la biblia: no desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo? Pero tras varias sacudidas, así como la falta de ira en la voz de Kagami, que sólo llama su nombre y no profiere maldiciones ni mucho menos golpes, Kise se da cuenta de que el hombre está en su habitación, tratando de despertarlo.

—¿Kagamicchi? ¿Todavía estoy soñando? —Kise se medio incorpora en las mantas, tratando de ocultar su erección matutina, aunque en realidad sabe que al otro no le importaría, pues siendo hombres, sufren de las mismas cosas. Sin embargo, su abuela puede andar por allí y si Kagami está presente, ¿no podría estarlo también Kuroko?

—¿Todavía? —pregunta Kagami, que se ha hecho a un lado para darle espacio y que hace una cara de asco ante las implicaciones de dicha pregunta—. ¿Es que acaso estabas soñando conmigo, bastardo?

—En una pesadilla, quizá —dice Kise, echando un vistazo al despertador sobre su mesita de noche, que le muestra que son las 11 am, pues dado que durmió todo la tarde, cuando se acostó le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño—. Por eso preguntaba. ¿Qué haces aquí, Kagamicchi?

—Tetsuko me dijo de lo de tu cama ayer —dice él y parece enorme en la pequeña habitación, además de un poco torpe, ya que debido a su estatura cada movimiento suyo amenaza con tirar algo al suelo o al menos romperlo—. Y hoy tu abuela me lo recordó, así que vine a eso. No pensé que siguieras dormido tan tarde.

—No pude dormir bien anoche —dice Kise, cruzándose de brazos ante el tono bromista de su acompañante—. Además, deberías de tocar la puerta antes de entrar en casas ajenas, Kagamicchi.

—Lo intenté —dice Kagami, haciendo movimientos con las manos para darle a entender que necesita que se ponga de pie—. Pero tienes el sueño más pesado que Tetsuko y al final tuve que entrar y sacudirte. Ahora ponte de pie, que debemos mover esto pronto, antes de que se haga más tarde.

—¿Debemos?

—No creerás que lo haré solo, ¿verdad?

—Vale, vale —dice Kise, que ha ganado tiempo y ya no tiene nada que ocultar, por lo que se pone de pie inmediatamente, en calzoncillos y todo para ayudar a mover la cama. Claro que por un momento se le pasa por la mente la idea de ponerse unos pantalones o algo más decente, pero la desecha en cuanto se da cuenta de adónde va y quién va a estar allí. Seguramente Kuroko está en casa y aunque quizá no sea mucho (o nada en realidad), Kise planea aprovechar todas sus oportunidades. Así que sigue las instrucciones de Kagami sin rechistar, ni siquiera a pesar de que no ha desayunado, ni se ha lavado los dientes o cepillado el cabello, que parece un nido de pájaro bajo los rayos del sol.

En realidad y dado que la cama es tan pequeña, no les cuesta mucho trabajo moverla. Cada uno carga una parte, tras haberla despojado de las sábanas y mantas, dejando sólo la estructura de madera y bajan con ella las escaleras de la casa, ayudados por la abuela de Kise, que les indica dónde pisar y dónde están. Luego la avanzan por la calle, bajo los ardientes rayos del sol, pasan a través de la verja, por entre los girasoles y tras ladear un poco la cama, también por la puerta de la casa de Kuroko.

—¿La ponemos arriba? —pregunta Kise, cuando se detienen a descansar un momento en la entrada. Kuroko no está a la vista, pero seguramente está en el piso de arriba, leyendo o algo así. Ocupado con ese pensamiento, Kise no se da cuenta de la sorpresa de Kagami cuando se da cuenta de que Kise conoce la estructura de su casa, a pesar de que sólo estuvo ahí en una ocasión (que él sepa) y pasó corriendo, sin tener la oportunidad de examinar la disposición con cuidado.

—Sí —dice Kagami, limpiándose el sudor que le corre por la frente y desechando la absurda idea de que Kise ha estado ahí antes al verlo mejor, pues es casi un chiquillo y Tetsuko no tendría razón alguna para invitarlo; es un niño, sus facciones lo delatan. Es lógico que en las casas de un piso las habitaciones estén arriba, ¿de qué habría de sospechar?—. Déjame ir yo primero, conozco el camino —dice él de manera inconsciente.

—Claro, Kagamicchi. Es tu casa.

Tardan al menos otros diez minutos en subir la cama por la escalera y después instalarla en una de las habitaciones a la derecha de la misma. Una habitación vacía de color blanco, vacía pero sin una mota de polvo.

—Bueno, ya está —dice Kise, cuando por fin la depositan en el suelo, al lado de una amplia ventana abierta, justo en el rincón de la habitación—. ¿Esta va a ser su habitación? —Kise no puede evitar imaginarse al niño o a la niña que vivirán ahí, aunque es una rara mezcla de colores, en su opinión. Quizá sea un niño pelirrojo como su padre, con los ojos azules y amante del basketball, que llenará sus paredes de pósters de jugadores famosos y personajes de caricatura.

—Eh, bueno, si algún día sucede... —dice Kagami, rascándose la nuca y evitando su mirada—. Tetsuko y yo no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, pero supongo que sí. Volver a moverla sería todo un enrollo.

—¿Así que Kurokocchi...? —Kise deja la pregunta en el aire, pero Kagami sabe muy bien a lo que se refiere, por lo que niega con la cabeza. No, Kuroko no está embarazada todavía—. ¿Y bueno dónde está tu cama, Kagamicchi? No creerás que me voy a ir con las manos vacías.

—Está por acá —dice él, contento de que el interrogatorio no se haya prolongado. Entonces lo guía hacia la habitación de al lado, la suya cuando era joven, llena de cajas con cosas inútiles, pósters viejos, libros de la universidad y algunos muebles—. Pero creo que ésta será mucho más difícil de llevar.

Kagami tiene razón. Dado que la cama es más larga, también resulta más pesada, por lo que en más de una ocasión amenaza con tirarlos, sobre todo en la zona de las escaleras, el lugar más peligroso de todos. Si tardaron media hora en llevar la cama de Kise a la casa de Kagami, les lleva al menos una hora el hacer el intercambio efectivo y para cuando terminan están cubiertos de sudor, adoloridos y bastante cansados.

—¡Muchas gracias, Kagamicchi! —dice Kise, cuando por fin terminan y se deja caer en su nueva cama, cuyo colchón está un poco lleno de polvo.

—No es nada —dice él antes de sentarse a los pies de la cama para limpiarse el sudor que le corre por el rostro y le entra a los ojos.

—Espero que a tus hijos le guste, algún día.

—Ajá...

Kise y Kagami se observan durante al menos un minuto, sin pronunciar palabra. Parecen saber algo, pero ninguno de los dos está seguro de qué. Quizá sólo sea el calor o lo extraño de la situación, pues aunque solían ser muy buenos amigos antes, muchas experiencias y años los han separado un poco. De cualquier manera, no tienen modo de averiguarlo, pues la abuela de Kise irrumpe en la habitación unos segundos después para ofrecerles un poco de limonada.

Kagami se va después de eso y tras haber hablado con su abuela de otros temas. Kise lo ve irse tras darle las gracias una vez más, sin dejar de pensar que de nuevo no hubo rastro alguno de Kurokocchi. Luego se pregunta si no será un hipócrita, cuando ve a Kagami cerrar la puerta de su casa a sus espaldas y recuerda sus palabras, dichas por mero compromiso: _Espero que a tus hijos le guste, algún día._ Porque lo que él menos desea es que ellos tengan hijos y que ella se acueste con él.

Sin embargo, no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. No algo concreto al menos ni instantáneo, por lo que los días siguen su curso sin en el menor cambio. Kagami se marcha el domingo por la tarde. Kise pasa su tiempo libre entre Aomine y Momoi cuando éstos no tienen clase y si es así, se limita a vagabundear por el vecindario si la computadora le aburre. Desayuna, come y cena con su abuela. Duerme en su cama nueva (que resultó bastante cómoda e incluso hasta un poco más larga que él) y no ha visto a Kuroko en días. Y es precisamente esa parte de su rutina la que le molesta.

Kuroko se levanta demasiado temprano como para que él llegue a verla mientras desayuna y para cuando él se levanta, ella ya está o de camino hacia el jardín de infantes o dando clases, dependiendo de cuánto se haya desvelado Ryouta la noche anterior. Así que Kise la ve por las tardes, casi siempre a eso de las tres, cuando entra en su casa con los brazos llenos de las bolsas de las compras y un pequeño bolso colgando de su hombro. Kise la ve, pero no sabe cómo acercarse a ella. Ella ya se lo dejó muy en claro esa tarde en que Kise entró a su casa, cuando cortó su conversación cuando ésta comenzaba a desviarse hacia temas más triviales. Kagamicchi es lo único que los une y Kise no está muy seguro de que eso sea una ventaja a explotar. Así pues, Kise se mantiene esperando, como un vil fantasma entre las sombras, aunque no sabe muy bien qué espera.

Un buen día, el miércoles de su segunda semana en Tonosawa, Kise se decide a tomar acción. Se ha despertado para encontrarse con que no tiene nada qué hacer y también con que no quiere conformarse con la rutina diaria, por lo que se ducha y viste rápidamente, informándole a su abuela que irá a hacer las compras, aunque su objetivo principal no es ese y enfilando hacia la calle principal del pueblo antes de que ella pueda decir algo más.

Es temprano y la mayoría de la gente en la calle se compone de amas de casa que, como él, van a hacer la compra del día, lo que reduce su posibilidad de ser molestado o incluso espiado. Gracias a Dios, los japoneses son muy discretos y cerrados, por lo que nunca se meten en los asuntos de los demás y menos de los de un muchacho como él, que pasa desapercibido (al menos lo humanamente posible, teniendo en cuenta su atractivo físico), mientras se dirige hacia el jardín de infantes donde trabaja Kuroko.

¿Qué se propone? Ni él mismo está seguro, sólo sabe que ya está cansado de esperar y que los mejores resultados, casi siempre, se consiguen actuando. Pero eso no impide que ralentice un poco su marcha cuando llega por fin al jardín de infantes, pintado de blanco y rodeado por una valla metálica negra que deja al descubierto el jardín, lleno de juegos como columpios, subebajas y resbaladillas. Como es de esperarse, Kuroko no está a la vista pero Kise ha llegado justo a la hora del recreo, por lo que podría tener una oportunidad de verla.

—¡Oye, tú! —dice después de unos minutos, cuando una niña se acerca a los arbustos más cercanos a recoger un frisbee perdido. La niña, rubia como él y con los ojos de color chocolate, levanta su vista con cierto desdén, pues ahora que tiene su juguete en la mano, nada le importa más que regresar a su juego y no un adulto extraño que en su vida ha visto—. ¡Hola! Me llamo Kise, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Mi mamá me ha dicho que no hable con extraños —dice ella con los ojos tan cargados de desdén que Kise no puede evitar preguntarse cómo educan a los niños de hoy en día, cuando en su infancia, si él se atrevía a contestar así se ganaba una semana de castigo por lo menos.

—Pero yo no soy un extraño —razona él, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura—. Ya te dije mi nombre, ¿verdad? Kise Ryouta. Además... —añade, cuando ella no hace ningún intento de cambiar su rostro acusador—. Estoy de éste lado, ¿ves? No puedo hacerte daño.

—Mmmm —dice ella, abrazando su frisbee de color rosa contra su pecho, a lo que Kise responde poniendo su mejor sonrisa, pues si algo se llegase a malinterpretar sin duda terminaría en la cárcel.

—Soy amigo de Kuroko-sensei —dice Kise, en un arrebato de inspiración—. Si quieres puedes preguntarle —aunque Kise espera que no lo haga, pues él no sabría explicar porqué está ahí en primer lugar y también porque le dolería bastante que ella lo negara, aunque es bastante cierto.

—¡Ah! —dice ella y se le iluminan los ojos—. ¿Tú eres el bombero? ¿El que rescata a la gente?

—Eh, no —dice él y el semblante de la niña vuelve a llenarse de recelo—. Pero yo soy piloto, ¿sabes? —dice, pues no quiere quedar mal ante ella, aunque en realidad no está muy seguro de porqué, sólo es cuestión de no perder ante Kagami, del que al parecer han escuchado mucho de los labios de Kuroko. ¿Qué les dirá? ¿Con qué tono se referirá a él? Al parecer para ellos es su _amigo_, pero, ¿por qué?—. Vuelo por el cielo, ¿sabes? —Kise señala hacia arriba para enfatizar su punto y le satisface ver cómo los ojos castaños de la pequeña siguen la trayectoria de su dedo, mientras una sonrisa llena su rostro.

—¿De verdad? ¿Vuelas? ¿Y tocas las nubes? ¿Son de algodón? ¿Saben dulce?

—¡Sí, sí! —dice él, haciendo movimientos exagerados con los brazos—. ¡Vuelo muy alto! Un día...

Kise se inventa la historia más fantástica que se le puede ocurrir a su mente de diecisiete años, llena de películas hollywoodenses y animés de acción y Kuroko lo encuentra así veinte minutos después, cuando va a buscar a la mitad de los niños de su clase que no han regresado al salón. Por supuesto, no teme lo peor, pues la escuela tiene las mejores medidas de seguridad para mantener a raya a un montón de chiquillos que no rebasan los cinco años de edad, pero no puede evitar sentirse un tanto preocupada y curiosa de la razón de que no hayan llegado. Quizá nadie se los robó, pero, ¿y si ha sucedido un accidente?

Con este pensamiento, Kuroko encuentra a sus niños perdidos (siete de ellos), sentados frente a la verja del patio frontal de la escuela, escuchando a Kise contar su historia de cómo salvó al mundo en una pequeña avioneta llena de nubes. La preocupación la abandona cuando los ve a todos sanos y salvos, fascinados ante el joven que hace todo tipo de movimientos para representar su historia, pero la preocupación es reemplazada por un vago sentimiento de desasosiego. _No es como si Kise no fuese una amenaza_, piensa, aunque no sabría decir muy bien porqué.

—Niños —los llama, usando un tono autoritario que sólo reserva para cuando alguien se ha metido en serios problemas. Los niños saben que cuando Kuroko-sensei usa ese tono de voz, más vale no contradecirla y cuando la escuchan en ese momento, todos se dan la vuelta con el rostro lleno de miedo, esperando quizá un castigo—. Así que aquí estaban.

Kise deja de hacer el tonto de inmediato, principalmente porque ya no tiene una audiencia pero también porque la mirada de Kuroko consigue intimidarlo, como si él mismo fuese uno de los niños que ahora se ponen de pie para acudir a su llamado, halando de su delantal rosado y pidiendo disculpas y dulces.

—Oh, Kurokocchi, ¡lo siento! —dice Kise, atrayendo su atención una vez más—. No quería entretenerlos, de verdad.

—Kise-kun es extraño encontrarte por aquí.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí —dice él, enseñándole la bolsa de las compras—. Y me quedé platicando con Hitoka-chan, no era mi intención que se quedara tanto tiempo ni que vinieran tantos, de verdad.

—Está bien —dice Kuroko con una sonrisa, que va dirigida más a los niños que a él, pero que consigue que Kise se sienta un poco raro—. Sólo quería saber dónde estaban porque ya terminó el recreo. Así que necesito que todos regresen al salón, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —exclaman al unísono, aunque con cierta tristeza y luego echan a correr al salón, no sin antes despedirse de Kise con gestos de la mano. Sólo Hitoka permanece, aferrada a Kise, que minutos atrás sólo era un extraño peligroso para ella.

—¿Vendrás de nuevo?

—Bueno, no sé —dice Kise, mirando a Kuroko, pues es ella quien tiene la última palabra—. Si no hay problema, puedo venir un ratito de vez en cuando.

—¿Puede venir de nuevo, sensei? —pregunta Hitoka, dándose la vuelta para mirarla también y Kuroko no puede evitar pensar en el enorme parecido que tienen ambos, Kise y ella, como si fueran hermanos, pues Kise todavía es muy joven para poder compararlo con un padre.

—Muy bien —dice ella, que no le ve nada de malo, pero que piensa informar a la madre de Hitoka en cuanto tenga oportunidad para evitar malentendidos—. Ahora, Hitoka-chan, ve al salón. Los alcanzo en un minuto.

—Vale —dice ella echando a correr, no sin antes agitar una mano en gesto de despedida hacia Kise—. La próxima vez me traerás un pedazo de nube, ¿verdad? ¡Promételo!

—Lo prometo —dice él, antes de que ella desaparezca de su vista, dejándolo a solas con Kuroko. No es lo que estaba planeando (en realidad, no había planeado nada), sino que es mucho mejor.

—No sé qué les dijiste, Kise-kun —dice ella, unos segundos después—. Ahora no tengo tiempo de escucharlo pues debo volver a clase, pero no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, ¿de acuerdo? —su voz, extrañamente, es un poco triste, pero Kise no averigüa el porqué. Kuroko se despide de él haciendo una reverencia y luego, al igual que la niña, desaparece de su vista al entrar al edificio.

Kise no está muy seguro de qué impresión ha causado su visita; piensa que después de todo no ha sido buena idea, dado que Kuroko no reaccionó muy bien al verlo. Lo que no sabe es que, mientras él reanuda su camino a casa, sintiéndose a medias contento por haberla visto y a medias preocupado por lo que acaba de hacer, Kuroko también piensa en él. No de la manera en la que él le gustaría, claro está, pero por algo se empieza. Su pensamiento es el siguiente, una profecía quizá.

_Kise-kun será un buen padre._

.

Después de su encuentro, Kise cree que será mucho más fácil aproximarse a Kuroko. Incluso se atreve a pensar que ya han construido alguna especie de amistad, por lo que no se verá demasiado extraño si quiere dejarse caer por su casa. Como siempre, está equivocado, pues el que la haya encontrado, en apariencia, no ha cambiado nada. Ella sigue saludándolo con una inclinación de la cabeza cuando lo ve por las tardes y le habla de manera normal, aunque un poco distante, cuando Kagami lo invita un rato en sus días libres, pero nada más.

Kise está ponderando si debería de visitar el jardín de infantes una vez más (aunque no tiene ni idea de dónde conseguir un pedazo de nube), cuando una oportunidad se le presenta por sí misma. Y lo hace el día en que, por petición de su abuela, vuelve a hablar con su madre. De hecho, están planeando los detalles para su fiesta de cumpleaños en Tonosawa cuando Kise alza los ojos hacia la ventana de la sala de estar, donde se puede observar el camino de gravilla que conduce a la casa de Kuroko. Ella está ahí y Kagami también, en el eterno ritual de su despedida, pues Kagami tiene que trabajar.

Kise arruga el ceño mientras los observa besarse brevemente, por lo que apenas y registra las palabras de su madre, que le informa que toda la familia estará ahí en su cumpleaños y que, dado que va a alcanzar la mayoría de edad, además tendrá un regalo especial. A través de la ventana, Kise ve a Kagami partir, bajo un cielo cada vez más oscuro, pero Kuroko no lo sigue una vez su figura ha desaparecido. Ella permanece ahí, de pie frente a la verja de su casa, como una de esas figuras de cuentos de fantasmas que se dice, velan por su amor perdido siempre en el mismo lugar.

No es como si Kagami no fuese a regresar, de cualquier manera. Pero hay cierto dejo de tristeza en sus facciones y Kise se pregunta si se habrán peleado mientras contesta con monosílabos a su madre, dándole el sí a todos sus planes descabellados para su fiesta de cumpleaños del próximo martes.

—Bueno, eso sería todo, Ryouta —dice la mujer del otro lado de la línea con voz jovial y es que aunque no lo admita en voz alta, está bastante feliz de haber hecho las paces con su hijo, si bien todavía no aprueba sus decisiones, una parte de ella espera que recapacite y se convierta en abogado, como todos en la familia—. ¿Necesitas que lleve algo más?

—Mmmm —dice Kise, desviando un momento su vista de Kuroko, que parece demasiado solitaria en medio del mar de girasoles, con su sencillo vestido azul—. ¿Una laptop? —dice al fin, pues ya no quiere molestar a Momoi pidiéndole la suya.

—Está bien —dice su madre, tras un momento de silencio—. Entonces nos vemos el martes, hijo. Cuídate mucho.

—Ajá, tú también, mamá.

Kise cuelga el teléfono antes de que su madre pueda añadir algo más. Reconoce una oportunidad cuando la ve, aunque puede que no sea la cosa más justa que haya hecho; incluso podría considerarse un golpe bajo. Pero es joven, ¿y a él qué le importa? Su juventud lo protege y él se jacta de ello, vanagloriándose de su inmadurez, aunque esto no significa que sea estúpido, pues tiene la precaución de esperar unos segundos más antes de salir al encuentro de Kuroko y la naturalidad para hacerlo parecer una casualidad.

—Kurokocchi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? —dice él, mientras se aproxima a ella, sacándola así de su letargo. Ella no le contesta inmediatamente, sino que se limita a observarlo, con esos ojos que parecen tener rayos infrarrojos y escudriñar los secretos más oscuros de todos a su alrededor y que hacen que Kise se pregunte si no lo habrá visto al teléfono. Si no lo habrá visto observándola, si no sabrá lo que se propone. Y no es que él lo sepa en realidad.

—Kise-kun, ¿no estás con Aomine-kun y Momoi-san?

—No, me dijeron que les dejaron mucha tarea en las clases especiales y que hoy no iban a estar libres hasta tarde —dice él, deteniéndose a un metro de ella. Resultaría fácil acercarse más y _tocarla_. Incluso se conformaría con el simple hecho de poner su mano sobre su hombro desnudo, pero Kise se abstiene de hacer tonterías, al menos fuera de sus sueños.

—¿Tú no estás estudiando para entrar a la universidad? —pregunta ella, recargándose contra la verja y a él le sorprende ese gesto, que le indica que está abierta a charlar un rato, aunque sólo sea porque Kagami acaba de marcharse.

—No —dice él, un poco acobardado ante su mirada y rascándose la mejilla—. Bueno, mi familia está compuesta por abogados y mi madre quiere que sea uno también... Así que por la escuela no debo de preocuparme, pero verás... No estoy seguro de que eso es lo que quiero hacer toda mi vida. Se ve aburrido.

—Ciertamente Kise-kun no se ve del tipo de personas que encajen en trabajos de oficina —dice ella con una sonrisa tan pequeña que casi parece no estar ahí en realidad.

—No estoy seguro de si debo de tomar eso como un cumplido —dice él, haciendo un mohín—. Pero ojalá mi madre lo entendiera. Aunque la verdad es que con todo y que no quiero ser abogado, no es que sepa qué sí quiero ser.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y tú, Kurokocchi? ¿Cómo decidiste que querías ser profesora de jardín de infantes?

—No es nada especial —dice ella, pero sus ojos tienen cierto toque nostálgico—. Me gustan mucho los niños, siempre, desde que era pequeña. Quizá contribuyó a que nunca tuve hermanos, ni mayores ni menores. Pero ya desde que estaba en secundaria sabía qué quería estudiar y eso hice. Es muy simple.

—Pero amas lo que haces, ¿no, Kurokocchi?

—Sí —dice ella, con una enorme sonrisa—. Sí, con todo lo que implica.

Kise siente cómo su corazón se hunde en su pecho ante tal gesto y como un marinero en medio de una tempestad, se aferra a la estabilidad de sus palabras para no hundirse ante la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Las palabras son su salvavidas y su máscara, lo que no significa que lo hagan más inteligente en ciertas materias.

—¿Y qué hay de Kagamicchi? —pregunta y sabe que ha hecho mal en cuanto las palabras abandonan sus labios porque la sonrisa de Kuroko se desvanece inmediatamente. Aun así, no puede evitar continuar—. ¿Por qué decidió ser bombero?

—Eso deberías de preguntárselo a él —dice ella y su tono de voz, aunque cortés, también es cortante. De hecho, para ella la conversación ya ha terminado y se da la vuelta para abrir la verja que la llevará a la seguridad de su casa, en donde se meterá bajo las mantas a seguir leyendo—. Regresa el miércoles.

—¡Ah, espera, Kurokocchi! —dice Kise, cuando la ve marchar. ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto? Se recrimina, mientras la ve voltearse y observarlo con sus pálidos ojos azules, como el cielo del verano que está a punto de empezar—. ¿No te apetece jugar un poco de basket? —es lo primero que se le ha pasado por la cabeza y Kise cree que es una tontería hasta que la ve asentir—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí —dice ella, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle paso—. Estoy un poco aburrida. A menos que tengas otras cosas que hacer, Kise-kun. En ese caso no te molestaré más.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Me encantaría jugar contigo, Kurokocchi! Tu estilo es algo único y quiero ver cómo funciona contra un enemigo —dice él, conteniéndose las ganas de gritar de emoción. ¿Podría acaso suceder algo mejor? Por supuesto que sí, pero él ni siquiera lo piensa. Cualquier tipo de fantasía, de esas que lo asaltan en la oscuridad de su habitación, no existe en su mente en esos momentos. Kise tiene una mente simple y por eso, en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en el partido de basketball y en ella, bajo la creciente oscuridad.

.

No es que Kise estuviese esperando algo en particular, aun así, el partido resulta bastante extraño, sobre todo porque Kuroko es malísima. Le pone mucho empeño, eso sí, pero es incapaz de retener el balón más de unos segundos y sus tiros tienen una eficacia de 0%, lo que sin duda asustaría a Midorimacchi si la viera. Lo compensa su habilidad para robar el balón y para predecir su curso, pero sola no puede encestar ni una vez, lo que le resulta muy extraño a Kise, pues con Kagami, les dieron una buena paliza.

¿Será acaso por el vestido? Piensa él, cuando ella se posiciona frente a él para robarle el balón. Kuroko no se ha cambiado y el vestido ondea sobre sus rodillas cada vez que se mueve, pero no parece ser un impedimento, de hecho, Kise se atrevería a afirmar que con las piernas libres de cualquier tela la movilidad incluso aumenta, además de darle vistas de cuando en cuando de sus muslos blancos, que sin embargo, no logran distraerlo del todo.

—Kurokocchi, eres malísima —dice Kise, cuando logra encestar su vigésimo punto, tope que acordaron entre ambos antes de empezar. Sin embargo, no añade la pregunta que ha estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que vio su pobre desempeño: ¿Cómo es que estabas de regular en un equipo universitario?

—Eso es porque es un 1-on-1. En equipo juego muy bien —dice ella, de pie en el centro de la cancha, donde Kise la pasó un minuto atrás tras haberle arrebatado el balón de las manos—. Mira estos músculos —dice ella, alzando y flexionando sus brazos como si de verdad hubiese algo allí.

Kise se echa a reír y ella sonríe.

—¿Entonces cuál era tu posición cuando jugabas antes? —pregunta él, mientras recupera el balón, que se ha ido rodando entre el pasto, un poco más allá de donde las luces exteriores alcanzan.

—Solía apoyarles —dice ella—. Una jugadora de apoyo. Yo hago los pases, Kise-kun. Yo soy la sombra y alguien más es la luz. En mi equipo era la capitana, Aida Riko, la que encestaba. Yo hacía los pases que permitían que así fuera. ¿Y tú, Kise-kun?

—Alero, aunque yo me especializaba en anotar. ¿Seguro que no tenías la posición de alero, Kurokocchi? Mmm —dice él, cuando la ve negar con la cabeza—. Pero me da curiosidad. Sólo te vi jugar esa vez con Kagamicchi y decir que te vi sería mucho. Mmmm... ¿Quizá la próxima vez, si te parece bien, cuando regrese...? —Kagamicchi, es lo que quiere decir, pero ella no lo deja terminar su oración. Debe de estar realmente enojada con él, aunque porqué, no tiene ni idea.

—Podemos hacerlo ahora —dice ella y luce terrorífica enojada, por lo que Kise se pregunta en qué se ha metido; al parecer en algún problema de pareja del que es mejor no preguntar—. Estoy seguro de que Aomine-kun y Momoi-san estarán dispuestos a venir un rato.

—Vale, trataré de contactarlos. Pero no sé... —Kise recoge su iPhone de la banca de madera en el porche trasero para enviarle un mensaje a Aomine y Momoi, aunque está seguro de que sus respuestas serán negativas. El examen se acerca, falta un mes más o menos y la presión ha empezado a pesar sobre sus hombros. Y sin embargo, ambos contestan que sí.

_Voy para allá_, dice el mensaje de Aomine, ahorrándole a Kise el inventarse una explicación decente de porqué está en la casa de Kuroko mientras su esposo está fuera. Quizá la mente de Aomine no llega tan lejos, pero de cualquier modo, resulta una bendición. El mensaje de Momoi, en cambio, si encierra cierto grado de sospecha.

_¡Me encantaría, Ki-chan! Pero se me hace un poco extraño... Ya me lo explicas después, ¿de acuerdo?_ Kise responde afirmativamente, aunque espera no tener que hacerlo nunca. Luego, seguro de que sus dos amigos se presentarán, le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Kuroko para darle a entender que ya vienen de camino y ella, a su vez, le ofrece un vaso con agua.

—No tardaré —dice ella, después de decidir preparar una jarra de agua para todos y antes de entrar a la casa. Kise no hace ademán de seguirla, sabe que quiere un poco de tiempo a solas, por lo que se sienta en la banca a esperarlos a todos, pensando en que todos tienen cosas qué hacer menos él, pensando en que pronto cumplirá dieciocho y no sabe muy bien qué hacer con el futuro que se extiende ante él.

Kuroko lo encuentra así unos veinte minutos después, cuando le anuncia la llegada de sus amigos, que se han encontrado a medio camino y por eso han tardado tanto. Luego Kuroko regresa a la casa, alegando que quizá debería de preparar un poco de botana.

—¡Eh, así que durmiendo! —dice Aomine, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, mientras observa a Momoi haciendo flexiones en el centro de la cancha—. Qué cómodo que estás, Kise. En la casa de una mujer mayor y todo...

—No es lo que tú crees, Aominecchi —dice él, tratando de mantener su voz baja, pero enrojeciendo un poco.

—Ya sé —dice Aomine, tras unos segundos de mirarlo en silencio, aumentando así su nerviosismo—. Como si ella fuera a hacerte caso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿verdad? —pregunta él, tratando de esconder lo mucho que le han dolido esas palabras, pues es lo que ha estado pensando desde el principio, desde que la vio de pie observando a Kagami partir—. Tienes razón.

La conversación se desvía a otros temas y cuando Kuroko regresa, con una plato lleno de patatas fritas, en apariencia todo parece haber quedado olvidado. Pero no es así y esto se ve más claramente durante el partido, en que Aomine y Momoi forman una dupla mientras que Kise hace equipo con Kuroko. Por supuesto, también tiene mucho que ver que es la primera vez que Kise recibe los pases de Kuroko, rápidos y certeros y que exigen un alto grado de confianza por ambas partes, pero eso no excusa su derrota, aunque sea por tres puntos.

—Tu estilo es genial, Kurokocchi —dice Kise, mientras están tomándose la limonada y los aperitivos, pero no luce tan feliz como antes de la llegada de Aomine, aunque el partido fue más que emocionante—. Me sorprendiste, de verdad.

—Y aun así no pudiste ganar —dice Aomine, a lo que Momoi responde dándole un codazo.

—Fue divertido, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, a la que no parece importarle la poca educación de sus invitados, léase Aomine—. Tienes un estilo muy particular, diferente del de Aida-san o Taiga-kun.

—Gracias. Yo también me divertí. Invítanos pronto otra vez, cuando Kagamicchi esté de vuelta —dice Kise, sin importarle ya (o eso quiere pensar) lo que ella piense al escuchar su nombre.

—Lo haré —dice ella, recogiendo los vasos vacíos y el plato, en el que ni siquiera han quedado migas. Es hora de irse y Kise no quiere hacerlo, aunque sabe que Aomine tiene razón. Puede que Kagami y ella se hayan peleado, pero seguramente se arreglarán. Ella no lo ve de esa manera, no lo ve quizá de ninguna manera. Y aun así, cuando ya están en la puerta de la casa, listos para partir en diferentes direcciones, Kise se descubre a sí mismo haciendo otro (inútil) intento.

—El martes es mi cumpleaños —dice Kise, justo cuando ella ya está por cerrar la puerta y hechas las despedidas necesarias—. Será en casa de mi abuela, como a eso de las siete. Si quieres puedes venir, si te aburres claro, Kurokocchi. Habrá pastel y eso y si Kagamicchi está, pueden venir los dos.

Kise espera no haber sonado muy desesperado y el tiempo que ella se tarda en contestar (menos de diez segundos), se le hace eterno. No puede evitar pensar que quizá se ha delatado, que si al menos ella no lo sabe, los otros dos lo sabrán, lo deducirán. Pero nadie dice nada y ella asiente.

—No creo que Taiga-kun pueda estar presente. Regresa el miércoles.

—Ya veo.

—Pero me encantaría ir, gracias por la invitación.

—No es nada —y en realidad no lo es. Su sola presencia sería regalo suficiente, aunque Aomine siga teniendo razón.

—Buenas noches, Kise-kun.

—Buenas noches, Kurokocchi.

Por él, Aominecchi puede irse a la mierda.

.

Para Kise, el martes no llega lo suficientemente rápido, pese al sinfín de cosas que suceden ese fin de semana. Primero el domingo, que pasa todo el día en compañía de Aomine y Momoi y algunos amigos de ambos, pues pese a que ha pasado casi toda su estancia en Tonosawa con ellos, eso no significa que no haya otros adolescentes en el pueblo. Ese día, después de andar toda la tarde de un lado a otro con un montón de chicos desconocidos pero no por eso menos simpáticos (aunque con un humor un tanto retorcido), todos miembros del equipo de basketball de Touou, Momoi se lo lleva aparte.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ki-chan! —dice ella, en tanto que los demás hacen el tonto en la arcada más cercana. Las luces de neón perfilan su rostro en diversos tonos cuando se separa de él tras darle un abrazo.

—¿Eh, Momocchi? Pero si todavía no es mi cumpleaños.

—Ya sé —dice ella, un poco ofendida—. A diferencia de otras personas, yo no olvido ese tipo de cosas —claramente se está refiriendo a Aomine, aunque no está presente para escuchar su queja—. Pero quería dártelo por si el martes no puedo asistir. Ya sabes que Dai-chan y yo tenemos clases por las tardes hasta eso de las seis y no sé cuánta tarea nos puedan dejar de la guía de estudio. Entonces, por si mamá no me deja venir...

—Gracias, Momocchi.

—De nada —dice ella, pero no hace ademán alguno de volver con los demás y Kise cimenta sus sospechas de que está a punto de pedirle o decirle algo que no quiere que los demás (Aomine) sepan, pues una felicitación por cumplir años no requiere de tanto secretismo—. Y Ki-chan, quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Un favor? ¿Qué podrá ser, Momocchi? Por cierto que sólo te haré el favor cuando me des mi regalo —dice él, tratando de hacerla enojar pero fallando olímpicamente. Ella parece más preocupada por otras cosas y hace a un lado el asunto del regalo con un movimiento de la mano.

—Te lo daré el martes. Puede que no te vea en tu fiesta como tal, pero creo que puedo escaparme unos minutos por la mañana para dártelo. Pero en cuanto al favor... ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día? —Kise no se acuerda, sobre todo ante una pregunta tan vaga como esa. Han hablado casi todos los días y Momoi le ha dicho un montón de cosas, así que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de a qué se refiere—. ¡Sobre Dai-chan! —dice por fin, aunque en voz baja y acercándose a él, lo que le permite a Kise apreciar el rubor en sus mejillas—. Ha estado saltándose las clases especiales y nadie sabe adónde va. Como tú eres su amigo, podrías preguntarle.

—¿Quieres que le pregunte si tiene novia? —inquiere él, a lo que Momoi responde lanzándole una mirada fulminante—. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú, Momocchi? Además, sé por lo que me han dicho los senpai de Touou que eres muy buena recolectando información, te bastaría son seguir a Aominecchi para averiguar lo que hace.

—No puedo —dice ella—. Y no, no es por lo que tú crees. A diferencia de Dai-chan yo no pienso saltarme las clases. Son importantes. Además, aunque se lo pregunte, no me lo dice. No creas que no lo he intentado, Ki-chan. Eres mi último recurso.

—Está bien —dice él, tragándose la pregunta que pugna por salir de sus labios. _¿Por qué te empeñas en saberlo?_ Como si no lo supieran ambos—. Veré que puedo hacer.

—¡Gracias, Ki-chan! —dice ella, colgándose de su brazo y con una enorme sonrisa. Aomine debe de ser más idiota de lo que parece para no fijarse en ella, ni darse cuenta de lo que ella siente por él—. Te daré el mejor regalo de todos.

—¡Eh! ¿Así que no lo has comprado y estabas esperando a mi respuesta para decidir?

—Pero diste la respuesta correcta —dice ella, todavía sonriendo—. Así que tendrás el mejor regalo de todos, ya verás.

—Mmm...

—Vámos, tórtolos —los llama una voz que Kise no reconoce al principio, hasta que alza la vista para encontrarse con Imayoshi Shouichi y el resto del equipo de Touou, que según le contaron están de visita por vacaciones—. Vamos a cenar algo.

—Vale —dice Momoi, desprendiéndose de su brazo para alcanzar a su senpai, pero no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a Kise, como pidiéndole que empiece con la misión inmediatamente. Kise le dirige un leve asentimiento antes de unirse al grupo, buscando el mejor momento para aproximarse a Aomine. Pero éste no llega y el domingo termina sin que él pueda hacer nada.

Su familia llega el lunes por la mañana y Kise tiene que ir a recogerlos a la estación temprano, por lo que, por una vez desde que llegó, le es posible ver a Kuroko por la mañana, incluso si es sólo para desearle los _buenos días_. En la estación se los encuentra a todos, sus padres y sus hermanas, que se han tomado algunos días libres del trabajo para visitarlo, pese a que su último encuentro no fue del todo afectuoso.

A Kise se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al verlos, pese a que han sido sólo dos míseras semanas y pese a que ya está lo suficientemente grandecito. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo cómodo y protegido que vivía en casa, con su familia, entre los lujos y mimos propios de la clase media alta. Pero al verlos lo sabe: sabe que era un niño mimado y que ha hecho bien en salir de casa, pues así crecerá para ser alguien diferente y no el más pequeño de los Kise, el hermano menor y consentido de la familia.

Su madre parece estar pensando lo mismo, aunque con un matiz diferente. Ella lo quiere de vuelta, en casa como debería de estar, estudiando en la escuela de leyes que está a media hora en automóvil de su casa y no ahí, en un pueblo donde no hay nada para los jóvenes, desperdiciando su vitalidad y energía. Aun así, lo abraza, pues pese a sus diferencias lo extraña y más ahora que constata que está a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —dice ella, cuando se separa de él, dejándole paso a sus hermanas y a su padre, cuyos abrazos no son tan efusivos pero no dejan de ser sinceros—. Pero vayamos a casa de mi madre primero, quiero saber cómo te has portado. Además, estoy cansada, estos asientos no son nada cómodos.

—No, ¿verdad? —dice él, mientras los guía hacia el exterior, sintiéndose todavía un poco extraño. Con una mezcla de felicidad por volverlos a ver y otra de vergüenza, pues reconoce al niño que todavía es y que quiere, debe dejar de ser si desea ser un adulto independiente.

Sin embargo, no es una tarea fácil. Y se lo demuestra el hecho de que el resto del día se le pasa entre preguntas embarazosas (¿Está Ryouta portándose bien, mamá?) y sentando el sofá, mientras los "adultos" se hacen cargo de la distribución de los futones en el cuarto de huéspedes, los arreglos para la fiesta del día siguiente y poniéndose al día de sus aburridas vidas.

El panorama no cambia mucho al día siguiente, salvo que ahora su madre, hermana y abuelas, así como su padre se entretienen con los preparativos de la fiesta, en la que no habrá ni diez personas, sobre todo si a Momoi y Aomine les imposible asistir. Pero quizá Kuroko se presente y eso le da una esperanza, que se va acrecentando hasta convertirse en exaltación conforme la hora se acerca. Ni siquiera se pone a pensar en que Momoi no se ha presentado y en que es bastante probable que sí asista a la fiesta; a él qué más le da. Pero ojalá ella sí vaya.

—¡Ryouta, quédate quieto! —le pide su hermana, cuando lo ve asomado a la ventana al diez para las siete, escudriñando aparentemente la avenida, pero en realidad con la vista fija en la casa de enfrente, donde no parece haber movimiento alguno, aunque las luces están encendidas.

—Es mi cumpleaños y puedo hacer lo que quiero —responde él, volteando de nuevo para divisar a Momoi y Aomine, que se encaminan a casa lado a lado, momento que sería perfecto para que Momoi le preguntase, pero sabe que no lo hará.

Su hermana se echa a reír.

—Suenas exactamente igual que cuando tenías cinco años, Ryouta. ¿Seguro que vas a cumplir dieciocho?

Su comentario es suficiente para lograr que ponga un rostro serio y así lo encuentran tanto Aomine como Momoi cuando les abre la puerta, justo a las siete en punto, para comenzar con la celebración, claro, eso después de las típicas palabras de _¡Cuánto has crecido!_ y _¿Qué haces ahora? ¿Tienes novio?_ que su madre les dirige nada más los ve.

A las siete y diez, cuando ya se han intercambiado los cumplidos de rigor entre los invitados y también cuando Kise cree que Kuroko no va a aparecer (¿por qué asistiría a la fiesta de un niño?), llaman al timbre de la puerta y Kise, olvidando cualquier descaro o precaución, se lanza hacia ella antes de que cualquier otra persona pueda hacerlo.

Kise la ve por la mirilla, vestida con unos jeans y una blusa de cuello redondo y manga corta, sosteniendo un regalo entre las manos. Pero eso no es lo que hace que su corazón se acelere, sino saberla allí.

—¡Kurokocchi! —dice, cuando por fin abre la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Kise-kun. ¿Llego tarde?

—No, no, estamos a punto de empezar —Kise se hace a un lado para dejarla entrar, no sin antes preguntarse si ella habrá estado ahí alguna vez antes y también en lo bien que se ve, en lo maravilloso de que haya asistido, en que está ahí, a pesar de que podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa; Kagami regresa al día siguiente.

—Me alegra saberlo —dice ella. Sus pasos apenas y resuenan conforme se adentra en la casa con sus tennis blancos, dejando una ligera estela de perfume—. Felicidades, Kise-kun —dice ella, deteniéndose en la entrada de la sala de estar, desde donde seguramente todos la están observando.

—Gracias —dice él y ella le tiende el regalo en sus manos, un rectángulo perfecto forrado de papel blanco, que no puede ser más que un libro—. ¡Gracias, Kurokocchi! No te hubieras molestado.

—No es molestia —dice ella y Kise no sabe cómo, pero está seguro de que lo dice sinceramente—. La otra vez me dijiste que te aburrías, ¿no es así? El día del partido contra Aomine-kun y Momoi-san y cuando estaba eligiendo tu regalo, me acordé. Además, el día de hoy marca tu entrada al mundo adulto, por lo que pienso que es idóneo que te regale un libro. Espero que lo leas y que te guste. Es mi favorito.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Kurokocchi! —dice Kise, que puede así obviar la falta de abrazo. El libro favorito de Kurokocchi. ¿De qué se tratará? ¿Será de misterio? ¿De amor? ¿De fantasmas? Kise no tiene tiempo de pensarlo más, su madre interrumpe sus pensamientos cuando le grita—:

—¡Eh, Ryouta! ¿Es que no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga? Estamos esperando.

—Ah, sí —dice él, haciéndole una seña a Kuroko para que entre y tan ocupado en mirar su regalo, que le pasa desapercibida la sonrisa de la mujer al ver que todavía lo tratan y responde como un niño. Pero si ella supiera la razón no lo culparía, después de todo, está muy ocupado disfrutando del mejor regalo de la noche, que sin duda alguna no es el que Momoi le ha dado, sea lo que sea, mucho menos el libro que sostiene entre sus manos y que sorprendentemente muere por leer. No, lo es su presencia.

Ella, en medio de la sala de estar de la casa de su abuela, en donde han montado una mesa para la ocasión. Ella, respondiendo a las preguntas de su madre, presentándose como la esposa de Kagami Taiga y excusándole por no haber podido asistir. Ella frente al pastel, comiendo pequeños bocados. Ella. Ella.

¿Podría haber mejores cumpleaños que ese?

Sí, pero él aún no lo sabe. Es muy joven para imaginárselo, para saber que no todo en la vida es como se planea y que en un año, dos, cinco o diez, habrá tanto cumpleaños buenos como malos. Más buenos que malos, sin embargo. Pero, ¿quién podría saberlo a los dieciocho años? Definitivamente no él y mucho menos con la cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre Kuroko.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 04. Amargo.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 5.**  
Para vernos y vernos  
mutuamente espiados en el fondo,  
temblando desde el agua,  
descubriendo, pretendiendo alcanzar  
quién eres tú detrás de esa cortina  
quién era yo detrás de mí.  
Y todavía no hemos visto nada.

_Asunción de ti_; Mario Benedetti.

_Yo siempre le he llamado sensei. Por eso, aquí también escribiré sensei sin revelar su verdadero nombre._ Esa es la primera línea del libro que Kuroko le ha regalado y que Kise lee en la cocina de la casa de su abuela más tarde esa misma noche, cuando todos se han ido y los únicos que quedan se disponen a limpiar los restos de la pequeña fiesta. _Kokoro_ es el título del libro y Kise no sabe muy bien de qué va. ¿Será acaso una historia de amor prohibido? Pero Kuroko no se ve del tipo de personas que leen romances dramáticos y apasionados... ¿O será acaso una pista? ¿Y si está a punto de leer el romance entre una mujer mayor y un chico como él? Animado por esta idea, Kise sigue leyendo, ajeno al ajetreo que hacen sus hermanas y su madre al lavar platos, barrer y tirar la basura.

_Cuando vi a sensei en esa casa de té..._ Y lo peor es que no puede evitar imaginarse a Kuroko como _sensei_, porque en algún extraño sentido eso es para él: una maestra que le ha abierto las puertas de un mundo diferente, aunque un poco atemorizante. Kise ya tiene toda la certeza de que está a punto de leer una historia de amor cuando el misterioso narrador lo desmiente, informándole que sensei es varón.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No es justo! —dice, estrujando el libro, como si éste tuviese la culpa de su imaginación descontrolada—. ¿Entonces de qué va esto? —Sentado frente a la mesita de la cocina y con los brazos apoyados y extendidos sobre ella, Kise deja caer la frente sobre el mantel, pues a menos que sea un libro muy vanguardista para su tiempo (y se ve viejo), cualquier ilusión de leer una historia de amor se ha desvanecido para él.

—Ryouta, deja ese libro en paz y ven a hacer algo. Tú también tienes manos, ¿sabes? —lo regaña su hermana, dándose vuelta para encararlo, aunque se pierde un poco el efecto cuando se la ve con las manos enjabonadas hasta los codos y el cabello despeinado.

—Pero si es mi cumpleaños, hermana —dice él, haciendo un mohín. Ahora que el libro lo ha desmentido, se encuentra mucho más interesado en saber de qué se trata y porqué a Kuroko le parece tan bueno, al punto de ser su favorito, pese a que no parece nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Y qué? Venga, ya te has divertido demasiado por hoy —dice ella, antes de atacarlo por sorpresa, metiéndole las manos frías en la espalda y llenándolo así de jabón. Sobra decir que es suficiente para que el libro quede olvidado (y además protegido a buen recaudo en su habitación, que actualmente ocupan sus hermanas, mientras él duerme en el sofá) y Kise se ocupe en otras cosas: primero, en tratar de atrapar a su hermana para hacerle pagar su fechoría, después en conseguir una playera nueva y por último, en recoger el desastre causado por su cumpleaños.

Para cuando se ve libre, son casi las doce y el sueño lo hace cabecear. Aun así, Kise se obliga a tomar el libro una vez más, aunque las letras son apenas visibles bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Así, continúa leyendo el primer encuentro con sensei, aunque las letras aparecen borrosas ante sus ojos cansados y al día siguiente no recordará nada de lo leído, ni tampoco del sueño evocado al ser mecido por dicha fantasía. Un sueño de una mujer de ojos azules en yukata, de pie frente al mar.

.

Su familia no se va hasta el domingo, tras haber pasado toda la semana en Tonosawa. Y aunque Kise huyó de Odawara precisamente para no verlos, mentiría si dijera que no disfrutó de su compañía, pues al estar alejados de las presiones del trabajo, así como del ambiente opresivo de la ciudad, han regresado a ese estado utópico, que él asocia mucho con su infancia, en el que todo es risas y diversión. Sus hermanas le toman el pelo de cuando en cuando, su madre los regaña, su padre se empeña en enseñarle a jugar béisbol, a pesar de que a Kise no le gusta dicho deporte; cenan juntos por las noches, se toman cientos de fotografías y escuchan viejas anécdotas de la voz de su abuela, cuya memoria permanece tan fresca como en sus años mozos y puede nombrar hasta el más mínimo accidente embarazoso que les haya sucedido, para desmayo de la víctima y diversión de los demás.

Gracias a ellos, además, es fácil olvidarse de Kuroko, si bien vuelve a verla por las noches, cuando abre su libro y comienza a leer. Sólo que ahora no la ve como a _sensei_, sino que la imagina leyendo los mismos párrafos que él, cuestionándose qué habrá pensado ante tal o cual frase, qué recuerdos le evocarán sus páginas y qué edad tenía cuando lo leyó por primera vez. Debido a esto y aunque el libro no es excesivamente largo, Kise se demora mucho en avanzar de una página a otra e incluso de un párrafo a otro, pues está seguro de que hay un mensaje oculto entre las páginas, aunque probablemente no de amor.

¿Por qué creyó Kuroko que ese era el mejor libro para él? La noche del sábado, mientras en la casa de Kagami todas las luces están apagadas, Kise casi cree tener la respuesta cuando alcanza el décimo tercer capítulo. El sueño lo abandona con rapidez inusitada y deja escapar una exclamación tan alta, que tiene que quedarse quieto un momento, sopesando si ha logrado despertar a alguien. Cuando nadie baja por las escaleras, vuelve a re-leer el fragmento que le ha llamado la atención.

_—¿Es el amor un delito?_  
_—Sí, lo es. Ciertamente lo es._  
_—Claro, como no tienes objeto de amor, tu corazón se mueve. Está buscando un objeto donde poder acomodarse, se está moviendo. Justamente porque estabas insatisfecho, te moviste para venir a mí._  
_—De todos modos, enamorarse es un delito. Y también es algo divino. ¿Lo entiendes?_

Kise, al igual que el protagonista en el diálogo posterior, no puede entenderlo. Por supuesto, en el contexto del libro esto sólo significa que después habrá algún tipo de gran revelación, pero él, obsesionado con su idea de los mensajes secretos, quiere encontrar cómo se relaciona eso con su situación. ¿Será acaso la parte del _delito_? ¿Será acaso que Kuroko lo sabe y quiere enviarle un mensaje desalentador, en lugar de la historia de amor qué el esperaba? Además dice que _porque estabas insatisfecho, te moviste para venir a mí._ Esta es la frase que más le desagrada, pues es precisamente con la que más se identifica. Sí, estaba... Está descontento, insatisfecho con su vida y con las posibilidades que se abren para él en el futuro, pero, ¿es que acaso el libro está sugiriendo que de esa vacuidad nace el amor? Suena terrible... Y de algún modo cierto, lo que resulta bastante deprimente.

—No entiendo —murmura el joven, con el ceño fruncido y cerrando el libro, para después depositarlo sobre la mesita del café. Todavía no es tan tarde y no tiene mucho sueño, pero ya ha perdido las ganas de leer. En su lugar, enciende la televisión con el volumen más bajo posible y busca una película romántica y taquillera en el cable, dispuesto a tragarse los mismos clichés de siempre si estos le aseguran que su idea del romance no es sólo una farsa.

.

El domingo todo el día se le pasa en preparaciones para la partida de su familia, lo que incluye peleas además de lágrimas, sobre todo porque le ha informado a su madre que no piensa regresar a casa todavía y que tampoco sabe si va a estudiar para abogado.

—La plaza está disponible —dice ella, mientras Ryouta le ayuda a empacar sus cosas—. Puedes comenzar en el semestre de otoño, entrar en enero o esperar hasta primavera. Ryouta, lo que quiero que entiendas es que, incluso si no lo haces ahora mismo, mientras estudies todo estará bien.

Kise se abstiene de hacer una réplica mordaz. El punto es que él no quiere ser abogado y no está seguro de querer ser algo más. No ha descartado del todo los estudios, pero sólo retornará a ellos cuando se sienta seguro de lo que quiere ser en la vida y sólo si lo requiere, de otro modo... Ah, pero decírselo traería sin duda problemas y él no quiere causarlos en el día de su partida, cuando se la ve tan relajada y feliz tras haberse tomado un merecido descanso.

Así pues, Kise se limita a asentir a todo lo que le dice, lo que evita que sus lágrimas, en el momento de la despedida, estén enturbiadas por el enojo y la decepción. ¿Cómo podrían, cuando le ha asegurado que ya tiene reservado un lugar para él en su bufete?

—Llámame cuando estés listo, Ryouta —dice ella, deshaciendo el abrazo en el que lo ha tenido prisionero por al menos un minuto—. Y lo arreglaré todo para que entres a la escuela de Leyes —las lágrimas brillan en sus ojos a la tenue luz de las lámparas de la estación, en donde el tren les espera.

—Lo haré, mamá —dice él, más tranquilo al saber que, pese a que sus planes respecto a él no han cambiado, ya ha aceptado que él regresará cuando lo considere prudente, lo que podría ser en un mes o dos e incluso hasta en un año o más. ¿Quién sabe?

—No le des muchos problemas a tu abuela.

—Lo prometo —dice él, antes de dirigir la vista hacia su padre y hermanas, que también esperan en la fila para despedirse momentáneamente de él. Todos ya tienen sus vidas hechas, sus profesiones, amigos, gustos, un lugar al cual regresar. Kise no puede evitar darse cuenta de esto mientras los ve abordando el tren que los llevará a Odawara a más tardar a medianoche y en donde seguramente tomarán un taxi hasta casa. Una casa que a él ya le parece de otra vida y a la que no planea regresar.

Todos saben lo que quieren menos él. Incluso Aomine y Momoi, incluso sus compañeros de Kaijou, el gruñón de Midorima y su senpai, Kasamatsu. Todos ellos... En ese sentido, puede que el libro tenga razón: se siente insatisfecho y por ello busca algo a lo cual aferrarse, en este caso, Kuroko.

Ah, pero incluso si es cierto, ¿son por eso sus sentimientos menos genuinos? Ojalá tuviera la respuesta.

.

El lunes por la mañana, después de haber desayunado y lavado los platos, Kise echa en falta a su familia por primera vez. Pues ahora que no están, ni su padre para halarlo hasta el jardín trasero y obligarlo a hacerle de pitcher para él, ni sus hermanas para pedirle que les de un tour por el pueblo, ni su madre para enseñarlo a hacer labores domésticas, tiene demasiado tiempo libre entre las manos. Y si bien podría ir a visitar a Satsuki, como siempre desde que llegó, no se siente con las ganas de aguantar su mirada escrutadora y el interminable interrogatorio sobre las actividades de Aomine que él no ha investigado en lo más mínimo. En cuanto a este... Bueno, sería más fácil ir a verlo, pero Kise está seguro de que estando ahí no podrá evitar tratar de cumplir la promesa hecha a Satsuki y no está de humor para hacer de detective.

Así pues, opta por subir a su habitación por su libro, para después acomodarse entre las flores de su abuela y continuar su lectura, pese al sol abrasador. Y así lo encuentra Kuroko una hora después, cuando regresa del pueblo con provisiones para la semana, entre ellas, un par de libros.

—Me alegra que estés leyendo el libro que te regalé —dice ella, sobresaltándolo. Kuroko sólo se ha acercado porque ha creído atisbar un destello dorado entre las flores, que no ha resultado ser otra cosa más que el cabello de Kise, que lee recostado sobre el pasto.

—¡Kurokocchi! —dice él, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y de cara a ella. Está lleno de pasto, florecitas y algunos insectos, pero Kuroko no sonríe al verlo y él no hace ningún ademán por quitárselos de encima; ambos están más interesados en el libro que él sostiene entre las manos, cuya pasta, sorprendentemente, ya se ha reblandecido por el uso—. ¡Sí! Comencé a leerlo el martes mismo.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido hasta entonces?

—No sé... —dice él sinceramente—. Todavía no entiendo de qué va la historia o porque es relevante, pero siento curiosidad. Siento que algo se me escapa, pero no sé qué es.

—Está bien —dice ella con una sonrisa y aunque sólo tiene veintitrés años, de alguna manera a Kise le parece mucho más grande, de otro mundo, quizá—. No tiene porqué gustarte. Un libro es primero del autor cuando lo escribe y luego de los lectores, que lo acogen. No tiene porqué gustarte, cada quien lo interpreta como guste. Para mí, es mi favorito.

—Vaya —dice él, estrujando el libro, como si de esa forma pudiese revelarle todos sus secretos de una vez. Se siente tonto sin saber qué decir y sobre todo cuando Kuroko ha dicho algo tan inteligente, tan filosófico, incluso.

—¿En qué parte vas?

—Terminé la primera parte. Ahora viene ésta —dice él, enseñándole el título de la segunda: "Mis padres y yo", lo que sólo añade más misterio a la trama del libro, ¿es que acaso tiene un fin en particular? Piensa él, pero no lo dice y se limita a ver cómo Kuroko asiente; ha leído el libro un sinfín de veces y está segura de adónde se dirige Kise a través de las páginas.

—Cuando lo termines ven a verme —dice ella, comenzando a alejarse en dirección a su casa—. Me interesa saber qué piensas del libro. No tengo a muchas personas con quienes comentarlo, así que me alegrará hablar un rato contigo, si lo consideras pertinente, Kise-kun.

—¡Me encantaría! —dice él, sin pensarlo dos veces—. Allí estaré cuando lo termine, lo prometo.

Ella hace un gesto con la cabeza antes de desaparecer. Kise no espera a escuchar el sonido de la verja al abrirse y cerrarse, mucho menos el sonido de su puerta. Regresa al libro inmediatamente, aunque en su emoción apenas y entiende la mitad de las palabras. Ahora que ella lo ha invitado, ahora que ese libro es el boleto a una charla con ella, quiere terminarlo a como de lugar.

Y así lo encuentra su abuela algunas horas más tarde: sumergido en el libro, en medio de sus flores, bañado en sudor y un poco bronceado, pero feliz. Puede que el libro sea extraño y le transmita mensajes poco esperanzadores, pero si puede estar con ella un rato a cambio de leerlo, ¿qué más da?

.

Al día siguiente, tras haber tenido una pesadilla en la que intervenían tanto Aomine como Momoi y sobre todo presa del remordimiento, Kise va a ver a su amigo, dispuesto a cumplir con la petición de Momoi de una vez por todas. ¿Cómo? Bueno, de eso no está del todo seguro mientras se pone en camino y no sin antes echarle una ojeada a la casa de Kuroko, vacía, pues su ocupante se ha ido a trabajar. No resulta fácil hablar de sentimientos entre hombres y el tema del que está a punto de preguntarle sin duda los involucra. Y si no resulta fácil entre hombres, debería de ser misión imposible tratándose de Aomine.

Quizá por eso Kise luce demasiado nervioso cuando toca el timbre de la casa de Aomine y saluda a su madre, preguntándole después por su hijo. Nervioso, como sin duda lo está alguien antes de cometer un crimen, aunque pensándolo bien, no tiene nada de anormal.

—Ah, eres tú, Kise —dice Aomine, cuando lo ve en la puerta de su habitación, acompañado por su madre. Aomine se encuentra acostado sobre su cama viendo televisión y ahí, envuelto todavía en sus mantas y sin duda en pijama, podría pasar por la figura misma de la flojera. Incluso su tono tiene cierta pereza cuando dice—: Pensé que eras otra persona.

—¿Otra persona? —pregunta Kise, invitándose a sí mismo a entrar, pues sabe que si espera Aomine lo tendrá en el marco de la puerta todo el día—. ¿Quién, Momocchi? —Si dice que sí, quizá pueda sacar el tema a colación aprovechándose de ello.

—No, Satsuki no. No importa, ¿qué quieres? —dice él, soltando un bostezo y dirigiendo sus ojos una vez más a la televisión, donde ve un programa matutino para señoras.

—Ah, bueno... Es sobre Momocchi —dice él, que ha tomado asiento frente al escritorio que en teoría, Aomine usa para estudiar para sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad—. Aominecchi, tú vas con ella a clases preparatorias, ¿verdad?

—Ajá —dice él, interrogándolo con la mirada. Parece decir: _¿Sólo a eso veniste?_, lo que acobarda a Kise un poco más. ¿Qué se supone que debe de decir? Nunca se lo han enseñado. Se supone que entre hombres sólo hay competencias, golpes, insultos y camaradería, pero, ¿y veces como esa dónde quedan?

—Bueno, es que Momocchi me comentó que has estado faltando a clases o saliéndote a la mitad —dice Kise, sin obtener respuesta alguna—. Y verás, está preocupada —dice al fin, con un tono mucho más serio. Está comenzando a enojarse y no contribuye en nada que Aomine lo mire con total aburrimiento, como si estuviese molestándolo, cuando es él quien preocupa a su amiga.

—Así que te mandó a preguntar adónde voy.

—Sí. Está preocupada y no sabe cómo preguntarte.

—¿De qué sirve que sepa adónde voy? De cualquier manera, dudo que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo.

—¿Adónde vas, Aominecchi? —dice Kise, cansado de oír sus razonamientos, que son perfectamente válidos, pero que él sabe, no satisfacerán la curiosidad de Momoi. Y no es que en realidad ella quiera evitar que salga, sólo quiere saber adónde va y más importante, con quién—. ¿Acaso estás saliendo con alguien?

Kise espera que Aomine lo desmienta lanzándole una mirada exasperada y llamándolo idiota mientras mueve la mano como para ahuyentar el tema, pero su silencio presagia algo más.

—Sí —dice, después de unos segundos—. Estoy saliendo con alguien.

—¿¡Ehhh!? ¿Aominecchi, estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Con quién? —pregunta Kise, sorprendido por la noticia, pero sobre todo triste, porque tendrá que transmitir dichas noticias a Momoi y obviamente, no se las tomará nada bien.

—No la conoces —dice él, aunque se lo nota un poco molesto—. Es del pueblo, ¿qué importa? ¿Es que acaso tenía que informarles? Creo que ya estamos grandecitos para eso, ¿no crees, Kise? ¿O acaso ustedes lo hicieron cuando empezaron a salir?

—¿Nosotros? —Kise no está muy seguro de qué habla Aomine. Que él sepa, no ha salido con nadie desde que se graduó de preparatoria y terminó ese mismo día con una chica con la que había estado saliendo por dos semanas. Aunque sí le gustaría _salir_ con _alguien_ en particular.

—Satsuki y tú.

—No estamos saliendo —dice Kise, perplejo—. ¿Qué te dio esa impresión?

—Muchas cosas —dice Aomine, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. ¿Qué importa en realidad?

—¡No! ¡Importa mucho! Dime qué cosas —Aomine suspira cuando lo ve tan decidido, seguro de que no podrá escaparse del interrogatorio aunque lo quiera. Luego le cuenta lo que ha escuchado decir a varias señoras en la calle, sobre cómo los ven juntos todos los días, sobre cómo ella lo tocó, sobre cómo se miran... Cosas que sin duda son inventadas; a la gente le gusta añadir de su propia cosecha a las historias, de eso no hay duda, pero que él ha creído, él y quién sabe quién más—. Vamos, Aominecchi, son mentiras —dice Kise, con una risa casi histérica, pues no quiere ni empezar a pensar qué habrá pensado su madre de todo ello y si fue por eso que sus hermanas estuvieron molestándolo respecto a Momoi la pasada semana. ¿Y qué dirá su abuela?

—A mí no tienes que engañarme, ¿sabes, Kise? Sólo no le hagas daño a Satsuki, porque no seré el único, aunque sí el primero en matarte —dice Aomine, semi-incorporándose en la cama para lanzarle su mejor mirada amenazadora y aunque Kise sabe que no están saliendo, de cualquier modo no puede evitar que un escalofrío lo recorra; Aomine habla en serio.

—Pero es la verdad, en serio —insiste Kise—. A mí no me gusta Momocchi y no estamos saliendo.

—Mmm.

Aomine se encoge de hombros antes de dirigir nuevamente su atención a la televisión. Está por comenzar la sección de animé matutina y aunque mucho lo niegue, suele ver varias series antes de ponerse a hacer _algo decente_ como dice su madre. Kise lo observa, sintiéndose impotente no sólo por él, sino por Satsuki, que a leguas se nota está enamorada de su mejor amigo, un amigo que ademá, está saliendo con alguna desconocida y cree que Satsuki ya tiene novio. ¿Es que podría ser peor la situación? ¿Es que podría ser más telenovelesca?

Claro que hay una forma de aclarar la situación, o al menos una de ellas, antes de que se salga de control. Kise se da cuenta de ello inmediatamente, mientras cavila sobre las posibilidades que tienen de deshacer el malentendido. Kise se da cuenta y sabe que es difícil, que lo que está a punto de decir, sobreponiéndose al opening del animé que acaba de empezar, podría ser su confesión más embarazosa hasta el momento y también la más catastrófica si se extiende por el pueblo como un rumor. Pero también sabe que le debe un favor a Satsuki y que quiere verla feliz, incluso si es con un tonto como Aomine.

—Aominecchi —dice Kise, llamando su atención—. Sólo lo diré una vez —advierte, sintiendo cómo el corazón le va a mil por hora, pues es la primera vez que va a admitirlo en voz alta y podría causar su ruina—. Momocchi y yo no estamos saliendo. No podemos estar saliendo porque a mí... Bueno a mí me gusta Kurokocchi —dice, en un tono lo suficientemente audible sobre el volumen de la televisión.

Aomine lo observa durante un momento antes de volver a encogerse de hombros.

—Ya me lo figuraba.

Esta es una revelación incluso peor que la de los rumores, que deja a Kise helado por espacio de un minuto. ¿Cómo? ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Lo sabe ella?

—No pongas esa cara —se queja Aomine, aunque parece a punto de echarse a reír—. Si es bastante obvio para cualquiera que te haya visto a su lado. Sólo espera que no sea tan obvio para Kagami.

—¿Obvio? ¿Cómo obvio? —la mención de Kagami ha logrado asustarlo aun más, pero todavía sobresale su temor por ella, porque está seguro de que cualquier oportunidad que tenga (¿existen siquiera?) se arruinará si ella lo sabe antes de tiempo (aunque él no sabe cuándo será un buen momento, tampoco).

—No sé, la manera en que la ves. Antes no me había fijado, pero en tu fiesta de cumpleaños fue demasiado obvio. No le tomé mucha importancia porque pensé que estabas saliendo con Satsuki, pero ahora tiene sentido.

—¿De verdad es muy obvio? —pregunta Kise, que ha quedado reducido a ser el entrevistado en lugar del entrevistador. Luce alicaído y Aomine no sabe si sentir lástima por él.

—No tanto. Te digo que no me di cuenta hasta ese día y no creo que nadie más sepa, pero tendrás que preguntar. Fue cuando te dio ese libro —dice, al ver que el idiota de su amigo no parece nada contento por la respuesta e incluso se ve más preocupado, como si estuviese pensando en cómo preguntarle a otras personas si se han dado cuenta o no—. Tu cara cuando te dio ese libro... No sé. Como sea, no creo que corras peligro. No te trata diferente, ¿o sí?

Kise niega con la cabeza.

—Incluso me invitó a su casa —dice, más para sí mismo.

—Bueno, entonces eso significa que no sabe nada —dice Aomine, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo—. O quizá sí y no le importa. ¿Y qué demonios hago yo aconsejándote de tu vida amorosa?

—Estábamos hablando de la tuya, Aominecchi —ríe Kise, un poco más tranquilo. Es imposible que ella lo sepa, habría cambiado su comportamiento si lo hiciese, incluso si la respuesta fuese favorable. Pero ella, Kuroko, sigue siendo la misma de siempre: cortés, un poco distante y hasta algo extraña. Si lo supiera sería diferente y gracias a Dios no lo es.

—Sí, bueno... Pero yo no ando detrás de una mujer casada. Y si no quieres que se dé cuenta —dice Aomine, con una sonrisa malévola extendiéndose por su rostro; sin embargo, Kise no puede evitar inclinarse hacia él, seguro de que le va a dar la clave para mantener el secreto bien resguardado, justo como él tiene a su novia, hasta ese momento secreta—. No dejes que te regale libros enfrente de su esposo, para que así no se te ilumine el rostro de la emoción.

—Vete a la mierda —dice Kise, sintiendo cómo se le sube el rubor a las mejillas y lanzándole lo primero que encuentra: su libro de ejercicios medio vacío de las clases preparatorias. Aomine se ríe y Kise lo imita, el resto de la mañana se les pasa en otros temas y cuando Kise sale de ahí unas horas más tarde, no puede evitar alegrarse, pues se ha dado cuenta de que, a pesar de los años y de lo mucho que Aomine ha cambiado (quién sabe porqué), todavía son mejores amigos. Y eso vale más que todo en el mundo. Aunque ojalá pudiese explicárselo a Satsuki de esa manera.

.

Por la noche, después de que ha tratado de evadirse de su responsabilidad haciendo todo tipo de cosas, desde las compras hasta el aseo general de toda la casa e incluso del jardín, Kise por fin se decide a enviar un mensaje a Momoi. No para decirle lo que sabe, eso sería demasiado cruel, pero sí para citarla para una charla cara a cara, no sólo para tratar el asunto de Aomine sino también los rumores que corren sobre ellos y que es muy probable que ella tampoco sepa, a juzgar porque no ha dicho nada al respecto.

_Momocchi, ¿estás libre mañana?_, pregunta él, acostado ya y con _Kokoro_ a un lado, listo para continuar la historia donde la dejó: En un monólogo del narrador sobre la vida, sobre el futuro y sobre el pasado, en resumen, sobre todas esas cosas que preocupan a los jóvenes como él.

_¿Para qué? No tengo mucho tiempo mañana, Ki-chan. ¿Estás aburrido?_

_Averigüé lo que me pediste. Quiero verte para decírtelo._ Su respuesta es más rápida esta vez y Kise casi puede imaginársela, quizá inclinada sobre su escritorio, interrumpida en medio de una sesión de estudio intensivo pero no precisamente ansiosa por ello. Ya no más.

_Por lo que dices no creo que sea bueno..._  
_¿Por la noche te parece bien? Puedo hacer algo de tiempo después de la cena._

_Sí. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?_

_¿Es necesario?_

_No lo sé. Pero, ¿no es más fácil que vaya yo? Así no tendrás que perder tiempo caminando._

_Bueno. A las ocho entonces, Ki-chan. Y gracias por ayudarme._

Kise no se molesta en responder. Las cosas que quiere decirle (que son muchas y que puede que incluyan sus sentimientos por Kuroko dependiendo de cómo se tornen las cosas) pueden esperar hasta el día siguiente. Por ahora, tiene una cita con _sensei_ y no quiere perdérsela, porque una cita con sensei, también equivale a una cita con Kuroko.

.

Kise acude puntual a su cita y no se sorprende cuando ve a Momoi esperándolo en la puerta de su casa, tratando de esconder su preocupación tras una amplia sonrisa. Mientras intercambian saludos y Kise pasa por su lado para entrar al acogedor interior de la casa (donde la madre de Momoi lo saluda también, sin dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad), Kise se pregunta cómo puede hacerlo. Cómo puede Momoi sonreír cuando seguramente está bastante presionada por los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y además no puede evitar preocuparse por el idiota de Aomine. Sin embargo, no es un misterio. Ella es fuerte. Y eso ayuda cuando le dice la verdad, aunque su dolor es totalmente válido.

—Me lo suponía —dice ella, mirando por sobre del hombro hacia la ventana de la cocina, tratando así de que no se le noten las lágrimas. Kise y ella están sentados en el porche trasero de su casa, sobre una pequeña banca de madera blanca; ella sostiene un vaso lleno de refresco que no deja de temblar entre sus manos, sobre todo desde que Kise mencionó a la otra _chica_—. Dai-chan, bueno... Él nunca me ha ocultado nada —dice Momoi, limpiándose las lágrimas que le corren por las mejillas con el dorso de la mano en ademanes bastante violentos—. O sea, sí. No es que suela hablarme de lo que siente o algo así, pero nunca se escondía de mí y ahora lo hace.

—Momocchi... —sin saber muy bien qué decir, Kise sólo atina a pasar su brazo por el hombro de su amiga, sosteniéndola en ese momento tan doloroso. ¿Qué más puede hacer? Son cosas que tienen que resolver entre ellos, ya que él no puede influir en Aomine; ojalá pudiera—. No sé qué decir. No soy bueno en estas cosas.

—Está bien —dice ella—. Me basta con que estés aquí, Ki-chan. De verdad, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, incluso cuando te pedí algo tan difícil.

—No es nada —dice él, pero se siente impotente al ver sus lágrimas, que ella en vano trata de detener. Kise se pregunta desde cuándo Momoi ha querido a Aomine, desde dónde datan esas lágrimas y qué puede hacer para detenerlas. Al final se decanta por decirle lo segundo que aprendió en casa de Aomine, aunque puede que no ayude en nada—. Ah, cierto, Momocchi. Te diré algo que te hará reír, quizá. Algo que escuché.

—¿Qué? —Momoi no se molesta en fingir interés, aunque sabe que el intento de Kise tiene toda la buena voluntad del mundo. Lo único que quiere es despedirlo, para después encerrarse en su habitación y llorar un rato, aunque sabe que no vale la pena.

—Aominecchi me dijo que todo el pueblo cree que estamos saliendo, ¿puedes creerlo? Dice que es porque nos ven todos los días juntos y también por esa vez en que me pellizcaste y todo el mundo te vio alzando mi playera, como si eso significara algo, ¿no?

—Mmmm —dice ella y parece más tranquila—. Eso explica muchas cosas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Bueno, por ejemplo que mi mamá nos esté espiando en estos momentos —dice Momoi, señalando casualmente por sobre del hombro hacia la ventana de la cocina, donde su madre, efectivamente, los espía desde un rincón con la excusa de estar lavando los platos de la cena. Y eso que Momoi lo hizo ya.

—Oh —dice Kise, soltándola de inmediato a lo que Momoi esta vez sí responde con una sonrisa—. Perdón. Es que pienso que es mejor que no compliquemos más las cosas. Con razón tu mamá me veía un poco raro cuando llegué.

—Sí y me ha estado preguntando todo el rato por ti. Pensé que era por curiosidad pero parece que no —dice Momoi, dándole un sorbo a su vaso sólo por hacer algo. Sí que ha sido una noticia, aunque no tanto inesperada, pero duda mucho que esa noche algo consiga distraerla, pues prácticamente acaba de ser rechazada.

—Aominecchi lo creía también —dice Kise, tratando por todos los medios de aligerar la carga que sus malas noticias han traído y también en un último intento desesperado, pues sabe que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ella le pida, con cualquier excusa, que se marche—. Si te digo la verdad, creo que estaba celoso. Me dijo que no le habíamos avisado y que a cambio, él tampoco nos avisaba.

—¿Y cómo lo convenciste de que no estamos saliendo? —pregunta ella, ladeando la cabeza, por lo que algunos cabellos de su moño le caen sobre las mejillas. ¿Es que Aomine es ciego, acaso?—. No creo que Dai-chan te haya dejado marchar tan fácilmente sin haberle jurado antes que te portarías bien conmigo, no sin un ojo morado al menos —Satsuki ríe y su risa se transforma en un sollozo porque está segura de que Dai-chan haría eso por ella, siempre lo ha hecho, desde que empezaron la preparatoria y chicos comenzaron a declarársele; por detalles como esos, ahora ella está así.

—Bueno, le dije quién me gusta.

—Oh. Así que incluso Ki-chan tiene a alguien que le gusta —dice ella, cuando lo ve apartar la mirada, en un gesto que nunca creyó propio de él, pero que no parece fuera de lugar tampoco. Debió suponer desde el principio que Ki-chan era ese tipo de enamorado, pero no es que sea muy buena para suponer en primer lugar. A ella le sirven los datos, los hechos y no saca conclusiones de ellos. Y el hecho en ese momento es que Dai-chan tiene novia.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo imposible —se queja Kise y para desviar el tema añade—: Quería decirle lo que tú sientes por él, pero sé que eso te corresponde a ti, Momocchi. Aunque sería mejor prueba que lo mío, al menos.

—Ay, Ki-chan —dice ella con un suspiro y dándole palmaditas en la mano, aunque es ella quien necesita el consuelo. Si lo suyo es una causa perdida, quizá lo de Ki-chan es peor. Pero ella no dice nada, no menciona el nombre de Kuroko, no hace ademán de saber algo bastante obvio, al menos para ella.

—¿No sería más fácil si de verdad estuviésemos enamorados? —dice Kise, pensando en que así no tendría que perseguir un sueño ni Momoi tendría qué sufrir.

—Lo sería —dice Momoi, poniéndose de pie a su lado—. Pero, Ki-chan, las cosas nunca son fáciles.

.

Kise termina de leer Kokoro el jueves por la tarde, pues tiene demasiado tiempo libre y sabe que no es el mejor momento para visitar a Aomine o Momoi. También ayuda que ha alcanzado el clímax de la historia, lo que todos los lectores de Kokoro anhelan: la revelación sobre el pasado de sensei. Así que se pasa el día leyendo, cada vez más ávido de respuestas y cuando cierra el libro, aproximadamente a las siete de la tarde, no sabe si sentirse pletórico o un poco decepcionado.

—No puede terminar así —dice Kise, todavía sosteniendo el libro, como si este pudiese cambiar acorde a sus deseos—. No puede terminar así, ¿y luego qué pasa? ¡Ahhh, no es justo! —Impulsado por este pensamiento y por primera vez más interesado en el libro que en Kuroko, Kise baja rápidamente las escaleras, saltando los peldaños para terror de su abuela e ignorándola completamente cuando pasa por su lado.

—Ryouta, ¿adónde vas? —pregunta ella, tomándolo de la manga de su playera; la única manera en que por fin se da cuenta de que existe—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta ella, cuando ve su semblante alterado que sólo puede significar que algo realmente malo ha sucedido.

—Eh, sí —dice Kise, calmándose un poco al verla—. Lo siento si te asusté.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A casa de Kurokocchi —dice él, enseñándole el libro entre sus manos como si eso lo explicara todo. Por supuesto, no lo hace y la mirada (¿acusatoria?) de su abuela se profundiza—. Me regaló este libro y me pidió que le dijera mi opinión una vez lo hubiese terminado. Ya lo terminé.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Ryouta —dice ella, todavía reteniéndolo—. Kagami-kun volverá a irse mañana, así que deberías de dejar que Kuroko-san pase todo el tiempo posible con él. Cuando se vaya puedes ir a verla, pero ahora déjalos.

—Vale —dice Kise, que puede atisbar las luces de la casa de enfrente al mirar por la ventana. Al final, su abuela tiene razón. ¿Querría Kuroko hablar con él cuando su esposo está en casa? Ah, pero darse cuenta de ello duele demasiado.

—Pero está bien que leas —dice ella, pensando que su semblante alicaído se debe al libro y a que no podrá compartirlo con alguien más. Y en parte es cierto—. Siempre es bueno cultivarse, sobre todo a tu edad. En la sala de estar tengo muchos más libros por si quieres leerlos.

—Ah, gracias, abuela —como la mirada de la mujer sigue fija en él, Kise no tiene más alternativa que dirigirse hacia la sala de estar, donde finge estar bastante interesado en diversos tomos de _Historia del arte contemporáneo_. Sin embargo, cuando su abuela se marcha, él no tarda en seguirla con las manos vacías, a excepción de Kokoro, por supuesto.

.

El viernes por la noche, Kise se presenta en la casa de Kuroko con _Kokoro_ en las manos. Ha esperado un día completo por eso (y se le ha hecho una eternidad), por lo que se encuentra un poco nervioso cuando toca con los nudillos el cristal de la puerta, cuyas cortinas no le dejan ver el interior del lugar, aunque él lo conoce demasiado bien.

Kuroko no tarda en abrirle, vestida ya con lo que parecen ser sus pijamas y como es de esperarse, un libro bajo el brazo. Sin embargo, cuando Kise le explica a qué ha ido, ella se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar sin decir ni una sola palabra respecto a la hora o quejarse de que está a punto de dormirse. En su lugar, lo guía hacia la sala de estar y se sienta frente a él en los sillones gemelos que sin duda comparte con Kagami cuando éste está en casa.

—¿Así que ya lo terminaste? —pregunta Kuroko, señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza el libro que descansa sobre las piernas de Kise, que se ha entretenido, quizá más de la cuenta, en observar las cosas a su alrededor, como si hubiesen cambiado desde su última visita.

—Ah, sí —dice él, tomando el libro entre sus manos como para demostrárselo—. Ayer. Quería venir antes para... Mostrárselo, pero no quería molestar.

—¿Y qué te pareció? —la pijama de Kuroko es de color blanco y de dos piezas, cómoda y ligera para el caluroso verano y por un momento, logra distraer a Kise de sus pensamientos, pues una pregunta ronda su mente al verla así y es si usará esa misma pijama cuando está Kagami. No es que quiera saberlo, pero es un pensamiento que cruza su mente de manera inevitable y es que tratándose de Kuroko, todo lo que le sucede es inevitable.

—Creo que no lo entiendo del todo —dice Kise con un suspiro—. Quizá me falta más experiencia para poder hacerlo, pero pienso que se trata sobre todo de la lucha del pasado contra el presente, lo que se nota mucho en cómo el narrador... —Kise expone su punto de vista, sintiéndose un tanto ignorante, aunque en ningún momento Kuroko lo desmiente. Más bien, parece interesada en sus palabras, lo que infunde en Kise cierto valor—. ...En resumen, un libro que predica el entendimiento de lo diferente, sobre todo para nuevas generaciones y la exploración de nuestro propio "Kokoro" al vivir en sociedad.

Cuando Kise termina, Kuroko sonríe.

—¿Eh? ¿Dije algo tonto? Seguro que sí —dice Kise, cuando la sonrisa de Kuroko deriva en una pequeña risita, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado y estúpido, haciéndolo sentir, más que en ninguna otra ocasión, la diferencia de edad entre los dos.

—Perdón —dice ella, aún sonriendo—. Es sólo que me alegra escucharte. Y sobre todo me impresiona tu interpretación del libro. La mía es un poco diferente.

—¿Cuál es?

—Pienso que es una historia sobre traición y sobre vivir con remordimientos durante toda la vida —dice ella, lanzándole otra mirada al libro que Kise sostiene. El suyo está en su habitación, sobre la cómoda junto a la cama, pues ha vuelto a leerlo para así poder comentarlo con Kise, pero también porque es su favorito y porque como Kise se lo demostró, todavía hay mucho que se puede leer entre líneas—. Lo cual no invalida tu punto de vista, Kise-kun. De hecho creo que es muy pertinente si lo lees desde el punto de vista de otra generación, en este caso de la generación del narrador y luego del lector, en este caso tú.

—Vaya, no estoy seguro de poder comprenderlo del todo.

—Eso es lo bueno de los libros, Kise-kun —dice ella, inclinándose hacia él, llevada sobre todo por su emoción al poder compartir un libro con alguien más. La última vez que lo hizo fue en la universidad, cuando estaba en el club de literatura, hace casi tres años. No es que Kagami no lea, es que dado su trabajo, lo que menos tiene es tiempo para leer—. Puedes descubrir nuevas cosas en ellos conforme creces. Y leerlos, así como entenderlos desde el punto de vista de cualquier personaje. Cada quien ve lo que ha vivido y lo que conoce. Para ti el libro quizás es más una lucha generacional... Y es una forma interesante de verlo. ¿Sabías que Natsume Soseki vivió un tiempo en Londres y que detestaba todas sus costumbres?

La plática continúa desde ahí hasta que el tema se agota, aunque antes revisan a todos los personajes, desde el misterioso narrador que nunca revela su nombre hasta la madre de _la señorita_, tomando en cuenta sus acciones, filosofía y final. Incluso tienen una discusión sobre la pertinencia de una "continuación" dado el final del libro, a pesar de que es imposible pues el autor ya ha fallecido. Y así pasa el tiempo sin que ellos se den cuenta y sorprendentemente para Kise, sin sentirse aburrido ni una sola vez.

—Ah, pero me sorprende que no hayas leído Kokoro hasta ahora, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, durante una de esas pausas que hay cuando las palabras se agotan, en las que Kise no puede evitar sentirse un poco ansioso.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es un libro obligatorio en secundaria —dice ella, frunciendo el entrecejo, antes de volver a acomodarse en su sofá—. A menos claro que la educación esté tan mal como dicen, debiste haberlo leído cuando tenías 15 años. Yo lo leí a esa edad al menos.

—Ah —dice Kise, rascándose la nuca y riendo nerviosamente—. Bueno, es que nunca he sido bueno para hacer tarea. Así que cuando tocaban tareas como estas, pedía que alguien más la hiciera por mí.

—Ya veo —dice Kuroko y Kise no sabe si eso que escucha en su voz es decepción o sólo un truco de su imaginación. Sin embargo, intuye que sus palabras son el preámbulo de una despedida, lo que lo hace sentir más ansioso, ya que no puede encontrar una manera de perpetuar la conversación y quedarse aunque sea un poco más.

—Mmm, bueno... —Kise se aclara la garganta, que de pronto siente seca y rasposa y no es para menos, dado que llevan hablando sin parar al menos una hora. No sabe muy bien qué decir, pero no es necesario que lo haga, Kuroko interviene antes de que él pueda hacer una maniobra desesperada.

—Lo siento, Kise-kun —dice ella, poniéndose de pie y Kise está seguro de que está a punto de pedirle que vaya a casa—. Olvidé ofrecerte algo de tomar por estar tan absorta en la plática. Espera aquí un momento, ¿quieres agua, té o un refresco?

—Ah... El refresco estaría bien —dice él, mientras ella pasa por su lado. De alguna manera, ha tenido suerte, mucha suerte ese día, en el que no sólo su opinión le pareció importante a Kuroko, sino que también logró permanecer con ella un rato más gracias a su voz rasposa.

Kise la oye trajinar vagamente en la otra habitación, donde puede imaginársela abriendo el refrigerador y escogiendo vasos. En realidad y a diferencia de la última vez que estuvo en su casa, no imagina cosas extrañas, pese a que la oscuridad y lo mucho que ella le gusta deberían de ser suficientes. En lo que piensa es en sus palabras, particularmente, en dos oraciones que dijo de manera muy casual. En primera, que las personas leen lo que han vivido y en segundo lugar, que para ella Kokoro es una historia de traición y remordimiento. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que sea así? ¿A quién habrá engañado o quién la habrá engañado? Eso está cavilando cuando Kuroko aparece con su refresco y para ella, un vaso de agua.

—¿En qué piensas, Kise-kun? —pregunta ella, cuando le tiende el envase y Kise reacciona con un _gracias_ apenas audible. Kise, que sabe que no son lo suficientemente cercanos (aunque quisiera que lo fueran), se queda petrificado por un segundo, tratando de encontrar una excusa a su distracción. No puede preguntarle por su pasado, no tienen esa clase de amistad (¿son amigos siquiera?), aunque eso sea lo que lo tenga tan ensimismado.

En su lugar, se limita a decir la primera tontería que le viene a la mente y que, siguiendo a Sigmund Freud, quizá sea su verdadero pensamiento.

—Pensaba en que Kokoro me recuerda un poco a Aominecchi y Momocchi.

—¿Por qué? ¿Puedes contármelo o es demasiado privado?

—No, no, está bien —dice Kise, aunque desearía que esa fuera la reacción de ella si él le preguntase sobre a qué se refería con la traición y la culpa y cómo se relacionan estas con su vida, que parece demasiado apacible y quizá hasta perfecta—. Lo que pasa es que...

Kise sólo hace pausas en su narración para tomar del refresco y en realidad, termina contando mucho más de lo que tenía planeado. Casi parece sesión terapéutica y el sonríe un poco al pensarlo, aunque pronto su sonrisa se desvanece cuando habla de los sentimientos de Momoi hacia Aomine y cómo éste, basándose en meros rumores, decidió empezar a salir con alguien más.

—Supongo que debo dar gracias de que no se haya suicidado —concluye Kise, reclinándose como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo. La verdad es que le hacía falta una charla así, abierta e imparcial, para sentirse más tranquilo.

—Aun así no entiendo en qué se parece a Kokoro.

—Bueno que para Aominecchi luzco como el tipo que se robó a su novia, por eso digo que doy gracias de que no se haya matado. Él se consiguió una novia y yo en realidad no estoy saliendo con Momocchi —dice Kise, cerrando los ojos para no enfrentar su mirada, pues teme que en ellos pueda ver lo que en realidad siente. Aun así, enfatiza el _no estoy saliendo con Momocchi_, por si no queda lo bastante claro—. Pero él cree que sí y ahora Momocchi está muy triste. Y todo por unos rumores.

—Yo también los escuché. De hecho, creí que eran ciertos, Kise-kun. No me sorprende que Aomine-kun haya pensado lo mismo —dice Kuroko y Kise trata de hacer caso omiso de la horrible sensación en la boca de su estómago cuando ve que ella no parece afectada en lo más mínimo por dichos rumores.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Son muy cercanos. Parecía plausible.

—Pero a mí no me gusta Momocchi —insiste él, tratando de obtener una reacción de ella, cualquier reacción, pero sin conseguirlo—. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que hago al respecto?

—¿Te afecta?

—Bueno, sí. No quiero que los crea una persona —dice él alzando los ojos para enfrentarla. Está siendo demasiado temerario, ya que se refiere a ella y si ella lo nota, podría terminar su amistad. O podría... Ah, pero no. Sería imposible que ella se fijase en él, ¿no se lo acaba de demostrar acaso?

—Ya veo —dice ella, que al parecer no ha captado la indirecta, lo que refuerza en Kise la idea de que ni siquiera se lo ha planteado como posibilidad—. Pero ya has hecho algo, Kise-kun y a mí me parece la elección más adecuada —dice Kuroko y al ver que Kise no entiende, añade—: Aclaraste el malentendido y dejaste a Momoi-san la oportunidad de resolver el resto por sí misma. Ella puede declarar lo que siente y Aomine-kun puede rechazarla o no. Eso ya es cosa de ellos dos. Siempre es así en las parejas, Kise-kun, así que no tienes que preocuparte. Quizá hasta resultaría más molesto que trataras de mediar entre ambos. Ya lo resolverán ellos o no lo harán, pero lo harán solos.

—Vale —dice él, que ya se ha terminado el refresco y arde en ganas de salir de ahí. Ha tenido suficiente con un día, ha tenido suficiente con sus palabras de ese día para saber que ella no lo ve de esa manera y duele y aun así, le gusta—. Gracias por el consejo, Kurokocchi —dice, poniéndose de pie y ella lo imita de inmediato. Kise sabe que es absurdo que ella le pida quedarse un poco más, así que no se sorprende cuando ella no se lo dice, pero no puede evitar desearlo aunque sea un poco—. Y por el libro. De verdad me gustó y volveré a leerlo en algún tiempo, a ver qué más puedo encontrar.

—No es nada, me alegra que te haya gustado —dice ella, inclinándose para coger el envase que él ha dejado sobre la mesita del café y que él se apresura a tomar.

—Lo llevaré yo —dice él, tratando de ignorar la sensación de vértigo que le ha dado ante el contacto con sus manos—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Kurokocchi. Y aparte ya conozco la casa —dice, tratando de bromear. Luego toma el vaso de sus manos y sin esperar respuesta, se dirige hacia la cocina, donde tira el envase a la basura y pone el vaso en el lavabo.

Kise sabe que debería de salir de ahí inmediatamente, antes de que el dolor lo destroce, pero todavía se queda un minuto más en medio de la cocina, tratando de encontrar el momento exacto en que su deseo por ella se convirtió en algo más, no sabe qué, aunque gracias al cielo todavía no es amor.

Así lo encuentra Kuroko cuando decide seguirlo, aunque en realidad no se ha dado cuenta de que su ausencia ha sido demasiado larga. Ella misma se ha entretenido rebuscando entre los estantes de la sala de estar y lleva entre sus manos el resultado de esa búsqueda: un nuevo libro que prestarle, aunque con temática y autor totalmente diferentes.

—Kise-kun, toma —dice ella, tendiéndole el libro que se titula "Indigno de ser humano" y que pertenece a otro de esos autores clásicos japoneses. Mientras lo recibe y escucha sus palabras, Kise se pregunta vagamente porqué ella no estudió Literatura, ya que parece tan aficionada a los libros y autores, pero como siempre, sabe que no tiene la familiaridad para preguntar—. Este no puedo regalártelo, dado que es mi único ejemplar, pero si te parece bien, ¿querrías leer este libro y después comentarlo conmigo?

—Sí —dice él, tomándolo sin vacilación y eso que siempre se le ha hecho un tanto aburrido leer. Él prefiere hacer cosas, salir, andar en karaokes, ir al cine y no quedarse en casa leyendo o al menos, eso creía, aunque quién sabe si Kuroko contribuyó a ello o no—. Muchas gracias, Kurokocchi. Lo cuidaré mucho y te lo devolveré lo más pronto posible.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Kise-kun —dice ella, que lleva su propio libro bajo el brazo una vez más—. Puede resultar una lectura complicada.

—Mmmm —dice él, hojeando el libro hasta detenerse en la primera página, que comienza a leer de inmediato. _He visto tres fotografías del hombre. La primera, la que podría decirse es una fotografía de su infancia, lo muestra aproximadamente a los diez años de edad, un chico pequeño rodeado por un gran número de mujeres..._

Kise lee atentamente, ajeno a su alrededor, incluída Kuroko. Sus ojos se deslizan por la página con gran rapidez, saltando de una palabra a otra con gran interés. Al verlo así, Kuroko no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Todavía no es tan tarde, lo ha comprobado en el reloj que pende de lo más alto de la pared de la cocina y él se ve genuinamente interesado, por lo que piensa que no hará daño alguno que se quede un rato más.

Y es que a veces los diálogos no necesitan palabras y ella ni siquiera las pronuncia cuando lo invita a sentarse a la mesita en medio de la cocina donde normalmente Kagami prepara todo tipo de platillos suculentos.

A veces no se necesitan palabras para entender a la gente y con Kise, le sorprende un poco que sea así. Pero ella no lo piensa demasiado, es sólo un chico, el vecino de enfrente, un viejo amigo de Kagami y se llevan bien. ¿Qué más puede haber?

Por toda respuesta, Kuroko se sienta frente a él y abre su propio libro para seguir leyendo.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 26. Rutina.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

Capítulo 6.  
Mi estrategia es  
que un día cualquiera  
ni sé cómo ni sé  
con qué pretexto  
por fin me necesites.

_Táctica y estrategia;_ Mario Benedetti.

Kagami regresa el primero de julio y aunque debería de estar cansado, Kise lo encuentra esa misma tarde sentado en el jardín delantero de su casa, inclinado entre los macizos de flores, podando aquí y allá la hierba mala, mientras a su lado una vieja radio toca música en inglés.

—¡Kagamicchi! —lo saluda Kise desde su ventana, agitando la mano. En realidad sólo lo vio por casualidad, cuando se puso de pie para abrir la ventana en espera de encontrar un poco de brisa—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —la voz de Kise resuena por la casa y su abuela no tarda en salir de su estudio para pedirle que baje el volumen o que si está tan interesado en lo que Kagami-kun está haciendo, que vaya a hacerle compañía.

Así pues, Kise no tiene más remedio que acercarse a donde Kagami, que sólo le ha devuelto el saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza, ya que el calor y la jornada del día anterior todavía lo tienen fatigado como para alzar la voz.

—¿Te corrieron? —pregunta el pelirrojo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y admirando su trabajo. Los girasoles son plantas de bajo mantenimiento, pero si se las descuida pueden comenzar a podrirse, por eso siempre está pendiente de las flores cuando está en casa, aunque al principio, Kagami las consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y una plaga.

—Sí —dice Kise, recargado sobre la verja, que ha cerrado a sus espaldas. Lleva "Indigno de ser humano" en las manos, pero no parece dispuesto a seguir con su lectura. En realidad hace mucho tiempo que no ve a Kagami, quizás incluso desde antes de su cumpleaños y, aunque en cierta parte está jugando sucio con respecto a Kuroko (o él así lo considera), Kagami todavía es su viejo amigo, por lo que a veces (como esa), todavía le dan ganas de charlar un rato con él—. Está pintando, ya sabes. Eso del proceso creativo es muy complicado para que lo entienda. Pero bueno, vine a ver qué haces si no te molesta.

—Nah, pero ya casi termino. En realidad no es nada divertido, aunque eso creo que ya lo sabes. ¿No le ayudas a tu abuela con sus flores? —pregunta Kagami, señalando las hortensias que adornan el jardín de enfrente, azules y en todo su esplendor.

—No, ya no —dice Kise, rascándose la nuca—. Mi abuela lo hace muy temprano, así que cuando me despierto ya no queda mucho qué hacer con las hortensias, aunque a veces las riego, ya sabes.

—Vaya —es lo único que dice Kagami, antes de seguir podando los tallos podridos, pero Kise no se lo toma como una ofensa, dado que Kagami siempre ha sido así. Tanto él como Aomine tienen la cabeza llena de basketball y por ende, sus pláticas casi siempre giran en torno al deporte y poco más. Claro que si a Aomine le mencionan a Horikita Mai, puede soltarse horas a hablar de ella, pero qué puede ser un buen tema de conversación con Kagami, eso es algo que escapa a Kise.

Sin embargo, debe de tener algo bueno, reflexiona Kise, todavía recargado sobre la verja en una actitud demasiado casual. Debe tener algo bueno, debe de haber algo en él que Kuroko aprecie, que Kuroko ame. Claro que al pensarlo Kise suena egoísta y despreciable, pero no puede evitarlo. Hay demasiadas cosas que para él son un misterio con respecto a ellos y quizá su preocupación reside en que piensa que si encuentra el lazo que los une a ellos dos, podrá crear el suyo propio con facilidad.

—Oye, Kagamicchi —dice Kise, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura y fingiendo estar muy interesado en las semillas del girasol más cercano para evitar que el pelirrojo note su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, cuando Kagami alza la vista para mirarlo, cualquier valor que pueda tener escapa de su cuerpo y Kise dice en su lugar—: ¿No estás cansado?

—¿Eh? No, ya estoy acostumbrado. Podar las plantas no es tan difícil.

—No, yo me refería a tu trabajo —dice Kise, sentándose por fin en la tierra húmeda—. Bueno es que como trabajas tres días seguidos, debe de ser agotador. Y aun así aquí estás, Kagamicchi, podando las plantas.

—No es tan cansado como crees —dice él, sentándose también y olvidándose un poco de las plantas, aunque de vez en cuando corta un tallo de aquí y de allá—. Los incendios no suceden tan seguido en Hakone y si hay alguno es muy pequeño, nada como en las películas. Pasamos el día en el cuartel esperando por llamadas, pero quizá eso es lo que más cansa, la espera. De otro modo estamos en nuestros cuartos leyendo o haciendo ejercicio o viendo televisión... No es tan cansado porque no hacemos mucho, pero debemos de estar alertas todo el tiempo que estamos en servicio, por lo que los períodos de sueño no son muy satisfactorios. Eso es lo que cansa.

—Oh —dice Kise, al que dicho oficio se le antoja aburrido. Nunca le ha gustado esperar y está seguro, mientras se imagina a sí mismo en el lugar de Kagami, de que se volvería loco en la estación de bomberos, viendo televisión sin nada más que hacer que esperar por una llamada que podría contener malas noticias. Y en ese sentido es precisamente en el que no entiende a Kagami, pues podría estar jugando basketball en las grandes ligas, tiene el talento para ello y en su lugar, decidió recluirse en una estación de bomberos de un pueblito olvidado, lejos de su esposa y de cualquier diversión—. Pero aun así, Kagamicchi... Y espero mi pregunta no resulte descortés pero, ¿por qué no seguiste jugando basket? ¡Si eres muy bueno para ello! ¡Y Aominecchi también y él quiere ser policía!

Kagami ríe al escucharlo y Ryouta no sabe si sentirse enfadado o estúpido ante tal respuesta. Bueno, ¿pero es que nadie entiende lo que está tratando de decirles? ¿Como es que alguien puede sacrificar un empleo haciendo algo que a uno le gusta por algo tan aburrido como ser policía o bombero?

—Bueno, sí. Pude haber seguido jugando, pero a veces, no sé... Uno se hace adulto y ve que no puede seguir haciéndolo. Sí, pude haber entrado a las grandes ligas y seguir jugando y seguir divirtiéndome, pero eso habría supuesto andar de lugar en lugar, sin tener un momento de descanso, hasta agotar mi tiempo útil. Yo no quería eso para mí y tampoco lo quería para Tetsuko, ambos decidimos entonces. Y te aseguro que amo lo que hago, aunque resulte un poco cansado y la paga aunque buena, todavía siga siendo una mierda. Creo que en eso radica, ¿no? Igual con Aomine, ya se dio cuenta de lo que quiere y no es el basketball, pero eso no significa que no ame la idea de ser policía. Cuando esté ahí puede que lo odie, pero por ahora, ya decidió lo que quiere. No es tan feo como parece, Kise.

—No lo entiendo del todo, Kagamicchi —dice Kise, sintiéndose estúpido e incluso triste, aunque no quiera admitirlo. No sólo le pasa con los libros que Kuroko le prestó sino también con cosas como esas, que lo hacen sentirse aun más perdido, mientras los demás siguen su camino en la vida—. Sé a qué te refieres, creo que sí pero no puedo entender porqué abandonar un sueño cuando éste es incluso mejor que las demás opciones. Quizá por eso es que no puedo encontrar qué hacer con mi vida —añade con un suspiro, que no oculta del todo su desazón.

—Bah, todavía tienes tiempo —dice Kagami, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Ya se te ocurrirá algo. ¿Por qué no sigues con el basket?

Kise, que no había considerado dicha alternativa, pues en primer lugar empezó a jugar basket por puro capricho, se sorprende al escuchar dicha sugerencia de Kagami. Podría estudiar leyes para que su madre deje de darle la lata y dedicarse al basket, en donde seguramente alguien tratará de reclutarlo para algún equipo estatal o algo así...

En eso está pensando, mientras Kagami sigue podando los girasoles, cuando Kuroko sale de la casa con un vaso lleno de agua fría para su esposo, que tararea la melodía en la radio, a juzgar por el tono bastante vieja y pasada de moda.

—Ah, Kise-kun, no sabía que estabas aquí —dice Kuroko cuando se inclina hacia Kagami para darle el vaso, que éste se termina de un solo trago no sin antes darle las gracias con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Kurokocchi —al igual que Kagami, Kise no puede evitar sonreír, pues no ha visto a Kuroko desde el viernes, cuando le prestó "Indigno de ser humano".

—Estábamos hablando de porqué decidí ser bombero —dice Kagami, limpiándose las manos llenas de tierra en los pantalones de mezclilla—. Supongo que me gusta ayudar a las personas, pero Kise no lo entiende muy bien.

—No, no del todo —dice Kise, sintiéndose avergonzado de haber quedado expuesto ante Kuroko, a la que había impresionado la última vez con su opinión sobre "Kokoro"—. Pero Kagamicchi me hizo reflexionar.

—Me alegra —dice Kuroko, tomando el vaso de las manos de Kagami y enderezándose, lista para partir—. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua, Kise-kun?

—Eh, no, gracias, Kurokocchi —dice él, incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima—. Ya tomaré algo en casa. Por cierto, ya voy a la mitad de "Indigno de ser humano" —dice él, señalando el libro que descansa entre sus piernas—, así que pronto vendré a molestarte para decirte qué me pareció.

—Está bien, me alegrará saber qué piensas —dice ella antes de marcharse. Kagami la sigue con la mirada, preguntándose desde cuándo ella y Kise son tan cercanos y cómo es que le prestó un libro, que hasta ahora que lo han mencionado, no se dio cuenta de que pertenece a la colección privada de su esposa. Sin embargo, esa no es la única revelación que tiene ese día, pues cuando se da la vuelta para seguir hablando con Kise (quizá con la intención de preguntarle por el libro), se encuentra con que éste sigue con la vista clavada en la espalda de su esposa y que, incluso cuando la puerta se cierra (él lo sabe por el ruido que hace), Kise no deja de mirar el lugar donde ella ha desaparecido.

La segunda revelación del día es inesperada hasta el punto de parecer fantástica y Kagami no sabe cómo reaccionar ante ella, salvo apresurar su trabajo para que así Kise se marche más rápidamente. ¿Y es que cómo quieren que actúe cuando se ha dado cuenta de que Kise, su amigo de la infancia, está (enamorado) interesado en su esposa?

.

Esa misma noche, estando ambos en la cama y a punto de dormirse, Kagami decide preguntar lo que le ha estado carcomiendo la mente desde que vio la mirada de Kise sobre Kuroko, muy lejana de la lujuria adolescente y más cercana a... Bueno, ni siquiera puede pensarlo. En realidad lo que importa es lo que sienta ella, lo que piense ella y no es que él haya notado cambio alguno, pero nunca está de más preguntar.

Aun así, no sabe cómo abordar el tema. A su lado, Kuroko lee una novela, su adquisición más reciente y sin duda, también lo más nuevo en el mercado literario. Y eso, gracias al cielo, le da una pauta para preguntar.

—Así que le prestaste un libro a Kise —dice él, tratando de sonar casual, cosa en la que falla horriblemente. Kagami es la persona con menos tacto en el mundo y aunque con los años ha mejorado, al menos con respecto a Kuroko, eso no le quita su habitual torpeza al hablar. Hecho que queda patente cuando Kuroko alza su vista del libro para interrogarlo con la mirada.

—Sí —dice ella, cuando Kagami no hace ningún intento por explicarse—. En su cumpleaños le regalé "Kokoro". Ese día me acompañaste a buscar el regalo y otras cosas. Cuando terminó de leerlo le presté "Indigno de ser humano"; estamos comentándolos. Hace mucho que no tengo a nadie con quién comentar libros —dice ella y Kagami no puede evitar sentirse más tranquilo al ver... No, más precisamente, al no ver nada de especial en ella cuando habla de Kise. Quizá su alivio se trasluce en su rostro, porque luego ella añade—: ¿Acaso estás celoso, Taiga-kun? No hay razón para que lo estés —dice ella, regresando a su lectura.

—Like hell I am! —dice él, pues casi siempre que maldice lo hace en inglés. Aun así, en lugar de amendrentar a Kuroko (cosa que no es su intención de cualquier manera), la hace reír, pues confirma que por supuesto que lo está, aunque ella desconoce las razones que lo motivan—. Sólo me sorprende que sean buenos amigos. Pensaba que no te caía bien.

—Sí, no me caía bien cuando lo conocí. Pero es un buen chico. Compartimos libros. De hecho nos llevamos mejor desde el día de su cumpleaños, pero eso es lo único que hay, Taiga-kun —dice ella, mirando el reloj sobre su mesita de noche, que le indica que están a punto de dar las doce, por lo que ya no tiene más tiempo para leer. No al menos si desea dar clases sin parecer desvelada y con el cabello como un nido de pájaro—. Es un niño —dice, como si eso lo explicara todo y quizá lo hace, porque Kagami ya no puede dejar de pensar en lo idiota que ha sido y en lo mal que se ha comportado con Kise esa tarde. Sí, puede que a él le guste ella pero a ella no le gusta él; es un niño, ¿cómo pudo siquiera ocurrírsele? ¿Y quién no ha tenido un amor adolescente, inofensivo y fugaz? Kagami casi se ríe de su propia idiotez, pero en su lugar sólo dice—:

—Lo es —a lo que Kuroko responde con una sonrisa antes de cerrar su libro, apagar la luz y acomodarse para dormir. El tema nunca vuelve a ser mencionado por ninguno de los dos.

.

Los días pasan y las cosas a su alrededor, en principio novedades para Kise, se van convirtiendo en parte de su rutina. Así, el mes de Julio avanza lentamente, entre recomendaciones de libros y charlas sobre ellos, entre pasear con Momoi y jugar con Aomine, así como también entre ayudar a su abuela y tener un montón de tiempo libre. A Kise no le molesta dicha rutina, es más, la prefiere a la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer. Sin embargo, sabe que no durará demasiado y la llegada de los exámenes de Aomine y Momoi para ingresar a la universidad, son pruebas fehacientes de ello.

El examen se lleva a cabo el lunes 15 de Julio en Tokyo, sede de la universidad donde planean estudiar ambos. Y aunque Kise no puede acompañarlos hasta allá, pues sólo sería un estorbo, sí va a visitarlos a ambos la tarde anterior, en la que deciden reunirse todos en un café del pueblo, ubicado en la zona turística, que dadas las fechas, está rebosante de vida.

Kise llega primero, impulsado por la ansiedad que siente al pensar que, si no mal recuerda, es la primera vez que van a reunirse los tres juntos y más específicamente, que van a reunirse Aomine y Momoi. Por supuesto, suelen verse todos los días en las clases especiales, que finalizaron la semana anterior, pero según informes de Momoi apenas se hablan, pues no hay tiempo para charlar en esos lugares, en los que todos (salvo quizá Aomine), van a estudiar con seriedad.

Y Kise llega primero también con la esperanza de encontrarse a solas con alguno de los dos. Ya sea para advertirle a Aomine que se porte decentemente frente a Momoi o bien, para servir de apoyo emocional a su amiga, por si a Aomine se le ocurre llevar a su nueva novia. Por suerte, Momoi es la primera en llegar.

—¡Ah, Ki-chan! —dice ella, saludándolo con un gesto de la mano en cuanto lo localiza, sentado en la esquina más alejada de la terraza del local, desde donde se puede observar mejor las montañas que rodean el pueblo y que son mares verdes de incomparable belleza.

Kise le devuelve el gesto mientras la observa acercarse, sin dejar de notar que luce diferente, aunque le toma cierto tiempo detectar dónde está el cambio. No es un nuevo corte de cabello, pues siempre lo ha llevado largo y suelto sobre la espalda, ni tampoco alguna clase de perforación extraña o tatuaje del que después se arrepentirá. No, es más bien su actitud y también la falta de ojeras bajo unos ojos que ya no lucen hinchados de tanto llorar, si bien el _golpe_ todavía es reciente.

—Momocchi, se te ve más animada —dice él, mientras ella se sienta frente suyo, tomando la carta que le ha dejado el mesero a Kise hace un rato—. ¿O quizá sólo estás nerviosa por el día de mañana?

—Sí, un poco —dice ella, quitándose el cabello de la frente y mirando en derredor, lo que indica que busca a Aomine—. Pero ya estoy mejor, Ki-chan. De verdad. No puedo afirmar que lo de... Dai-chan no me duela —dice, bajando la voz por si al hombre se le ocurre aparecer—. Pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada más contra un idiota que cree todo lo que escucha, ¿o sí? Mira que pensar que tú y yo estamos saliendo, Ki-chan. Eso es de tontos —continúa ella y Kise entiende que esa es su manera de dejar salir todo el nerviosismo que siente, no sólo por el examen que decidirá su futuro al día siguiente, sino también porque es, si no mal recuerda, la primera vez que se ve con Aomine "a solas" desde que él le informó sobre su novia—. Además, a ti ya te gusta alguien, ¿no es cierto, Ki-chan?

—Eh, sí —dice él, incómodo, pues no quiere que la conversación se desvíe hacia su vida amorosa, prácticamente inexistente salvo en sueños—. Pero no deberías de preocuparte de eso ahora, Momocchi, ni tampoco de Aominecchi. Mañana es el gran día, así que debes de divertirte y no pensar en cosas complicadas. Así que pide algo, Momocchi, yo pago.

—Vale —dice ella, antes de hacerle una seña al mesero para que se acerque. Al verla, Kise cree que se ha salvado de su interrogatorio, pues no vuelve a mencionar el tema mientras esperan por su bebida y parece más interesada en buscar a Aomine en los alrededores, pues como siempre, está retrasado—. Como siempre, hay que traerlo arrastrando —murmura entre dientes, cuando al revisar el reloj en su muñeca se da cuenta de que Aomine lleva veinte minutos de atraso y Kise sonríe al escucharla, mas no hace ningún comentario, pues supone que las palabras se le han escapado a Momoi. Pero su silencio constituye un error—: Así que, Ki-chan —dice ella, después de que llega su bebida y le da un trago—. Cuéntame de la persona que te gusta.

—Preferiría no hacerlo —dice Kise y ahora es él quien está desesperado por encontrar a Aomine, pues al menos eso le daría una excusa para hablar de otros temas o no hablar en lo absoluto, si el ambiente entre ellos es demasiado pesado—. Momocchi, no soy tan valiente como tú, ¿sabes? Por eso prefiero no decirlo.

—¿Valiente yo, Ki-chan? Pero si nunca le dije a Dai-chan nada y ya ves cómo terminó. A mí eso no me parece nada valiente —dice ella, removiendo su bebida con el popote que le han dado y Kise puede apreciar de nuevo la tristeza que ella siente y que ha escondido bastante bien. Si eso no es ser valiente, ¿entonces qué lo es? Quiere decírselo, pero sabe que no ayudará en nada y guarda silencio, aunque en realidad la admira, pues desde que comenzó a recibir libros de Kuroko y a ir a su casa al menos una vez por semana, dependiendo de su velocidad de lectura y de lo complicado del texto, sólo ha conseguido empeorar. Ahora Kuroko le gusta aun más.

—Vamos, Momocchi, no hay que hablar de temas tan tristes —dice él, pero Momoi no lo escucha.

—Deberías de decírselo, Ki-chan. A esa persona, que te gusta, a eso me refiero —dice ella, levantando la mirada, que se le ha enturbiado por las lágrimas—. Quizá algo pueda cambiar.

—Lo dudo mucho, Momocchi —dice él y admitirlo es lo que más duele. Ryouta ignora que Momoi sabe que le gusta Kuroko, pero aunque lo supiera, no cambiaría en nada su situación—. Es diferente de lo que pasa contigo y Aominecchi. Porque ella, bueno... —_Ella ya tiene a alguien_, eso es lo que quiere decir, pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta—. ¡Ah! ¿Qué hay con estos temas deprimentes, Momocchi? ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? Por ejemplo, ¡que ya no los voy a ver cuando pasen su examen y me voy a quedar solo!

Sus palabras consiguen hacer reír a Momoi, que después de respirar profundo y enjugarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo sacado de su bolsa, continúa la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Deberías de hacer algo, Ki-chan. Por ejemplo, podrías trabajar.

—¿Eh? ¿Trabajar en qué? —pregunta él, alarmado, pues huyó de casa precisamente porque no quería trabajar ni estudiar, aunque no de manera indefinida por supuesto, por lo que podrían definirlo como un NEET sin mayor problema y él respondería al nombre con un poco de orgullo.

—Aquí, por ejemplo —dice Momoi, señalando el letrero junto a la puerta, donde se solicitan empleados para la temporada de verano, la más ajetreada, pues es en donde más turistas acuden a las aguas termales de la región, no sin antes darse una vuelta por la zona turística del pueblo, en la que más de un festival se celebra—. Dai-chan y no no estaremos aquí por mucho más tiempo, incluso si no pasamos el examen. Yo planeo trabajar de cualquier forma, medio tiempo si consigo entrar y me iré de aquí. Y la última vez que hablé con Dai-chan dijo lo mismo, aunque no sé cuáles sean sus planes ahora que tiene novia. Quizá quiera quedarse con ella, no sé... De cualquier forma, los resultados estarán listos en un mes. Y al menos yo sí me iré, Ki-chan. En cuanto a Dai-chan...

—Deberías de preguntárselo tú misma —dice él, poniéndose de pie, mientras Aomine, que ha llegado 45 minutos tarde, se aproxima a ellos—. Yo tengo que irme, Momocchi. Le prometí a mi abuela que le ayudaría... Con algo... ¡Adiós, Aominecchi! ¡Buena suerte a ambos mañana! Sé que pasarán sus exámenes, aunque Aominecchi lo hará por muy poco —dice él, dándole unas palmadas a su amigo en el hombro antes de pasar por su lado, sin dar tiempo a Momoi para detenerlo, aunque él si se toma un segundo extra para mirar su rostro furioso.

Kise le guiña un ojo mientras Aomine, totalmente despistado de qué está sucediendo, toma asiento en la mesa frente a su amiga de la infancia, lo que le da muchas esperanzas a ambos. A Kise de que ha hecho lo correcto, pues se veía a leguas que Momoi quería hablar con Aomine y a ella de que, para bien o para mal, todo puede seguir siendo como antes entre los dos.

_Buena suerte, Momocchi_, piensa Ryouta, mientras se encamina hacia su casa, donde, por supuesto, su abuela no lo espera ni le ha pedido nada. Eso sí, tiene una cita con un libro que Kuroko le ha prestado e indirectamente (o eso le gusta pensar), también con ella. Por eso no la puede hacer esperar, aunque ella a cambio, sí y sin saberlo.

.

Kise no vuelve a saber de Momoi hasta el día miércoles, cuando recibe una llamada suya nada más caer la tarde, pues tanto ella como Aomine han pasado dos días en Tokyo con sus respectivas familias, visitando viejos templos y asistiendo a festivales aquí y allá, aprovechando el viaje por el examen. La llamada es principalmente para regañarlo por haberla dejado sola con Aomine (¡Estaba bastante asustada, ¿sabes?! ¡Cómo se te ocurre!), pero también para contarle sobre el examen y todo lo que vio en Tokyo, aunque Kise, dada la riqueza de su familia, sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere, por haber visitado los mismos lugares cuando era más pequeño.

Aun así, lo que impera en la llamada de Momoi es la gratitud, pues aunque no lo dice expresamente, la estrategia de Kise ha funcionado y ahora ella y Aomine se hablan de manera normal, lo que según Momoi es un gran consuelo, pues no le gustaría que dejaran de ser amigos por algo así y peor aun, por algo que Aomine ni siquiera sabe. Así que Momoi termina la llamada, dos horas después de haber establecido la conexión, dándole las gracias, para después desearle suerte con _su amor secreto_, a lo que Kise responde con un sonido indignado.

—Vamos ya, Momocchi, te dije que lo sentía. Y aparte todo salió bien entre Aominecchi y tú, así que no me des la lata con eso —dice él, sintiendo cómo le arden las mejillas, como si tuviera diez años y ese fuera su primer amor, cosa que no es. Y no es que en realidad él sepa lo que _es_, pero bueno.

—Vale, vale —dice ella y él puede imaginársela en su habitación, con una sonrisa en los labios y sin el más mínimo rastro de culpa—. Ya tengo que colgar, Ki-chan o mamá me asesinará cuando vea cuánto tiempo llevamos hablando. Pero ahora que ya no tengo que ir a clases, ¿qué te parece si salimos más? El fin de semana será el festival de verano. Ah, pero te digo mejor por whatsapp, ¿vale? ¡Hasta mañana, Ki-chan!

—Hasta luego, Momocchi. Seguimos hablando por whatsapp.

—Que duermas bien~ Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¡Momocchi! —dice Kise a la línea, que ya le devuelve el tono de marcado, impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de regañar a su amiga, si es que eso es posible, pues sin duda su "broma" es su forma de pagar lo que Kise le hizo la última vez y desgraciadamente, como si de una maldición se tratase, Kise sabe que funcionará.

No sueña con Kuroko todas las noches, eso es imposible, pero sabe que sí lo hará esa. Y quizá por eso no lucha contra el sueño cuando éste lo invade, mucho más temprano de lo usual.

.

El festival de verano de Tonosawa tiene una duración de tres días y sirve principalmente para atraer a los turistas que merodean las poblaciones circundantes antes de que decidan seguir su camino hacia la playa más cercana. Por tal motivo, toda la población participa y todos los comercios se engalanan para los tres días de actividad, que comienzan el viernes 19 de julio y terminan el domingo por la noche, con la tradicional exhibición de fuegos artificiales.

Para los turistas es algo digno de verse, pues todos los comercios, desde las aguas termales hasta los tenderetes que se ponen en la avenida principal de camino hacia el templo, están llenos de color, de gente amable (o fingiendo ser amable por el bien del negocio) y de un aire un tanto nostálgico, un aire que recuerda al viejo Japón. Para Kise, sin embargo, no es nada novedoso, al menos no si se tiene en cuenta que asistió a dicho festival cuando era niño, pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de verlo con otros ojos y eso consigue animarlo un poco, porque ahora ya no es un niño tomado de la mano de su hermana mayor, siendo guíado, ahora puede ir a dónde sea o al menos en teoría, dado que también viene Momoi.

Así pues, quedan en verse el sábado por la tarde, frente a los pilares que marcan el camino hacia el templo, donde una multitud de turistas ya pasea por entre los puestos, algunos usando yukatas y otros ropa casual, como él. Quizá por eso le resulta más fácil a Momoi distinguirlo, reclinado sobre el pilar con sus pantalones pesqueros y su playera negra y de manga corta, porque resalta entre la multitud, donde todos están vestidos para la ocasión, mientras que él parece más bien indiferente.

—¡Ki-chan! —lo sorprende ella, deteniéndose frente a él—. ¿Y tu yukata? —Kise, que ha estado preguntándose si Kuroko asistirá al Festival, apenas y se fija en que su acompañante lleva el mencionado traje típico, aunque el suyo es de color verde pistacho, con flores blancas y rosadas por doquier. Todavía quiere ver a Kuroko y se pregunta si estará con Kagami entre la multitud, dado que su descanso coincide con el festival. No se lo preguntó cuando la vio el jueves, para discutir su siguiente libro y la duda lo carcome. ¿Estará usando una yukata también? ¿O estarán ambos en casa, cansados ya del festival que sin duda año con año ven pasar?—. ¡Ki-chan! ¡Estoy aquí, ¿sabes?!

—Ah, lo siento, Momocchi —dice él, rascándose la nuca—. Estaba pensando en otra cosa, perdón.

—Lo noté —dice ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Te preguntaba por tu yukata —dice ella, comenzando a caminar hasta adentrarse en el bullicio de los puestos, donde ha acudido año tras año, pero al ser éste el último, lo hace más especial.

—No empaqué ninguna —admite él, dejando que ella lo guíe, pues no tiene ni idea de dónde empezar—. Y la única que tenía mi abuela era de cuando yo era niño, así que quedaba fuera de toda discusión. Pero tú te ves bien, Momocchi. Hoy sí que no me importaría que pensaran que estamos en una cita.

—Oh, vamos, Ki-chan, que conmigo eso no sirve —dice ella, pero parece feliz ante el cumplido—. Además, no deberías de decir cosas como esas. ¿Qué tal si te ve la persona que te gusta? A mí no me gustaría que pensara cosas que no son.

—Bueno, pero Aominecchi ya sabe que nosotros no estamos saliendo —contraataca él y no puede evitar sentirse vengado cuando ve que ella hace una mueca contrariada—. Así que no te preocupes por esas cosas, Momocchi. De cualquier manera no creo que Kuro... Que la persona que me gusta esté aquí.

—Hm —dice ella, sonriente, pues no se le ha escapado el nombre que él quería decir, a pesar de que se ha detenido en el momento justo. Pero como no quiere echar a perder el momento, no dice nada más y se limita a colgarse de su brazo, para dirigirlo así a todo tipo de atracciones, no sin dejar de pensar de cuando en cuando (sobre todo cuando Kise está distraido buscando a alguien en la creciente multitud), que sería bueno, como él mismo dijo, que de verdad estuvieran saliendo. Sería fácil: andarían cogidos de la mano, se besarían y quién sabe qué más; sería fácil si tan sólo ella pudiera verlo como algo más que un hermano y si además, él la viera de esa manera, porque sabe que Ki-chan no dudaría en hacer hasta lo imposible por obtenerla, como hace con Kuroko, aunque sus esfuerzos sean ímprobos.

Pero no es fácil y Kise se lo demuestra cuando avista a Kuroko en la multitud y se marcha de su lado sin que ella sienta nada más que diversión, al verlo tan raudo a acudir al lado de Kuroko, a pesar de que ella va al lado de Kagami y no ha notado ni siquiera que Kise está ahí. Momoi suspira antes de seguirlo y para cuando por fin logra abrirse paso entre la multitud, Kise ya está charlando animadamente con la pareja, que no parece nada incómoda por la interrupción.

—Antes solíamos jugar aquí los cuadro, ¿verdad, Kagamicchi? —está diciendo Kise, cuando Momoi se acerca, saludando a Kuroko con una inclinación de la cabeza que ésta devuelve, con lo que su cabello corto le cubre el rostro por un momento. A diferencia de Momoi, que lleva el cabello recogido en un moño con un listón a juego con el color de su kimono, Kuroko usa ropa casual, justo como Kagami.

—Es una sorpresa encontrarlos aquí —dice Momoi a Kuroko, mientras Kise y Kagami recuerdan viejos tiempos. Claro que es Kise quien más habla, pues a Kagami le es imposible, ya que está más ocupado en comer todo lo que encuentra a su paso entre los puestos—. Sobre todo con tanta gente. Pensé que les gustaría un ambiente más tranquilo, Kuroko-san.

—Taiga-kun tenía hambre —dice ella por toda respuesta, pues es bien sabido que no es muy buena cocinera y que Kagami es quien siempre se ocupa de la comida, salvo cuando tiene flojera, lo que debe ser el caso—. Además, sólo venimos a eso. Ayer paseamos por el festival, como todos los años.

—Oh, así que también vinieron ayer.

—Sí.

—Tetsuko incluso traía una yukata —comenta Kagami, cuando ve a Kise más interesado en la conversación que ambas sostienen y también suponiendo, como todos al verlos juntos, que él y Momoi están saliendo y que por ende, no hay peligro alguno con respecto a su esposa.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Kise, sin poder contenerse. Su imaginación ya corre veloz, tratando de imaginar qué tipo de yukata usaba, desde el color de la misma hasta el del obi y quizá qué peinado a juego—. Me hubiera gustado verlo —dice él y, dándose cuenta de lo peligroso de su comentario, añade—: Nosotros solíamos usar yukata cuando veníamos cuando éramos niños También me hubiera gustado ver a Kagamicchi con una.

—Definitivamente no.

—¡Vamos, Kagamicchi! Por los viejos tiempos. No digo que sea hoy, ya es demasiado tarde —dice, señalando a su alrededor, donde el crepúsculo ha dejado paso al azul oscuro del cielo, donde ya comienzan a brillar las primeras estrellas—. Pero mañana quizá, podemos venir todos. Tendré que pedirle a Aominecchi una yukata prestada, pero, ¿no sería divertido?

—No —dice Kagami, antes de comerse otra albóndiga de pulpo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No seas aguafiestas, Kagamicchi! ¡Anda! Podemos venir todos juntos otra vez y ver los fuegos artificiales —insiste Ryouta y a nadie le pasa desapercibido (salvo a Kuroko), que quizá pueda tener otras intenciones. Sobre todo cuando se ha comprometido a invitar a Aomine, que no ha usado yukata desde que tenía trece años y no planea usarla nunca más.

—No puedo —dice Kagami, haciendo una pausa en su comida y más parece una aspiradora que una persona al comer, aunque adónde va toda esa comida, nadie sabría decirlo—. Mañana por la tarde regreso al trabajo, así que no estaré presente para cuando comiencen a abrir los puestos siquiera.

—Oh —dice Kise, derrotado, pues no alberga ninguna esperanza de que Kuroko quiera ir cuando Kagami no y mucho menos se le ocurre excusa alguna para invitarla sin que sospeche sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque, si está decidido a confesarse algún día (¿lo está?), sabe que eventualmente ella tendrá que enterarse de sus sentimientos.

—Pero ustedes pueden usar sus yukatas y venir de cualquier manera. Quizá el próximo año, si siguen aquí...

—No creo —responden tanto Momoi como Kise, sorprendidos, aunque Kise no sabe porqué está tan seguro de que el año próximo, por esas fechas, ya estará muy lejos y además, con Kuroko. Pero bueno, es joven y está lleno de ilusiones y tonterías y si afirmar que el año siguiente es imposible lo ayuda a conseguir su objetivo, ¿qué más le da?

—Bueno, no puede hacerse nada —concluye Kagami, que ya ha terminado de comer también—. Ya será alguna vez —Kagami se encoge de hombros antes de volverse a Kuroko para preguntarle—: ¿Ya quieres irte o quieres dar una vuelta más? —Echando así por la borda cualquier plan de Kise de aprovechar aunque sea ese tiempo juntos, incluso si no hay yukatas para hacerlo mejor. Como es de esperarse, Kuroko responde que sí y pronto todos se encuentran despidiéndose, muy a despecho de Kise, que en un último intento, le anuncia a Kuroko que pronto estará pasándose por su casa para comentar el libro de la semana y que hasta ahora, le está gustando bastante.

—Lo estaré esperando —es lo único que dice Kuroko antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre la multitud, que se dirige hacia el templo para un baile conmemorativo, lleno de tambores y llamas, aunque no tan espectacular como el que se prepara para Tanabata y que en Tonosawa se celebra siguiendo el calendario lunisolar, por lo que todavía faltan unas semanas para que suceda y que sin duda traerá nuevos turistas antes de que el verano termine.

Kise la observa hasta que desaparece y luego un poco más, ayudado por la figura de Kagami, un hombre demasiado alto entre la multitud de pequeños japoneses. Luego, cuando éste también desaparece y recordando que Momoi está a su lado, suelta un suspiro antes de sugerir que vayan a alguna parte.

—Ki-chan, deberías de ser más discreto —dice Momoi, comenzando a encaminarse hacia las escaleras que dan al templo, donde una multitud de lámparas blancas alumbran el camino hacia la cima.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Momocchi?

Momoi lo observa por un momento, sopesando la idoneidad de relevarle que conoce su secreto, sobre todo porque podría resultar peligroso si Kagami lo descubre. Pero luego se lo piensa mejor, pues Kagami es bastante distraído y probablemente nunca se de cuenta, a menos que a Kise le ocurra una tontería como besar a Kuroko frente a él, cosa que por supuesto no hará, de eso también está segura Momoi, pues Kise trata a la esposa de Kagami como si fuera de cristal y además con tanto respeto que hasta resulta tierno.

—Nada —dice ella y es su turno de suspirar—. Vamos, pues —dice, subiendo primero los escalones y dejándolo atrás.

—¡Ah, no es justo, Momocchi! —responde él y cuando ella se voltea a mirarlo, Momoi no puede evitar pensar que desearía, de verdad desearía que alguien la quisiera como Kise _quiere_ a Kuroko. Y también que desearía que ese alguien fuese Aomine.

.

Al día siguiente, Kise declina la invitación de Momoi para ver los fuegos artificiales alegando que tiene un resfriado, pues no se siente con ganas de salir, a pesar de que puede ser uno de los últimos acontecimientos divertidos de un verano que ya se va marchitando. En su lugar, se encierra en su habitación con la laptop que le regaló su madre en su cumpleaños y se dedica a vagar por la web, investigando las becas deportivas que ofrecen diversas universidades y si existe alguna en la escuela de leyes a la que su madre quiere que asista.

Después de la cena, Kise cambia la laptop por el libro que Kuroko le prestó esa semana y lo hace tanto para poder verla lo más pronto posible como también para enterarse de qué sucede después en la historia. De hecho, si le hubieran dicho un año antes que estaría leyendo por placer y no por obligación, se habría reído, pero ahora es totalmente diferente. Pues tal como _sensei_ en el primer libro que Kuroko le prestó, ella también le ha enseñado un montón de mundos posibles, impresos en las páginas de los libros que le ha dado y que, sean nacionales o extranjeros, le permiten ver la vida de otra manera.

Así, los fuegos artificiales lo encuentran tendido sobre su cama, con el libro abierto frente a él y más parecido a un chiquillo que al joven de dieciocho años que es, ya que en ese momento es un hombre del futuro tratando de salvar de las garras del tiempo a su amada, ignorante del ruido que hay en la calle, de los colores que tiñen las páginas que está leyendo y también su rostro cuando suben al cielo, para tocar todo a su alrededor.

En la casa de enfrente y dado que Kagami ya se ha marchado, la escena es bastante similar. Kuroko también lee acostada en su cama y al igual que en la habitación de Kise, los colores de los fuegos artificiales acarician las paredes y sábanas blancas sin que ella apenas lo note, aunque a diferencia de Kise, no es por estar absorta en el libro en sí, sino más bien en sus pensamientos. Piensa en Kagami y en que desearía que estuviese ahí para observar el espectáculo, pues ya van varios años desde que le es imposible, pero también piensa en que pronto será su cumpleaños y en qué debería de hacer para celebrarlo.

Similares pensamientos tiene Momoi en su casa, mientras está sentada en el sofá con sus padres, viendo una película cualquiera. Pero ella piensa en Aomine y en dónde estará, ya que ella no tiene la seguridad de Kuroko, aunque sí sus mismos deseos de estar con la persona amada. ¿Estará con su novia? ¿Estará en casa, viendo pornografía? ¿Irán a la misma escuela juntos? Y si es así, ¿tendrá que convivir con su novia?

Aomine sí que está con su novia, aunque no en el festival ni en sus alrededores. En realidad, están en la habitación de la chica, aprovechando que los padres de ella se fueron a mirar los bonitos fuegos artificiales que no alcanzan a verse desde esa parte de la casa y desgraciadamente, en lo que menos piensa Aomine es en Satsuki. Quizá lo hizo más temprano, cuando escuchó a su madre comentar que la vieron de nuevo cogida del brazo de Kise y pensó que quizá ella sí que estaba enamorada de él, aunque Kise estuviese loco por su vecina. Quizá sí lo pensó, pero en ese momento apenas y le pasan por la cabeza ni ella, ni Kise, que se deleita con viajes en el tiempo hacia el futuro.

Para Aomine Daiki lo único que importa es el presente y no las fantasías de lo que puede o no suceder después. Lo que importa es lo que está, lo que puede tocar, lo que puede ver. ¿Y a la larga, no es eso lo que realmente importa cuando se trata del amor? ¿Quién está y quién no? A los demás todavía les falta descubrirlo y lo harán, aunque en ese momento lo ignoren, encerrados cada uno en su propio mundo, seguro y pacífico, pero también frágil. Terriblemente frágil como el presente en el que viven.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Kise se encuentra a Kuroko indirectamente cuando va a regalarle a la niña de la última vez el "pedazo de nube" que le prometió y que no es más que un algodón de azúcar de color azul cielo, muy bien cuidado en su bolsita aunque sin el palito para sostenerlo, pues de esa forma le da más realismo a la pequeña mentira que creó.

Para sorpresa de Kise, que no está muy familiarizado con los niños, ésta ya lo ha olvidado y cuando Kise aparece en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior, ella vuelve a tacharlo de un "hombre malo" con el que su madre le ha prohibido hablar. Kise está discutiendo con ella (si es que es posible discutir con una niña), cuando Kuroko aparece, llamada de nuevo por la falta de alumnos en su clase y por el alboroto que Kise está armando.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué no te acuerdas de mí? ¡Me llamo Ryouta! ¡Ryouta! ¿No recuerdas a Ryouta onii-chan? —dice él, gesticulando exageradamente, lo que atrae la atención de los otros niños, que no dejan de reír ante su rostro contorsionado por el falso dolor.

—No —dice la niña, cortante.

—¡Vamos! ¿Recuerdas que soy piloto? ¿Y que ando en las nubes? —pregunta él, señalando hacia el cielo desde su posición acuclillada frente a la verja de la escuela, llamando ahora no sólo la atención de los niños, sino también de algunos viandantes que pasan por ahí y que le dirigen miradas alarmadas—. Te prometí que te traería un pedazo de nube, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Ah! ¡Yo sí recuerdo! —dice un niño, cuando Kise les muestra el algodón de azúcar, aunque claramente eso no es cierto. Pero a Kise le falta todavía mucho para saber lo inteligentes que pueden llegar a ser los niños cuando desean algo y de cualquier manera, de nada le servirá saberlo después, pues cuando tenga sus propios hijos (y tendrá muchos, aunque él no lo sepa), seguirá siendo demasiado ingenuo y consentidor al tratar con ellos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ya ves, Saki-chan? Hmmm... Si te llamas Saki, ¿verdad? ¡Anda, traje este pedazo de nube para ti! —dice él, ofreciéndole la bolsa de plástico, que pasa, no sin trabajo, por entre la verja hasta llegar a sus manos, pequeñas y llenas de pintura de colores.

—Esto no es una nube, es algodón de azúcar y me llamo Hitoka —dice ella, para mayor desesperación de Kise, que ha perdido cualquier lógica inherente a su edad y no concibe otra solución (por ejemplo, marcharse tras considerar su objetivo cumplido) que seguir discutiendo hasta que la niña lo reconozca—. Mi papá me compró uno ayer en el festival.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Lo traje del cielo! De esa nube tan bonita que había ayer, ¿la viste? Allá arriba, sobre las montañas.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Sí, sí! ¿De verdad lo trajiste de ahí? ¿Para mí?

—¡Sí! —dice él, satisfecho al ver la sonrisa que se extiende por el rostro de la niña, que de pronto parece haber olvidado toda su reticencia a hablar con él—. Para ti, ¿ya ves cómo no lo olvidé?

—¡Vaya! —exclaman los demás, antes de hacer sus respectivas peticiones para la próxima vez que Ryouta onii-chan vuelva de uno de sus famosos viajes por las nubes, por lo que Kise se ve asediado por un montón de chiquillos que también quieren algodón de azúcar. Eso, hasta que Kuroko irrumpe en la escena.

—Hitoka-chan, ¿cómo se dice? —pregunta ella, encajando con rapidez las piezas del misterio al ver el algodón de azúcar a medio comer entre las manos de la niña y a Kise, totalmente perdido entre el mar de niños que exigen su atención.

—Gracias, Ryouta onii-chan.

—No es nada.

A Kise le basta con eso y una lenta sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, imitando a la pequeña, que tiene las manos ocupadas separando pequeños pedazos de algodón y metiéndoselos a la boca, mientras los demás niños se pelean por obtener aunque sea sólo un poco o bien, la promesa de que Kise les llevará algodón de azúcar en su próxima visita.

—Muy bien, ya es suficiente —dice Kuroko, poniéndose seria—. Vayan todos al salón. Dejen a Ryouta onii-chan por hoy. Ya les traerá algodón de azúcar la próxima vez, ¿no es así, Kise-kun?

—Eh, sí... Sí —dice él, que se deleita en el hecho de haber sido llamado _Ryouta_ por ella y que podría asentir incluso aunque le dijeran que está a punto de morir—. Hasta luego, Hitoka-chan, niños, ¡nos vemos después!

—¡Adiós, Ryouta onii-chan!

La escena no es muy diferente de la última vez, pues ambos, tanto Kise como Kuroko, se quedan observando a los pequeños hasta que éstos desaparecen al entrar al edificio, todavía hablando del pedazo de nube que Hitoka lleva entre las manos y cómo ellos también quieren un poco.

—Lo siento, tendrás que traerles un poco la próxima vez, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, dándose la vuelta para verlo, justo como aquella vez—. Era la única forma de que te dejaran en paz. Debes ser cuidadoso con los niños, Kise-kun. Son muy listos, más de lo que te imaginas, en algunos aspectos.

—No importa, ya lo conseguiré en tanabata —dice él, aun sonriente.

—Eso espero —dice ella—. O no podré defenderte cuando decidan castigar a Ryouta onii-chan por no haber cumplido su promesa.

—La cumpliré, de verdad —dice Kise, cuando Kuroko no hace ademán alguno de marcharse, pero tampoco dice nada y se limita a mirarlo, como sopesando algo, aunque muy lejano de lo que Kise quisiera en realidad.

—Si es así, Kise-kun, ¿podrías ayudarme en algo más?

—En lo que quieras, Kurokocchi —Absorta como está en su petición, a Kuroko le pasa desapercibida la presteza con la que Kise responde y Kise, por supuesto que tampoco se da cuenta.

—En Agosto es el cumpleaños de Taiga-kun —dice ella y Kise no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado. Claro que puede ayudarla, pero, ¿por qué precisamente con algo relacionado con Kagami?—. Y deseo regalarle una rockola. A Taiga-kun le gusta mucho la música antigüa estadounidense porque su padre solía escucharla a menudo.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Yo también lo he visto escuchándola! Pero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, Kurokocchi? Yo no conozco a nadie que las venda ni nada de eso.

—No, no es eso, Kise-kun. Ya la compré y la traerán el último día del mes, por lo que no hay problema. Lo que quiero pedirte es si me ayudarías a moverla el día de la fiesta, dado que no estarán los operadores que la traerán y quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Ya veo. ¡Suena genial, Kurokocchi! ¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré! Sólo dime cuándo me necesitas y ahí estaré.

—Muchas gracias, Kise-kun —dice ella, echándole un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Ya se ha demorado lo suficiente, pero aun así añade—: Será una fiesta pequeña, por lo que si desean venir, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san y tú, serán bienvenidos. Sólo estará el viejo equipo de Seirin, su equipo de basketball de la universidad y algunos amigos míos. Podemos jugar basket todos juntos.

—Gracias, seguro que será divertido y ahí estaremos los tres.

—Muy bien, entonces me voy, tengo clase. Cuando nos veamos otra vez nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre la rockola. Hasta luego, Kise-kun.

—Hasta luego, Kurokocchi.

Kise la observa alejarse con un sentimiento agridulce en el pecho, pues por una parte está feliz de que ella lo necesite, aunque sea por algo tan nimio y por otra, detalles así lo hacen ver cuánto quiere ella a Kagami y cuán imposible es que algún día llegue a verlo de otra forma. Quizá es por eso que, cuando Kuroko ya va a medio camino hacia el edificio, Kise grita, sólo para escuchar su voz al responder—:

—¿Cuántos años cumple Kagamicchi?

—Veintitrés —dice ella, confundida ante la pregunta, para después despedirse con un movimiento de la cabeza y apresurar su marcha hacia el edificio, donde Kise la ve desaparecer al final. Ninguno de los dos sabe que ese es el último cumpleaños que ella pasará al lado de Kagami Taiga, ni cómo afectará eso sus vidas al final.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 09. Ruleta rusa.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 7.**  
Sólo entonces pensó en ella  
eligiéndola  
y sin dolor sin desesperaciones  
sin angustia y sin miedo  
dócilmente empezó  
como otras noches  
a necesitarla.

_La otra copa del brindis;_ Mario Benedetti.

El martes de la semana siguiente, un día antes de que Kagami regrese de trabajar, Kuroko invita a Kise a su casa para que le ayude a mover la rockola. La rockola llegó el fin de semana y por el trabajo que pusieron los del servicio de entrega sin duda costó una gran fortuna, que Kise no puede evitar cuestionarse de dónde ha salido y si Kuroko ha estado ahorrando su sueldo para tal propósito.

Los señores de la compañía de entrega la depositaron en el sótano, aprovechando la ausencia de Kagami, que estaba en casa por esos días y que apenas y lo notó por estar fuera haciendo unas compras. Sin embargo y aunque en el momento resultó una decisión apropiada, el día anterior a su regreso y por ende a la fiesta de cumpleaños, resultaba imposible dejarla ahí. Y aunque Kuroko trató de moverla por sí misma, lo que significaba subirla por las escaleras del sótano hasta posicionarla en un rincón de la sala de estar, poco más pudo hacer que ponerla frente a las escaleras, donde Kise la encontró cuando descendió, con Kuroko siguiéndolo y disculpándose por las molestias.

—¡No es nada! —dice Kise, feliz de ser útil y maravillándose con el sinfín de cosas que acumulan polvo en el sótano, rodeándolo como monumentos a otros tiempos. Hay triciclos y álbumes fotográficos, cajas llenas de ropa, libros, discos viejos y demás chucherías que suelen encontrarse en esos lugares, lo que incluye por supuesto todo tipo de bichos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Kise-kun? —pregunta Kuroko, cuando ve a Kise de pie detrás de la rockola, con el semblante pálido y los ojos desorbitados, en la reacción típica de quien ha visto a un fantasma. Kuroko, que está de pie en medio de la escalera, no puede evitar descender hasta llegar a su lado, en donde puede obtener una vista perfecta de aquello que lo ha asustado y que no es más que un gusano atrapado en una telaraña en la pared posterior de la habitación.

—Odio los gusanos —dice Ryouta, al que no le importa parecer un chiquillo frente a ella, es más, ni siquiera se le ocurre la impresión que podría causar.

—Está bien —dice ella, usando el tono que reserva sólo para los niños del jardín de infantes—. No te va a hacer nada, Kise-kun. Y si así lo prefieres puedo tomarlo y...

—¡No! No, no, está bien, Kurokocchi. Con tal de que no se me acerque... —Ryouta desvía la mirada hacia la rockola, un armatoste tosco y de color rojo que, muy a pesar de cómo luzca, tiene la mejor tecnología y un sinfín de canciones almacenadas en su memoria.

—De verdad, puedo tomarlo y tirarlo —dice Kuroko y Kise no puede evitar preguntarse si lo está haciendo a propósito, pues tomarlo implicaría pasar por su lado y dada la naturaleza tan... Asquerosa de los gusanos, podría caer encima suyo y... Ah, ¿pero de verdad podría Kuroko torturarlo de esa manera? El temblor de sus labios, si es que no se lo está imaginando, le dice que sí.

—No, está bien —insiste él, con su mejor sonrisa—. Mejor será que mueva esto lo más pronto posible. Kurokocchi, ¿podrías subir y guiarme mientras lo hago? Dudo mucho que pueda ver algo cuando esté cargando esto.

—De acuerdo —dice ella y Kise quiere pensar que no hay cierta decepción en su voz mientras lo dice. Así, Kuroko pasa por su lado una vez más y Kise la ve subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la mitad, sin poder evitar apartar la vista de sus piernas, que el vestido deja al descubierto de vez en cuando mientras sube los escalones.

Una vez está ella arriba, Kise se pone de pie detrás de la rockola y abrazándola, no sin esfuerzo, por supuesto, la levanta lo suficiente como para comenzar a ascender, tarea que resulta mucho más difícil, pues debe de coordinar sus movimientos de manera que no se golpee cuando alza la rodilla, ni tampoco golpee el aparato, pero que su cuidado en no hacerlo tampoco desencadene su caída hacia una muerte segura.

Después de haber subido unos tres o cuatro escalones, Kise ya se encuentra agotado y le falta más de la mitad. Gruesos goterones de sudor le resbalan por las mejillas y de vez en cuando le nublan los ojos, provocándole un ardor terrible. Su playera está empapada y deja traslucir los músculos de su espalda, pero lo que convence a Kuroko de que quizá no haya sido una buena idea dejarle la tarea a él sólo es la manera en la que sobresalen los músculos de sus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko y aunque Kise no puede verla, no le hace falta para saber que está preocupada; lo dice su tono de voz—. No pensé que sería tan difícil y aun así te pedí ayuda. Si te parece bien y debo abusar un poco más de tus fuerzas, puedo ir a llamar a alguien más para que te ayude.

Kise no dice nada, aunque sabe que es buena idea que haya alguien más con quien repartir el peso, que se redobla al tratar de subir la rockola por la escalera. En eso está pensando cuando Kuroko añade, aunque más para sí misma:

—Quizá debí pedírselo a alguien más —dice ella, haciendo clara alusión (o a Kise así se lo parece), a que es más joven y quizá por eso menos fuerte que Kagami, por ejemplo. A Kagami no le habría costado ningún trabajo subir la rockola y después depositarla en la sala de estar, pero dado que es su regalo, obviamente le es imposible hacerlo si no quiere arruinar la sorpresa. Para Kise, pensar esto, supone otro pequeño dolor que viene a sumarse a todos los que ya tiene y que siempre se refieren a Kuroko. Más parece que su gusto por ella le trae dolor en vez de alegrías y quizá eso debería de ser suficiente para hacerlo perder cualquier esperanza, pero, terco como es, en lugar de hacerlo retroceder le da más fuerzas para seguir.

—No te preocupes, Kurokocchi. Puedo hacerlo. Aunque no alardearé y diré que lo haré sin descansar un poco cada tanto. Es la escalera —dice, tratando de sonar lo más despreocupado posible—. Aumenta el peso debido a que estoy luchando contra la gravedad al subir un cuerpo tan pesado, pero una vez esté arriba será pan comido. Este armatoste no es más que un armazón casi vacío.

Antes de que Kuroko pueda decir algo más, Kise sigue avanzando, con una resistencia impresionante y que sin duda se debe al rígido entrenamiento de Kaijou, la preparatoria a la que asistía y para la que jugaba basketball. Al verlo tan obstinado, Kuroko no puede hacer más que guiarlo, indicándole dónde está a punto de pisar y cuántos escalones quedan hasta llegar a la entrada que une el patio trasero con el sótano. Pero aunque le permite seguir con su capricho, Kuroko siempre permanece alerta a cualquier signo de peligro, repasando ya mentalmente los números tanto de emergencias (y debe decir que su actuación ha sido lamentable) hasta el de otros amigos cercanos que puedan acudir inmediatamente por cualquier eventualidad.

Sin embargo, sus precauciones no son necesarias. Tal como lo prometió y no sin una mezcla de esfuerzo y obstinación, Kise logra llevar la rockola hasta el lugar designado, en un rincón de la sala de estar junto a la televisión de pantalla plana, que raramente se enciende, salvo para ver partidos de basketball. Todo el proceso no ha tardado más de una hora, pero Kise se siente como si hubiera estado entrenando bajo las órdenes de Kasamatsu al menos tres horas, por lo que apenas y tiene reparos en dejarse caer sobre el sofá más cercano, cosa que Kuroko no le reprocha.

Ha sido una tarea titánica, pero justo como él predijo, se hizo más fácil en cuanto dejó de luchar contra la gravedad. Aun así, todavía ve puntos rojos cada vez que cierra los ojos y tiene la respiración tan agitada y los músculos tan doloridos, que casi se cree capaz de quedarse dormido en el sofá. Y quizá lo hace, no está seguro. Pues un instante tiene los ojos cerrados y al otro, Kuroko está frente a él, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua fría, perfecta para ese caluroso día, en el que el termómetro marca 30°C grados a la sombra.

—Ah, gracias, Kurokocchi —dice él, incorporándose—. Perdón, cerré los ojos un momento.

—Está bien, Kise-kun. Lo entiendo, debes de estar cansado. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí —dice ella, aún de pie frente a él y dirigiéndole una pequeña reverencia—. Descansa todo lo que quieras y si quieres más agua, no tienes más que pedírmela.

—Gracias —dice Kise, que no tiene la capacidad para decir nada más, por una parte debido al cansancio que siente y que le asegura que le dolerán los músculos al menos una semana, pero también porque la vista de ella, frente a él, tan solícita y recortada contra la luz que se cuela de la ventana, son suficientes para dejarlo sin habla. Ese día lleva un vestido verde con encaje blanco, que rodea no sólo el escote circular sino también el fondo de la falda y las mangas cortas y en forma de globo; y sería tan fácil extender la mano y tocar su mejilla, apartar su cabello, siempre suelto, que le cae sobre el rostro, que Kise no se sorprende cuando siente la sangre subírsele a las mejillas, ante pensamientos tan impropios y a la vez, tan sencillos.

Kuroko no dice nada. Atribuye el rubor al cansancio y éste a su negligencia. Por lo que opta por dejarlo en paz y se permite sentarse frente a él, sin importarle si se queda dormido o no, lo que quizá sería preferible para que recobrara las fuerzas. Así pues, toma un libro cualquiera de la repisa más cercana y se pone a leerlo, pues lo que mejor se le da es esperar.

A Kise no le hace falta mucho tiempo para recobrar las fuerzas; es joven y puede permitirse el lujo de sobreexigirse. Sin embargo, no se pone en pie para marcharse inmediatamente y sí se contenta con observar a Kuroko cuando cree que no corre peligro de que ella lo descubra. Podría pasar así toda la tarde, con la excusa de que se ha quedado dormido, pero no le gustan los silencios demasiado prolongados y además, quiere hablar con ella. Por lo que después de media hora aproximadamente, se incorpora, para recibir y contestar nuevamente las preguntas pertinentes a su bienestar. Y es sólo cuando Kuroko ya se ha cerciorado de que está bien, que está dispuesta a dejarlo marchar, a pesar de que sólo va al otro lado de la calle, ni siquiera a diez metros de distancia.

—¡Espero que a Kagamicchi le guste su regalo! —dice Ryouta, tras rehúsar tomar otro vaso de agua y aun así con ganas de quedarse un poco más—. Nos ha costado mucho trabajo tenerlo aquí, así que si no le gusta puedes decirme, Kurokocchi y lo golpearé.

—No creo que sea necesario, Kise-kun. Muchas gracias.

—¿Y esto de verdad funciona? —pregunta él, dirigiéndose hacia la rockola, que tanto daño le ha causado— ¿Ya la probaste, Kurokocchi? ¿Qué tal que no sirve?

—No la he probado... Espero que sirva —dice ella, deteniéndose a su lado, para ver su reflejo en la pantalla negra y vacía del aparato—. Quizá deberíamos de encenderla para comprobarlo, de ese modo, si no sirve, podré comprar alguna otra cosa hoy. El enchufe está por allá, Kise-kun, si fueras tan amable...

La rockola funciona perfectamente, como Kuroko comprueba una vez Kise la enciende. No hay ningún error en el panel de control e incluso las lucecitas decorativas están en perfecto estado, lanzando brillos rojos, amarillos y verdes a su rostro. Kuroko se ve feliz con el regalo y a Kise le gusta verla feliz, incluso si es por otra persona.

—Bueno, lo único que falta es comprobar que reproduce las canciones —dice él, moviéndose rápidamente por el panel, tratando de encontrar algo que le guste, pero es imposible con tantos títulos en inglés, que le muestran portadas en la pantalla de los años 50 y así—. ¿Quieres alguna canción en especial, Kurokocchi? La verdad es que yo no conozco ninguna.

—Yo tampoco —dice ella, lo que aleja cualquier temor de que pida alguna canción especial para ambos—. La que sea estará bien.

—Mmmm. ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta, Kurokocchi? —pregunta él, todavía jugando con el panel de control, tratando de hacer tiempo y sin buscar nada en particular. Pero sobre todo, obviamente, por curiosidad. Teniendo en cuenta los libros que Kuroko lee, poco le sorprendería escucharla hablar de música clásica con gran conocimiento y como lo haría su amigo Midorima, sin duda, pero más le sorprende cuando ella responde que no tiene un género en particular.

—No soy una persona que escuche música regularmente —dice ella—. Casi cualquier cosa está bien para mí si la melodía es agradable y la letra también. ¿Y tú, Kise-kun? ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta escuchar?

—Bueno... —dice él, rascándose la nuca—. De todo, creo. Suelo escuchar mucho lo que dan por la radio, lo que está de moda. Así que no tengo un género predilecto, con tal de que suene bien, ¡puedo cantar lo que sea!

—¿Cantas Kise-kun? —pregunta ella y logra ponerlo nervioso nada más con el poder de su mirada, por lo que Kise termina eligiendo una canción cualquiera sin querer. Es un tema bastante viejo, a juzgar por el sonido, pero resulta raramente agradable y a la vez, extraño que lo escuche alguien como Kagami.

—Sí, mi hobby es hacer karaoke~ —dice él, entusiasmado al recordar cómo podía pasarse horas en el karaoke más cercano a la escuela, sin que le importara que las chicas de su clase lo invitaran diario sólo para estar con él y no precisamente por su voz—. Ojalá pudiera mostrarte, pero no me sé esa canción. Es muy divertido, Kurokocchi, ¡deberías de intentarlo alguna vez!

—Me gustaría hacerlo algún día —dice ella y al parecer es su última palabra, pues está más absorta en escuchar la canción, un tema de jazz que le parece reconocer de una de esas tardes perezosas en las que Kagami se pone a arreglar alguna cosa o a jugar basketball solo pero sin su inseparable radio vieja.

Es un tema de jazz bastante tranquilo, cantado por un varón y aunque a Kise se le da mejor el inglés que cualquier otra materia, apenas y puede entenderle la mitad. Sin embargo, entiende lo suficiente y no sabe si desear que Kuroko lo haga también, pues podría malinterpretar la elección de la canción con su respectiva letra como un intento demasiado atrevido, que echaría por tierra todos los planes e ilusiones de Kise, más los últimos que los primeros, apenas existentes.

_Funny each time I fall in love it's always you..._ dice el hombre, seguido por una larga pausa instrumental, en la que la trompeta toma el mando de la canción, una canción que sin duda es apropiada para bailar y hacerse todo tipo de confesiones embarazosas. No es que Kise vaya a hacerlas, aunque le gustaría; no puede permitirse romper ese momento tan sagrado, con Kuroko de pie a su lado, mirando sin mirar la pantalla de la rockola, absorta quizá en felices pensamientos. El silencio entre ellos, lleno de las notas de la canción, es cómodo e induce a Kise a imaginarse viviendo a su lado de esa manera: los dos compartiendo música y libros, así como la tranquilidad de días como ésos.

Sí, sí que le gustaría vivir así y puede imaginarse la misma escena de otra manera, ligeramente diferente. La música sigue sonando en su mente, la luz del sol sigue colándose por entre la ventana, los grillos cantan más allá, el atardecer se abre camino por el firmamento y el único elemento diferente es Kuroko, que en su imaginación está entre sus brazos y no de pie a unos metros de él, lejos físicamente y mucho más lejos, mucho mucho más lejos emocionalmente.

.

Como Kise no está seguro de la idoneidad de asistir a la fiesta, ya que le ha bastado con pasar toda la tarde al lado de Kuroko, por muy egoísta que eso suene, decide dejar la decisión en manos de sus amigos, que también fueron invitados, pues si está con ellos al menos tendrá alguna distracción que le impida rememorar los instantes vividos en esa misma casa, con ella tan cerca... Solos en la misma habitación.

La relación entre Aomine y Momoi ha mejorado mucho desde que pasaron algunos días en Tokyo y ya no resulta extraño que lo tres se reunan como antes, por lo que Kise los ve más tarde ese mismo día en la plaza del pueblo, después de haberse dado una ducha y cenado, tan feliz que su abuela no pudo poner objeción alguna que destruyese esa felicidad.

Para Aomine y Momoi, que no están atados por una atracción difícil de explicar como sucede con Kise, la respuesta es bastante sencilla. E incluso antes de que Kise les haya explicado todo, repitiendo las palabras de Kuroko sobre la sencillez de la reunión y los planes para jugar con el viejo equipo de Kagami, Kise ya está seguro de que ninguno aceptará.

—Nah —dice Aomine, cuando Kise finaliza su explicación.

—No sé... —dice Momoi, más preocupada por Kise que por sí misma, pues podría necesitar apoyo moral o algo así y si ese es el caso, ella tendría que acompañarle, como su amiga que es y como la única que sabe (o eso cree) lo que Kise siente por Kuroko.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no quieres ir, Aominecchi? ¡Habrá basket! ¡Con un equipo de verdad y todo! Kurokocchi me contó que algunos de ellos están en el equipo nacional, así que no es una oportunidad que puedas perderte —dice Kise, mientras trata de ocultar la importancia que tiene ese evento para él, pues aunque todavía duda y teme hacer una tontería enfrente de Kagami, iría sin duda sólo para ver a Kuroko un poco más, ya que la oportunidad le estará vedada en el momento en el que Kagami regrese para tomarse unas vacaciones de una semana por motivo de su cumpleaños.

—Nah, ¿con ese montón de viejos? ¿Y a mí qué que sean buenos jugando al basket? Seguramente les ganaría —dice Aomine, que se encuentra recargado contra la pared del quiosco donde se han reunido y que a esa hora le pertenece más a los enamorados que a los niños, por lo que no hay nadie a su alrededor que pueda molestarlos.

—¿Y tú, Momocchi? —pregunta Kise, desviando la vista hacia su amiga, que está sentada a su lado sobre el frío suelo y con las piernas extendidas, fingiendo estar muy interesada en sus converse rosáceos como su cabello.

—Dai-chan tiene razón en parte —admite ella, aunque sin mirar a Aomine, de pie al lado de Kise y con los brazos cruzados—. No sé si me sentiría cómoda con tantas personas que no conozco y sobre todo en una reunión tan íntima. Es el cumpleaños de Kagami-san después de todo, así que estarán muy románticos y... —Momoi se detiene al entender la magnitud de sus palabras, que no por eso son menos ciertas y en su lugar añade—: Pero, ¿tú irás, Ki-chan? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Podría hacerlo si me lo pides, aunque después tendrás que compensarme con algo.

—No, está bien —dice Kise, después de un rato de silencio, en el que ha sopesado todas sus opciones—. Yo tampoco me sentiría cómodo de cualquier manera —Y es que al igual que todas las parejas que se besuquean a su alrededor, protegidas por la escasa luz que llega a los rincones del quiosco, haciéndolos sentir un tanto abochornados a todos (sí, incluso a Aomine), no puede esperar que la fiesta resulte menos difícil de tolerar después de haber escuchado a Momoi.

Por supuesto que ya anteriormente ha visto muestras de afecto entre Kagami y Kuroko; de hecho, así los conoció, pero es muy diferente ver una muestra esporádica a estar presente en la intimidad de tal celebración, en la que ambos festejarán que Kagami haya nacido y que tenga veintitrés años de existencia; tres de ellos al lado de Kuroko.

Kise ya puede imaginarse las miradas cariñosas, los apretones de mano, las conversaciones silenciosas entre ambos... Puede imaginárselo todo, pues no es necesario que se besen enfrente suyo como para no ver lo obvio que resulta su cariño, sin duda mucho más intenso y visible en la intimidad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Y él no quiere verlo, ni tan sólo vislumbrarlo. Le basta con lo que sabe y con los castillos que construye en el aire para Kuroko y para él. Así que vuelve a repetirle a Momoi que estará bien cuando se despiden frente a la casa de ésta y sobre todo lo hace para despejar la mirada preocupada de su amiga, así como su insistencia en que, si es necesario, ella le acompañará.

—¡Nos vemos después, Momocchi! —dice Kise, levantando la mano en un gesto de despedida y comenzando a caminar hacia su casa, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Momoi lo observa alejarse, aunque no por mucho tiempo y por más que intenta sacárselo de la cabeza, no puede evitar pensar que Kise se veía un poco melancólico y solitario mientras caminaba a casa. Un poco más grande también, quizá. Y aunque en un principio creyó que lo que sentía su amigo por Kuroko era un mero enamoramiento pasajero, el verlo así la convence de que podría estar equivocada. Pero incluso si lo está, ¿qué puede hacer Ki-chan al respecto? Nada. Y lo que le sorprende a Momoi es que, en cierta parte y pese a sus intentos, Kise lo sabe.

.

Aunque Kise decidió no asistir a la fiesta, sus pensamientos respecto a ésta lo persiguen todos los días y quizá con mayor intensidad cuando ve a Kagami regresar a casa el miércoles por la tarde, pues está seguro de que Kuroko está esperándolo para mostrarle su regalo y disfrutar lo mejor posible la semana de vacaciones que ambos se tomarán. Pero el peor día resulta ser el viernes, día en que se lleva a cabo la fiesta, que Kise sólo se atreve a mirar desde lejos, desde la seguridad de la ventana de su habitación, donde se ha encerrado con la excusa de tener un dolor de cabeza.

La actividad comienza a eso de las tres de la tarde, cuando llegan los primeros invitados, que además parecen ser pareja. Se trata de una mujer de cabello castaño muy corto, con cara de mandona y (presumiblemente) su esposo, un hombre de lentes bastante común en apariencia, pero que después de un análisis más concienzudo, Kise reconoce como Hyuuga Junpei, célebre jugador retirado al que Midorima admiraba un poco cuando iban en la preparatoria.

Kuroko les abre la puerta, por lo que Kise puede notar parapetado detrás de su ventana y justo después de ellos, aunque a pie, llega un gigante fácil de reconocer al estar en el equipo nacional: es Kiyoshi Teppei y al verlo, a Kise casi le dan ganas de asistir a la fiesta para conseguir su autógrafo, oportunidad que no se volverá a repetir jamás. Pero Kise se abstiene y se limita a ver cómo llegan otras personas, sin duda familiares lejanos de Kagami y Kuroko, así como viejos amigos de la universidad.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta Kuroko de su ausencia?

Probablemente no.

A las cinco de la tarde y sin duda después de haber comido y bebido hasta hartarse, Kise escucha cómo la verdadera fiesta comienza, pues no sólo hay música, cortesía de la nueva rockola de Kagami, sino también risas y gritos. Y no es difícil imaginárselos en el patio trasero, preparándose para un partido, todos seguros de su lugar en el mundo, mientras él se siente en medio de una vorágine que no lleva a ninguna parte y a la que no le ve ningún final.

¿Pero sería diferente si estuviera al lado de Kuroko? Se pregunta, cuando el sol ya es un mero haz de luz rojiza en el horizonte y por ende ya no tiene que preocuparse de ser visto, acomodándose así en el alfeizár de la ventana cual poeta antigüo, aunque sin verso alguno qué decir. No al menos uno alegre. Sin embargo, piensa seriamente en lo que está haciendo, quizá por primera vez desde que llegó a Tonosawa. Aunque todavía no es lo suficientemente maduro como para aceptar todas sus fallas, y sus fantasías llenan cualesquiera problemas se aparecen en su mente, sustituyéndolos con la idea de que, si estuviese con Kuroko, todo sería mejor.

_Ella me hace querer ser una mejor persona_, piensa y es lo más sincero y simple que se le ha ocurrido en toda la tarde. Quizá por eso se aferra a ella, aunque la sabe tan lejana, porque teniéndola como meta y también como camino, todo le sería más fácil. ¿Significa eso que no la quiere? Bueno, eso es difícil de explicar, porque él cree que sí, siente que sí y sabe que sería mejor que no lo hiciera, pero si la pierde como camino ahora, ¿qué le queda? ¿La escuela de leyes? ¿Casarse con una abogada?

Kise ni se detiene a pensar en que _podría ser feliz_ de esa manera, pues aunque la felicidad es casi siempre algo que se construye, a veces también se cuela en nuestras vidas de manera inesperada, en la medida en la que aceptamos el presente y lo que hay tal como es. Kise no se detiene a pensarlo; lo único que quiere es estar al lado de Kuroko, lo único que quiere, joven e inexperto como es, es caminar a su lado. Y es una decisión definitiva, aunque él no lo sepa tan conscientemente en ese momento, una decisión que lo llevará por un camino diferente y no por eso menos feliz que si hubiera elegido rendirse.

Kise no lo sabe, pero su abuela lo intuye, pues se le ha ocurrido ir a verlo para cerciorarse de que se encuentra mejor de su dolor de cabeza, cuando lo ha encontrado encamarado sobre la ventana, con la barbilla descansando sobre sus brazos cruzados y el rostro pensativo, de alguien que sin duda contempla su futuro.

Es una imagen melancólica y la mujer no se atreve a interrumpirla. En su lugar, cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y como no puede ser de otra forma, se dirige hacia su estudio, dispuesta a pintar lo que acaba de ver y lo que bien podría ser el cuadro más triste que haya pintado en toda su vida.

.

Pese a su resolución de no acercarse a la casa de Kagami hasta que sus vacaciones hayan terminado, Kise se encuentra ese mismo fin de semana frente a la puerta de su casa y con un regalo para excusar la visita. Y es que le ha sido virtualmente imposible mantenerse alejado de Kuroko, ahora que se han vuelto tan cercanos y se ven al menos dos veces por semana, incluso si sólo es para ponerse al día con sus lecturas.

Quien abre la puerta no es otro más que Kagami, todavía en pijamas a pesar de que pasa de medio día. Sin embargo, antes de que Kise pueda preguntar si está interrumpiendo algo (y no es que en realidad quiera saber), Kuroko aparece a su lado, completamente vestida y, gracias al cielo, feliz de verle.

—¡Hola! —dice él, que quizá se ha quedado mirando a ambos por demasiado tiempo, tratando de descifrar qué hacían antes de su llegada—. Perdón que interrumpa, sólo quería darle a Kagamicchi su regalo —dice, extendiendo un pequeño paquetito frente a él—. No es gran cosa, pero ojalá te guste.

—Vaya, gracias —dice Kagami, no muy seguro de qué más decir—. Yo no te di nada.

—Nah, no importa. No es gran cosa, de verdad. Pero, feliz cumpleaños, Kagamicchi —dice Kise, satisfecho con tan sólo haber visto a Kuroko. Aunque le gustaría hablar con ella también, se da cuenta de que es imposible si Kagami no se lo permite. De hecho, está a punto de darse la vuelta cuando éste lo invita a pasar.

—Me sorprende que no hayas venido a la fiesta —dice Kagami, una vez están dentro, en la misma sala de estar donde hace apenas unos días Kise compartió ese momento tan especial con Kuroko—. Pensé que te gustaría un buen partido e igual al idiota de Aomine, pero ninguno de los dos vino.

—Bueno, no sé de Aominecchi, pero yo tenía otro compromiso, perdón —dice Kise, rascándose la nuca y evitando mirar a Kuroko, que quizá podría descubrir su mentira. Sin embargo, no tiene nada más que decir para llenar el silencio y no puede evitar sentirse sumamente incómodo y con ganas de regresar a casa, cosa que no le sucedía anteriormente, pero que ha notado ha empeorado a la par de su atracción por Kuroko, pues entre más le interesa ella, menos interés le despierta Kagami e incluso se podría afirmar que hasta más miedo.

Pero Kagami está muy lejos de sospechar el grado que han alcanzado los sentimientos de Kise y todavía los toma como un enamoramiento pasajero, por lo que le pasa completamente desapercibido el bochorno de Kise, que si no está mirando el suelo de mosaico como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, está jugando con los hilos sueltos de su playera para evitar sus ojos o los de Kuroko, que está sentada junto a su esposo, mirándolo con total tranquilidad.

—Se perdieron de un gran partido —dice Kagami, interpretando el silencio de su interlocutor como vergüenza por no haber asistido a la fiesta—. Pero da igual, ya podremos jugar otra vez todos. Ya habrá más cumpleaños.

—Taiga-kun —lo llama Kuroko desde su lado, justo cuando Kagami está a punto de sugerir que jueguen un rato en el patio trasero—. Dejaste la comida en el fuego.

—¡Ah, maldición! —dice Kagami, poniéndose de pie de un salto, de manera que el regalo de Kise, que descansaba sobre su regazo, cae al suelo sin que él lo note siquiera y Kise tampoco lo hace, pues sabe que es su oportunidad de escapar y ya está poniéndose de pie cuando la voz de Kagami lo interrumpe, fuerte y clara como si estuviese en la habitación y lo hubiera visto, preparándose para la huida—. Kise, quédate a comer. ¡Tetsuko, maldición, debiste decirme antes!

Kise se queda de piedra ante lo que acaba de escuchar, primero, porque le sorprende la invitación, pero también y más importante, porque Kagami acaba de gritarle a Kuroko. Y sonaba bastante enojado, tanto que Kise no puede evitar dirigir su mirada hacia ella, sin duda esperando encontrar lágrimas en sus ojos o bien un semblante igual de enojado, pero ella sonríe; sonríe de manera un tanto maliciosa pero genuina, indicándole a Kise que ese tipo de interacciones son normales entre ellos.

—Yo no tengo la obligación de avisarte sobre esas cosas, Taiga-kun —dice ella, que no se ha movido ni un ápice de su asiento y aunque su voz no deja traslucir sentimiento alguno, Kise casi puede estar seguro de que está disfrutando el momento, con ese ánimo tan extraño que tiene y que Kise llega a vislumbrar en ocasiones como esa—. Es tu responsabilidad.

—Bueno, no quisiera... Creo que sería mejor que me marchara... —dice Kise, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, pues ya ha tenido suficiente. Quizá sólo es él, que no había reparado en su interacción en otras visitas, pero siente la atmósfera enrarecida y prefiere salir de ahí lo antes posible, para regresar en cuanto Kagami regrese a trabajar el próximo jueves y él sólo tenga que vérselas con Kuroko, cosa suficiente para sus nervios.

Kuroko, no obstante, tiene otra opinión.

—No. Quédate, Kise-kun —dice ella, poniéndose de pie para acorralarlo, pese a que es más pequeña que él y en teoría, menos fuerte. ¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco? ¿O está Kuroko enferma? Kise está muy lejos de poder adivinarlo, pero aun si lo supiera, la información no le sería de mucha ayuda para escapar (aunque quizá sí aumentaría sus ganas de salir de ahí)—. La comida de Taiga-kun es muy buena. Seguro te gustará si no se ha quemado.

—¿De verdad no estoy molestando? —dice Kise, dándole forma por fin a lo que realmente piensa y teme.

—No —dice Kuroko, sorprendida ante tal interpretación, pero es que está muy lejos de suponer siquiera lo que Kise siente por ella y también lo incómodo que le resulta todo—. Claro que no, Kise-kun. De verdad nos gustaría que te quedaras a comer, si así lo deseas.

—Vale, me quedaré —dice Kise tras reflexionarlo un instante. Y más que reflexionarlo, ha cedido a la petición de Kuroko, lo que la convierte en alguien peligroso desde su punto de vista, pues si no ha podido negarle eso, ¿podrá negarle cualquier otra cosa que le pida?

—Taiga-kun no debería de tardar mucho —dice Kuroko, antes de regresar a su asiento—. Por favor, siéntate Kise-kun —dice ella, indicándole con un gesto el sillón frente al suyo, lo que hace a Kise sentir más tranquilo, pues le da la ilusión de que Kagami no está en casa y sólo es una de sus habituales visitas para comentar el libro de turno; visitas que siempre empiezan con Kuroko pidiéndole que tome asiento con la misma cortesía.

De hecho, la conversación entre ellos empieza así, con el tema del nuevo libro que Kuroko le ha prestado y que se titula "En el bosque, bajo los cerezos en flor", pero dado que se lo prestó hace apenas unos días y Kise ha estado ocupando su tiempo en rumiar sobre su futuro y su relación con Kuroko, el tema pronto se agota, dado que Kise no tiene mucho más que comentar de un texto del que no ha leído ni la mitad.

Así, el silencio reina entre ellos y podría ser un silencio absoluto, que alimentase la ilusión de Kise de que están viviendo juntos y tranquilamente, sino escuchara de vez en cuando a Kagami en la cocina, lanzando maldiciones y haciendo ruido con los platos y sartenes. Aun así, es un silencio preciado, en tanto le permite observar a Kuroko, algo que podría hacer todos los días sin quejarse, aunque nunca sin dejar de desear que fuese posible llegar a hacer más que eso. De ese modo, Kise detecta el termómetro que Kuroko sostiene entre los dedos, apenas visible al ser de vidrio y con el que ella ha estado jugueteando desde que Kagami se marchó.

—Kurokocchi, ¿estás enferma? —aventura a preguntar Kise, sin dejar de repasar mentalmente todos los remedios caseros que su madre y su abuela aplicaban en él cuando era niño y le daba fiebre, aunque muy probablemente Kuroko los sepa, pues aunque es un detalle desconocido para Kise, ella también fue mimada por su abuela mientras ésta vivió y sobre todo, al ser hija única en su familia.

—Ah, esto —dice Kuroko, que hasta el momento estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos y mostrándole el termómetro a Kise, que lo toma sin poder evitar pensar en dónde ha estado—. No te preocupes, Kise-kun. No estoy enferma, ¿lo ves? Mi temperatura es incluso más baja de lo normal —dice ella, señalando el mercurio, que se ha detenido en los 35°C.

—¿Y eso no es malo? —pregunta Kise, devolviéndole el termómetro.

—No, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —dice ella y parece realmente feliz de poder afirmarlo, aunque Kise no sabría decir porqué. Claro que es mejor no enfermarse, pero su alegría parece demasiada, lo que quizá tenga que ver con que no desea permanecer en cama cuando tiene a su esposo en casa—. Iré a ver qué hace Taiga-kun, si me disculpas... En un momento estará la comida.

—Ah, sí, gracias.

Kise no tiene que esperar demasiado, aunque los escasos cinco minutos que pasa solo en la sala de estar le parecen eternos. Sin embargo, la espera bien vale la pena, como comprueba una vez es llamado al comedor, en la habitación adyacente y observa, así como se deleita con el aroma del curry que Kagami ha preparado, con el arroz aún humeante sobre su plato.

—¡Vaya, Kagamicchi! ¡No sabía que cocinabas tan bien! —dice Kise, una vez están sentados a la mesa; una estructura rectangular y larga, sin duda hecha para albergar gran número de comensales y que sin duda resulta inútil para una pareja sin hijos, aunque sí más tolerable ahora que está él.

—Tenía que arreglármelas de alguna manera en América, así que aprendí a cocinar —dice Kagami, encogiéndose de hombros. Él y Kuroko están sentados frente a Kise, de cara hacia la ventana, que deja entrever la casa vecina y en la que se asoman algunos de los girasoles que han extendido su dominio más allá del jardín propiamente dicho.

—Pues esto sí que está bueno —dice Kise, saboreando cada bocado con el entusiasmo de un niño—. Deberías dejar de ser bombero y ser chef, estoy seguro de que te iría muy bien.

—Nah, es mucho trabajo —dice Kagami, haciendo a un lado el tema con un gesto de la mano—. Me gusta cocinar, pero no podría vivir de esto, es muy estresante y hay incluso menos tiempo para pasarlo con la familia —sus orejas se ponen rojas al decir esto último, pero Kise pretende no verlo, más por disgusto que por educación.

—Es verdad, estás de vacaciones, Kagamicchi~

—Sí, me las arreglé para tomarlas en mi cumpleaños, ya que sólo tenemos dos períodos vacacionales. Uno en verano y otro en Navidad, aunque es la época en donde hay más incendios.

—Vaya. ¿Y tú, Kurokocchi? ¿No estás de vacaciones? —pregunta Ryouta, tratando de que sus preguntas no sean muy indiscretas—. Ahora que lo pienso —dice, aprovechando que Kuroko está en medio de un bocado y por ende no puede responder—. ¿No deberías de estar de vacaciones desde hace mucho tiempo? Estamos en verano todavía y aun así... —Kise está confundido y su semblante lo deja ver, cosa que de nuevo le recuerda a Kagami al niño que alguna vez fue, cuando ambos jugaban con Aomine y Momoi en la ribera del río.

—Y lo estoy —dice ella—. Me voy a tomar esta semana también, como Taiga-kun. Pero si te refieres a la escuela en la que trabajo, también está abierta en verano, para los hijos de aquellas personas que están demasiado ocupadas disfrutando sus vacaciones o bien, no pueden dejar de trabajar.

—Es un poco triste —dice Kagami, que ya se ha terminado el contenido de su plato y se dispone a ponerse de pie para servirse un poco más—. Si yo tengo hijos, nunca les haré eso. Y creo que este trabajo me permite cierta libertad al respecto.

Por suerte, Kise no tiene que contestar, pues Kagami sale de la habitación y cuando regresa, Kise prefiere hablar sobre su regalo de cumpleaños. Regalo que Kise llevó de un lado a otro de la casa, a costa de un dolor de músculos que no lo ha abandonado del todo.

—¿Y te gustó tu regalo, Kagamicchi? Espero que sí, porque lo tuve que cargar desde el sótano hasta la sala de estar —dice Kise, tratando de introducir sus propios méritos en la conversación, de manera que cualquier tema que los involucre como pareja se diluya lo más posible.

—Sí, Tetsuko me dijo lo que hiciste —dice Kagami y a Kise no debería de sorprenderle, pero guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que ella lo mantuviese en secreto, pues hacerlo supondría que el momento fue tan especial para ella que no podría compartirlo ni siquiera con su esposo—. Gracias, pero no esperes que pague ningún hospital si tu espalda se pone mala o algo así. Tetsuko también me dijo cómo te empeñaste en seguir haciéndolo cuando ella sugirió buscar ayuda.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —dice Kise, haciendo todo tipo de movimientos para demostrarlo—. Ya le dije a Kurokocchi que no se preocupara, ya ni siquiera me duele. Pero me alegra que te haya gustado, porque volverlo a cargar de regreso sería una tortura.

—No. Está muy bien, fue el regalo perfecto. Aunque si fuese necesario regresarlo, no creo que me suponga gran problema moverlo. Lo más difícil ya lo has hecho tú —dice Kagami, que ya se ha terminado su segundo plato y parece tener intención de ir por el tercero—. ¿Alguien quiere repetir?

—No, gracias, Kagamicchi —dice Kise, que todavía va por la mitad del plato, aunque no porque el curry tenga mal sabor, sino más bien porque se ha pasado toda la hora de la comida hablando.

—Gracias, Taiga-kun —dice Kuroko, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Pero si apenas y has comido! —dice Kagami, señalando su plato, que está mucho más lleno que el de Kise, a pesar de que ella no se la ha pasado hablando—. Eso no es sano.

—Sabes que no suelo comer mucho, Taiga-kun. Estoy bien.

—Eso dices tú.

—Eso dice el doctor también —dice Kuroko, tan tranquila como siempre y su argumento parece ser válido ante los ojos de Kagami, que, tras una mirada, vuelve a alejarse para llenar su plato, dejando a Kise bastante confundido sobre lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Doctor? ¿Para qué necesita Kurokocchi un doctor? ¿Se verá demasiado entrometido si lo pregunta?

—Oh, antes de que se me olvide —dice Kagami cuando regresa, para encontrar a Kuroko comiendo muy obedientemente, al menos en apariencia—. Kise, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—¿Qué es, Kagamicchi?

—Tetsuko y yo vamos a estar fuera desde mañana hasta el día miércoles —dice, entre bocado y bocado y es sorprendente cuánta comida puede almacenar su cuerpo, pues con tan sólo medio plato Kise ya se siente lleno. Aunque quizá su hambre voraz se debe a su trabajo, medio reflexiona Kise, mucho más interesado en lo que está oyendo—. Nos vamos a la Bahía de Suruga.

—¿Tan lejos? ¡Ahh! Nunca he estado ahí, pero dicen que es un lugar muy hermoso, ¡qué envidia! ¿Pero cuál es ese favor? No creo que me vayas a pedir que los acompañe, ¿o sí, Kagamicchi?

—No se me ocurriría —dice Kagami, que quiere pasar algún tiempo de calidad con su esposa—. No, pero me gustaría pedirles a tu abuela y a ti que, si no tienen inconveniente alguno, cuiden la casa. Sólo serán cuatro días, pero si pueden regar las plantas, barrer un poco... Les estaría muy agradecido.

—¡Claro, no hay problema, Kagamicchi! —dice Kise, que no puede hacer nada más que fingir felicidad por ambos—. Diviértanse, se lo merecen. ¡Y traigan recuerdos!

—Gracias, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, regalándole una sonrisa. Pago más que suficiente por lo poco que tendrá qué hacer.

—No es nada —dice él y a Kagami no le pasa desapercibido el rubor en sus mejillas, que sólo ha aparecido cuando Kuroko le ha dado las gracias. Sin embargo, en lugar de sentirse enojado, parece mucho más divertido por la situación y la deja pasar sin más.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal un partido después de comer?

Así termina el tema entre ellos y no se lo vuelve a mencionar por el resto de la tarde, que Kise pasa en su casa, jugando basket con el que antaño era su mejor amigo y al que ahora no está muy seguro de cómo definir, hasta que Kise se despide de ellos, prometiéndoles cuidar su casa lo mejor posible.

Al día siguiente, Kise los ve partir muy temprano en la mañana y aunque sabe que regresarán pronto, mentiría si dijera que no comenzó a extrañar a Kuroko en el momento en el que ésta le dijo _Hasta luego, Kise-kun_ en la puerta de su casa la noche anterior.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 30. Completo.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 8.**  
Te he dejado pensando en  
muchas cosas, pero ojalá  
pienses un poco en mí.

_Credo;_ Mario Benedetti.

Kagami y Kuroko regresan el día acordado sin ningún contratiempo, pero Kise no está ahí para recibirlos. ¿Por qué debería? ¿Para qué torturarse más con sus rostros felices, cuando su mente ya ha hecho lo suficiente por él en su ausencia? En su lugar, deja la tarea de devolverles las llaves de la casa a su abuela, que también se ha hecho cargo en gran parte de las tareas que él prometió que haría a cambio de que Kise se hiciera cargo de la propia casa, cosa que él aceptó sin rechistar.

Así, Kise sólo los ve desde lejos mientras descargan sus maletas del taxi que los ha llevado hasta casa y que aunque lo salva de escuchar su conversación, no le impide apreciar que Kuroko se ha bronceado, tiñendo su piel anteriormente blanca de un tono castaño bastante bonito al haberse pasado tres días bajo el sol. Kagami también se ha bronceado, por supuesto, hasta casi adquirir un tono que rivalizaría con el de Aomine y que sin duda haría que los confundieran como hermanos por su mente tan simple, maneras y aficiones. Sólo su cabello pelirrojo lo delataría de otra forma, pero por lo demás, hasta podrían pasar como gemelos.

Kise ríe ante esa idea y por un segundo piensa en compartirla con Kagami, a quien seguro no le hará tanta gracia al principio, pero que de cualquier forma terminará riendo, cuando Kise recuerda que no debe acercarse a su casa. Y no es porque haya sucedido algo extraordinario en los cuatro días en que estuvieron fuera, pero él prefiere no ver a Kuroko después de que ésta ha pasado tiempo con su esposo y casi parece como si se hubiera contaminado con algún extraño virus, por el rechazo que provoca en Kise la idea de verla.

_No quiero constatar su felicidad_, piensa Kise, una vez Kagami y Kuroko han desaparecido en el interior de su casa y su abuela emprende el camino de regreso, sin duda con intención de comentarle lo que ha oído de ambos y transmitirle una agradecimiento que ni quiere ni se merece. Sin embargo, Kise no planea que el distanciamiento sea eterno, pero sí lo suficiente como para llegar a olvidar que sucedió, cuando el orden de las cosas haya regresado a la normalidad, con libros entre ellos y pláticas que de otra manera le habrían aburrido.

¿Podría llamársele a eso "ser falso"? En un principio quizá fue así, pero ahora no es tan sencillo. Por supuesto que preferiría compartir otras cosas con Kuroko, no sólo libros y no sólo pláticas y no, ni siquiera se refiere a muestras de afecto, relaciones sexuales y sus derivados. Lo que Kise quiere es que ella _lo vea_ y si la única manera de que eso suceda es haciendo cosas que ella ama y que él sólo empieza a amar, seguirá haciéndolo por muy egoísta que eso suene, pues quizá con el tiempo ella llegue a amarle por ello.

Por el momento, Kise planea no acercarse a ella, incluso después de que Kagami se haya marchado y lo hace con la excusa, por demás válida ante los ojos de su abuela y también los de Kuroko (cuando la abuela de Kise le cuenta qué ha estado haciendo su nieto esos días), de que pronto van a anunciar los resultados de los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y como Kise está seguro de que Aomine y Momoi aprobaron, quiere pasar todo el tiempo posible con sus amigos antes de que éstos se marchen.

Ante tal excusa, Kuroko poco tiene que reclamarle, aunque si debe ser sincera (y cómo no serlo en la soledad de su gran casa, cuando su esposo se ha ido otra vez), tiene que admitir que lo extraña un poco, así como a las tardes que solían compartir. Se ha acostumbrado a su presencia, cuando en un inicio le parecía insustancial, pero entiende que Kise tiene otras cosas que hacer, más importantes por el momento que cualquier libro. Y al igual que Kise, sabe que el orden de las cosas se reanudará; confía ciegamente en que volverán a reunirse en la sala de estar de su casa, frente a frente, para sumergirse en un sinfín de universos posibles impresos en páginas de papel.

Aun así, se sorprende cuando pasa Tanabata sin noticia alguna de su parte y mucho más lo hace cuando al día siguiente del festival, Kise aparece en el jardín de infantes para repartir algodón de azúcar entre sus alumnos sin que ella tenga oportunidad de verlo. Sin embargo, lo excusa al pensar que, si mal no recuerda, los resultados serán dados a conocer al día siguiente, por lo que Kise debe tener poco tiempo para leer un libro o ir a visitarla cuando Aomine y Momoi deben de estar sumergidos en un frenesí de preocupación.

La ausencia alimenta el amor, pero a Kise ni se le ocurre siquiera pensarlo. De cualquier manera, sería imposible tener en cuenta todos los aspectos de una situación, como Midorima siempre le ha dicho y quizá es eso no planeado, lo que mejor sale.

.

El día 15 por la mañana, Kise se despierta tan nervioso como Aomine y Momoi, a pesar de que su destino por el próximo año no está en las manos de un pedazo de papel y aunque él no lo sepa, nunca lo estará. Sin embargo, mientras se ducha y se viste, preparándose para visitar a sus amigos y felicitarlos por haber aprobado (cosa que no duda ni por un segundo), tiene tiempo para dedicarle un pensamiento a Kuroko, a la que no ha visto desde hace casi dos semanas, a pesar de que ya terminó el último libro que le prestó y se muere por comentarlo con ella, pero sobre todo, se muere por verla.

Kise piensa en ir a verla más tarde, cuando Aomine y Momoi necesiten tiempo para estar solos con sus respectivas familias. Pero algo le aconseja que no lo haga, quizá acaso un presentimiento, quizá acaso su sentido común, esa pequeña parte de su mente que sabe que está persiguiendo un imposible y que todo acabará mal y que al final lo hace desistir en su empeño, pensando que ya habrá otros días, que de cualquier manera ella no lo extraña, lo que no podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Y con esa convicción en la mente (con ese engaño), Kise abandona su casa, sin preocuparse por ver a Kuroko o ser visto por ella, ya que debe de estar trabajando al ser tan temprano. Y no le sorprende cuando llega a casa de Momoi primero, al ser la más cercana y la encuentra de pie en medio del camino de gravilla, esperándolo sin duda, aunque en un principio Kise no puede ver su rostro y por lo tanto, no puede adivinar el resultado. Lo que sí sabe es que está llorando y al verla así, no puede hacer más que extender los brazos.

—¡Ki-chan! —dice ella, cuando todavía los separan al menos tres metros.

—¡Momocchi! ¿Qué tal fue? —pregunta Kise, seguro de que cualquiera que los vea pensará de manera inevitable que están saliendo, por muchos esfuerzos que Momoi haya hecho por desmentir el rumor. No es que a él le importe mucho en realidad, no cuando ya le ha asegurado a Kuroko cuál es la verdad, así que Kise no hace más que encogerse de hombros antes de corresponder el abrazo, que no llega a recibir.

—Satsuki —la llama Aomine, que de pronto ha aparecido a su lado—. ¿Cómo te fue? —Los resultados son dados a conocer en la página de internet de la universidad todos los años más o menos en la misma fecha, mas no detallan en qué clase estarán los aceptados, ni qué necesitan para su primer día de clases. Son un número frío al lado de un nombre, pero cuántas alegrías suscitan—. Más te vale tener todo empacado cuando el día llegue o no te esperaré —dice Aomine, sin esperar su respuesta, tan seguro como Kise de que ella también aprobó.

—¡Dai-chan! —dice Momoi, cuyas lágrimas de alegría no dejan de caer por sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el llanto. Nada podría ir mejor y sin embargo lo hace, cuando Momoi corre a abrazar a Aomine, dejando a Kise con los brazos abiertos, pero feliz de ver a sus amigos satisfechos y realizados.

—Vaya, Satsuki, no sabía que todavía eras tan llorona —dice Aomine, cuando Satsuki por fin se separa de él, con los ojos rojos y la nariz goteando. En otra situación sin duda estaría molesta ante tal falta de delicadeza (y Kise cree verla hacer una mueca durante un segundo), pero pronto se las arregla para sonreír.

—Así que supongo que se quedaron —dice Kise, que se ha acercado a ellos en silencio, esperando el mejor momento para hablar.

—Eso es obvio, idiota —dice Aomine, que permanece de pie en una postura un tanto rígida una vez Momoi se separa completamente de él, con la excusa de limpiar sus lágrimas y arreglar un poco su rostro, que ha quedado hecho un desastre.

—Así no me dan ganas de felicitarte, Aominecchi —dice Kise, que también sonríe, contagiado por la felicidad de sus amigos y sobre todo por las posibilidades que se abren ante ellos, pues no sólo están a punto de marcharse a un mundo completamente nuevo, donde conocerán todo tipo de personas y elegirán lo que habrá de ser su vida futura, sino que también está seguro de que lo harán juntos, sino ahora sí eventualmente; lo ha notado después de ese abrazo tan inesperado, que ha dejado a Aomine fuera de combate como nada en el mundo podría hacerlo jamás.

—Ni lo necesito —dice Aomine, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Kise?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué? —dice Kise, que ha extendido los brazos para recibir el abrazo de Momoi que antes no pudo llegar—. Por ahora voy a felicitar a Momocchi. ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! De Aominecchi a veces tenía mis dudas, pero nunca dudé que tú podrías hacerlo.

—¡Gracias, Ki-chan!

—No te hagas el tonto —dice Aomine, mirando con disgusto el abrazo que Kise y Momoi comparten—. Me refiero a qué piensas hacer con respecto a tu propia carrera. Si es que quieres estudiar alguna. ¿O piensas quedarte en casa de tu abuela para siempre? —Sus palabras suenan mucho más duras de lo usual y a Kise no le pasan desapercibidos los celos de su amigo, lo cual lo hace reír, empeorando aún más la situación—. Aunque ya sé que es mucho pedir de un idiota como tú.

—Tan malo como siempre, Aominecchi —dice Kise, que ya se ha acostumbrado al carácter de su amigo y nada más le sigue el juego—. Pero tienes razón, todavía no lo he pensado. O más bien, ya lo pensé, pero todavía no quiero ponerlo en práctica.

—¿Y qué has pensado, Ki-chan?

Kise les explica a grandes rasgos sus planes para el futuro, aunque sin dar fechas exactas. Ha estado investigando la escuela de leyes que su madre le ha recomendado y tras ver que tienen becas deportivas, ha decidido asistir, no con la ambición de convertirse en otro prestigioso abogado en una familia llena de ellos, sino más bien para quitarse a su madre de encima mientras persigue su sueño de jugar basketball de manera profesional.

—Pero estás muy fuera de forma, Ki-chan —dice Momoi, tras haber escuchado su relato—. Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para que te admitan entre los miembros regulares de un equipo universitario, sobre todo si tu objetivo es saltar a la línea nacional.

—No esperaba menos de la manager de Touou —dice Kise, rascándose la nuca—. Sí, lo sé, Momocchi. Y créeme que también sé que no será fácil, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, aunque por ahora no.

—Pues deberías de comenzar a hacer algo —dice Momoi—. Dai-chan y yo no estaremos aquí para siempre. De hecho, tenemos que estar en Tokyo en dos semanas para el curso de inducción y demás y mientras estemos aquí estaremos un poco atareados. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando nos vayamos Ki-chan? ¿No te vas a aburrir?

—Bueno... No sé, ya veré qué hago. Todavía no quiero irme —dice Kise, ante la feroz mirada que Momoi le dirige y es lo más cerca que está de admitir de que no quiere irse a causa de Kuroko, aunque cuándo se sentirá listo para hacerlo o cuándo considerará que ha hecho suficiente, ni él mismo lo sabe.

—Pues al menos deberías de hacer algo —dice Momoi, poniendo los brazos en jarras, pues sabe perfectamente la razón por la que Kise no quiere marcharse, a pesar de que a sus ojos la batalla esté totalmente perdida—. Consigue un trabajo, Ki-chan, así no te aburrirás.

—Mmmm.

—Bueno, Ki-chan, ¿es que vas a estar de vago todo el tiempo? —dice Momoi, cuando lo ve hacer una mueca ante su petición de que consiga un empleo.

—Síp —dice Kise, aunque en realidad lo ha estado pensando, pues como bien sabe, pronto su círculo social se reducirá aun más, lo que le dejará muchas menos cosas que hacer en el tiempo en el que, por prudencia o porque Kuroko tiene que trabajar, obviamente no puede verla—. No sirvo para otra cosa, Momocchi —dice él con una sonrisa—. Y por cierto, Momocchi, ¿no podríamos entrar a tu casa? Ya me cansé de estar aquí.

—Sí —lo secunda Aomine—. Yo también. Mira que ser tan descuidada como para ni siquiera invitarnos a pasar.

—¡Dai-chan! ¡Tú eres el último del que quiero escuchar ese reclamo! —dice Momoi y la pelea continúa desde ahí, aunque en realidad no es una pelea, sino la forma en la que se demuestran atención e incluso cariño. Kise no puede entenderlo del todo, sus relaciones anteriores nunca han sido así y su relación con Kuroko, aunque no es romántica en la manera en la que a él le gustaría, tampoco lo es. Pero Kise entiende que hay maneras de querer y esa es la de ellos, además, ¿qué le importa, ahora que han dejado por la paz el tema de su futuro? No ha mentido; para lo único que sirve es para ser vago y para tener esperanzas.

(Y para querer a Kuroko también.)

.

Aomine y Momoi no son los únicos preocupados por su futuro; y como si fuera telépata (aunque Kise sospecha que su abuela tuvo algo que ver), su madre pronto se pone en contacto con él para preguntarle por su futuro, cuando es en lo que él menos piensa, atareado como está, ayudando a sus amigos a empacar, pero también asistiendo a todo tipo de fiestas de despedida, organizadas por amigos de amigos que él ni siquiera conoce.

Una de esas noches, casi a finales de la tercera semana de Agosto (¿hace cuánto que no ve a Kuroko?) y cuando Kise entra en el vestíbulo de su casa a trompicones, a consecuencia de las cervezas que se ha tomado, se encuentra con su abuela esperándolo y más precisamente con su madre, que le oye murmurar una disculpa a través del teléfono y quien, con tan sólo oírlo, sabe en qué estado se encuentra.

—Ryouta, es tu madre —dice su abuela, a la que tampoco le pasa desapercibido el estado en el que viene su nieto y que si bien podría ser peor, no lo excusa por su conducta tan egoísta y estúpida—. ¿Te sientes bien para hablar con ella o le pido que hable mañana?

—Lo siento —dice Kise, palabras que oye su madre, a pesar de que Ryouko tiene el teléfono pegado al pecho, pensando que eso obstruirá cualquier sonido—. Estoy bien, sólo tomé un poco, ¿ves? —dice, caminando casi de manera perfecta hacia ella, lo que podría engañarla si no fuese por el tono aletargado de su voz y el fuerte olor a alcohol que despide—. Hablaré con mamá.

—Muy bien —dice la mujer, dándole el teléfono y se pregunta qué pensará su hija cuando escuche a Ryouta; quizá se atreva a afirmar que ha sido suave o que ella no lo cuida lo suficiente, lo que podría ser cierto, pero es que ya es imposible cuidar de los jóvenes y más de los que tienen esa edad, tan llenos de independencia y tan alejados de las viejas costumbres y la moral.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Ryouta, tras aclararse la garganta y casi consigue sonar natural. Al verlo, su abuela decide retirarse para seguir viendo televisión, dejándolo a sus propios medios, pues si se siente lo suficientemente grande como para tomar, también lo es, por ende, para soportar las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

—Ryouta... —dice su madre, insegura de si debe de abordar el tema de la bebida. Luego lo piensa mejor y desecha la idea, pues no quiere arruinar cualquier posibilidad de hablar con él iniciando una pelea—. Me enteré que Aomine-kun y Momoi-chan aprobaron sus exámenes de ingreso.

—Ah, sí —dice Ryouta, que hasta el momento estaba en tensión, preparándose para el regaño y que al escucharla, ha dejado salir todo el aire de sus pulmones en un profundo suspiro, que le ocasiona un hipo que de otro modo sería gracioso—. Se los dieron la semana pasada y se van la próxima semana, porque deben de estar presentes para el curso de inducción o algo así me dijeron...

—Cuando los veas felicitalos de mi parte, ¿quieres? —dice ella y no le queda ninguna duda de que los verá pronto, en otra de esas fiestas suyas de las que su madre le estaba comentando antes de que Ryouta hiciera aparición y que se llevan a cabo todos los días—. Pero ahora que ellos se van —dice ella, después de escuchar a Kise musitar un vago _sí, sí_—. ¿Qué piensas hacer, Ryouta? Querías ver a tus amigos y estoy segura de que te diviertes, pero eso no durará para siempre.

—Mmmm —dice Kise y por un momento su madre piensa que está demasiado intoxicado como para sostener una conversación normal, por lo que está a punto de sugerir que continúen hablando al día siguiente, cuando Kise dice—: Todavía no quiero irme —Claro que su madre también podría tomar esto como signo de que no está bien de sus cabales, pero el tono seguro en que lo ha dicho, tan similar al que ocupó cuando decidió irse de casa, la persuaden de que no es así.

—¿Pero qué estás esperando, Ryouta? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No sé todavía, pero no quiero regresar mamá. Y no lo haré, a menos claro que mi abuela decida que ya he estado suficiente tiempo en su casa —dice él, a quien no le ha pasado desapercibida su propia ingratitud al llegar a casa en ese estado, apenas hablar con su abuela y usar lo que antaño era un hogar para él como si se tratase de un alojamiento o un hotel. Sólo le faltaría llevar a una chica para que el cuadro estuviese completo y quizá lo haría, si no estuviera ya enamorado de Kuroko, pues no le han faltado insinuaciones en las fiestas a las que ha asistido en los últimos días.

—Realmente no lo entiendo —dice ella, con un suspiro—. De cualquier modo, ya has perdido el semestre de otoño y el próximo comienza en enero, así que todavía tienes tiempo para hacer lo que quieres. Entiendo que esta generación suele tomarse años sabáticos y todo eso, pero no quiero que descuides tu futuro.

—No lo haré, mamá. Ya decidí estudiar en la escuela que quieres —dice él, tratando de que la llamada no termine con una pelea entre ambos. Además, no está mintiendo y eso hará feliz a su madre, así que no ve nada de malo en comunicarle su decisión, mas no cuándo planea llevarla a cabo.

—¿De verdad? Me alegra mucho, Ryouta —Kise casi puede verla sonreír, de pie frente al teléfono que está en la sala de estar, en una casa que, diga lo que diga, no volverá a pisar jamás—. ¿Puedo suponer entonces que vendrás en enero?

—No sé, yo te aviso —dice él, sin poder evitar echar una mirada por la ventana más cercana, hacia la casa a oscuras de Kuroko, pues no cree que para enero se haya solucionado todo y en realidad no sabe si algún día se "solucionará" como él quiere, pero por el momento no le molesta esperar, aunque quizá se debe a que está divirtiéndose y no ha probado aun lo amargo que puede ser el aburrimiento y la rutina.

Sus palabras son suficientes para engañar a su madre, que las ha interpretado como un _sí_ y por eso, el resto de la llamada no vuelve a hacer alusión al tema y se pone a hablar, como solían hacerlo antaño, de los casos que lleva, las cosas que han hecho, tanto ella como sus hermanas y su padre y poca cosa más. Si no es porque Kise bosteza, después de una hora de estar sentado en el sofá de la sala, oyendo a su madre hablar, quizá la conversación se habría prolongado al menos otra hora, pero su bostezo pone a su madre alerta de la hora y del tiempo que han pasado hablando.

—Lo siento, Ryouta. No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde —dice ella, que al consultar su reloj de pulsera se ha dado cuenta de que está a punto de caer la medianoche—. Ve a dormir, hijo. Pero antes prométeme que no te excederás.

—No te preocupes, mamá —dice él, sin prometer nada en realidad—. Me gustó hablar contigo, de verdad.

—A mí también, Ryouta —dice ella y aunque puede tener muchas fallas, el cariño que transmite su tono de voz es real—. Duerme bien, buenas noches. Te quiero.

—Te quiero, mamá. Buenas noches.

Kise cuelga el teléfono en el momento preciso en que su abuela entra en la habitación y aunque le ha asegurado a su madre lo contrario, mostrándose valiente y decidido sobre quedarse, el alcohol en su sistema lo hace sentir vulnerable y triste, por lo que, antes de que su abuela pueda decir palabra alguna, él dice:

—Abuela, ¿me dejarás quedarme en tu casa un poco más? —Tiene la voz quebrada y Ryouko sabe que lo ideal es que se acueste, pero al verlo tan destrozado, sabe que eso puede esperar. Ryouta es un niño todavía en muchos sentidos, un niño que se niega a madurar y que aun así siente la carga de aquellas cosas que rechaza, aunque en el fondo desee.

—Claro que sí, Ryouta, todo el tiempo que quieras —dice ella, envolviéndolo con sus brazos como si todavía fuera un niño, aunque todo en él le diga que no, al menos físicamente. Ryouta empieza a llorar y ella no se sorprende, aunque sí desearía poder entenderlo mejor, pues puede que Ryouta esté escapando de las responsabilidades que le corresponden como adulto, pero eso no puede ser lo único que lo retiene en Tonosawa. Tiene que haber otra cosa, lo suficientemente poderosa como para que él desee quedarse, pero, ¿qué es? ¿Qué puede ser? Kise Ryouko no tiene la respuesta, aunque desearía hacerlo, pues así podría ayudar a su nieto a aligerar la tristeza en su corazón. Pero sólo puede contentarse con abrazarlo, con acariciar su cabello y dejar que sus lágrimas le empapen la ropa.

Y a veces eso es suficiente.

.

Aomine y Momoi se marchan la semana siguiente y Kise, junto con sus amigos y familiares, está ahí para despedirlos en la estación del tren. Es una despedida emotiva, pese a que todos han tenido tiempo suficiente para digerir la noticia e incluso celebrarla, pero su partida, como bien saben todos los presentes, es definitiva. Aomine y Momoi salen al mundo para estudiar y después trabajar, hacer familia y seguir sus vidas, alejados del pueblo que los vio crecer, por eso no es de sorprenderse que los padres de ambos, al ver marchar a sus únicos hijos, se sientan sumamente tristes y no dejen de llorar, a diferencia de sus amigos cercanos, quienes, incluyendo a Kise, han tenido tiempo suficiente durante las dos semanas que han pasado de fiesta en fiesta, de llenar un poco de ese tiempo que sin duda se perderá en cuanto Aomine y Momoi estén ocupados con las cosas de sus respectivas carreras.

—Bueno, Momocchi, ha sido divertido —dice Kise, que ha estado alejado para dejar espacio a que se despidan una vez más de sus padres y otros parientes cercanos. El tren está a punto de partir y Kise ya le ha dicho todo lo que quería a Momoi en días anteriores, así que no hay lágrimas en sus ojos al saber que se marcha, sino los mejores deseos—. ¿Quién iba a decir que pudieras beber tanto?

—Cállate, Ki-chan —dice ella con una sonrisa—. Sólo estás resentido porque te gané. Pero tú me ganas cantando. ¿No has pensado en hacer carrera como ídolo pop? Cualquiera que te viera en un karaoke diría que esa será tu profesión.

—Es una buena idea —dice él, imitando su sonrisa—. Seré un gran ídolo pop y Aominecchi y tú podrán decir que me conocieron cuando era joven y pobre.

—Te voy a extrañar, Ki-chan —dice Momoi, consultando su reloj, pues el tiempo se agota y los espera un gran viaje, aunque sólo sea el inicio de uno mucho mayor—. Pero me alegro de haber pasado estos tres meses contigo, fue muy divertido.

—Lo mismo digo, Momocchi. Me divertí y espero que te vaya bien en Tokyo. Ya sabes que si tienes alguna fiesta salvaje planeada, puedes llamarme y ya nos veremos —dice él, extendiendo los brazos para abrazarla.

—Gracias, Ki-chan —dice ella, mientras se abrazan, segura, aunque no sabría decir muy bien porqué, de que tiene razón y su amistad se extenderá con los años, pese a la separación y las responsabilidades que ambos tengan.

—Y buena suerte con Aominecchi —murmura Kise, antes de que Momoi se separe, lo que provoca que ella le de un codazo, que lo deja momentáneamente sin respiración—. Momocchi, eres mala —dice Kise, cuando por fin logra recobrar el aliento—. Todavía que te estoy deseando suerte y tú me pegas.

—Porque dices tonterías, Ki-chan. Por eso —dice ella, con las mejillas rojas y cruzándose de brazos—. Aomine-kun tiene novia, como bien sabes, porque ambos la vimos en las fiestas a las que asistimos. O al menos al principio, no estoy seguro de que vieras algo después de tu cuarta cerveza, Ki-chan.

—¿Aomine-kun? —pregunta Kise, asombrado, pues normalmente ella le llama Dai-chan.

—Voy a comenzar a llamarlo así para evitar malentendidos, ¡y no te rías! —dice ella, aunque sabe que es imposible que él se detenga una vez ha comenzado—. Bueno, ya casi es tiempo —dice ella, consultando su reloj de pulsera—. Así que dejaré que te despidas de Dai... Aomine-kun.

—Vale, Momocchi. ¡Que te vaya bien!

Momoi ya se ha alejado al menos un metro cuando vuelve sobre sus pasos, se detiene frente a Kise y le hace una seña con la mano para que se acerque a ella lo más posible, pues está a punto de revelarle un secreto.

—Buena suerte con Kuroko-san —susurra en su oído y se aleja antes de que Kise pueda ponerle las manos encima, aunque no sin antes disfrutar del efecto de sus palabras, que han vuelto a Kise incapaz de hablar coherentemente y más parece una caricatura que una persona real, pues tiene las mejillas encendidas y gesticula como un idiota. Pero antes de que pueda preguntarle a Momoi cómo es que sabe algo que no le ha contado a nadie, salvo a Aomine, éste se interpone en su camino para despedirse y quizá intuyendo lo que ha pasado en realidad.

—Ya nos veremos, Kise —son las escuetas palabras del joven, que le pasa un brazo por el hombro con la mayor naturalidad y no podría ser de otra forma, pues han sido compañeros de cervezas en más de una ocasión durante los últimos tres meses—. A ver si haces algo de tu vida. Y no te rindas con Tetsu, has llegado demasiado lejos como para abandonar.

—¿Pero qué les pasa a los dos? —pregunta Kise, cuando Aomine ya se ha marchado y a él ya se le ha pasado la vergüenza y estupefacción que le han causado sus consejos, como si fueran adultos y supieran ya mucho más que él; como si fuera tan fácil conquistar a Kuroko.

Pero ya no hay tiempo para preguntárselos, ni para despedirse y pronto los ve marchar en el tren, siendo su último gesto para con ellos un movimiento de cabeza para Aomine y un guiño para Momoi. Pronto la locomotora roja se pierde entre las montañas que protegen la ciudad y Kise se queda solo, en un sentido y a la vez de manera literal, pues todos han comenzado a dirigirse hacia sus casas, pues ya no queda nada que ver.

Él también lo hace, aunque no se dirige precisamente a casa de su abuela, sino a lo único que lo ata a Tonosawa en esos momentos y que desea se convierta también en su hogar. Se dirige a casa de Kuroko.

.

Cuando Kise alcanza la casa de Kuroko, no tiene que tocar el timbre para saber que Kagami está en casa, pues éste ya se ha dado a conocer gracias a su música, proveniente de la rockola que Kuroko le ha regalado y que, cuando su dueño está fuera, permanece silenciosa y olvidada en un rincón. Kise lo había olvidado completamente; al estar ocupado con fiestas y demás preparaciones, descuidó su minucioso conteo de los días en que Kagami está fuera y lo está pagando caro, pues aunque fue él quien decidió no verla, ahora que es ella quien está ocupada, no cree posible poder soportar la espera.

Pero lo hace y cuando Kagami se marcha el domingo por la tarde, apenas y deja pasar media hora antes de estar en la puerta de Kuroko, con el último libro que le prestó en brazos y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Ha sido casi un mes de separación y quizá eso contribuye a la gran sonrisa que también adorna los labios de Kuroko cuando abre la puerta para recibirlo, feliz de haber recuperado a su compañero de viaje a través de los mundos impresos.

—Lo siento, Kurokocchi —dice él, después de haber intercambiado las cortesías de rigor y cuando ya se encuentran sentados en sus lugares de siempre; frente a frente, en la sala de estar blanca, con Kuroko de espaldas a la ventana que da a la calle, de manera que la luz de la farola más cercana perfila su figura de luz blanca—. Quería devolver tu libro antes, pero estuve ocupado. Lamento si eso te ocasionó alguna molestia y entenderé si no deseas prestarme más libros de aquí en adelante —dice él y de verdad lo siente, pues ese fue un aspecto que no consideró del todo al trazar su plan, pero que prefirió dejar de lado, pues entregarle el libro habría constituido forzosamente una visita que él no se sentía, en ese momento, listo para hacer.

Ah, pero ahora que está ahí, se siente como en casa. No debería, por supuesto, dado que la casa le pertenece a Kagami, pero a él le gusta pensar que por lo menos ese espacio, que comparte con Kuroko una vez por semana (o antes lo hacía, hábito que planea retomar), le pertenece a él. A ellos. Idea que Kuroko refuerza cuando habla.

—Está bien, Kise-kun —dice ella, extendiendo los brazos para recibir el tomo, que Kise se apresura a depositar en sus manos. Es "En el bosque, bajo los cerezos en flor" de Sakaguchi Ango, una lectura un tanto oscura para un adolescente, pero que por ende aviva su interés en escuchar la opinión que Kise tiene sobre el libro, tan clásico en la literatura japonesa—. Entiendo que tuviste otras cosas que hacer. Momoi-san y Aomine-kun se marcharon ayer, ¿no es así? —dice ella, pero sin mirarlo, pues sigue repasando con la vista el libro que tiene entre las manos, segura de que hay algo diferente en él, aunque Kise nunca ha maltratado ninguno de los ejemplares que se ha llevado a casa—. Así que entiendo que pasaras tanto tiempo con ellos, es normal —dice ella, cuando lo escucha responder, aunque no sabe qué ha dicho—. Pero, Kise-kun, no me sorprendería tampoco que me anunciaras que tú también te marchas.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —pregunta Kise, al que ni se le ha pasado la idea por la cabeza y mucho menos cuando apenas vuelve a verla. Hablar de irse sería una locura y sin embargo, ahí está ella, sacando el tema a colación como si no le importara y Ryouta quiere pensar que no es así, por mucho que ella le dé pruebas de lo contrario.

—Ya no hay nada que te retenga aquí, Kise-kun —dice ella y cualquier alegría que el viaje con su esposo le haya proporcionado parece haberse desvanecido, aunque Kise no sabría decir porqué. Sin embargo, sus hombros permanecen tostados por el sol bajo la blusa de color azul pálido que lleva esa tarde, que también deja al descubierto sus brazos, ahora de color castaño suave y enmarca su cintura con ayuda de un cinturón—. Sería lo más normal que decidieras irte ahora, en busca de tu propia carrera y tras haber pasado tus vacaciones con tu abuela.

—¡No, no, no! —se apresura a decir él, gesticulando con las manos, quizá con más vehemencia de la necesaria—. Créeme que lo que menos quiero es irme, Kurokocchi. Sí, seguro que será un poco más aburrido ahora que Momocchi y Aominecchi no están, pero no es como si mi mundo girara en torno a ellos. Ya me las arreglaré.

—¿Entonces no deseas seguir estudiando, Kise-kun? ¿Trabajarás? ¿O entrarás a una escuela técnica? —cualquier conversación sobre el libro que aún tiene sobre el regazo ha quedado olvidada, pero si alguno de los dos se da cuenta de que han desvirtuado el tema de su reunión (y puede que Kise lo sepa), nadie hace nada por evitarlo.

—Bueno, en realidad pienso seguir estudiando —dice él, feliz de ser el objeto de atención de la velada, pues si bien le gusta comentar los libros que Kuroko le presta, también quiere que Kuroko lo conozca mejor a él y no sólo a los hombres y mujeres que pueblan las páginas de diversas publicaciones. Él también es interesante, él también tiene una historia que contar y quiere que ella la lea y la ame—. Creo que ya te lo había comentado, Kurokocchi, pero mi madre es abogada, al igual que todos en mi familia. Todos asistieron a la misma escuela, de hecho, ahí fue donde mamá y papá se conocieron —dice él, sin evitar una risita—, y cuando mis hermanas llegaron a la edad y eligieron su carrera, ya tenían un puesto reservado en dicha facultad. Así que yo también tengo uno y haré uso de él algún día.

—Entonces serás abogado, Kise-kun —dice ella, sin dejar de lucir sorprendida.

—Síp, al menos en teoría —dice él, rascándose la nuca—. En la escuela también tienen becas deportivas, así que en realidad pienso estudiar mientras trato de obtener una. Quiero llegar a algún equipo nacional. Me gusta mucho jugar basketball, lo pensé en cuanto Kagamicchi me lo sugirió y llegué a esa conclusión.

—Ya veo. Me alegra escucharlo, Kise-kun.

—De otro modo mamá no me hubiera dejado en paz —dice él, suspirando de manera dramática—. Además, creo que está bien. Jugar al basket es algo que amo, pero sé que no será una carrera larga, para lo cual tendré ya una carrera en la cual apoyarme. Y a todos los contactos de mi familia disponibles.

—Parece bastante conveniente —dice Kuroko, con su habitual voz carente de cualquier afecto, aunque Kise cree ver algo parecido a la desaprobación en sus ojos, cuando arruga la frente apenas un instante.

—Así que está bien —dice Kise, vanagloriándose de los contactos que tiene—. Puedo quedarme todo el tiempo que quiera. Aunque admito que me aburriré un poco en ocasiones y que de verdad voy a extrañar a Aominecchi y Momocchi. Pero no es como si no fuera a verlos nunca más, ¿verdad? Somos amigos, después de todo.

Aunque no lo ha planeado, eso es precisamente lo que Kuroko quiere escuchar para despejar la mala impresión que Kise le ha dado apenas unos segundos atrás. Pues aunque ella no es nadie para juzgar y entiende que hay personas privilegiadas en el mundo, ya sea en materia económica o afectiva, si encuentra un tanto molesto que Kise se tome tan a la ligera su futuro, esbozándolo como si fuese algo fácil de alcanzar, cuando ella lo tenía por alguien con mejor juicio.

—Quizá deberías de hacer algo ahora que ellos no están —dice Kuroko, sin poder evitar recodar su propia adolescencia. Nunca había llegado a sufrir de condiciones extremas y la situación económica de sus padres era estable, incluso después de haber pagado el funeral de su abuela, pero aún así, a Kuroko le costó mucho trabajo abrirse paso en la Universidad, donde tuvo que trabajar el primer año para solventar sus gastos, mientras se abría paso en el equipo de basketball femenil y trataba de cumplir con todas sus clases sin colapsar. Kise, en comparación, lo tiene fácil y no debería de enojarle que sea así, pues ya encontrará sus propios problemas en el futuro, cuando algún día éste le reproche las faltas en su carácter que todavía se pueden, siempre se pueden mejorar.

—¿Algo como qué? Momocchi me sugirió que encontrara un empleo, pero eso supondría que no tendría tanto tiempo para venir aquí, Kurokocchi —dice él, pensando que es el mejor argumento que puede exponer para persuadirla de cambiar de idea, pero Kuroko, por muy confusos que sean sus sentimientos, no lo ve así en absoluto.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Kise-kun. Por mí no hay ningún problema —dice ella, que aunque está lejos de concebir la magnitud de sus sentimientos, sí sabe que eso le molestará y de hecho, se ve recompensada cuando alza la vista para mirar a Kise, que luce bastante triste ante su afirmación—. Consigue un trabajo, Kise-kun, te hará bien. No sólo tendrás en qué ocuparte, sino que aprenderás un poco de lo que te espera en el futuro, aunque sé que el basketball profesional y cualquier trabajo no son lo mismo en cuanto a contenido, sí lo son en el grado de dedicación que requieren. Y además, te será útil para cuando entres a la universidad, sobre todo si vas a elegir una carrera que no te gusta, para poder soportar cosas desagradables.

—¡Pero...!

—Todavía podemos vernos —dice ella y una sonrisa le hace temblar los labios—. Te seguiré prestando libros todo el tiempo que quieras, Kise-kun. Y si así lo deseas, podemos seguir comentándolos en tus ratos libres. Claro que todo es tu decisión —dice ella y Kise no puede evitar pensar que puede llegar a ser terrorífica cuando se lo propone.

—No sé... Tendría que pensarlo. No me vendría mal el dinero extra, eso sí —dice Kise, pero no añade que preferiría seguir viéndola sin interrupciones a tener dinero, pues de cualquier forma, no hay nada en qué pueda gastarlo en Tonosawa.

—Está bien —dice ella—. Es tu decisión. En cuanto al libro...

—¡Oh, sí! Me gustó mucho, aunque se me hizo un poco extraño. No sé si lo entendí del todo —dice él, contento de haber cambiado de tema—. ¿Me vas a dar más libros así, Kurokocchi?

—Algunos —dice ella, dirigiendo la vista hacia su costado derecho, donde sobre el sofá descansa una pila de libros que ha estado esperando por él—. Otros son mucho más fáciles. Algunos son de Taiga-kun y de autores occidentales, no es que yo pretenda demeritar sus libros, pero la profundidad de éstos es diferente y verás que el estilo también.

—¿Kurokocchi acumulaste todos esos libros en el tiempo en el que no nos vimos? —pregunta él, sintiendo un agradable calorcillo en las mejillas y cómo su corazón empieza a latir un poco más rápido al saber que ella ha pensado en él durante ese tiempo de separación, incluso en algo que podría parecer tan trivial como un libro. Ha pensado y esperado, como él, aunque no con la misma intensidad. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

—Sí —dice ella, como si fuera lo más natural haber leído diez libros en espacio de un mes y quizá un poco menos, si se cuentan los días que pasó con Kagami y que seguramente no pasó leyendo—. Los leí y pienso prestártelos, quiero saber tu opinión sobre ellos, Kise-kun.

—¡Son muchos! Kurokocchi, ¿me has estado dando libros que acabas de leer? —Kise tiene la osadía de sentarse junto a Kuroko en el sofá, con la excusa de examinar los libros que leerá en el transcurso de las próximas semanas e incluso meses, pues aún no tiene fecha para su partida. Kuroko prefiere la literatura japonesa, por lo que prevalecen los títulos de autores nacionales y sobre todo, los libros y relatos escritos por Soseki. Pero también hay nombres tales como Mishima Yukio, Kawabata Yasunari, Dazai Osamu y otros más contemporáneos como Murakami Haruki, así como foráneos, entre los que se encuentran Agatha Christie y un tal Stephen King.

—Sí. Hace mucho solía comentar los libros que leía en un club, por lo que todos leíamos el mismo libro en un plazo determinado y luego vertíamos nuestras opiniones en un espacio como éste. Me gustaba mucho hacerlo, así que pensé en darte los libros que voy terminando, para que así pueda comentarlos cuando todavía los tengo frescos en la memoria —Kuroko no parece incómoda ante la cercanía de Kise, que no se ha movido de su lado y sostiene los libros en su regazo, aunque apenas mirándolos ahora que ella ha comenzado a hablar. Él, sin embargo, sí está nervioso y no deja de juguetear con el dobladillo de su playera, tirando de él cada tanto para reprimir el impulso de pasar un brazo por el hombro de Kuroko y atraerla hacia él para un beso—. Pero debido a que no pudimos vernos en bastante tiempo, temo que de nuevo estamos desfasados.

—¡Lo siento, Kurokocchi! —dice él, retomando apenas el hilo de la conversación y desviando la vista para no delatar sus intenciones—. Prometo ponerme a leer muy rápido.

—Así no tendría sentido, Kise-kun —dice ella, tomando uno de los libros que descansan en su regazo y por un momento Kise puede sentir cómo la piel de su brazo lo roza, dándole escalofríos—. Léelos a tu propio ritmo, aunque si aceptas una sugerencia, deberías de comenzar por éste —de entre la pila de libros, Kuroko le extiende uno de Murakami, Norgewian woods; una historia de amor. Pero si hay alguna intención oculta en la elección, su semblante no trasluce nada y Kise sólo se limita a asentir, pues ya no tiene más palabras por el momento.

Y es que las palabras se las ha robado ella, en el momento en el que tomó el libro de su regazo y lo contempló con sus ojos azules y transparentes, de largas pestañas oscuras como su nombre y que se alzaron junto con sus ojos cuando los dirigió hacia él, ignorante de lo que suscitaba en Kise con un gesto tan simple.

—Vale, empezaré con éste —dice Kise, observando la portada, como si ésta pudiese reverlarle sus secretos y los de Kuroko con tan sólo mirarla—. En cuanto a estos, ¿prefieres que me los lleve o en cuanto termine éste me recomendarás otro?

—Prefiero darte uno por uno, Kise-kun —dice ella, que cree profundamente en las lecciones que dan los libros y piensa prestárselos de manera consecuente, dependiendo de qué vea en él que pueda ser mejorado, o más bien, apoyado, con la ayuda de un libro.

—Quedo en tus manos, Kurokocchi —dice él, conteniendo su felicidad—. Pero debes tener paciencia conmigo, por ejemplo con "En el bosque, bajo los cerezos en flor"...

—¿Sí, Kise-kun? ¿Qué te pareció?

Hay un pequeño silencio entre ellos antes de que Kise responda. Silencio en el que ambos se observan, frente a frente y bajo la luz agonizante del crepúsculo de los primeros días de septiembre, que ya presagian el otoño. Ninguno de los dos lo dice, de hecho, apenas son conscientes de sus pensamientos, pero hay en ellos una sensación de que todo está en orden ahora que han vuelto a reunirse.

De que así deben ser las cosas.

.

Esa noche, mientras Kuroko está guardando los libros en su cómoda, de manera que pueda tenerlos a la mano en cuanto Kise los necesite, se da cuenta de algo. El libro que Kise le regresó, tras haber pasado un mes sobre la cómoda de su cama, como un fiel compañero de aventuras, despide un aroma muy diferente al de sus demás libros, que huelen a papel y polvo; sin embargo, no es un aroma desagradable.

Huele a colonia para después del afeitado, de una marca diferente de la que usa Kagami, aunque ella no podría distinguir una de otra si las viera en un aparador. Es un aroma refrescante, que la hace arrugar la frente un segundo, pues aunque asistió a su cumpleaños y todo, desde el físico de Kise hasta su voz le indican que es un adulto, de algún modo ella no puede creerlo. _Se comporta como un niño_, piensa ella, mientras deja correr las páginas entre sus dedos, de manera que el aroma que emana de éstas le acaricia las mejillas y evoca imágenes de Kise leyendo recostado sobre su cama, con la barbilla descansando sobre las páginas, nada más despuntar el alba.

La imagen logra hacerla sonreír mientras deposita el libro en un estante, pues no planea leerlo en el futuro cercano y por ende no lo necesita. _Como un niño, justo como un niño_, piensa, ante la imagen que el aroma le ha evocado y a Kise no le gustaría escucharla llamarlo así, aunque se deleitaría con su sonrisa, pequeña y franca; llena de afecto. Kuroko no vuelve a pensar en el aroma o en el libro por el resto de la noche y se va a acostar temprano, cuando en la casa de enfrente y en la habitación más alejada, todavía hay una luz.

Kise sigue despierto, hecho un ovillo en su cama y leyendo lo más rápido posible Norgewian woods, como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido con Kuroko que él mismo echó por la borda al decidir no verla. Sin embargo, tras media hora de pasar páginas con gran rapidez y enterarse de menos de la mitad de las cosas que están sucediendo, Kise se da por vencido y cierra el libro que, justo como el que le entregó a Kuroko, también tiene algo de ella que mostrarle.

Pero el aroma que inunda sus sentidos tras haber cerrado el libro de golpe, dista mucho de ser un perfume floral o algo vagamente agradable, como lo fue para Kuroko la loción para después del afeitado. Las páginas de Norgewian woods están llenas del olor a cigarro; ese olor agrio y penetrante, que a Kise nunca le ha llegado a gustar, si bien muchos de sus amigos fumaban cuando iba en preparatoria. Kuroko ha estado fumando, pese a que en más de una ocasión ha afirmado que está tratando de dejarlo y evita lo más posible hacerlo en sus pequeñas reuniones, pues no considera saludable ni cortés hacer a otros parte de su vicio, exponiéndolos a las peligrosas emisiones de humo que escapan de sus labios.

Ha estado fumando; algunas páginas tienen marcas de cenizas allí donde las manos de Kuroko se posaron para cambiar de página y ya casi al final, que Kise revisa tratando de no leer algún spoiler, hay un pequeño agujero, dejado sin duda por una ceniza al caer sobre el papel. A Kise debería desagradarle tal muestra, pero al igual que Kuroko algunos momentos atrás, tan simple hábito le ha hecho comprenderla mejor y también imaginarla, con el cigarrillo en la mano y el libro en la otra, leyendo sobre el amor y la vida, sin tener completamente ninguno de las dos.

Y con esa imagen en la mente, exactamente cuarenta minutos después de que Kuroko se haya acostado, él también hace lo mismo, aunque a diferencia de ella, él sí evoca el aroma antes de cerrar los ojos y se dice que no le importaría probarlo de sus labios, por muy desagradable que sea.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 22. Conspiración.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 9.**  
Después de todo qué complicado es el amor breve  
y en cambio qué sencillo el largo amor  
digamos que éste no precisa barricadas  
contra el tiempo ni contra el destiempo  
ni se enreda en fervores a plazo fijo

_Boda de perlas_; Mario Benedetti.

Kise deja pasar otra semana antes de decidir que necesita un empleo, pues como todo el mundo predijo, se aburre un montón ahora que sus amigos no están. Sin embargo, conseguir empleo no es tan fácil como suena, sobre todo en una ciudad que está dejando atrás los últimos días del verano y Kise se ve obligado a ir de un lado a otro del pueblo obteniendo negativa tras negativa, pues muchos negocios cierran sus puertas al finalizar la temporada. Los únicos que no lo hacen son los que están relacionados con las aguas termales, que atraen turistas sin importar la época del año, pero conseguir un empleo en ellos es bastante difícil. Kise no tiene la suficiente experiencia (de hecho, no tiene experiencia alguna, pues nunca ha trabajado) y las vacantes disponibles precisan de conocimientos previos además de un rostro agradable, único requisito que cumple.

Kise está a punto de darse por vencido cuando recuerda el anuncio que Momoi le enseñó, hace más de un mes y que solicitaba un ayudante de mesero en un café en el centro del pueblo, no muy lejos de su casa. Por supuesto, no hay garantía alguna de que el puesto siga vacante y no es que él se muera por ser un mesero, cuando estuvo aspirando a puestos un poco más altos y mejor pagados, pero es lo único que le queda si no quiere morir de aburrimiento hasta el momento en que abandone Tonosawa, momento en el que siempre imagina a Kuroko a su lado.

Para su sorpresa, el puesto sigue vacante, lo que no significa, como le hace ver la dueña del local, que ya lo tenga asegurado por default. Tiene que pasar una entrevista antes que lo acredite como digno del empleo, pues al ser temporada baja, la mujer no puede darse el lujo de contratar a alguien que va a abandonar.

—Tienes buena cara, muchacho —dice ella. Es una mujer bajita con el pelo negro siempre recogido en un moño, con rasgos alargados, que hacen a su rostro lucir casi ratonil. Sin embargo, tiene una sonrisa amable y hasta un poco traviesa cuando dice esto, por lo que la primera impresión que le da a Kise es que es una buena persona—. Si te quedas serás un imán para las chicas y eso está bien, pero primero debo saber si tienes los requerimientos. ¿Has trabajado alguna vez?

—No.

—Aquí dice que tienes dieciocho años —dice ella, mirando el currículum que Kise le entregó y que en realidad, hizo a medias—. ¿Y nunca has trabajado? Bueno, no me sorprende, todo mundo empieza en ceros. Aun así, ¿qué te decidió a trabajar? Nunca te había visto por aquí...

—Llevo en Tonosawa desde junio, señora —dice él, rascándose la nuca—. En cuanto a qué me decidió... Bueno, siendo sincero, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Me aburro y Kurokocchi me aconsejó que lo hiciera. Bueno, ella y casi todos los que conozco —dice Kise rápidamente, pues la mujer ha comenzado a mirarlo extraño. Quizá conoce a Kuroko y él no quiere que se malinterprete, aunque en realidad ella haya sido la causa de su decisión.

El interrogatorio prosigue de esta manera, con preguntas referentes a las habilidades de Kise en la cocina, los quehaceres domésticos y el porqué de que no haya querido seguir estudiando. Y durante todo éste, Kise no puede saber con seguridad si ha obtenido el empleo, pues el rostro de su interlocutora es incluso más inexpresivo que el de Kuroko, aunque Kise sospecha que lo de ella se debe a años de práctica, mientras que Kuroko siempre ha sido así.

—Bueno, muchacho, confiaré en ti —dice la mujer, tras haber vaciado su protocolo de preguntas para la entrevista de trabajo, aunque no muy segura de la idoneidad de Kise para el puesto, por mucho que éste le haya asegurado (cosa que contribuyó a su decisión) que hará su mejor esfuerzo—. Como ya bien sabes si revisaste la convocatoria, tu turno es de 8:30 am a 6 pm, cuatro días a la semana, en los que laborarás un día sí y otro no, a menos que yo te llame por algún evento especial. El sueldo es base más las propinas que obtengas, que estoy segura serán muchas.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —dice Kise, sin creerse su buena suerte y eso que apenas está empezando—. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, de verdad.

—Lo harás —dice la mujer, poniéndose de pie en el despacho detrás del café, una habitación de color malva con cuadros familiares por todas partes; ya es hora de que se marche, así que Kise la imita, pues ya lo han acordado todo. Empezará en dos días, tiempo que la encargada encuentra suficiente para que consiga el uniforme del empleo y aprenda rápidamente lo más básico de lo que tiene que hacer, lo que incluye el menú, las medidas de seguridad, saludos, cómo tomar órdenes, etc. Pues puede que sea un café pequeño, nada comparado con los que hay en grandes ciudades, pero al estar en la zona turística de Tonosawa, no puede perdonar errores—. Y te quitarás esa horrible cosa que traes en la oreja cuando estés trabajando.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, esto! —dice él, tocando su oreja izquierda, donde descansa el piercing que se hizo en un momento de locura en su segundo año en la preparatoria—. Sí, me lo quitaré —dice, al ver la mirada desaprobatoria que la mujer le dirige—. Gracias otra vez.

Kise abandona la habitación, pensando en que se lo contará a Kuroko en cuanto la vea, a Momocchi si la encuentra conectada en facebook y a su abuela también, a quien se le había olvidado hacer partícipe de sus planes y así es como obtiene su primer empleo. Y aunque en un principio su objetivo era matar el tiempo, tras unos cuantos días de trabajo y también tras haber superado las dificultades de cualquier novato, Kise se encuentra disfrutando lo que hace.

No tiene muchos compañeros de trabajo y los que hay son mucho mayores que él, pero se lleva bien con todos pese a la diferencia de edad. La chef, una mujer que era amiga de su madre cuando solía vivir en Tonosawa, incluso le enseña a elaborar diversos postres dulces o bien aperitivos salados en sus tiempos libres, lo cual es bastante divertido si no se tienen en cuenta las quemaduras de los primeros días y los desastres que tienen que ser descontados de su salario.

Además, como pronosticó la dueña, a Kise le va muy bien de camarero entre los turistas que vienen desde todas las regiones del país e incluso entre las mujeres extranjeras, que se han dejado caer en el pueblo tentadas por las propiedades curativas que dicen tienen las aguas termales. Kise obtiene un montón de propinas, pero no es más que una consecuencia inevitable, pues cualquiera que lo ve con el uniforme del café no puede evitar notar su atractivo y dejarle algún dinero extra tan sólo por el placer de su sonrisa.

El uniforme del café consiste en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, que Kise tiene que planchar con esmero todos los días para evitar cualquier arruga. Sobre ésta y cubriendo parcialmente el pantalón, va un mandil de color negro, con una pequeña estrella dorada sobre el pecho, justo encima del corazón. Es un atuendo sencillo pero formal, que sólo consigue su toque de gracia cuando Kise lleva el cabello peinado hacia atrás, dejando su frente al descubierto y con ello también sus ojos, que de cuando en cuando se ocultan tras el flequillo demasiado largo que lleva. Sería imposible no darle una propina y Kise lo sabe, pero nunca pasa de ahí.

Muchas chicas le han ofrecido algo más que una propia y él mentiría si dijera que muchas de ellas lo habrían conseguido en sus tiempos en Kaijou, pero le gusta saber que ya no es así, por muy cursi que suene. Sería fácil decirles que sí e incluso ceder a sus invitaciones, escritas en servilletas con bolígrafos de colores o bien, en el recibo de la cuenta, detallando la habitación en la que se encuentran en la posada de las aguas termales más cercana, algunas incluso dejando su nombre, dirección y cuenta de facebook. Sería muy fácil, pues muchas de ellas no quieren nada formal y él tampoco, por lo que seguirían sus caminos como extraños y nadie tendría que enterarse, pero Kise no quiere que sea así. Por lo que desecha cada una de las invitaciones, a pesar de que en más de una ocasión se siente bastante dispuesto.

Sin embargo, eso no significa que las muchachas que acuden al café (que ha sufrido una escalada en popularidad) se rindan, mas sí que empleen otros métodos para llamar su atención, siendo algunas más serias que otras. En especial aquellas que residen en el pueblo o lugares cercanos y que tienen mayor oportunidad de establecer una relación formal con él, al menos en teoría.

Su táctica consiste en seguirlo donde quiera que va, lo que incluye sentarse cerca de su estación de trabajo en la entrada de la cafetería hasta seguirlo a la terraza del café, donde suele tomarse sus tiempos libres de diez minutos cada tres horas. Y aunque al principio Kise tenía la esperanza de que la dueña del local haría algo al respecto, pues el sonido de las sillas al arrastrarse y el aumento de tazas rotas constituían un gran problema, la mujer prefirió el dinero y la mayor afluencia de personas a su local que preocuparse en primera por porcelana rota y en segunda (y así se lo dijo), por él, pues ningún mal podía hacerle recibir la atención de un montón de jovencitas.

Así, Kise se ve asediado de preguntas incluso en su tiempo libre, por mucho que trate de escudarse tras los libros que Kuroko le ha dado, aunque eso no significa que haya dejado de leerlos, incluso lo hace a mayor velocidad, pues entre que trata de ignorar a sus admiradoras, es más fácil que se pierda en la historia que está leyendo y la termine mucho más rápido.

—Ne, ne, Ryouta-kun —dice una de sus admiradoras una tarde, ignorando completamente el pastel de fresas frente a ella e inclinándose hacia Kise, que ocupa la mesa a su derecha, justo en la esquina de la terraza—. ¿Es éste un libro nuevo? —Antes Kise solía comer alguna cosa del menú, lo que servía de excusa a sus fans para llevarse desde servilletas hasta panecillos a medio comer, pero esa tarde Kise no tiene nada que alguien pueda robar, aunque parece que la chica podría llevarse el libro si fuese necesario.

—Sí —dice él, que pese a que no está interesado en salir con ninguna de ellas nunca ha sido cruel ni irrespetuoso en sus respuestas, lo que ha contribuido bastante a que nadie se haya dado por vencida con él—. Antes estaba leyendo "Norgewian Woods" y éste se llama "Confesiones de una máscara".

—Ryouta-kun, te gusta mucho leer, ¿verdad? —pregunta una segunda chica, sentada en la mesa detrás de Kise; lo han arrinconado, como siempre, pero ellas no son turistas, sino chicas del pueblo, que de vez en cuando también dejan sus números telefónicos en servilletas para él—. Siempre te veo leyendo. ¡Aunque eso es bueno!

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta Kise, que sin saberlo ha aprendido a dominar la técnica de Kuroko para la lectura, de manera que puede leer y escuchar al mismo tiempo, aunque eso sí, siempre luciendo distante.

—Sí, porque eso significa que no tienes novia.

—¿Quién dice que no tengo? —pregunta él, sintiendo cómo el rubor le sube por las mejillas ante una asunción que él también habría hecho en el pasado, tildando de solitario a alguien que se pasase la vida leyendo libros.

—Tú le dijiste una vez a Mimi-chan que no tenías. ¿O ahora tienes, Ryouta-kun?

—No —dice él, pasando de página aunque no ha acabado de leer—. Pero... Hay alguien que me gusta —dice, después de un gran esfuerzo y enfrentando la mirada de su pequeño auditorio, conformado, ese día, por cinco chicas y sus respectivos postres.

—¿Es alguien de aquí? ¿Es alguien que conozca? —preguntan todas en diversos tiempos y a veces al unísono, resemblando a una parvada de pájaros piando sin cesar. Muchas de ellas no tienen ni 15 años, pero Kise no las rechazó por ese motivo, pues él también aspira a alguien mayor y en apariencia inalcanzable, por lo que sabe lo que _se siente_. Sin embargo, el que le guste _alguien_, el que le guste Kuroko, aunque no se lo confiese a nadie, es razón suficiente para decir que no a todas, para rechazar invitaciones y tirar números telefónicos a la basura.

—No. No creo que la conozcan —dice él, dirigiendo su vista en dirección a la casa, que ni siquiera se puede ver desde ahí. Kuroko nunca ha sido una persona muy sociable, así que es imposible que esas chicas la conozcan, sobre todo con todos los años que separan sus respectivas generaciones. Y aun si la conocieran, quizá tampoco la considerarían digna de él; en realidad nadie lo haría, pues aunque no hay documentos oficiales ni un anillo en su mano izquierda, todo el mundo la considera casada y por ende, fuera del límite para cualquiera que no sea su esposo—. No creo que yo la conozca siquiera —dice él con un suspiro—. Pero está bien —dice Kise a su auditorio, que se ha quedado callado, escuchándolo con suma atención—. En eso estoy.

Sus facciones se rompen en una gran sonrisa, que sin embargo no contrasta con su semblante pensativo de antes. Sus ojos todavía están llenos de melancolía y casi no parecen brillar a la luz de la tarde; las comisuras de sus labios están tensas por el esfuerzo y sus manos no dejan de abrirse y cerrarse alrededor del libro que tiene entre manos, otra trágica historia, aunque no precisamente de amor.

—Bueno, tengo que ponerme a trabajar —dice Kise, poniéndose de pie, con el libro bajo el brazo y empezando a sortear las mesas que las chicas han juntado para poder acorralarlo—. ¿Vienen o se quedan? Ya empieza a hacer un poco de viento.

Kise desaparece por la entrada del café, donde, después de poner su libro en un lugar seguro (pues ha visto las miradas codiciosas de las chicas a su alrededor), se pone inmediatamente a trabajar, ignorante de la reacción que ha causado en las jóvenes que lo han escuchado y observado cada segundo que les ha sido posible desde que pusieron sus ojos sobre él. En todas ellas ha quedado una sensación de desasosiego mezclado con un vacío desesperante en el estómago, que las vuelve ansiosas y aun más dispuestas a seguir con sus pesquisas.

Sí, puede que Ryouta haya dicho que _quiere_ a alguien, incluso sin haber usado específicamente esa palabra. Y puede que todo su lenguaje corporal se los haya traslucido, desde la manera en que las comisuras de sus ojos se suavizaron ante el recuerdo de ella hasta la sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios, la primera y no la falsa. Pero, ¿cómo podrían dejarle a Ryouta a una chica que lo hace sufrir así? ¿A qué está esperando? ¿Quién es?

_¿Quién es?_, esa es la pregunta que realmente importa.

.

Una de las ventajas de tener un empleo, aunque Kise no lo descubrió hasta después de unos cuantos días, es que le permite ver a Kuroko por las mañanas e incluso acompañarla todo el camino hacia el centro del pueblo, donde ambos se despiden para acudir a sus respectivos empleos.

En realidad él no lo tenía planeado, sólo sucedió. Un día, mientras salía un poco más temprano de lo habitual (a eso de las ocho, pues le tocaba ayudar con la limpieza), se encontró a Kuroko saliendo de su casa, usando un sencillo atuendo consistente en pantalón de mezclilla, tennis blancos y una blusa de manga corta, con un estampado floral que le trepaba por el costado hasta llegar al hombro y que quedaría eclipsado en cuanto Kuroko se pusiera el delantal obligatorio del jardín de niños. Ella respondió a su saludo de manera natural y no dijo nada cuando Kise echó a caminar a su lado, charlando de un montón de cosas intrascendentes, pero no por eso aburridas.

Ella no prometió volver a verlo cuando se despidieron, pero no hizo falta, pues Kise comenzó a levantarse temprano para poder verla y ella no puso objeción alguna a dicho cambio al considerarlo parte de la rutina de Kise (quien tenía que limpiar el local cada vez que llegaba temprano) y también porque ni se le habría ocurrido pensar que ella era el catalizador de tal decisión.

—Hey, Kurokocchi —dice Kise una mañana, casi a finales de mes, cuando ya se ha hecho necesario para ambos llevar ropa menos ligera o al menos acompañarla con chaquetas o suéteres no muy gruesos—. ¿Cuál es tu estación favorita?

—Me gusta el otoño —dice ella, tras pensarlo un segundo. Y sus ojos se dirigen hacia las montañas que rodean el pueblo, donde los árboles han comenzado a teñirse de rojo, en medio de un incendio silencioso y siempre nostálgico—. Es muy tranquilo.

—¿Más que el invierno? —pregunta Kise, que siempre ha asociado el invierno con las vacaciones y por ende a éstas con la tranquilidad.

—Sí —dice ella, que camina a su derecha y apenas lo observa de reojo, pues tiene la vista puesta en el suelo, lleno de hojas doradas y rojizas—. En invierno hay muchas festividades. En primavera todo cambia y verano está lleno de cosas que hacer. Sólo en otoño parece haber calma, como si fuera un tiempo muerto.

—Mmmm —dice Kise, no muy seguro de entenderla y sin embargo, feliz, pues con preguntas tan simples como esa ha llegado a conocerla a través de los días, desde cosas tan sencillas como su comida favorita (aunque Kise no podría llamar comida como tal a la malteada de vainilla) hasta opiniones más radicales en todo tipo de temas, principalmente en noticias, que suele ver todas las mañanas mientras se prepara para ir a trabajar. Así se enteró de que Kuroko está a favor del aborto, en contra de la guerra y la matanza de animales, si bien, dijo, le era imposible volverse vegetariana.

—¿Y a ti, Kise-kun? ¿Qué estación te gusta?

—¡El verano! —dice él, sin pensarlo un segundo y su rostro se ilumina ante el montón de recuerdos agradables que tiene de los veranos que ha vivido desde que nació—. Ir a la playa, sentir el calor asfixiante del sol, escuchar a los insectos escondidos entre los arbustos, comer sandía, ver los fuegos artificiales, nadar en el mar... ¡Hay un montón de cosas divertidas que hacer! —dice él, pero no agrega que también fue en verano cuando la conoció, lo que sin duda es un gran aliciente a su preferencia por dicha estación.

—Ya esperaba que dijeras eso, Kise-kun —dice ella, al parecer indiferente y sólo su voz, un poco más fuerte de lo habitual, delata que está tratando de no reír.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta él, a quien le resulta fácil contagiarse de su risa, aunque lo inverso no sea cierto.

—Es un clima que va más con tu personalidad, Kise-kun —dice ella y a Kise le duele ver que están a punto de llegar al lugar donde se despiden todas las mañanas—. Hay muchas cosas que hacer, como bien has dicho y siempre te he imaginado como alguien que se mantiene ocupado.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Kise, feliz al saber que ella lo ha pensado alguna vez y sobre todo en algo tan trivial como sus gustos y pasatiempos—. Pero, ¿a ti no te gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, Kurokocchi?

—No es que no me gusten —dice ella, deteniéndose en el lugar de siempre: la esquina de una panadería, que da hacia la calle del jardín de infantes donde trabaja—. Es sólo que no tengo tiempo para hacerlas. Y a veces, cuando tengo tiempo, prefiero leer.

—No me sorprende de ti, Kurokocchi —dice él, aferrándose a los últimos minutos que les quedan—. Te gusta tanto leer que da miedo. Por cierto que estoy a punto de terminar el libro que me prestaste, así que puede que te vea mañana después de todo.

—Muy bien —dice ella, comenzando a alejarse, dando apenas unos pasos hacia atrás pero sin darle la espalda todavía—. Nos vemos luego, Kise-kun.

—¡Hasta luego, Kurokocchi! —Kise siempre es el último en abandonar el punto de llegada, pues siempre se queda mirando hasta que ella desaparece, con las manos en los bolsillos y el corazón henchido de felicidad, escudado ante la idea de que debe velar por su seguridad hasta el final.

Sin embargo, esa no es la única rutina que establecen, pues pronto Kise no tiene reparo alguno en acompañarla a comprar en el mercado cercano (incluso en días en que Kise no trabaja), por lo que en más de una ocasión se reúnen por las mañanas para andar hasta el centro del pueblo, charlando animadamente (o lo más animadamente posible que Kuroko puede estar) y regresar al medio día, cargados de bolsas llenas de vegetales y carnes, para despedirse enfrente de sus respectivas casas.

A veces, cuando Kagami está en casa también los acompaña, pero en realidad ese tiempo es de los dos. Quizá incluso más que el que han pasado charlando sobre libros, conociéndose a ciegas a través de las opiniones vertidas sobre ciertos pasajes o intenciones de un autor. Y Kise no puede ser más feliz cuando se da cuenta de ello y de la facilidad con la que se ha establecido esa rutina, volviendo todos sus días mucho más emocionantes incluso si tiene que trabajar.

De hecho, no podría haber tomado mejor decisión que conseguir un empleo y por eso puede aguantar de todo en éste. Desde el constante acoso de las chicas a su alrededor hasta trabajos más elaborados, que en más de una ocasión lo requieren en la cocina. Pero es que en ese tiempo de su vida Kise vive como entre sueños, apenas consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor que no tenga que ver con Kuroko y más perdido día a día en su afecto hacia ella. Pero aunque él no lo ve, el resto del mundo sí lo observa a él y eso le traerá sus consecuencias.

.

Los rumores sobre ambos empiezan no mucho después, cuando, siguiendo la rutina de Kise, sus fans más audaces deciden llevar sus esfuerzos fuera del café y seguirlo hasta en su vida cotidiana, sólo para encontrar que éste ya tiene quién lo acompañe por las mañanas y también quién lo reciba por las tardes. Sin embargo, no se habrían fijado en Kuroko sino hubiese sido por un accidente en particular, sucedido una mañana cualquiera, en los primeros días de octubre.

Mientras Kise y Kuroko iban de camino hacia sus respectivos trabajos, charlando como si el tiempo no pasase entre ellos, Kuroko tropezó con la raíz de un árbol a la orilla del camino, mismo que se había detenido a observar, maravillándose de las sombras que producían sus hojas sobre la tierra. A consecuencia de esto, se torció el tobillo y se raspó los brazos, codos y rostro en la caída, lo que obligó a Kise a llevarla a casa, por mucho que ella se negara.

—Estaré bien, Kise-kun —dijo ella, todavía tendida sobre el suelo, con las sombras del follaje bailando sobre su cuerpo y rechazando la mano que le ofrecía Kise para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, cosa que hizo sin esfuerzo alguno aparente. De hecho, Kise estaba comenzando a pensar que sólo había sido una caída bastante fea y estaba a punto de reanudar la marcha, cuando Kuroko volvió a caer, esta vez sin dejar de soltar su tobillo izquierdo, que había comenzado a inflamarse.

—¡Kurokocchi! —Kise estuvo a su lado en menos de un segundo y también las chicas que habían presenciado la escena, pues aunque un instante atrás se debatían pensando en quién era esa mujer y cuál era la relación de Ryouta con ella, no tenían mal corazón como para abandonarla cuando parecía haber sufrido un accidente grave.

—¿Necesitas que llame a alguien? —preguntó una de las chicas, de largo cabello color miel y que no podía pasar de los quince años, la edad perfecta para ir persiguiendo imposibles con gran animación.

—No —fue la respuesta de Kuroko—. No, gracias. Estoy bien —sus ojos azules se dirigieron a la chica, pero ella ya no la miraba, sino que miraba a Kise y éste a su vez, tenía la vista fija en Kuroko—. Aunque quizá... Kise-kun, ¿podrías avisar a la escuela que es probable que no pueda ir hoy?

—Kurokocchi, ¿estás loca? —preguntó Kise y ninguna de las chicas había visto ese lado de él antes. Le temblaban las manos y las comisuras de los labios, había fruncido el entrecejo y su voz estaba llena de rabia mal disimulada—. Tienes que ver a un médico. No sabemos qué tan grave puede ser... Lo que te pasó, ¿y tú estás pensando en tu trabajo?

—Mi trabajo también es importante, Kise-kun —dijo ella, que se había arrastrado hasta quedar recostada sobre el árbol de cualquier manera, sin embargo, no bromeaba, como Kise pudo ver por su semblante. Kuroko era una mujer bastante testaruda, como él llegaría a comprobar en el futuro.

—Muy bien, avisaré a la escuela, pero tienes que prometerme que dejarás que un doctor te vea —dijo él, sin hacer movimiento alguno para marcharse. Estaba en cuclillas a su lado y el tiempo seguía corriendo para ambos; él llegaría tarde a trabajar si seguía así, pero no es que pensara asistir en primer lugar.

—Veré a un médico, Kise-kun. No seas tonto. No soy tan testaruda como para creer que no me he hecho daño —dijo ella y una sonrisa, rota sólo por el dolor que sentía, adornó sus labios un segundo.

—Ojalá estuviera Kagamicchi aquí —dijo Kise, poniéndose de pie, pues así de grave percibía él situación—. Así al menos podría estar seguro de que estarás bien y él podría llevarte a casa.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo una de las chicas, ya harta de presenciar la escena entre ambos, en donde Kuroko estaba a punto de replicar de nuevo, sin duda para llamarle la atención a Kise sobre lo exagerado que podía ser en momentos como ese, cuando más se necesitaba calma—. Yo iré a avisar a la escuela, Ryouta-kun; así podrás llevarla a casa.

—¡Gracias! —dijo él y a la chica le fue pago suficiente ver su rostro, iluminado por la felicidad—. Entonces te llevaré a casa, Kurokocchi... Quizá sea bueno que mi abuela te vea antes, pero habrá que llamar a un médico... Y quizá avisar a Kagamicchi... —mientras decía esto, Kise se arrodilló a su lado, de manera que Kuroko pasara su brazo sobre su hombro para apoyarse en él. Tan ocupado estaba rumiando los pequeños detalles de los que tenía que ocuparse, que apenas y percibió el contacto de sus cuerpos, algo con lo que había soñado en más de una ocasión.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Kuroko a las chicas, que seguían de pie mirando la escena, descifrándolo todo en cuestión de segundos, cuando Kuroko estaba ciega a los afectos de Kise y a la manera en que le temblaron las manos apenas un segundo antes de pasarlas por debajo de sus rodillas para levantarla—. Espero algún día poder hacer algo para compensarlas por este pequeño favor. Aunque ya me gustaría haberlo hecho yo misma —dijo, en voz tan baja que sólo Kise pudo escucharla—. ¿Podrían, por favor, informar que la profesora Kuroko Tetsuko sufrió un accidente y que espera retomar sus labores al día siguiente si es posible?

—Entendido —dijo la de cabello color miel y tras echar una última mirada, no sin antes haber halado a su amiga de la mano, pues tenía mucho que comentar de la escena vista, echó a correr hacia el centro del pueblo; pero Kise no esperó a que desapareciera de su vista para ponerse en marcha.

—¿Son tus amigas, Kise-kun? —preguntó Kuroko, unos minutos después, pues tenía que mitigar de alguna manera la vergüenza de ser llevada en brazos la mitad del camino hasta su casa, pues sabía que aun si discutía con Kise, él nunca le dejaría caminar por su cuenta, aunque fuese apoyada en él.

—Mmmm... Si te digo la verdad, Kurokocchi, no sé quienes son —dijo él y casi la dejó caer al tratar de rascarse la nuca—. Supongo que serán algunas chicas que van a verme a veces al trabajo, pero no soy muy bueno con los nombres. Pero me aseguraré de agradecerles en cuanto las vea —dijo, al ver la mirada desaprobatoria de ella.

—Era de esperarse que Kise-kun fuese tan popular con las chicas. Eres muy bien parecido, Kise-kun —dijo ella y no le pasó desapercibido el rubor en las mejillas de Kise, que ella atribuyó a la vergüenza de verse descubierto como alguna clase de mujeriego (y lo había sido antes de vivir en Tonosawa), pero que en realidad venía del simple y sencillo hecho de haber sido elogiado por ella.

—Sí, bueno, eso dice mi hermana también —dijo él, desviando la vista como si de pronto le parecieran fascinantes las fachadas de las casas a su izquierda—. Gracias, Kurokocchi. Pero eso no significa que te dejaré hacer lo que quieras mientras Kagamicchi no está y si el médico dice que necesitas reposo, ya me las arreglaré para vigilar que no salgas de tu casa.

—Ya verás que no es nada grave, Kise-kun —dijo ella, mientras seguían su caminata, ante los ojos atentos de hombres y mujeres escudados por las cortinas de sus casas, que sin preocuparse por saber cuál era la situación, comenzaron a pensar todo tipo de cosas. Pero, ¿acaso podían hacer algo más, cuando veían a la esposa de un hombre que había crecido en el pueblo en los brazos de un cuasi desconocido? ¿Y más, cuando se los veía charlar tan animadamente, no sólo ese día, sino todos? Y ahora él la cargaba en brazos y pronto desaparecerían tras la puerta de su casa. ¿Qué más podían pensar?

Por supuesto, podían pensar mejor de Kuroko, que nunca le había sido infiel a Kagami ni había soñado con serlo. Podrían haberle dado el beneficio de la duda, considerando su comportamiento siempre intachable; pero en pueblos pequeños se vive de chismes y ese día nació uno nada más por mero aburrimiento, aunque Kise y Kuroko no lo supieron hasta después.

Cuando llegaron a la casa y después de que Kuroko abriera la puerta (para lo que Kise tuvo que inclinarse un poco, de manera que Kuroko pudiera poner la llave en la cerradura), Kise depositó a Kuroko sobre el sofá más largo en la sala de estar, no sin lamentarlo, pues era bastante ligera entre sus brazos y su peso lo reconfortaba; con los brazos vacíos, él no podía evitar sentirse vacío también.

—Déjame revisarte —dijo Kise, antes de cualquier cosa y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, como si fueran lacayo y reina e incluso de esa manera la tocó, cuando le quitó los zapatos que ese día llevaba, con un tacón casi invisible, pero que aun así contribuyó a su caída. La piel de Kuroko era suave, como él se esperaba y Kise apenas y la rozó con las yemas de sus dedos, más por vergüenza que por temor a hacerle daño. Aun así, recorrió la circunferencia de su tobillo, palpando en busca de algún hueso fuera de lugar pero sin encontrarlo, lo cual no significaba nada, por supuesto. Tan ensimismado estaba en su tarea, que apenas y notó la mirada sorprendida de Kuroko al verlo, pues las comisuras de los ojos de Kise se habían suavizado y sus ojos parecían brillar mientras descendía del tobillo hacia el pie, aunque no era necesario.

—Kise-kun —lo llamó ella, en apenas un susurro, rozando la verdad con las yemas de los dedos, como Kise hacía en esos momentos con su pie, causándole cosquillas bastante placenteras. Su voz despertó no sólo a Kise de su letargo, cuando estaba a medio camino de inclinarse para besar la planta de su pie, sino también a ella, que tuvo tiempo de ver cómo Kise se ponía de pie y en la prisa por alejarse de ella, caía sentado sobre el suelo, mirándola como si fuera alguna clase de aparición.

—¡Lo siento, Kurokocchi! —dijo él, con la voz llena de pánico y durante un segundo, que pareció infinito, ambos se quedaron mirando, con un sinfín de palabras no dichas flotando en medio del espacio que los separaba. Sin embargo, fue Kuroko quien rompió el segundo hechizo y se alejó de la verdad, ocupándose entonces en cosas más triviales, como tomar el teléfono sobre la mesita del café en el centro de la habitación para llamar al médico—. Iré a ver a mi abuela a ver si puede hacer algo para ayudarte.

—Está bien, gracias, Kise-kun.

La voz de Kuroko no dejó relucir nada extraño. Aun así, Kise le dedicó una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación y abandonar la casa. ¿Sabía algo? ¿Lo había alejado por ello? ¿O no le molestaba en absoluto? El corazón le iba a mil por hora mientras anduvo los seis o siete metros que separaban la casa de su abuela de la de Kuroko y él sentía la sangre retumbando en las yemas de sus dedos, que se habían posado sobre la piel de ella y que fácilmente habrían podido seguir un camino ascendente hasta llegar...

Kise sacudió la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento y pronto estuvo frente a su abuela, explicándole lo sucedido. Pero incluso si sólo se tardó cinco minutos dentro de la casa de Kuroko (minutos que él percibió como una eternidad bajo el influjo de su tacto), el mundo al que salió ya era completamente diferente y el chisme de que Kuroko Tetsuko engañaba a su esposo con Kise Ryouta, un chico cinco años menor que ella, ya se había extendido por el pueblo, sólo para verse "confirmado" después por las chicas que pretendían a Kise, quienes no tardaron en relacionar los libros que con tanto afán Kise leía con a la persona que dijo amar; es decir, con ella.

Por supuesto, no estaban equivocadas. No del todo, al menos.

.

Kagami regresa tres días después para encontrar a su esposa con muletas, si bien ya se lo esperaba, pues recibió una llamada de su parte el mismo día del accidente, pidiéndole que no se preocupara si Kise llegaba a contactarlo para exagerar la gravedad de la lesión. Kuroko tenía que reposar tres semanas y el doctor le había prohibido hacer movimientos bruscos, así como permanecer mucho tiempo de pie, por lo que daba clases sentada frente a sus alumnos y de camino a casa le permitía a Kise ayudarla de vez en cuando, si bien después de escucharlo preguntarle más de cinco veces si estaba bien solía lanzarle una mirada llena de irritación, seguida de un comentario igual de molesto. Ocupada como estaba, a ella no le llegaron los rumores, que todo mundo se cuidaba de no mencionar en su presencia, ni en la de Kise o su abuela, si bien tarde o temprano se enterarían.

Kagami, sin embargo, se entera de ellos la misma tarde de su llegada, cuando sale al mercado a comprar algo para comer, pues Tetsuko no ha podido comprar nada y se negó expresamente a que Kise lo hiciera por ella, alegando que Kagami ya lo haría en cuanto estuviera en casa.

—¿Qué hay? —pregunta Kagami a la mujer que atiende el puesto de carne en el mercado—. Voy a preparar katsudon esta noche, por favor, lo de siempre —dice él, sin esperar a que la mujer le conteste, pues nunca lo ha hecho. Sin embargo, esta vez no sólo no le responde, sino que se le ha quedado viendo con rostro sorprendido, pues todo mundo aseguraba que habría sangre nada más Kagami regresara a casa y más bien parece que no haya pasado nada. ¿Quizá no lo sabe?

—De inmediato —dice ella, pero no le quita un ojo de encima mientras se ocupa de su pedido, buscando señales de pelea y al no encontrarlas, al menos de tristeza; pero Kagami no luce diferente de su yo habitual, quizá un poco intimidante a primera vista, pero bastante tranquilo y hasta un poco cabeza hueca—. ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? —pregunta la mujer, pues no quiere perderse la oportunidad de tener la primicia en el chisme—. ¿Está bien su esposa, Kagami-san?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Tetsuko está bien! Sólo tiene que usar las muletas dos semanas más, pero no es nada grave —dice Kagami, que ha estado ocupado pensando en dónde conseguir los ingredientes que le faltan.

—Me alegra —dice la mujer, extendiendo su tarea de cortar la carne lo más posible para ganar tiempo en lo que se le ocurre una pregunta—. ¿Y cómo va el bebé? —pregunta ella, tras una cuidadosa deliberación, pues cualquier paso en falso podría significar un escándalo para ella.

Kagami se atraganta ante la pregunta y el rostro se le pone tan rojo como su cabello, pero es lo único. De nuevo no hay enojo, no hay tristeza ni resignación. O no sabe nada o es idiota, pero la mujer podría apostar que es un poco de ambas.

—Eh, bueno, en eso estamos —dice él, rascándose la mejilla y antes de desviar la vista.

—Que bueno que los rumores no hayan dañado su matrimonio —dice ella, afilando lo mejor posible su lengua para comenzar a intrigar—. Otros hombres no estarían tan tranquilos, Kagami-san y sin embargo, parece que tú no dudas ni un momento de Kuroko-san. Hace tanto que no veo un matrimonio tan bueno... —son las palabras suficientes y muy bien elegidas para llamar la atención de Kagami, que permanece en su lugar aun después de haber recibido su pedido.

—¿Rumores? —pregunta, pues Kuroko no le ha mencionado nada al respecto.

—Lo siento, pensé que lo sabías —dice la mujer, con su mejor tono de disculpa—. Supongo que si yo fuera Kuroko-san tampoco te los diría...

—¿Qué sucede?

No le toma mucho tiempo explicar lo que sucedió con todo el mundo de testigo. Kuroko se cayó, Kise la llevó a su casa y estuvo con ella todo el día (¡incluso faltó al trabajo!) y como han estado viéndose todos los días, casi cada que tienen tiempo libre, "algunas personas" han comenzado a murmurar. Pero no sólo eso, sino que Kise ha afirmado tener a alguien que ama y por eso ha rechazado a más de una chica joven y bonita del pueblo. ¿Y a quién más podría querer que no sea Kuroko, con la que pasa todo el día? ¡Ah, pero claro, esas son puras especulaciones! Nadie nunca ha visto nada, aunque eso podría ser porque suelen estar siempre en casa de Kagami... Pero eso es lo único que ella sabe, pues no es que ande de chismosa tratando de entrometerse en la vida de los demás.

—Ya veo —dice Kagami, que ha mantenido el semblante impasible todo el tiempo, salvo por un leve temblor en los labios cuando la mujer mencionó que Kise amaba a alguien, cosa que a su interlocutora no le pasó desapercibida—. No, no sabía nada de dichos rumores. Supongo que Tetsuko ha tenido la mente ocupada en otras cosas y por eso no me lo ha dicho todavía.

—Será eso —dice la mujer, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza—. Y acabas de llegar, Kagami-san, así que seguro que no quería preocuparte.

—Mmmm. Bueno, gracias por decirme —dice Kagami, que ya no siente tantas ganas de ir en busca del resto de los ingredientes para la comida y mucho menos para hacerla. Sin embargo, se obliga a hacerlo porque sabe que eso le dará tiempo para pensar todo lo que ha oído y que de hecho, le hace mucho sentido. No porque crea que es real (no quiere creerlo), pero explica las miradas divertidas que lo han seguido por todo el pueblo desde que llegó. Sin duda es el hazmerreír y la comidilla del pueblo; no es que le importe. Pero, en cuanto a lo que escuchó, no le cabe duda de que si Kise dijo que amaba a alguien, ésa no puede ser más que Kuroko.

¿Pero es Kuroko diferente? Kagami se maldice a sí mismo mientras repasa los últimos meses, tratando de encontrar algún patrón diferente en las acciones de su esposa, quizá algún cambio en la manera de tocarlo, de verlo, incluso de hablarle. Pero no hay nada. Kuroko no ha cambiado su forma de ser con él, aunque es verdad que últimamente pasa más tiempo al lado de Kise pero que no haya cambios visibles no significa que no haya cambios internos, pues son esos los más importantes.

Y no le sorprendería tanto saber que Kuroko siente algo por Kise, pero si de algo está seguro es que ella nunca lo engañaría abiertamente y que más bien le diría las cosas como son, nada más lo hubiese decidido, gracias a esa peculiar personalidad suya. Pero, ¿cuenta el pensamiento como engaño? ¿Cuenta el sentimiento?

Sorprendentemente Kagami no está enojado, aunque a todo el mundo en el pueblo le gustaría que fuese así. Más bien se siente un poco triste y desorientado; el corazón le late con fuerza y siente un vacío en la boca del estómago, que parece reverberar por la potencia de su sangre golpeando cada rincón de su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo como si fuera un metrónomo. Y es que mientras camina como un autómata de puesto en puesto, recolectando los ingredientes del katsudon, ya ha tomado una decisión si resulta que todo es cierto. Y cuando piensa en todo más bien se refiere a que Kuroko siente algo por Kise, pues para él siempre ha sido obvio que Kise gusta de su esposa. Su decisión es dejarla ir. No piensa pelear para mantenerla a su lado si ella no quiere quedarse, lo cual no significa que no le dolerá hasta el alma si esa es su decisión.

Sin embargo, la entiende. Esa es la maldición que enfrentan los hombres contemporáneos, aunque tampoco sirve como excusa. Pero al estar él fuera tantos días, es entendible que ella se haya fijado en alguien más, disponible a todas horas, alegre, con quien comparte algunos gustos y que se ha ganado su confianza, que es lo más importante.

Kagami regresa a casa con todo eso en la cabeza, apenas consciente de que todos vuelven a mirarlo, aunque esta vez en busca de una reacción, pues ya ha llegado a sus oídos el chisme de que apenas se acaba de enterar de lo que su esposa ha hecho en su ausencia, (lo que además ha servido para condenarla, pues, ¿qué clase de esposa no trata siquiera de desechar los rumores que se dicen de ella y deja que su esposo los descubra por sí misma?) y esperan que haya un buen pleito del que hablar al menos unas cuantas semanas más.

—Estoy en casa —dice, cuando por fin abre la puerta, decepcionando a todo el mundo, pues esperaban que fuera directamente a casa de Kise, pero Kagami apenas y le ha dirigido una mirada de soslayo.

—Bienvenido, Taiga-kun —dice Kuroko, acercándose a él desde la sala de estar y su muleta resuena en el piso de madera, como el martillo de un juez al dictar la sentencia a muerte de un acusado—. Tardaste un poco más de lo esperado. ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? Ya puse el arroz a hervir.

—Gracias —dice Kagami, y luego, sin poder aguantarlo más—: Tetsuko, cuando venía hacia acá escuché que hablaban de ti.

—¿De mí? No lo sabía, Taiga-kun, pero por la expresión de tu rostro me parece que no es nada bueno —dice ella, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. Será mejor que lo hablemos. La comida puede esperar. ¿Qué dicen de mí, Taiga-kun? —pregunta ella, después de seguirlo hasta la cocina, donde Kagami deposita la bolsa de la compra en la mesa más cercana, antes de sentarse frente a ella, con sólo un montón de carne de cerdo por toda separación.

Kagami es breve, no se extiende como la mujer del puesto de carne y por ende, su relato carece de la malicia con que ella se lo contó. Así, vuelve a repetir todo lo que ha escuchado, no sólo de ella sino de algunas señoras al pasar, pero se guarda para sí el hecho de que Kise la quiere, pues no es él quien debe decírselo, pues quizá ella lo sepa. Y mientras va desgranando su relato, no puede evitar sentirse tranquilo cuando ve a Kuroko negar con la cabeza en más de una ocasión y su frente arrugada a la mención de que todo el mundo piensa que ha sido desleal. Esa frente, casi siempre lisa, le dice todo lo que quiere saber. Nunca le ha sido desleal y ni lo ha pensado siquiera; ella nunca le escondería algo tan importante como un cambio en sus afectos.

—Eso explica porqué algunas de las madres de los niños del jardín de infantes me ven con desprecio —dice Kuroko, después de que Kagami termina su relato y sin apresurarse a desmentir los rumores, cosa que a los ojos de Kagami sólo la vuelven más inocente. Alguien que no lo fuera sin duda lo negaría de manera vehemente a la menor oportunidad—. Sin embargo, están equivocadas, Taiga-kun. Y de verdad lamento que mi amistad con Kise-kun se haya visto malinterpretada, si bien admito que paso mucho tiempo a su lado, eso no significa que sienta algo por él —dice ella, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y siente un cosquilleo en el tobillo que atribuye a los sedantes que está tomando para calmar el dolor.

—Lo sé —dice Kagami tras un segundo y luego toma sus manos por sobre la mesa, haciendo a un lado la bolsa de la compra—. Ya sé que a la gente le gusta hablar. Pero debo admitir que tuve miedo durante un instante. But, you know? Pensé que si era cierto, que si de verdad sentías algo por Kise, bueno...

—No seas tonto, Taiga-kun —dice ella, antes de que pueda terminar su frase y es el punto final de la discusión por el momento.

—A veces no puedo evitarlo —dice Kagami, encogiéndose de hombros y después poniéndose de pie, para plantar un beso en su frente—. Ahora déjame ver el arroz antes de que se queme.

.

Kise no se aparece durante todo el día, cosa que a Kagami no le sorprende por más de una razón. En primera, quizá porque no le gustaría enfrentarse a Kagami, a quien los rumores han ensalzado como una máquina de matar, por mucho que ambos sepan que nada ha sucedido y en segunda, porque, como acaba de notar a raíz de las habladurías del pueblo, al parecer no le gusta estar presente en sus momentos de pareja. Y Kagami no lo culpa, pero desearía poder hablar con él para poner fin a los rumores sobre golpizas salvajes y cinturones negros que rondan por ahí sobre él a causa de haber vivido en Los Ángeles.

De hecho, de los dos (Kuroko y él), es él quien más piensa en Kise ese día y por eso retoma el tema más tarde, mientras está sentado con Kuroko en el sofá, viendo un partido de basketball de la NBA en la televisión de paga.

—Aunque es sorprendente —dice Kagami, siguiendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos, por lo que al principio Kuroko no sabe a qué se refiere; Kagami había ido por un vaso con agua en el corte comercial—. La manera en la que todas esas coincidencias crearon un rumor así.

—Sí —dice ella, más atenta al partido que se desarrolla ante sus ojos. Pero cuando Kagami se sienta a su lado, no duda en recargarse en su hombro. Y es que la promesa implícita entre ellos, una vez terminó su discusión de la tarde es que _nada tiene que cambiar_, porque en realidad nada ha cambiado entre ellos—. Pero no es así —dice ella, dirigiendo su vista a Kagami por un segundo—. Me pregunto si Kise-kun tendrá problemas en su casa por lo que se dice.

—Te preocupas demasiado —dice Kagami.

—Supongo que sí —dice ella, torciendo un poco la boca y Kagami sonríe ante el afecto que ve en sus ojos, pues sin duda Kise ha sabido ganársela. Pero es sólo afecto, no amor, aunque como él bien sabe, podría llegar a serlo. Un afecto como de hermana mayor, un afecto quizá más maternal, siempre puede llegar a transformarse.

—No me digas que quieres un crío como ese —dice Kagami, de manera casual y por sobre la narración de los comentaristas, que nunca le ha sido necesaria para entender y disfrutar de un partido.

—No lo diré, pero si tenemos uno _como ese_ no me importaría —dice ella, no muy segura de de dónde ha salido el tema. Pero si pudiera ver la mente de Kagami y seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos no se le habría hecho tan extraño, pues desde que la mujer del mercado se lo mencionó, la idea no ha parado de darle vueltas en la cabeza, quizá con más apremio por los rumores que circulan y que sin duda se callarán si ambos les demuestran lo contrario. No obstante, Kagami no quiere un hijo sólo para callar a los vecinos, pues sabe que eventualmente éstos encontrarán algo más interesante de que hablar; tener un hijo es su sueño.

—El próximo año podré transferirme a la estación de bomberos del pueblo —dice Kagami, cuya mano descansa en el hombro de su esposa y a la que no le pasa desapercibida la manera en la que de pronto ha llegado a su espalda—. Eso no significa que estaré en casa todos los días y a todas horas, pero tendremos más tiempo. Estaré más cerca por si hay algún problema —ahora su mano descansa en la base de su espalda y ella se debate entre darle un golpe de advertencia o dejarlo estar; otra vez le duele el tobillo, aunque sólo es una ligera molestia, un hormigueo que de no ser por los analgésicos sin duda sería mucho peor—. Y quizá esta vez —dice Kagami, por lo que ella levanta la vista de su tobillo para mirarlo a él—. Podamos tener a ese crío.

Ella sonríe, ya desvanecido del todo cualquier recuerdo de Kise arrodillado a sus pies unos días atrás y alejándose una vez más de la verdad, pese a que Kagami también le contó que Kise afirma querer a alguien. Pero estuvo cerca, como los dedos de Kise sobre la piel de su tobillo; como Kagami cuando se acerca para besarla.

Ella le mira a los ojos un segundo, roto ya el hechizo de su memoria.

—Sí —dice finalmente.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 24. Fatídico.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 10.**

En casa de Kise las cosas no son muy distintas a como Kagami las imaginó, pues su abuela sí que está dispuesta a echarle la bronca después de haber escuchado los rumores, que sólo se han agravado ahora que Kagami está en casa, por lo que la mujer no sólo tiene que temer por lo que dicen de su nieto sino también por la posibilidad de que haya alguna pelea entre él y su vecino. Y lo peor es que no está segura de quién lleva las de ganar.

—¿Qué debo decirle a tu madre si pregunta? —dice ella, mientras ambos están sentados frente a frente en el comedor, en donde lo ha atrapado comiéndose un bocadillo después de llegar del trabajo. Y no hace falta que le explique la situación, pues Kise sabe perfectamente de qué está hablando, aunque su conocimiento se limita a unas horas atrás, cuando su jefa le preguntó lo mismo bajo la excusa de que no tendría a un empleado con mala reputación en su café.

—La verdad —dice Kise, sin levantar la vista de su plato vacío y las palabras que salen de sus labios apenas se entienden, pues tiene los dientes fuertemente apretados, lo que le dará un dolor de mandíbula terrible más tarde—. No estoy saliendo con Kurokocchi. Puedo jurarlo —dice y esta vez levanta la vista para encontrarse con la de su abuela, de la que heredó los ojos, justo como su madre—. Aunque no es porque yo no quiera —dice en un rápido murmullo.

—¿Qué dices, Ryouta? —pregunta su abuela, que puede entender un poco el estado de ánimo de su nieto, pues los rumores también le han afectado tanto como a Kuroko, cuando ella bien sabe que no han hecho nada malo; lo puede ver en sus ojos. Aunque han sido descuidados, eso sí, pero no es nada que no vaya a olvidarse después de un tiempo.

—Nada —dice Kise, sin poder entender qué ve de malo el resto del mundo en que a él le guste Kuroko, pues a estas alturas todo el pueblo salvo ella lo sabe, incluso si en principio lo descubrieron por pura casualidad. ¿Y si a ella le gustara él, habría algo de malo? ¿O es que piensan que está obligada a estar con Kagami para siempre, aun cuando ni siquiera luce un anillo matrimonial?—. Kurokocchi nunca engañaría a Kagamicchi —dice Kise, después de un rato de rumiar cosas sin sentido.

—Lo sé —dice su abuela, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Pero sólo las personas que la conocen muy bien saben eso y desgraciadamente los que hablan de ella no la han tratado demasiado. Sin embargo, Ryouta —dice ella, pues ve a Kise dispuesto a marcharse, como si ya hubiese cumplido su castigo—. Creo que es mejor que no la frecuentes tanto de ahora en adelante. Estoy segura de que Kagami-kun conoce a su esposa mucho mejor que nosotros y sabrá inmediatamente que los rumores no son ciertos, pero quizá él comparta mi opinión de que hay que dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco antes de que vuelvan a frecuentarse.

—¡No! —dice Ryouta, sorprendiendo a su abuela, que da un respingo, pues él nunca ha sido violento con ella, si bien sus modales dejan mucho que desear en más de una ocasión—. Eso sólo les daría motivos para creer que es cierto. Si dejo de ver a Kurokocchi así como así creerán que es porque Kagamicchi me prohibió verla o incluso porque me ganó en una pelea. Y yo no pienso tolerar eso —dice él, pero sin lograr engañarla del todo. A Ryouta nunca le ha importado qué se dice de él, así que resulta absurdo que ahora defienda su "honor" alegando que lo considerarán un cobarde. Poco menos podría importarle. En cuanto a sus otras razones, en parte puede entenderlas: un alejamiento supondría confirmar momentáneamente lo que se ha dicho, pero eso tampoco le importa.

La mujer lo observa fijamente mientras una tercera posibilidad se forma en su mente. Kise tiene los puños cerrados sobre la mesa y aunque en apariencia luce calmado, las arrugas en su frente delatan su verdadero estado mental ante la idea de no ver a Kuroko, aunque él bien sabe que su abuela en realidad le ha sugerido que deje de verla por un tiempo, petición que no puede aceptar.

—Sí, seguro que dirán eso —dice la mujer, ya desacostumbrada a tratar con adolescentes, aunque su hija llegaba a ser tan temperamental como Ryouta—. Pero pronto se olvidarán del tema, ya sabes que a la gente le gusta ver cosas donde no las hay.

—Entonces no entiendo porqué me has preguntado en primer lugar —dice Kise, pues aunada a sus anteriores preguntas, tampoco puede concebir cómo su abuela ha podido dudar de él y sobre todo de Kuroko, si tanto dice que la conoce—. Si mamá pregunta dile la verdad, abuela. No sé porqué debe de haber tanto problema por algo falso. Y —añade, poniéndose finalmente de pie para marcharse—. No pienso dejar de ver a Kurokocchi a menos que ella me lo pida.

—Son muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad, Ryouta? —pregunta la mujer, dándose por vencida y no sin dejar de notar que ha dicho que dejará de verla sólo si ella se lo pide, ella y no Kagami, lo que todavía deja viva alguna posibilidad de pelea si las cosas se ponen feas—. Muy bien, respetaré el criterio de ambos. Aunque este no es un asunto que concierna sólo a ustedes dos. También está Kagami-san, pero sé que eres un adulto y supongo que debo dejarte tomar tus propias decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias, lo que no significa que no puedes venir a mí si necesitas ayuda.

—Está bien, gracias abuela —dice Kise, relajándose tras un largo suspiro—. Supongo que no puedo ver a Kurokocchi hoy —dice, dándose la vuelta de manera inconsciente parar mirar hacia la casa de enfrente, con la misma expresión melancólica que tenía el día del cumpleaños de Kagami y que de pronto enciende una luz en la mente de su abuela.

—Ryouta, si algo anda mal, me lo dirás, ¿verdad? —pregunta la mujer en apenas un susurro, no muy segura de qué quiere conseguir con esa cuestión.

—¿Por qué habría algo de ir mal? —pregunta Kise a su vez, girándose para mirarla, pero sus ojos están opacos, nublados por los recuerdos—. En tanto pueda ver a Kurokocchi nada puede salir mal, abuela.

Kise abandona la habitación sin mirar atrás y su abuela lo escucha subir las escaleras, para después cerrar la puerta de su habitación con más fuerza de la necesaria. No obstante, en lugar de regañarlo por su falta de modales, su abuela se queda muy quieta en donde está sentada, tratando de asimilar lo que cree haber descubierto. Y su cara parecería cómica para cualquiera que asomara por la ventana y la viera, quieta como una estatua, pálida y con las cejas alzándose casi hasta tocar su frente, logrando que sus ojos parezcan mucho más grandes de lo que son. Luego, su semblante se relaja, preso ahora de la estupefacción.

Por supuesto que los rumores no son ciertos, no podrían serlo, piensa ella, mientras se pone de pie para recoger el plato que Ryouta ha olvidado, apenas consciente de su falta de tacto. Kuroko siempre ha sido una mujer respetable, aunque un poco rara y bastante cerrada, pero no por eso menos amable. Ella no podría decir que tienen una amistad tan profunda como la que Kuroko parece compartir con su nieto, pero mientras está fregando el plato en el que Kise se sirvió, está segura de que su pequeña relación le ha dado las bases para conocer a Kuroko, aunque sea mínimamente y por eso no dudó cuando dijo que creía a Ryouta: Kuroko nunca engañaría a Kagami.

Pero, ¿qué hay de su nieto?, se pregunta, mientras se seca las manos en el delantal y se dispone a quitárselo, para dejarlo colgado de cualquier manera sobre la silla más cercana, lo cual delataría a cualquiera que pudiera verla y la conociera bien, que algo anda mal, siendo ella siempre tan ordenada y pulcra. ¿Qué siente Ryouta por Kuroko? Ella cree haber visto la respuesta en sus últimas palabras, aunque los sentimientos de su nieto siempre estuvieron presentes y frente a sus ojos desde que se instaló en casa.

A ella ya le parece verlo cada que cierra los ojos, tan claro como si las escenas estuviesen sucediendo en ese momento, con ese talento especial que sólo los pintores tienen y que quizá añaden una o dos cosas más al cuadro en sus mentes, para darle cierto dramatismo. En este caso, la mente de Kise Ryouko visita todos los momentos en que Ryouta ha hablado de Kuroko, en que lo ha visto cerca de ella e incluso en esos momentos en que ella no está. Y sabe que no es necesario buscar más, que el cuadro que pinta en su mente, uniendo pedazo a pedazo y pincelada a pincelada, sólo habla de una cosa.

_Amor._ La sola palabra casi la hace tropezar mientras sube los escalones, apenas consciente de haber decidido ir a su habitación. Ryouta está enamorado de Kuroko y es muy probable que ella no lo sepa, pues de otro modo no condonaría tales encuentros, que se han vuelto mucho más frecuentes e íntimos conforme pasan los meses, lo que le indica que Ryouta está jugando bien sus cartas.

No... Piensa, tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras de sí. Pensar que todo lo sucedido es parte de un elaborado plan sería pensar muy mal de su nieto, si bien tiene que admitir que algunas cosas sucedieron bajo sus deseos, pero muchas menos de las que él quisiera y más a causa de pura suerte. La relación se ha dado porque así lo han permitido ambos, porque ambos han trabajado en ella, dando y recibiendo, confiando el uno en el otro. Y eso le ha dado a Ryouta esperanzas, muchas más de las que un chico de 18 años, con un futuro incierto, debería albergar. Y no sólo eso, también ha cimentado su cariño más allá de cualquier razón posible, por lo que ella puede estar segura, mientras entra en la suavidad del futón, que Ryouta no piensa darse por vencido hasta obtener resultados o fallar en el intento e incluso así, ella duda que él se dé por vencido.

Pero, ¿es que no ve lo imposible de su tarea?, se pregunta ella, mientras lo escucha trajinar en su habitación, ignorante de que ha descubierto su secreto. ¿O lo ve y no quiere aceptarlo? De esto no puede estar segura ni inclinarse por ninguna de las dos posibilidades, pues aunque todo indica que Kise sabe lo infructuosos que son sus actos (¿No fue él quien le dijo que "Kurokocchi nunca engañaría a Kagamicchi"?), sus palabras sólo pueden significar que espera que Kuroko abandone a Kagami por él. Y no le importa cuánto tiempo pueda pasar en tales pesquisas, incluso si es un _para siempre_.

El pensamiento le hiela la sangre, pues más que considerarlo romántico le parece una muestra de lo lejos que Kise puede ir si se lo propone, tan testarudo como siempre, aunque esta vez sea en algo tan dañino, no sólo para él, sino también para Kuroko y quizá especialmente para Kagami, quien si algún día se entera, quizá lamentará haberle dejado entrar en su casa. Por supuesto, siempre queda la posibilidad de que Kise se rinda, pues todavía es joven, pero ella sabe que es altamente improbable, sobre todo cuando ha llegado tan lejos. No, Kise piensa seguir con sus planes hasta el final, incluso si éste no llega y ella no puede permitírselo. No puede permitirle que se quede en el pueblo de manera indefinida, trabajando en un café y dejando que sus mejores años se pierdan, todo por un enamoramiento válido pero imposible.

Es hora de que Ryouta regrese a casa, antes de que el asunto se le salga de las manos y cause daños irreparables a todos los involucrados e incluso a los que no (¿qué diría su hija si supiera que dejó a Ryouta enredarse en tal escándalo?) y ella tiene el plan perfecto para que suceda. Así que, tras por lo menos una hora de frenesí, Kise Ryouko cierra los ojos sobre su futón (a pesar de que no pasan de las ocho de la noche) y pronto se queda dormida, tranquila al saber que está haciendo lo mejor para todos.

.

Kuroko está esperándolo a la mañana siguiente y por un momento a Kise le da la impresión de que de verdad nada cambiará. Sin embargo, cuando ella no hace ademán de abandonar su jardín y sigue escudándose tras la verja que rodea el terreno de su casa, Kise sabe que no es cierto. Aun así, se obliga a acercarse a ella, aunque el terror de un posible rechazo le haya entumecido los pies.

—Kise-kun, ¿te sientes bien? —pregunta Kuroko, cuando Kise se detiene frente a ella, sin dejar de notar el paisaje desolado a sus espaldas y tomándolo como un mal presagio. Los girasoles están casi muertos y marchitos a causa de las heladas que comienzan a azotar las montañas y sus pétalos se han tornado del color del barro, logrando que el jardín despida un olor dulzón bastante desagradable. Con ese paisaje, Kise no puede más que sorprenderse de la pregunta tan inocente que le ha hecho ella.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —pregunta, mirándose las manos y después los pies, como si esperara encontrar alguna herida o sangre fuera de lugar, cosa que siempre sucede en las películas cuando alguien formula una pregunta así con cara consternada.

—Caminabas un poco extraño hace un momento —dice ella, sin dejar de apoyarse en la verja, como las princesas prisioneras de los cuentos de hadas. Y para Kise, su belleza se compara con las de las legendarias princesas e incluso las supera, si bien Aomine tendría otra opinión.

—No, estoy bien, de verdad —dice Kise, notando cómo se le oprime el pecho, sin duda dejando espacio suficiente para que se instale el dolor que siempre siente cuando ve a Kuroko, un dolor mezclado de anhelo que a veces lo hace creer que tiene vértigo y bueno sería si sólo fuera vértigo, Kise estaría feliz de que fuera vértigo y nada más; pero es amor y eso es más difícil de quitar y vuelve abstracta la pregunta sobre su bienestar. ¿Estar bien él, cuando persigue un amor imposible?—. Buenos días, Kurokocchi —dice, sin poder evitar que le entre la risa tonta, misma que trata de ocultar con su mano, pues piensa que sus pensamientos corresponden a un hombre absurdo, al que Kuroko hace sentir como un niño ante su presencia: indefenso, necesitado de cariño y feliz, todo al mismo tiempo.

—¿De verdad estás bien, Kise-kun? —pregunta ella, alzando un poco las cejas, pues esperaba que le contara que su abuela lo ha regañado y que probablemente no es bueno que se vean tan seguido, cosa a la que ella diría que sí.

—Sí, sí, ¿ves? Estoy impecable —dice él, extendiendo los brazos para que ella le haga una revisión con la mirada, aunque Kise ya se ha dado por vencido hace mucho tiempo en la idea de que Kuroko le haga otro cumplido por su apariencia, pues con el uniforme del café luce más que irresistible, cosa que ella ha pasado por alto desde que lo vio usarlo por primera vez, siendo su reacción apenas un leve temblor de labios—. Lo que pasa es que tengo un poco de sueño y cuando no duermo bien me da mucha risa. No te preocupes por mí, no hace falta —Son dos pequeñas mentiras. En primera, ha dormido muy bien, como si no hubiese nada amenazando su felicidad, pues en ningún momento llegó a creer del todo que ella le rechazaría. Y su segunda mentira es que no hace falta que Kuroko se preocupe por él. Aunque en realidad, no hay otra cosa que pueda hacerlo más feliz, salvo quizá que ella lo ame.

—Está bien —dice ella y su semblante vuelve a ser impasible, justo como el que tenía la noche en que la conoció. Sólo el vestuario es diferente: ahora lleva un cardigan de color rosa sobre una blusa negra de cuello redondo, cuyos botones blancos destacan como pequeños diamantes en contraste con su piel, así como los pantalones de mezclilla obligatorios, pues el clima ya no está para vestidos, por mucho que a Kise le duela saberlo y al parecer a ella también. Otra cosa que le falta es el cigarro entre los dedos; pero él bien sabe que Kuroko está tratando de dejarlo y apenas le sorprende—. Buenos días, Kise-kun —dice ella, tras unos momentos de deliberación y Kise no puede evitar echarse a reír.

—¿Un saludo ahora, Kurokocchi? —pregunta Kise, cuya risa es alegre y hasta un poco contagiosa, pero no por eso menos molesta cuando alcanza volúmenes demasiado altos, justo como en ese momento.

Kuroko no responde hasta que Kise deja de reír y a Kise casi le parece ver una mueca ofendida en sus labios, que sin necesidad de lápiz labial tienen un agradable tono rosado.

—Kise-kun, tenemos que hablar sobre los rumores que están circulando —dice ella y sólo su voz transluce el enojo que siente, pues tiembla un poco en las vocales. Pero cuando lo mira, Kise está seguro de que no está enojado con él—. Sé que no es un buen momento; sin embargo, también pienso que no es un tema que deba tratarse de manera profunda, pues ambos sabemos que es falso.

—Lo sé —dice Kise, sorprendido de escuchar las mismas palabras que él dijo a su abuela para terminar con el tema—. Lo mismo dije yo. Es tonto, porque todo el mundo puede verlo —dice él, haciendo gala de sus mejores dotes de actuación, esas que le conseguían los papeles principales en las obras de la primaria y jardín de niños; pero por dentro le duele, porque ahora también se está mintiendo a sí mismo, cosa que nunca le ha gustado—. Pero bueno, a muchas personas les gusta hablar, lo que importa es... Kurokocchi, ¿tuviste problemas con Kagamicchi? —dice finalmente, no muy seguro de qué quiere escuchar—. Porque si es necesario que yo diga algo...

—No —dice ella, después de un segundo, que a Kise le parece interminable y en el que Kise ya se ha montado todo un escenario en la cabeza, imaginando primero que Kuroko le dice que Kagami y ella van a separarse, para después pasar una escena en la que él, Kise, toma las manos de Kuroko entre las suyas, antes de echar a correr como un par de fugitivos enamorados—. Es como dices, Kise-kun. Taiga-kun sabía que no podía ser cierto —dice ella, sin notar la decepción en el rostro de Kise, ahora que no sólo la fantasía se ha desvanecido sino también cualquier posibilidad de que suceda en la realidad—. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti, Kise-kun? ¿Tuviste problemas en casa?

—Unos pocos —dice él, rascándose la mejilla y sin dejar de sentirse culpable, pues desearía tener el buen corazón de muchos protagonistas de libros que se conforman con ver feliz a su amada, incluso si es con otro, pero en su lugar no puede evitar ser egoísta y quizá hasta un poco malvado, pues, ¿qué más puede ser sino malvado, cuando desea escuchar que Kagami ha dejado a Kuroko?—. Pero no me costó mucho convencer a mi abuela. Tiene muy buena opinión de ti y eso pudo más que cualquier cosa que le hayan contado —dice él, con su mejor sonrisa y le asusta la facilidad con la que miente, le asusta, pero ni por un momento piensa en detenerse—. Pero me alegra saber que Kagamicchi no vendrá a golpearme como todos decían. En basket es una cosa pero no sé si podría ganarle... —en más de un sentido, piensa, no sin cierto dolor e incluso ira.

—Taiga-kun nunca haría algo como eso —responde Kuroko inmediatamente, con la certeza que le dan los cinco años que llevan saliendo juntos.

—Lo sé —dice él y está seguro de que esa es una de las razones por las que Kuroko lo quiere, pero saberlo sólo logra hacerlo sentir peor y por eso decide cambiar el tema—. Y entonces, ¿tú que crees que sea mejor, Kurokocchi? —ella ladea la cabeza ante su pregunta, por lo que el flequillo le resbala hacia la izquierda, dejando a la vista su frente, blanca como el invierno que ya se puede adivinar en lo alto de las montañas, que comienzan a teñirse de blanco—. Bueno, mi abuela piensa que no deberíamos de vernos tan seguido hasta que los rumores se acallen, aunque si me preguntas mi opinión eso sólo serviría para que vuelvan a surgir después. Pero si así lo quieres tú también, lo respetaré. Aunque admito que quizá... Bueno, no me guste mucho, pero si quieres...

—En parte tienes razón, Kise-kun —dice ella—. En soluciones como esas a veces la medicina resulta peor que la enfermedad. Pero también entiendo lo que tu abuela quiere decir. Sería prudente que no nos viéramos tanto, sobre todo cuando parece que lo hacemos en secreto —dice ella y Kise está seguro de que por eso lo ha esperado del otro lado de la verja, de manera que cualquier espectador los vea distanciados físicamente aunque aún hablando; una solución a medias.

—¿Sólo no tiene que ser en secreto? —pregunta él, ideando todo tipo de soluciones, lo que sin duda haría enfadar aun más a sus profesores de la preparatoria, pues nunca fue tan dedicado en sus días de estudio. Ellos nunca pudieron entender que Kise podía ser bastante competente si quería y sólo en las cosas que le interesaban; lo daban por idiota e idiota puede ser, pero enamorado podría hacer hasta milagros—. ¿Podemos seguir viéndonos si no parece que estamos ocultando algo? ¿Y si nos vemos en el parque, Kurokocchi? ¿O en mi casa? Seguro que no pensarán que tenemos algo si estamos bajo el mismo techo que mi abuela.

—No creo que sea tan sencillo, Kise-kun —dice ella, pero sonríe al fin ante la simplicidad de sus ideas—. A mí también me molesta, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Por ahora te pido que no vengas a verme hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado, en unas dos o tres semanas. Podemos comentar cualquier libro que gustes por las mañanas, dado que nuestros horarios coinciden y es inevitable que nos encontremos, pero las reuniones privadas quedan prohibidas hasta nuevo aviso —añade, al ver el semblante decepcionado de Kise, que tras sus últimas palabras se ilumina, dándole un fulgor dorado a sus ojos de largas pestañas, que ella no había notado hasta ese día.

—¡Está bien! —dice él, que echará de menos las veladas que pasaba en su casa, con el vago olor a cigarrillo si Kuroko había estado fumando a escondidas o bien el del té de temporada, del que él siempre se tomaba una taza. Pero no va a perderla, no del todo y eso es suficiente compensación por sus errores, pues ahora admite que fue una tontería haber confesado querer a alguien sin pensar en las consecuencias—. Entonces nos vemos el lunes, Kurokocchi. Ahora tengo que irme sino quiero que me despidan por llegar tarde. Ayer la jefa estaba realmente enojada porque pensaba que Kagamicchi iba a armar un escándalo en su café y todo. Estuvo a punto de despedirme.

—Hasta el lunes, Kise-kun —dice ella, viendo cómo se aleja, con el uniforme negro de siempre y una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello; y ella no sabe si lo hace a propósito, pero sí está segura de que destacará aun más entre las chicas que frecuentan el café, lo que la hace sentir un poco irritada, aunque no podría decir con seguridad porqué. Quizá sólo es el aura alegre de Kise, tan despreocupada y energética la que la pone de nervios, pero eso no evita que diga sin querer—: Ve con cuidado.

—¡Nos vemos! —dice él, después de salir de su sorpresa y agitando la mano, hasta que le es imposible seguir mirando hacia atrás, a la figura de Kuroko, que también le dirige un pequeño gesto con la mano, suficiente para que su estómago dé un vuelco y ande de un humor excelente todo el día.

Casi parecen una pareja que se despide por las mañanas frente la puerta de su casa antes de que cada uno se vaya a trabajar. Y con esta idea en la cabeza (con este sueño, con esta meta), Kise no puede evitar sentirse aun más esperanzado. Pues, ¿por qué habría de ir mal algo que parece tan natural? ¿Tan inherente a ambos? Kise piensa que sólo es cuestión de tiempo; su abuela también y por eso ya está poniendo en marcha su propio plan y contra él, desgraciadamente, no valdrá esperanza alguna.

.

Sorprendentemente para Kise, que ya estaba anticipando un montón de semanas aburridas por delante, el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que él creía y pronto se encuentra en la tercera semana de Noviembre, cuando ya no se puede engañar al frío con tan sólo una bufanda y los rumores ya han muerto casi en su totalidad. De hecho y quizá de manera un poco irónica, pues el invierno se avecina, parece que un montón de cosas nuevas están empezando, como si el año que se avecina estuviera lleno de promesas que sólo flotan en el aire, pero que cualquiera podría asir con la mano.

La primera de esas promesas es la de un trabajo seguro para él, pues como teme su abuela, ha comenzado a pensar que no estaría nada mal seguir en Tonosawa y trabajando en el café a tiempo completo, pues ya se ha acostumbrado al ritmo de trabajo y pocas ganas tiene de estudiar seriamente, incluso si eso le vale una beca como basketbolista. Por suerte, su jefa parece pensar lo mismo que él, pues una vez los rumores murieron, a falta de pruebas más verídicas que unos cuantos chismes, la popularidad del café subió drásticamente gracias a la presencia de Kise, por lo que perderlo sería un duro golpe para su economía. Y así se lo expone un día, cuando su contrato está a punto de expirar.

—La temporada invernal es incluso más ajetreada que la de verano, aunque no estuviste para verla en su totalidad. Entiende que si deseas seguir laborando aquí, no será nada fácil y aun así, estoy segura de que no podría hacerte mejor oferta. Tu sueldo será mayor y puedo darte otras prestaciones. Pero tú tienes la última palabra —dice la mujer y a Kise le parece que no ha pasado ni un día desde que estuvo en el mismo despacho de color malva, todavía apático ante la idea de trabajar, aunque muchas cosas han cambiado, entre ellas, sus propios deseos de seguir en el negocio, sobre todo si eso le permite independizarse (ha estado ahorrando todos sus sueldos) y tener algo qué ofrecerle a Kuroko si llega el caso, algo más que su amor, que no por eso deja de ser menos sólido y confiable.

—No lo sé —dice él, rascándose la mejilla y no es la respuesta que la mujer estaba esperando, pues le dirige una mirada asesina, que logra que Kise se ponga nervioso—. No tengo planes para mudarme pronto; me gusta esta ciudad. Y estoy de acuerdo en que la oferta es inmejorable, pero quizá pase la navidad en casa de mi familia en Kanagawa, así que no puedo prometer cosas que todavía me parecen inciertas.

—Ya veo —dice ella, con un asentimiento y también sorprendida de ver tal muestra de criterio en alguien tan joven, lo que sólo hace a Kise un candidato más adecuado ante sus ojos—. Tienes razón. Algunas cosas no se pueden hacer a un lado, mucho menos la familia. Así que pon en orden tus asuntos y si te es posible, regresa a trabajar con nosotros. Odio admitirlo pero desde que llegaste las ventas han incrementado y no deseo perder a un elemento tan valioso.

—Lo haré —dice él, poniéndose de pie para resumir su turno—. Y espero poder decir que sí —dice, aunque lo hace más porque desea quedarse cerca de Kuroko en navidad y no pasarla como todos los años en casa, sólo para que le recriminen y recuerden que no está estudiando y el tiempo corre veloz.

Kise abandona el despacho y entra al café por una puerta adyacente, donde al final de un largo pasillo lleno de cajas de provisiones, se encuentra la cocina, que parece un infierno cuando pasa a través de ella para llegar a la barra, donde ya lo esperan muchas chicas para saludarlo y darle sus órdenes. Y es que conforme se acerca la temporada invernal hay cada vez más turistas y por ende el café se encuentra sobresaturado, lo que equivale a excelentes propinas, pero también a una que otra proposición indecorosa; lo de siempre.

Por eso Kise no se sorprende cuando unas dos horas después de haber empezado su turno y cuando el pueblo ya ha sido cubierto por la oscuridad, una mujer, que Kise nunca había visto antes y tiene toda la pinta de una gran ejecutiva de Tokyo, lo llama a su mesa, aunque no precisamente con la intención de ordenar algo, pues ya tiene un pie de queso con zarzamoras frente a ella y a medio comer.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —dice Kise, que a pesar de haber notado todos estos detalles sabe que no puede salirse del protocolo sino quiere recibir un regaño y deteniéndose frente a la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de toda la clientela femenina, que bulle de emoción a su alrededor.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico? —pregunta la mujer, sin dejar de mirarlo detenidamente, lo que provoca los celos de todas las espectadoras, pues ninguna la considera bonita; tiene la nariz demasiado ancha en un rostro de pómulos altos, enmarcados por su cabello negro y ondulado, que le cae hasta la espalda, dándole el aspecto de lo que muchas dirían es una "mala mujer", si es que eso existe en realidad.

—Lo siento, señora, esa es información que no puedo dar en mis horas de trabajo —dice Kise, sorprendido ante lo directa que es y seguro de que, Kurokocchi como excepción, no le llaman la atención las mujeres mayores que él.

—Oh, vamos —dice ella, con un movimiento de la mano, que sólo logra que Kise sienta aun más desconcertado—. No estoy tratando de ligarte, si eso es lo que piensas —dice ella, con un bufido—. ¿Qué tan grande es tu ego, hijo? Podría ser tu madre —dice ella, gesticulando para que Kise se siente, cosa a la que él niega cortésmente con un movimiento de cabeza, pese a lo que ella haya afirmado o no—. Mi nombre es Takahashi Yukari y represento a Bravo Models y si gustas sentarte, te hablaré más al respecto.

—¿Bravo models? —pregunta él, mezclando un poco las palabras. La verdad es que nunca ha estado del todo inmiscuido en el mundo del modelaje, aunque le gusta vestirse bien y estar a la moda, pero tampoco es completamente ignorante, por lo que sabe que Bravo Models es una de las principales agencias de Japón, cuya oferta de trabajo es nula a menos que ya seas una celebridad o ellos te recluten si ven que tienes potencial.

—¿Piensas quedarte toda la tarde ahí parado como un tonto? —le pregunta ella, con un deje de irritación en la voz y gesticulando una vez más para que se siente frente a ella, sin importarle apenas que hasta la jefa haya salido a ver qué sucede—. Tengo mejores lugares en donde estar, hijo y créeme ni siquiera el pie de zarzamora podría retenerme aquí si piensas seguir con esa actitud.

—Está bien —dice Kise, echándole una ojeada a su jefa, que no hace más que encogerse de hombros, pues alguien le ha murmurado la situación y sabe que no puede evitarla, sobre todo habiendo una clienta tan distinguida en su café—. ¿Podría explicarme todo con más calma, por favor?

La mujer no se lo piensa dos veces antes de cumplir su petición. De esa manera Kise se entera de que no es tan especial como para que la mujer haya viajado desde Tokyo, donde están las oficinas centrales de la agencia, sólo para verlo; en realidad, estaba de vacaciones en el pueblo cuando escuchó los rumores de que había un joven bastante apuesto en el café de la ciudad, tanto que había incrementado las ventas casi en un 100% y llamado la atención de mujeres en pueblos vecinos, que acudían al café sólo para verlo.

—Ese eres tú, al parecer —dice ella, señalándolo con su tenedor—. Y también escuché los otros rumores, que espero no vuelvan a repetirse si es que quieres trabajar con nosotros.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo —dice él—. ¿Me está ofreciendo trabajo?

—Bueno, una de mis funciones es cazar talentos y debo decir que los rumores resultaron ciertos. No eres nada mal parecido, chico. Tienes un rostro diferente del de otros modelos varones en la agencia —dice ella, picoteando los restos del pastel con el tenedor—. Y esas pestañas, chico. Nunca había visto unas así. Por supuesto que te estoy ofreciendo un empleo —dice ella, cortando por lo seco sus alabanzas—. Pero no creas que es un empleo grande. Puede que yo vea todas esas cosas en ti, pero si no sirves para modelo, poco podré hacer por ti. Y cuando empieces lo harás desde abajo, aunque aun así la paga no es mala. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres probar?

—Yo... ¿Qué hay de los pagos? ¿Cuál es el horario de trabajo?

—Bueno, eso se decidirá después de la primera prueba —dice ella, consultando su reloj—. No crees que te voy a dar un contrato así como así, ¿verdad? Primero hay que hacer una prueba, tienes que presentarte a una sesión fotográfica de algún producto, la cual te pagaremos independientemente del resultado, luego veremos la aceptación entre el público y dependiendo de eso se hará un contrato acorde. Por eso te pregunto si quieres intentarlo. No sé qué planes tienes ni porqué estás malgastando tu tiempo aquí, pero tus razones debes de tener. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Puedo pensarlo un poco más? —pregunta Kise, incapaz de salir de su estupefacción, pues un empleo así, si puede llegar a lo más alto (e incluso sino), le dejaría un excelente capital y la posibilidad de todo tipo de placeres y viajes a los que un simple abogado no podría aspirar sino hasta el final de sus días—. Agradezco la oportunidad que se me ofrece y no crea que no veo todas las posibilidades que me abre, por eso no quiero decidir sin haberlo pensado. Debo consultar a mis padres, todavía no soy del todo independiente de ellos.

—Está bien —dice ella, repitiendo un poco las palabras de la dueña del café—. Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, no lo pienses demasiado. Pensamos contratar al menos a diez jóvenes hasta el día 1 de enero del año entrante, así que si tu solicitud entra fuera de tiempo, nada podré hacer por muy bien parecido que seas.

—No me tardaré tanto en decidir —dice él, aunque no está muy seguro, especialmente porque no quiere dejar a Kuroko, aunque entiende que es una oportunidad demasiado grande para dejarla escapar, pero ella también, ¿no? ¿O podría dejarla, ya que es tan feliz y seguir su camino?

—Te dejaré mis datos de contacto. Si te decides de manera favorable avísame, sino no te molestes —dice ella, sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo de su abrigo; la prueba material de que lo sucedido no ha sido parte de un sueño.

—Gracias.

—Piénsalo. Aquí entre nosotros —dice ella, que ya se ha puesto de pie para marcharse pero no sin antes inclinarse hacia él, para murmurarle al oído—. Yo creo que te iría muy bien si lo intentas. Pero es tu decisión.

La mujer se marcha antes de que él tenga oportunidad de decir algo y aunque se pone de pie para resumir su turno, en donde un montón de chicas lo esperan aunque sólo sea para saber de qué han hablado, su mente está en otro lado. Kise no puede dejar de pensar y sobre todo de sentir el peso de las decisiones sobre sus hombros, decisiones que podrían cambiar su vida de manera radical en diversas formas.

Si elige el colegio de abogados, también elige a su madre y un futuro aburrido, pues no hay garantía alguna de que pueda llegar a la liga nacional de basketball. Y aunque es divertido no saber, aunque podría arriesgarlo todo por ese sueño, el tener que soportar las clases de leyes lo hace un poco más difícil de escoger. Su segunda opción es la que la mujer le acaba de plantear: lanzarse como modelo y vivir una vida relativamente holgada, llena de viajes y sesiones fotográficas en Tokyo y la verdad es que no puede encontrarle nada de malo en sí misma. Pero tanto la primera como la segunda opción significan renunciar a Kuroko, a pesar de que ha pasado meses dando su mejor esfuerzo por conquistarla; a pesar de que el sólo pensamiento de estar apartado de ella lo hace sentir vacío.

Y si fuera un joven mucho más maduro (cosa que nunca ha querido ser en realidad), Kise sabría que esa es la mejor opción de todas, independientemente de dónde termine trabajando en el futuro. Sabría dejar ir, sabría guardar sus sentimientos como un tesoro de un hermoso verano y parte de un otoño y nada más. Pero Kise no es maduro y por eso, considera también la tercera opción. La tercera opción, dada por la dueña del café, es en la que se queda a vivir en Tonosawa y sigue trabajando, ahora como jefe de meseros y sigue viendo a Kuroko, sigue hablando con ella, sigue acompañándola cada mañana, sin que nada cambie. Más bien, esperando que algo cambie. Y esta es la más tentadora. Eso es lo peor de todo.

.

Los días siguen pasando sin que Kise tome una decisión, pues aunque sabe que es imposible, a menos que un milagro suceda, desearía poder tenerlo todo sin sacrificar o bien a Kuroko o bien un empleo remunerado. De hecho, se mantiene tan apático, que lo único que le recuerda que tiene que decidir es su madre, que llama por teléfono el último día de Noviembre para recordarle su promesa.

Kise casi se había olvidado de ella, más concentrado en su futuro que en lo que ella dijera al respecto, cuando un día, tras llegar del trabajo, se encuentra a su abuela esperándolo con el teléfono pegado al pecho y no hace falta que le pregunte quién es.

—Hola, mamá —dice Kise, tras tomar el teléfono de las manos de su abuela y dedicándole un pequeño gesto de gratitud—. ¿Cómo estás?

La mujer guarda silencio, sin poder evitar buscar en la voz de su hijo indicios de que algo anda mal, como su madre le ha mencionado. Por supuesto, no le ha dicho todo, cosa que ella no sabe, pero le ha externado su preocupación porque Ryouta desee quedarse de manera indefinida en Tonosawa, trabajando en un café del pueblo (cosa que la ha horrorizado, pues aunque le tiene cariño al lugar, nunca desearía que ninguno de sus hijos terminase allí) y que, aunque no significa que Ryouta sea un incordio para ella, preferiría que Ryouta fuese a casa pronto, lo que sabe sólo sucederá si alguien lo obliga.

—Bien —dice ella y sin darle tiempo de contestar añade—: ¿Y tú, Ryouta? ¿Te estás portando bien? —Claro que ella sabe que se está "portando bien" pues su madre se lo ha dicho y la ha mantenido al tanto de todo lo concerniente a los rumores que alguna vez corrieron por ahí, pero eso no evita que tenga el presentimiento de que algo se le escapa, algo que todavía tiene que ver con esos rumores.

—Claro que sí —dice él, agotado de que siempre le pregunte lo mismo con tono acusatorio—. A veces pienso que no tienes nada de fe en mí, mamá.

—No digas cosas como esas, Ryouta —dice ella—. Tengo muchas esperanzas en ti.

—Bueno, no sé si eso sea bueno —dice él, recordando de nuevo sus tres opciones y sintiéndose más atrapado y cansado que nunca, pues no ha dormido bien en la última semana, sopesando los pros y contras de cada una, pero incapaz de decidirse—. Mamá, no me siento con ganas de hablar hoy. Disculpa, pero estoy muy cansado de trabajar.

—Está bien, hijo, no me tomará mucho tiempo —dice ella, pensando en el tono preocupado de su madre cuando le pidió que se llevara a Kise de Tonosawa, un tono demasiado alarmado para las explicaciones tan simples (pero reales) que le dio—. Sólo quería avisarte que ya reservé tu lugar en la Facultad de Derecho de Kanagawa para el semestre que inicia en enero.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunta él, sintiendo que todo el cansancio lo abandona para ser sustituido por el pánico puro y después, en medio de todo ese caos, también por el enojo—. ¡Mamá, ¿cómo pudiste?! ¡Y sin haberme consultado! —su voz es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobresaltar a su abuela cuando ésta escucha el primer grito abandonar sus labios, pero sabe que no puede esperar más y se imagina lo que su hija le ha dicho a Ryouta para llevárselo lejos, cosa que a la larga será mucho mejor, por mucho que en ese momento pueda ver el dolor en sus ojos, causado por la traición de su madre y su abuela, aunque no sepa la participación de ésta en el plan.

—Lo prometiste —dice la mujer, con toda la calma que le es posible, pues ella también prometió esperar hasta que él estuviera listo, pero ya no puede hacerlo, no si quiere salvar a su hijo de pasar toda la vida como un mediocre en un pueblo olvidado de Dios. A veces hay cosas que tienen que hacerse, piensa ella, por mucho que a los involucrados les duelan—. Ryouta, prometiste que estudiarías y pienso que es hora de que cumplas tu promesa.

—¿Y qué hay de la tuya? —dice él, pero es como si no hubiese hablado.

—Iniciarás en enero —dice ella, con voz impasible—. Así que ya puedes rechazar esa oferta de trabajo que hizo tu jefa —dice ella y Kise le lanza una mirada furiosa a su abuela, pues sólo de ella pudo haber obtenido los detalles, si bien gracias al cielo no le contó de la oferta de trabajo como modelo—. No estarás presente en diciembre de cualquier manera.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y esta vez por qué? —pregunta él con un tono de voz tan tranquilo que parecería que no sucede nada malo, pero en el que subyace una enorme frialdad.

—Bueno, es navidad, Ryouta —dice la mujer, con su mejor voz alegre—. No pensarás pasarla ahí, ¿verdad? Es una época para estar en familia, así que pensé que te gustaría venir y por supuesto, también a tu abuela. Mamá dijo que no tiene ningún problema en pasar un tiempo con nosotros, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ella —dice ella, aunque el peso del silencio del otro lado de la línea la asusta sobremanera, pero no la detiene—. Tu padre y yo iremos por ustedes el sábado temprano en el automóvil, así que tengan listas sus cosas.

Su tono no admite réplica y Kise no piensa siquiera en formular una, unas cuantas palabras han logrado devastarlo y lo único que atina a hacer es dejar el auricular sobre la mesa, de donde su abuela lo coge inmediatamente, para escuchar a su hija gritando el nombre de Ryouta una y otra vez, aunque éste ya ha abandonado la habitación, indiferente a las súplicas de su madre, cada vez más histéricas en cuanto se imagina que algo horrible está sucediendo del otro lado de la línea.

—Cálmate, Shizuka —dice Ryoko, cuando escucha a Kise subiendo las escaleras—. Ryouta sólo fue a su habitación. No está feliz, pero ya se le pasará. Todavía es joven y no puede discernir que esto es lo mejor para él. A veces los hijos son malagradecidos, ¿no es cierto?

—Ya sé, mamá —dice ella y Ryoko puede imaginarla masajeándose las sienes, de esa forma que solía exasperarla cada vez que tenían una pelea, como si a su hija le resultaran sumamente aburridas y extenuantes sus discusiones cada vez que le mencionaba que quería irse del pueblo—. Ya sé. Pero, ¿de verdad hice lo mejor para él?

Ryouko observa el lugar por el que Ryouta desapareció unos minutos antes y se convence de que lo que escucha en el silencio de la casa es cualquier otra cosa y no sollozos. Sin embargo, está muy lejos de sentirse indiferente ante el sufrimiento de su nieto, mucho del cual ella ha causado por su bien y también por el de Kagami y Kuroko. Pues si Ryouta permaneciera en Tonosawa, ¿no llevaría todo ello a un descenlace bastante desafortunado para al menos uno de ellos? ¿No acabaría Ryouta sintiéndose engañado si ella no lo eligiera y es bien seguro que nunca lo haría?

—Lo hicimos —dice al fin, aunque la mano que sostiene el teléfono tiembla—. Y algún día él también sabrá apreciarlo —dice, pero es más una esperanza que un hecho.

.

Al día siguiente, Kise informa a su jefa de las nuevas circunstancias que le impiden aceptar su oferta y le duele constatar que, por mucho que lo haya ensalzado hace unos días, no hace nada por retenerlo y sólo le dirige unas palabras de agradecimiento antes de encogerse de hombros, lamentarse por la pérdida de un capital tan bueno (aunque ya está pensando en reclutar a otros como él) y pedirle que deje su uniforme en los vestuarios antes de marcharse.

Kise esperaba contar con ella para su alegato de que no podía dejar Tonosawa tan fácilmente, pues lo requerían en el trabajo, pues era imprescindible en el trabajo, pero con un simple gesto todo su plan se derrumba ante sus ojos. Y pronto ya no tiene el ajetreo de anotar órdenes y ayudar en la cocina para distraerlo de sus pensamientos, que siguen dando vueltas y más vueltas sobre la misma cuestión. ¿Qué debe hacer con respecto a Kuroko? Ahora que su madre ha elegido por él un camino a seguir, ¿puede al menos elegir con quién recorrerlo? Y si es así, ¿es lo suficientemente valiente como para proponérselo? ¿Puede proponérselo siquiera, cuando no tiene nada qué ofrecer?

Dichas preguntas lo mantienen ocupado en las largas tardes que pasa a solas en las inmediaciones del pueblo, pensando y sintiendo cómo el tiempo se acaba, se escurre a su alrededor, sin que él pueda moverlo a su favor. Tan preocupado está que apenas y ha abierto el libro que Kuroko le dio, otro de Mishima Yukio, "El rumor del oleaje"; otra historia de amor. Pero le es imposible concentrarse en las palabras cuando tiene que actuar y no sabe cómo decidirse. Y el tiempo se acaba, por lo que la presión aumenta, en un ciclo que no parece tener final y repercute en todo su comportamiento, desde su apariencia física hasta la manera en la que se relaciona con los demás.

Por supuesto, su abuela no puede dejar de notarlo al vivir bajo el mismo techo que él, pero sabe que ninguna de sus palabras podrán ayudarlo, pues Ryouta ignora que ella conoce la causa de su pena y ella cree que es mejor así, porque entre más oculta esté, más fácilmente podrá vivir como si nada hubiera pasado. Aun así, le duele verlo vagando como un fantasma por las habitaciones de la casa y por los senderos del pueblo, mirando sin mirar las cosas a su alrededor, siempre sumido en sus pensamientos. Ryouta tiene ojeras y sus ojos dorados han perdido el brillo, incluso parece más delgado y desgarbado, cuando antes su porte era lo que más atraía las miradas; su alegría natural se ha marchado y parece haber envejecido al menos cinco años, a pesar de que lleva la cadena de su destino alrededor del cuello desde hace muy poco.

Verlo así la hace cuestionarse si de verdad estará bien en el futuro, pero se convence de que así será cuando se dice que no ha cometido ninguna locura todavía y se limita a permanecer callado conforme los días pasan, sin duda esperando a que llegue el sábado sin oponer ya ninguna resistencia. De hecho, ni siquiera ha visitado a Kuroko y como ya no tiene motivo alguno para verla por las mañanas, pues ha dejado de laborar, Ryoko casi está segura de que Ryouta se irá sin despedirse, lo que sin duda augura cosas muy buenas. Ella podrá excusarlo después: es mejor irse sin mirar atrás.

El viernes, después de terminar de empacar sus pertenencias (que sorprendentemente han quedado desperdigadas por toda la casa), Kise se sienta sobre la cama que Kagami le cambió y se queda mirando la maleta, con la idea de que sería mejor morirse a dejar que las cosas sigan así. Sin embargo, él nunca ha sido suicida; la vida le parece demasiado llena de oportunidades (aunque ahora no tenga ninguna) como para tirarla por la borda, por lo que sabe que esa salida queda descartada. Y, ¿quién sabe? Quizá no sea tan malo, se dice, mirando su habitación casi vacía y sintiendo que el corazón le va a mil por hora, latiendo a la par del dolor que le consume el pecho y que lo hace querer doblarse sobre sí mismo ante la idea de que es demasiado cobarde por no rebelarse ante un destino que se adivina _bueno_ en sí mismo, pero que no es el que él querría. Aunque, en realidad, ¿qué quiere?

_Ver a Kuroko_, su mente le responde y el pensamiento lo hace incorporarse de la cama, aun con el corazón martilleándole en todo el cuerpo. _Ver a Kurokocchi por última vez_, piensa y luego recuerda que nunca terminó de leer el libro que ella le prestó, luego piensa en que nunca volverá a hablar con ella mientras el atardecer sucede fuera de su pequeña casa, llena del olor a tabaco y té, luego se duele porque extrañará los días en que caminaban juntos bajo las hojas caídas del otoño y lo de ellos nunca podrá ser. _A menos que ella pueda esperarme. Quiera esperarme._ Pero eso significaría revelarle sus sentimientos y esperar lo mejor. ¿Puede hacerlo?

Kise se convence de que sí. Se dice a sí mismo que sí mientras se pone el abrigo y la bufanda y toma el libro de Kuroko de su mesita de noche, pues lo usará como excusa para verla ahora que Kagami está en casa, pues sabe que Kuroko querrá hablar en privado con él; siempre ha sido así. Kise se convence de que sí, puede decírselo y lidiar con las consecuencias. Aunque en principio piensa en las buenas, en que ella le dirá que sí y se irán juntos o bien le prometerá esperarlo y separarse de Kagami, ¿qué importa, con tal de que diga que sí? Pero las malas también cruzan su mente mientras baja las escaleras de dos en dos, con el libro en las manos y más animado de lo que ha estado en toda la semana, lo que a su abuela, que apenas y lo ve salir, le causa un escalofrío.

Si Kuroko... Si todo sale mal, él estará lejos para poder olvidarla; podrá lidiar con ello, se dice y eso lo convence de que lo que está haciendo está bien. Por eso, casi parece su habitual yo cuando toca la puerta de su casa, con el libro en las manos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que se ensancha aun más cuando Kuroko abre la puerta.

—¡Hola, Kurokocchi! ¿Estás ocupada? —pregunta él, echando un vistazo hacia el interior de la casa en busca de Kagami, pues no piensa rendirse aunque él esté presente y aunque ella diga que está ocupada.

—Hola, Kise-kun —dice ella, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. Pasa, por favor. Ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer. Me sorprende tu visita, sin embargo. Hace una semana que no sé nada de ti.

—Ah, bueno, es que han pasado muchas cosas —dice él con una sonrisa—. Vine porque ya terminé de leer tu libro y quiero regresártelo —dice él, siguiéndola hasta la sala, donde siempre se llevan a cabo sus reuniones y su voz se quiebra un poco al darse cuenta de que esa podría ser la última—. Además, quería despedirme de Kagamicchi también.

—¿Despedirte? —pregunta Kuroko, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo y no le pasan desapercibidos sus rasgos cansados detrás de la sonrisa que finge, aunque está muy lejos de imaginar qué la causa, si bien ha escuchado rumores de que dejó de trabajar en el café y piensa que puede estar relacionado con ello.

—Me voy mañana —dice él, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por sentarse y tratando de identificar algún cambio en el rostro de Kuroko que le indique que va por buen camino—. Voy a pasar navidad y año nuevo con mi familia en Kanagawa y después empezaré a estudiar Leyes, así que dudo mucho que pueda volver a Tonosawa pronto —Kise dice todo esto con voz monótona, que logra asustar a Kuroko, pues carece de toda la vitalidad que lo caracteriza y más parece un hombre que se dirige hacia su muerte que un chico a punto de iniciar la universidad, lo que la hace suponer que al final su madre lo ha obligado a matricularse.

—Kise-kun, espera aquí un segundo —dice ella, antes de pasar por su lado—. Te traeré algo de tomar y después puedes contarme todo con más calma. Creo que Taiga-kun está en el patio trasero arreglando algo, lo llamaré para que puedas despedirte de él también —Kuroko sale de la habitación sin esperar la respuesta de Kise y éste se queda de pie donde lo dejó al menos un minuto más antes de seguirla, pues sabe que no habrá otra oportunidad para decirle lo que siente si Kagami entra en la ecuación y tampoco quiere discutir el libro, que sigue entre sus manos fuertemente apretadas; mucho menos necesita algo de tomar.

Así que la sigue hasta la cocina, donde la encuentra preparando un té de aroma delicioso (probablemente es limón) de espaldas a él y sin que Kagami esté a la vista.

—Kurokocchi —la llama, con voz estrangulada y Kuroko se da la vuelta para mirarlo, sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

—¿Sí, Kise-kun? ¿Quieres sentarte? —pregunta ella, cuando lo ve luchar para encontrar palabras y sólo puede imaginarse lo mal que se debe sentir por la decisión de su madre para lucir así, como un hombre que se aferra a su última oportunidad, aunque ella no está segura de cuál puede ser.

—Kurokocchi, ¿te acuerdas de los rumores? —pregunta Kise, sin hacer ademán de sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, donde usualmente Kagami prepara la comida y su voz suena mucho más valiente que al principio, pues ya que está ahí piensa llevarlo a cabo; es lo único que puede hacer para permanecer honesto consigo mismo, ya que su madre le ha quitado cualquier opción.

—Sí —dice ella, no muy segura de adónde va la conversación, aunque intenta adivinarlo—. ¿Tuviste problemas debido a ellos? ¿Quieres que hable con tu madre respecto a ellos? No me molestaría, Kise-kun, si eso es lo que quieres de mí —Quizá su semblante descompuesto se debe a eso y si ella puede hacer algo para remediarlo lo hará. Lo que no se espera son las siguientes palabras de Kise, pues está muy ocupada pensando en lo que le dirá a la mujer que vio en su fiesta de cumpleaños, un poco severa en apariencia, pero amable cuando la trató.

—Pues es que son ciertos, Kurokocchi —dice él, ignorando el ofrecimiento de Kuroko de hablar con su madre. Su madre no tiene nada qué decir respecto a ello, él nunca lo permitiría, si bien ha permitido ya que decida parte de su destino.

—¿Perdón? —pregunta ella y no puede evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, como si la realidad la hubiese golpeado físicamente. No necesita que Kise se lo explique y él no lo hace, sino que se queda observándola, con el libro estrujado entre las manos; un muchacho de dieciocho años con la nariz roja a causa del frío y ojeras oscuras, envuelto en un abrigo marrón, que siempre ha estado ahí para ella, ahí con ella, ahí por ella. Todas sus miradas cobran sentido en un instante, sus palabras, sus gestos; la manera en la que solía sonreír (porque en ese momento no lo hace), cada vez que se la encontraba por casualidad y por las mañanas, cuando empezaron a caminar juntos hacia el centro del pueblo.

Sus toques también, la manera en la que nunca aparecía si Kagami estaba en casa, sus preguntas, su manera de mirarla y de aceptar todo tipo de encargos absurdos si ella se los pedía; la forma en la que se suavizaban sus ojos cuando ella creía que no lo estaba mirando, su risa fácil, los rumores de que tenía a alguien, de que quería a alguien; su obstinación por no dejar Tonosawa... Sus motivos para ir a verla y anunciarle que se marcha. Todo stá claro en apenas un segundo y eso la hace dar otro paso hacia atrás.

—Kurokocchi, tengo que irme —dice él, cuando ve que el entendimiento ha llegado a sus ojos e ignorando el paso hacia atrás que ha dado, compensándolo con uno propio. A ninguno de los dos se les ocurre siquiera que Kagami podría estar escuchando (y no lo está), Kagami apenas y existe en sus mentes en ese momento, pues ese asunto concierne sólo a ambos—. Pero no tiene que ser definitivo... Si tú... Todavía podemos... Si quieres...

—Kise-kun... —escapa de los labios de Kuroko, aunque no está muy segura de qué quiere decir, aunque no deja de preguntarse si ha sido un engaño todo este tiempo, todos esos gestos, un engaño para... Y sabe que no, Kise nunca le mentiría deliberadamente, no a ella. El que haya negado los rumores es sólo una mentira por omisión de la verdad y ella entiende porqué.

—Así que es tu decisión, Kurokocchi —dice él, seguro de que ella ha comprendido lo que quería decir incluso a través de sus palabras rotas—. Si quieres esperarme, si quieres quedarte, si quieres venir conmigo, es tu decisión.

Kuroko abre los ojos ante dichas palabras y todo lo que implican y Kise aprovecha el silencio para acercarse a ella un poco más, de manera que el calor que despide el agua hirviente le acaricia el rostro como si fuese la mano de Kuroko.

—Kurokocchi yo... —dice él, componiendo una sonrisa genuina que no deja de estar mezclada con el dolor que le supone la partida, por lo que las comisuras de sus labios no dejan de temblar y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas; por fin está a punto de develar el gran secreto y dejarlo salir será un alivio—. Yo te...

—No lo digas —dice ella, echándose para atrás, con lo que su cintura golpea contra la estufa, haciendo que la tetera con agua caliente se tambalee peligrosamente—. Kise-kun, no lo digas. No sé... —empieza a decir, mirando hacia el suelo y subiendo lentamente la mirada para encontrar la de Kise—. No sé qué te indujo a pensar que yo me sentiría así —dice ella, con la voz temblorosa por la furia que siente, quizá incluso el engaño que siente—. Pero no lo digas. No quiero oírlo, no quiero saberlo.

Las manos de Kise se detienen un momento a la altura de los hombros de Kuroko, que esta vez no hace ademán alguno de quitarse y no es necesario, ya está demasiado lejos de su alcance; Kise lo sabe. Su rostro se contrae en una mueca demasiado horrible como para que Kuroko soporte verla: una mezcla de una sonrisa y un montón de dolor y es horrible verlo esforzarse tanto por no llorar, por lucir amable para ella, comprensivo incluso; a Kuroko también le parte el corazón.

Parece que Kise está a punto de decirle algo, quizá suplicarle, quizá despedirse, Kuroko no lo sabe y no tiene tiempo de averiguarlo. Las manos de Kise caen a sus costados y el libro casi le resbala de los dedos, pero él logra aferrarlo. No hay palabras de despedida, no hay palabras en realidad.

Kise se da la vuelta y echa a correr, sin darle tiempo a Kuroko de reaccionar, aunque ella misma no está segura de qué habría hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Ella lo escucha cerrar la puerta tras de sí, de pie como una estatua en medio de la cocina, con la tetera silbando sin parar. Pero muy lejos está de saber el alcance de sus actos, muy lejos está de siquiera imaginar a Kise entrando en la casa de su abuela, para después subir las escaleras a toda velocidad, tomar su maleta y salir corriendo hacia la estación del tren, entre los gritos y súplicas de la mujer, que no puede entender qué ha pasado ni a dónde va su nieto.

Pero ni él sabe adónde va. Sólo está seguro de que es muy lejos.

Lejos de Kuroko y hacia una nueva vida, si es que eso es posible, claro.

Hasta aquí había hecho y rehecho  
mis trayectos contigo  
hasta aquí había apostado  
a inventar la verdad  
pero vos encontraste la manera  
una manera tierna  
y a la vez implacable  
de desahuciar mi amor

La culpa es de uno; Mario Benedetti.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 16. Opuestos.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 11.**  
Almost blue  
Almost doing things we used to do  
There's a girl here and  
she's almost you  
Almost

_Almost blue_; Chet Baker.

Aunque Kuroko pretende que todo está bien cuando Kagami entra en la casa, atraído sin duda por el aroma del té que al final ella se ha esforzado en preparar, la ficción de cualquier normalidad se desvanece completamente unas horas después, cuando ninguno de los dos puede ya hacer oídos sordos a la conmoción que sucede fuera de su casa, donde una partida de búsqueda, conformada por casi todos los hombres adultos del pueblo, anda de puerta en puerta solicitando ayuda y haciendo preguntas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Kagami, asomándose por la ventana para ver cómo los hombres están a sólo dos casas de la suya, con lámparas en mano y todo tipo de equipo de rastreo, algunos incluso llevan a sus perros, aunque Kagami duda que sirva de mucho buscar a alguien en la creciente oscuridad.

—No lo sé —dice Kuroko y Kagami no tiene que esforzarse para saber que le está mintiendo, pues aunque finge leer, sus ojos no se despegan de un punto determinado sobre la página y aunque llevan al menos media hora en la sala de estar, él viendo un partido, no le ha pasado desapercibida la ausencia del sonido de las hojas al ser pasadas, a veces a velocidades inimaginables. Pero, ¿por qué le ocultaría ella la verdad? Y más importante, ¿por qué tendría ella que saber algo de lo que presumiblemente es sólo otro caso de un niño extraviado en el bosque?

La respuesta llega unos diez minutos después, en la forma del representante del pueblo, quien le informa que están formando una partida de búsqueda, pues Kise Ryouta se marchó de casa de su abuela y nadie sabe adónde fue. Por supuesto, eso no le dice todo lo que querría saber, pero sí lo suficiente y explica la frialdad de Kuroko, que se quedó en su lugar en vez de abrir la puerta, todavía con la vista fija en la misma página de su libro.

—Iré —dice Kagami, poniéndose su abrigo, pues sabe que los caminos son peligrosos en la oscuridad y aunque Kise los conoce bien, siempre cabe la posibilidad de algún accidente—. Sólo permítanme un segundo, debo avisar a mi esposa —los hombres asienten y lo dejan marchar, aprovechando ese tiempo muerto para idear algunas estrategias y dividirse en equipos.

A Kagami no le toma mucho tiempo explicarle a Kuroko adónde va y más parece que le está hablando a una roca, pues ella apenas y reacciona ante sus palabras. _Ve con cuidado_, es lo único que dice, tomándolo de la manga de su abrigo antes de dejarlo marchar, aunque ella duda que puedan encontrarlo y casi desea que no lo hagan, aunque eso no significa que le desee a Kise algún mal. Bastante ya le ha hecho ella y bastante ha recibido a cambio, por lo que lo mejor para ambos es olvidar, pero, ¿cómo explicarle eso a sus familiares? ¿Cómo tocar siquiera el tema con ellos? ¿Cómo hacerles entender todo lo que ha pasado y no entre Kise y ella, cuando ella misma no puede ni empezar a clasificarlo?

_No puedo_, piensa y se encoge sobre el sofá, de manera que su frente descansa sobre sus rodillas, que aprieta fuertemente con sus brazos. _No quiero_, piensa y siente cómo le arden los ojos por las lágrimas que trata de detener. Clasificarlo significaría quitarle cualquier valor, ponerlo en un archivo de su vida, como si no hubiese sido importante y lo ha sido, todavía lo es, aunque no como Kise quería que fuera y no de una manera que pudiera salvar su amistad.

Casi puede verlo frente a ella, con el semblante descompuesto, un muchacho de dieciocho años que se atrevió a soñar demasiado y en el camino, no sólo la insultó a ella, pensando que dejaría a su esposo, sino que también la hirió, pues mentiría una vez más si dijera que no le tenía cierto afecto, incluso cariño. Y se hirió a sí mismo, se está haciendo daño en ese preciso momento y a los que quiere también, pues a estas alturas es bastante probable que su familia en Kanagawa sepa de su desaparición.

—Eres egoísta, Kise-kun —dice ella, sin levantar la vista y sin importarle siquiera que la habitación esté sumida en la oscuridad—. Y yo también lo soy —las lágrimas por fin escapan de sus ojos y pronto se encuentra sollozando, aunque muy bajito, no lo suficiente como para enmascarar el sonido de las patrullas de policía mientras hacen una ronda alrededor del pueblo.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Kuroko apenas y se da cuenta del tiempo que fluye a su alrededor, pues ella permanece estática en lo que pudo ser, hacer o decir, pero que al final no fue, hizo o dijo; de hecho, todas esas cavilaciones consiguen adormecerla después de un tiempo, por lo que cualquiera que se asomara por su ventana la vería cabeceando con las mejillas brillantes de lágrimas, los ojos cerrados y una profunda arruga de preocupación en la frente, que sólo se disipa cuando alguien toca el timbre, haciendo que pegue un salto y se ponga de pie, volcando en su camino la taza de té frío que se sirvió.

—¿Kise-kun? —es lo primero que sale de sus labios, aunque sería absurdo verlo regresar precisamente a ella, después de que ambos se hicieran tanto daño con palabras no dichas. Y aun así, no le molestaría que fuera él, con su sonrisa fácil y la nariz sonrosada por el frío, dispuesto a compartir sus opiniones y hobbies con _Kurokocchi_, pero cuando abre la puerta Kise no está ahí y tampoco es Kagami, que ha olvidado las llaves en el sofá.

—Buenas noches, Kuroko-san —dice la abuela de Kise, que luce como lo hacía su nieto unas horas antes, demacrada y desesperada; parece haber envejecido diez años en cuestión de horas y su boca es una línea muy apretada, casi cruel, que no rivaliza con sus ojos dorados y fríos. Ella también lo sabía, Kuroko puede adivinarlo con tan sólo ver sus ojos. Ella conocía los sentimientos de su nieto e hizo lo que pudo para detenerlo, pero ahora la culpa a ella por el descenlace, lo que logra enfurecer a Kuroko, pues ya tiene suficiente con su propia culpa como para cargar con la de los demás.

—Buenas noches —dice ella y no se hace a un lado para invitarla a pasar; no es que la otra mujer lo espere tampoco.

—Seré breve, porque no tengo tiempo que perder —dice Ryoko, como si Kuroko estuviese reteniéndola, cuando lo que más quiere es cerrarle la puerta en las narices, por mucho que entienda e incluso comparta un poco de su angustia ante la desaparición de Ryouta—. Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabe lo que pasó con mi nieto —dice, entrecerrando los ojos en un claro desafío, sin duda esperando que Kuroko confiese que lo mató y escondió su cuerpo en el sótano, junto con su maleta llena de ropa y libros; pero Kuroko permanece impasible, apenas y parpadea, aunque la mención del nombre de Ryouta le causa una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—Sí.

—Estas son sólo especulaciones mías —dice la mujer y Kuroko no puede evitar odiarla más que nunca, porque ella siempre _supo_ y nunca se le ocurrió advertirle, de manera que pudiese evitar una escena como la sucedida en su cocina unas horas atrás—. Pero dado que Ryouta y usted siempre han sido buenos amigos, se me ocurrió que quizá vino a visitarla antes de... De irse. Lo que la convertiría en la última persona del pueblo con la que habló.

—Sí, Kise-kun vino a verme.

—¿Y? —pregunta la mujer, apenas acordándose de los buenos modales que ha defendido toda su vida, pero Kuroko no la culpa del todo; su rostro le dice lo desesperada que está y cómo no le importa molestar a alguien más si eso significa que podrá tener a su nieto sano y salvo bajo su techo esa misma noche—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ryouta dijo algo?

_Vaya que lo dijo_, piensa ella, pero se muerde la lengua para no dejar salir las palabras.

—Si se refiere a que se iría, sí —dice Kuroko, disfrutando un poco de la esperanza que lee en los ojos de la mujer, esperanza que ella misma derrumbará—. Me dijo que mañana se iría junto con usted a Kanagawa, donde pasarían navidad y año nuevo y que era probable que no volviéramos a vernos pues está matriculado en la facultad de leyes de la universidad del estado.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Esperaba que dijera algo más? —pregunta Kuroko, que luce tan mal como la mujer frente a ella, pues tiene el cabello revuelto y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, cosa de la que Ryoko piensa valerse para sacarle una declaración decente de qué sucedió para que su nieto decidiera huir de casa. La culpable tiene que ser ella, aunque no sólo la única, Ryoko también reconoce su participación.

—Sí —dice Ryoko, ya sin afán alguno de preservar la cortesía—. Ryouta se marchó. ¿Sabe usted adónde fue? —pregunta, acercándose hacia ella, de manera que no se le escape ninguno de los gestos de su rostro, desde sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa hasta sus labios fuertemente apretados. Kuroko ya sabe lo que va a decir y Ryoko sabe que no le gustará, pero no le importa hacer hasta lo imposible por averigüar el paradero de su nieto—. ¿Tiene planes de encontrarlo en algún lugar?

—No —dice Kuroko y su tono glacial logra acobardar un poco a su interlocutora, que se aparta de ella como si temiera una represalia física—. Por eso se fue —dice al fin, después de un largo y tenso silencio, en el que sólo atinan a mirarse. Y nada más lo dice, dos gruesas lágrimas bajan corriendo por sus mejillas, pero la voz con la que sigue hablando está llena de furia, de cosas que también dijo a Ryouta en su momento, aunque no sabe con quién está más enojada, si con él o con su abuela—. ¿O esperaba que le dijera que sí, que habíamos quedado de vernos en algún lugar? ¿Sería bueno que lo dijera? —La rabia prevalece por sobre el llanto y es una rabia silenciosa pero potente, que le deja ver a Ryoko todo el dolor que siente Kuroko; que le permite verla tal cual es en ese momento y sentir su propio dolor resonar en ella, aunque el de ella es al menos mil veces más fuerte—. De cualquier forma sería mi culpa, ¿no es así? —La pregunta flota entre ellas, pero Kuroko no espera una respuesta y haciendo gala de los modales que la mujer frente a ella perdió hace mucho tiempo, añade—: Por favor, váyase. No sé adónde fue Kise-kun, así como tampoco sabía lo que mi respuesta causaría. Pero no me arrepiento de haberla dado, aunque sí por lo que causó. Y si eso no es suficiente para usted no me importa.

Kuroko le cierra la puerta en la cara antes de que la mujer pueda decir algo. Y luego, segura de que Kagami llegará tarde, tras pasar casi toda la noche buscando a Kise de manera infructuosa, sube las escaleras casi arrastrándose, de manera que el sonido de su pie al hacer contacto con la madera resuena en toda la casa.

Está exhausta y por eso apenas y se desviste, dejando sus ropas tiradas de cualquier manera sobre el suelo de la habitación, pero el sueño no viene cuando se acuesta al fin, cubriéndose el rostro con las mantas como si fuera una niña asustada de la oscuridad, pues bajo sus párpados todas las escenas de ese día cobran vida, ahuyentando el sueño, pero la que prevalece es la imagen de Kise frente a ella, aguantándose las lágrimas y tratando de sonreír el muy idiota. Pero incluso si no lo viera al cerrar los ojos, también está el ruido que proviene de la calle, de hombres gritando su nombre una y otra vez _¡Ryouta-kun!_, recordándole que al menos esa noche, no tendrá un momento de paz.

Las luces de las patrullas acarician las paredes de su habitación, azul y rojo, rojo y azul; a veces, la luz de una que otra linterna se abre camino hasta tocar el techo antes de desaparecer. Kuroko las sigue todas y cada una con la vista y Kagami la encuentra así horas más tarde, cuando están a punto de dar las tres y el frío, así como la falta de luna, han hecho imposible seguir con la búsqueda.

Kagami no dice nada cuando los ojos de Kuroko se posan sobre él en la semi-oscuridad de la habitación (las patrullas no se han marchado, ni lo harán, por si Ryouta regresa), así que pueden verse por sobre las luces intermitentes; un recordatorio de las cosas no dichas entre ambos.

Kagami entra en las sábanas y abraza a Kuroko, no sin antes depositar un beso en su frente, fingiendo que no ha visto sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas, que huelen a lágrimas. No va a coaccionarla para que se lo diga, de cualquier manera, él puede adivinarlo. En su lugar, la envuelve con sus brazos y aspira el aroma de su cabello, mientras ella le pasa las manos por la espalda, quizá con más fuerza que de costumbre. Kagami no lo dice, pero lo promete y quizá eso logra que Kuroko duerma un poco mejor esa noche.

Su promesa es _Todo estará bien_, pero lejos está de poder cumplirla.

.

Kagami se marcha temprano a la mañana siguiente, mucho antes de que el sol haya salido por el horizonte. Pero sólo lo hace después de que Kuroko le convence de que estará bien y que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, pues ya va retrasado al trabajo (debía de estar en la estación la noche anterior) y no podría empeorarlo más si faltara un día, dado que su esposa lo necesita. Sin embargo, ella sigue negando su ofrecimiento y por fin lo ve marcharse, bajo las primeras luces del amanecer, caminando a través de las calles muertas, pues todos sus habitantes duermen aún, cansados por la búsqueda de la noche anterior.

El segundo día tras la desaparición de Kise no es muy diferente del primero y una vez que todos se levantan y toman un rápido desayuno, pronto el pueblo y los bosques circundantes se encuentran de nuevo llenos de personas llamando el nombre de Ryouta, esta vez con más seguridad de que lo encontrarán, pues el sol está alto en el cielo, no hay nubes y Ryouta sólo es un chico de dieciocho años que no tiene nada qué comer ni dónde refugiarse.

_Ya volverá_, se dicen unos a otros mientras las horas siguen corriendo y al final de ese segundo día, lo usan más como excusa para no seguir con la búsqueda, pues muchos de ellos están agotados de perseguir a un muchacho y tienen que regresar a sus trabajos al día siguiente. Así que, en apariencia, Ryouta queda olvidado el domingo por la noche, con fecha de primero de diciembre del año 2013.

Pero como Kagami comprueba cuando regresa tres días después (y tras haber recibido una sanción en su trabajo), nadie se ha olvidado de él y mucho menos Kuroko, aunque hace todo lo posible por convencerlo de que así es, mostrándose poco interesada en las noticias que tienen pendientes al resto del pueblo y de las que Kagami comienza a enterarse nada más pone un pie en Tonosawa el miércoles por la tarde.

En primer lugar, Kagami se entera de que el mismo día en que Kise abandonó la casa de su abuela, alguien lo vio abordar un tren con dirección a Hakone, lo que enfadó a los pobladores, aunque no por mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando después alguien señaló que lo habían visto irse con una mujer, lo que alimentó los círculos de chismes de todo el pueblo durante un buen tiempo, por lo menos hasta que se supo su paradero, por lo cual los chismes regresaron al motivo por el cual se había marchado y por ende, a su familia.

—Al menos está bien —dice Kagami el jueves por la noche, cuando ya está a punto de cumplirse una semana de que Kise abandonó el pueblo—. Pero al parecer no quiere ver a nadie, ni siquiera de su familia.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta Kuroko, que ya es capaz de leer, aunque ahora lo hace de forma un tanto compulsiva. Kagami está a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, mencionando cómo ha terminado al menos seis libros en tan poco tiempo y también que le hace mal recluirse en período vacacional, cuando ella, quizá adivinando sus intenciones, dice—: ¿Taiga-kun, te vas temprano mañana?

Kagami parpadea ante la pregunta tan obvia, pues ella sabe que tiene que estar en el departamento de bomberos antes de que caiga la noche, por lo que sí, tiene que salir temprano, como siempre.

—¿Estarás bien? —pregunta Kagami, entrando en las sábanas y casi parece un deja vú de lo sucedido unas noches atrás.

—¿Por qué, Taiga-kun? —pregunta ella, despegando sus ojos de la página para mirarlo y él casi podría creer que en realidad nada anda mal. Pero a veces Kuroko es demasiado simple y Kagami puede ver sus mentiras a través de sus ojos y en las líneas de su rostro, que normalmente permanecen impasibles, salvo cuando las destaca un gran dolor, como en ese momento.

—Por nada —dice Kagami, que regresará casi a la misma escena en todos sus períodos libres, así como también a nueva información sobre Kise y a la misma pregunta, nunca dicha pero pensada cada vez que vea a su esposa, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del espacio.

_¿Podrás perdonarte a ti misma algún día?_

.

Es 24 de Diciembre y las calles están llenas de luces, de tal manera que apenas y pueden verse las estrellas por sobre el resplandor cegador que emiten todas las ciudades del mundo. A medianoche habrá fuegos artificiales, muchas familias se reunirán en torno al fuego para darse regalos y brindar con vino blanco, por muy precaria que sea su situación económica.

En Tonosawa y ya casi olvidado el escándalo que hizo la comidilla de todos los habitantes a principios del mes, el panorama no es muy diferente. Algunas personas cantan villancicos, las luces hacen guiños por doquier colgadas de los árboles que rodean el pueblo y en todos los hogares, salvo en el de Kise Ryoko, se pueden escuchar risas y todas esas cosas bonitas que la época suscita, aunque algunos meses después se hayan olvidado.

La casa de Kuroko es quizá la más silenciosa, aunque no por falta de afecto o emoción ante el año que se avecina y que promete muchas cosas: el traslado de Kagami, la posible llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia, menos culpa y más olvido. Es la más silenciosa, sólo comparada con la de Ryoko, pues ella no está en casa, sino en Kanagawa con su hija y nietos y Kagami y Kuroko están solos y nunca han sido especialmente ruidosos.

A eso de las 10.30, cuando Kagami anuncia que la cena está lista, Kuroko se levanta de su asiento frente a la televisión, donde ha estado mirando programas conmemorativos sin mucho interés. Sin embargo, todavía le toma unos cuantos minutos más llegar al comedor, donde Kagami está disponiendo las cosas para su cena, bastante extravagante a pesar de que sólo son dos personas, aunque una de ellas con mucho apetito.

Kuroko se dirige hacia la ventana y aparta la cortina para mirar el cielo estrellado, de un frío tono azul y en el cual pende la luna, llena y brillante como un témpano de hielo. Y su mente no puede evitar pensar en Kise y en dónde estará, pues no ha querido enterarse de su paradero ni de cualquier detalle que le concierna, aunque de vez en cuando le ha sido imposible evitar escuchar alguna cosa sobre él en las palabras de otros, en los chismes de otros y en sus conversaciones cuando sale a la calle.

—¿Tetsuko? —la llama Kagami desde la entrada de la habitación y aunque con el pasar de las semanas la ha visto mucho más recuperada, no falla en suponer que ella estaba pensando en Kise apenas un segundo atrás.

—Voy —dice ella, apartándose de la ventana y de la vista de las montañas nevadas, que desde luego no pueden verse desde Tokyo, lugar al que dicen, Kise se marchó—. Huele delicioso, Taiga-kun, pero espero que no creas que comeré mucho sólo porque es una fecha especial.

—Lo dudo —dice Kagami, con una sonrisa—. Pero nunca está de más intentar, ¿verdad?

Ella hace una mueca apenas imperceptible antes de sentarse frente a él en la larga mesa, que un día ambos esperan ver llena de niños pelirrojos. Luego su semblante se aclara, como si no hubiera nada malo en el mundo.

—Supongo que no, Taiga-kun.

.

A la misma hora, en Tokyo, Kise abre los ojos a una habitación en penumbras, que apenas y le deja distinguir el cuerpo de una mujer tendido a su lado sobre las sábanas, que despiden un ligero aroma a jazmín, una cortesía esperable ya que tiene la mejor habitación del hotel. El olor, sin embargo, le parece nauseabundo a su cerebro aletargado por todo el alcohol de la última fiesta en la que estuvo y cuando Kise se pone de pie para encaminarse al baño, poco le falta para devolver el estómago sobre la alfombra de color azul rey.

El frío azota sin piedad su cuerpo desnudo cuando abandona las sábanas, que caen a sus pies, pero apenas y le importa. El frío le ayudará a despejar su mente, aunque desde que abandonó Tonosawa tener la mente despejada y lista para recriminarle todos sus fallos es lo que menos quiere.

Kise se lava el rostro en el lavabo, bajo las potentes luces fluorescentes que perfilan cada uno de sus rasgos demacrados por el alcohol. Su agente no estará muy feliz de verlo si sigue así y es probable que reciba un castigo por sus excesos, pero la navidad le duele y sabe que el año nuevo le dolerá aun más, porque las fechas en que todos son felices y se reúnen con sus seres queridos lo hacen sentirse solitario y derrotado, aunque en apariencia no es lo uno ni lo otro.

Nadie lo llamaría solitario con el montón de chicas que consigue ligar en los bares que frecuenta, muchas de las cuales lo acompañan a hoteles de paso o incluso a su apartamento, sin exigirle nada a cambio más que un poco de placer. Muchos hombres lo considerarían un tipo con suerte y hay veces en que él mismo también lo piensa, sobre todo considerando que casi un mes atrás sólo era un chico con los ahorros de tres meses de trabajo perdido en Tokyo. El sexo es bueno y no requiere de mucho para sentirse bien, sin importar la persona o los sentimientos. El sexo es fácil y se puede acceder a él rápidamente, sin que de por medio haya compromisos. A Kise le gusta tener sexo y la sensación gratificante que deja después de un orgasmo, pero mentiría si dijera que lo satisface del todo.

Hay algo que se le escapa cada vez que mira a los ojos de las chicas entre sus brazos, algo que no puede remediar ni siquiera atrayéndolas aun más fuerte hacia su cuerpo, hasta que prácticamente parecen una sola figura en la habitación que han rentado o en el apartamento de Kise, todo superficies blancas y pulidas. Pero Kise no quiere pensar en qué puede ser esa cosa, aunque a veces cree verla en el fondo de los ojos azules de las mujeres con las que ha salido.

¿Importa? Piensa cada vez, antes de cerrar los ojos para no ver a la mujer frente a él y entregándose así a sus sensaciones corporales. ¿Importa de verdad? Con el tiempo, Kise ha llegado a convencerse de que no es así, pero eso no ahuyenta el dolor que siente en fechas como esas, cuando todo el mundo está celebrando y él se ve despierto en una habitación silenciosa, salvo por el sonido de la respiración de su acompañante, sumida en un profundo sueño inducido por el alcohol.

Quizá debió aceptar la oferta de Satsuki para pasar Navidad en su facultad, en donde dijo que celebrarían una pequeña fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero el _quizá_ como el _hubiera_ no existen y Kise sabe que tendrá que pasar esa noche tomando a solas, tratando de ahuyentar viejos fantasmas de Navidad, aunque éstos son mucho más crueles que los que alguna vez visitaron a Ebenezer Scrooge.

Rendido ante este hecho, Kise deshace el camino hacia la cama, en donde vuelve a entrar aunque sea sólo para protegerse del frío que le muerde la piel. Luego toma su celular de la mesita de noche a su lado y lo enciende, sin sorprenderse por el montón de mensajes que lo esperan, muchos de ellos de su madre, desgraciadamente, aunque ella no fue la primera en contactarlo por medio de whatsapp después de que desapareció.

Kise navega por sus conversaciones hasta encontrar la de Satsuki, que es la única persona a la que le ha respondido desde que dejó la casa de su abuela, a pesar de que sabe que cualquier cosa que le diga será inmediatamente informada a sus familiares. No le molesta, por supuesto, Satsuki es así y respeta su privacidad lo suficiente como para no darles su dirección, por lo que está bien, aunque su primer mensaje, el mismo día de su fuga y mientras él fingía estar dormido en el tren bala en dirección a Tokyo, fue de todo menos amable.

_¡Ki-chan! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Dónde estás?_, preguntó Momoi y Kise dio un respingo cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular, demasiado llamativo para su gusto, pues era muy probable que para esa hora y gracias a la influencia de su madre su retrato ya estuviera circulando por las estaciones de policía aledañas y que se hubiera ofrecido una recompensa por cualquier información sobre su paradero.

Sin embargo, la información no se extendió demasiado rápido y las pocas personas que voltearon a verlo a causa de su celular pronto apartaron la vista, pues nadie tenía tiempo para un joven que parecía estar de viaje casual, si se obviaban sus ojos rojos e hinchados, quizá por alguna clase de droga. Así que Kise no se molestó en contestar y puso su celular en modo de vibración, de manera que la próxima vez que sonó, unos diez minutos después de haber leído el mensaje de Momoi, se le hizo mucho más fácil ignorarlo. Deseaba estar solo y que lo estuvieran molestando por teléfono no ayudaba en nada a su consciencia, que ya empezaba a recriminarle sus decisiones tan estúpidas. Ahora estaba solo en una ciudad desconocida, con sólo sus ahorros de tres meses de trabajo y el constante recordatorio, en forma de llamadas y mensajes, de que tenía un lugar al cual regresar.

Kise recuerda cómo estuvo a punto de rendirse ese mismo día, cuando emergió de la estación del tren y se encontró en una calle atestada de personas que no le prestaban ninguna atención, pese a que en más de una ocasión él les preguntó directamente dónde podía encontrar el hotel más cercano. Fue sólo su determinación de no seguir dependiendo de alguien más o algo más (como su fantasía de vivir junto a Kuroko), lo que lo impulsó a seguir intentándolo y pronto un hombre le ayudó a encontrar un hotel, en el que se asentó durante unas cuantas noches bajo un nombre falso.

Esa noche apenas durmió y lo hizo mal, dando vueltas en el futón de sábanas polvorientas hasta que la luz del sol le dio una excusa para levantarse. A cada rato le parecía oír sonidos de pasos acercándose y más de una vez se convenció de que era su madre, que había logrado seguirle la pista hasta el hotel y que se lo llevaría para ser un abogado más en la familia, condenándolo a largas y aburridas reuniones referentes a cómo evadir las leyes de la constitución si el caso lo requería. Pero nadie apareció y Kise se vio libre el segundo día para presentarse en la agencia de modelaje, que constituía su última oportunidad.

—¡Tienes un aspecto terrible, chico! —le dijo Yukari, la mujer del café, en cuanto lo vio—. Nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda arreglar, pero me sorprende que te hayas decidido tan pronto a intentarlo. Aunque ya sabes que no puedo prometerte nada.

—Lo sé —dijo Kise, antes de seguirla a su oficina, donde ella le explicó las cláusulas de su contrato temporal, con duración de un mes, en el que determinarían su aptitud para seguir laborando bajo el sello de la empresa.

Su primera sesión fotográfica fue ese mismo día, después de que hicieran algo con sus ojeras, le pusieran base para ocultar las imperfecciones propias de la edad y le delinearan los ojos. Y soprendentemente salió bien y vendió también muy bien entre los clientes de prueba, por lo que pronto comenzaron a usarlo como modelo extra en las sesiones fotográficas de nombres más importantes en la compañía, lo que le granjeó el dinero suficiente como para permitirle lujos como el hotel de cinco estrellas en el que actualmente revive dichos recuerdos.

Pronto tuvo dinero suficiente para alquilar su propio departamento de dos habitaciones más el baño, apenas amueblado para su comodidad. Y aunque distaba mucho de ser tan famoso como los hombres y mujeres a los que ayudaba, nunca pasó desapercibido en el fondo de los catálogos y revistas de moda, por lo que pronto comenzaron a llegarle las invitaciones de diversas chicas para salir con él. Así comenzó su nuevo estilo de vida, alejado de sus padres y amigos (aunque en algún punto comenzó a contestar los mensajes de Momoi e incluso los de Aomine, que no paraba de llamarlo idiota siempre que tenía oportunidad), haciendo sesiones fotográficas un día sí y otro no; matando el tiempo libre en algún bar o explorando la ciudad y las noches, especialmente las noches frías como esa, que comenzaron a abundar conforme fue acercándose el invierno, con alguna mujer, como la que yace ahora a su lado y que si mal no recuerda, se llama Sachiko.

Sachiko tiene los ojos azules y la risa fácil, sobre todo después de media botella de whisky y Kise cree recordar haberla escuchado decir que es su fan número uno, pero todo eso carece de relevancia para él, pues sabe que se despedirán a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado y ella seguirá comprando sus revistas y quizá alardee un poco frente a sus amigas diciéndoles que se acostó con él, lo cual ellas no creerán y después de mucho insistir darán el tema por olvidado. Justo como él. Que seguirá caminando hacia la siguiente sesión fotográfica, el siguiente bar y la siguiente chica, por lo menos hasta que su representante le prohíba alguna de las dos últimas si se vuelve lo suficientemente popular como para que eso importe.

Así que, tras darle una última mirada a su espalda, brillante bajo la luz de la luna y también tras haber recordado por un instante sus ojos, del tono incorrecto de azul, Kise toma el libro que descansa sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y que lleva siempre consigo incluso cuando terminó su lectura hace mucho, mucho tiempo. El aroma de Kuroko se preserva entre las páginas; un ligero aroma a jazmín y tabaco, que lo hace preguntarse si ella estará bien mientras abre la primera página para comenzar a leer.

Pero más que preguntarse si está bien, Kise lo desea. Porque no está seguro de considerar su "sacrificio" como justificado si ella no lo está.

.

La primera vez que Kuroko ve a Kise en una revista es mera casualidad. Está sentada en la sala de espera de su ginecólogo, el jueves seis de enero para una revisión de rutina, cuando, hojeando entre las revistas viejas que no pueden faltar en ningún consultorio y también por haberse olvidado de llevarse su propio libro, Kuroko encuentra un ejemplar con Kise en la portada, que logra que se ponga tan pálida que las personas que están frente a ella en la fila para consulta no dudan en ofrecerle dejarla pasar primero.

—Está bien —dice ella, ofreciéndoles su mejor sonrisa—. Sólo me sentí mareada por un segundo —es una pequeña mentira, que sólo empeora cuando una mujer, a la que no podría considerar una amiga, mas sí una conocida, pregunta:

—¿Oh? ¿Es que acaso estás esperando, Kuroko-san?

—¿Eh? No, no —dice ella, aunque no podría estar del todo segura y si lo está, la noticia la haría muy feliz. Sin embargo, apenas piensa en eso mientras toma la revista entre sus dedos, tratando de controlar el temblor que le recorre los brazos—. Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse por mí.

La mujer sentada a su lado hace otros intentos por entablar conversación con ella, pero lo deja cuando la ve tan absorta en la revista que sostiene, que muestra a un apuesto joven rubio, modelando todo tipo de abrigos y ropa de invierno. La mujer ríe cuando nota que los ojos de Kuroko se deslizan por el rostro del joven, lleno de ángulos bajo la luz de la cámara y no le sorprende nada que Kuroko ni siquiera pase la página para leer algún artículo, pues aunque entiende que está casada y enamorada de su esposo, como muchas otras mujeres que también se deleitan con ese tipo de revistas, no la puede culpar por mirarlo. Mirar no hace daño.

Pero Kuroko no sólo está mirando, aunque así lo parezca. También está reviviendo los días que pasó al lado de Kise, sus sonrisas sinceras y no ensayadas como en esas páginas, sus ojos suaves al mirarla y no invitantes, aunque no hay demasiado contraste; su aura ligera y agradable, como la de un niño que parece haberse desvanecido tras el joven que posa ante las cámaras, todo un hombre y un adulto, lleno de secretos. Ése no es el Kise que ella conoce, pero Kuroko no puede evitar preguntarse si fue ella quien lo llevó a tal extremo con su rechazo, si fue ella la que erradicó cualquier ternura de sus ojos dorados.

Al menos le queda el consuelo de saber que está bien, en un empleo en el que nunca le faltará trabajo ni sustento y que además le dará muchas oportunidades de conocer a nuevas personas. Lo que a su vez le permitirá olvidarla, porque sabe que sería pedir demasiado que ya lo haya hecho y una parte de ella tampoco lo desea.

—¿No es un muchacho bastante guapo? —pregunta la mujer a su lado, cuando Kuroko cierra la revista, no sin antes leer en el pie de página que en la siguiente edición habrá una sección de preguntas y respuestas con los nuevos modelos de la compañía—. Escuché que se volvió muy popular en menos de un mes, aunque eso resulta obvio con tan sólo verlo.

—Ya veo —dice ella, esta vez sin hacer oídos sordos a la información que la mujer le da, a pesar de que pudo haberse enterado mucho antes y por la boca de sus vecinos de lo mismo. Sin embargo, no hay mucho que escuchar y eso la hace sentir más tranquila, pues de lo poco que se sabe de Ryouta, nada tiene que ver con ella—. Y me alegra que le esté yendo tan bien —dice, más para sí misma que para su interlocutora, que después no dejará de recordar el comentario a razón de nuevos chismes, que ahora no vienen al caso.

Esa es la despedida de Kuroko para Kise o al menos, para esa parte de Kise que todavía logra herirla. Y cuando Kuroko regrese a casa, para encontrar a Kagami esperándola, volverá a su habitual silencio con respecto a cualquier tema relacionado con Kise, aunque, como Kagami notará después, su silencio ya no es penitenciario, sino más bien el de alguien que guarda tanto buenos como malos recuerdos como lo que son: memorias del pasado.

.

Pero aunque su parte racional comprende que lo mejor es dejar a Kise ir y conservarlo como un recuerdo, no es tan fácil y en el día de su cumpleaños, cuando Kagami está de turno, Kuroko no puede evitar comprar la revista más nueva con Kise en la portada en la tienda de conveniencia más cercana, donde la dependenta le lanza una mirada sonriente al ver el único producto que lleva y que le hace recordar un poco los rumores que alimentaron el pueblo hace unos meses.

En esta edición se incluye una pequeña entrevista con los nuevos "rostros" de Brave Models y leerla, para Kuroko, es como interactuar de nuevo con Kise, algo que le gustaría hacer, pues extraña a su amigo y ese sentimiento no se irá por mucho que trate de ocultarlo bajo leyes lógicas. La entrevista no tiene muchas preguntas y las formuladas son respecto a cosas que Kuroko ya sabe, pero que aun así lee, arrepintiéndose y deseando que las cosas hubieran terminado de otra manera.

Al lado de una fotografía del tamaño de toda la página está una ficha con los datos de Kise, tales como su nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento, signo zodiacal y hobbies, entre los que se incluyen el karaoke y para sorpresa de Kuroko, que no puede evitar sonreír, también la lectura. También le preguntan porqué decidió comenzar a modelar, a lo que él responde con una mentira, para alivio de Kuroko una vez más.

_¿Y tienes novia?_ No.  
_¿Qué es lo que más te atrae de una chica?_ Sus ojos.  
_¿Qué estás buscando en una pareja?_ No estoy buscando pareja en este momento.

Sus respuestas son frías, pero Kuroko sabe que no le afectarán entre las lectoras, pues quizá esa es la imagen que quiere dar al público. Para ella, sin embargo, resultan disonantes, como si estuviese leyendo a otra persona con el mismo rostro, aunque éste también luce diferente bajo las luces del estudio fotográfico y las capas de maquillaje y delineador.

—¿Crees que Kise-kun está bien? —le pregunta a Kagami cuando lo ve más tarde ese día, pues se lo ha tomado para poder celebrar su cumpleaños. A Kagami no sólo le sorprende la pregunta, sino que es la primera vez que Kuroko menciona su nombre, lo que habla de un progreso inimaginable en la superación de su pérdida.

Están sentados en el tren que lleva a Kanagawa, en donde cenarán y pasearán por la ciudad y la luz de la tarde golpea el rostro de Kuroko cuando ésta se voltea para mirarlo, esperando su respuesta.

—Claro que sí —dice él, dándole una palmada en el hombro como haría con cualquier amigo, aunque ella ya está acostumbrada a ese lado suyo tan tosco—. No pudo haber encontrado mejor trabajo y por lo que he escuchado de mis compañeras en la estación es muy popular. De hecho, ¿sabías que ya ha empezado a salir en vallas publicitarias? Eh... No estoy diciendo que la manera en la que llegó a ese trabajo haya sido... Bueno... Tú sabes, pero ahora creo que le va bien. Y a nosotros también, ¿no?

Kuroko ríe ante la torpeza de Kagami.

—Sí, lo estamos.

.

Kagami se marcha el lunes siguiente y esa misma tarde, mientras Kuroko dormita recostada en el sofá de la casa, el teléfono comienza a sonar, logrando que se levante sobresaltada y desorientada, pues creía estar todavía en el tren a Kanagawa, recargada en el hombro de Kagami y con los perezosos rayos del sol acariciándole la piel.

En su lugar, se encuentra en su propia casa y el teléfono no deja de sonar, cosa bastante extraña pues raramente reciben llamadas, dado que los familiares de Kagami viven en Estados Unidos y los suyos no suelen ponerse mucho en contacto, a menos que sea una emergencia.

—¿Hola? —pregunta Kuroko cuando alza el auricular, no muy segura de qué esperar.

—Buenas tardes, ¿es usted Kuroko Tetsuko, esposa de Kagami Taiga? —pregunta una voz que ella no reconoce, aunque bien podría ser de otro de esos vendedores que suelen acosar a las amas de casa por teléfono, ofreciéndoles productos y premios por igual.

—Sí —Kuroko aferra el teléfono con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos; algo le dice que este no es un vendedor ofreciéndole un viaje a las Bahamas con todo pagado si contesta correctamente a una pregunta.

—Escuche con atención, señora. Y por favor, mantenga la calma. ¿Hay alguien más con usted?

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 29. Duelo.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 12.**  
Si no te hubiera conocido no me sentiría tan triste  
Este dolor que oprime mi pecho no existiría, pero  
Si no te hubiera conocido, no sabría nada sobre  
La fuerza o la amabilidad

_Si no te hubiera conocido ~Nieve de verano, flores de invierno~_; Aimer.

Kuroko apenas tiene una vaga conciencia de haber colgado el teléfono, aunque no recuerda exactamente cuándo fue ni cuánto tiempo pasó desde ese momento hasta que regresó a su lugar sobre el sofá. Sin embargo, la luz del sol ya se ha extinguido en el horizonte, dejando sobre el cielo una mancha púrpura y deprimente, que la convierte en una mera sombra en la soledad de su casa y que constata que ha pasado mucho tiempo; para ella una eternidad.

El teléfono comienza a sonar mientras ella trata de orientarse, mirando con cuidado los muebles que la rodean, sus pies frente a ella, sus manos cerradas en puños sobre sus muslos; también escucha el sonido de su respiración y siente cómo su cabello le roza la espalda, para después agitarse violentamente cuando ella da un respingo al escuchar el sonido del teléfono tratando de hacer una conexión.

Pero Kuroko no contesta inmediatamente, segura de que ha estado dormida todo este tiempo (lo contrario sería horrible, impensable), de que si levanta el auricular podría volver su sueño (pesadilla) realidad. Cosa que no es, como se da cuenta después de cinco interminables minutos, mientras el teléfono sigue llenando el vacío de la casa con su horrible y penetrante sonido, impidiéndole concentrarse en otra cosa, impidiéndole seguir con su vida _normal_, si es que algo puede ser normal después de... De lo que ha soñado.

Unos segundos después, al sonido del teléfono principal se le suma el de su celular, perdido en alguna parte de la casa, pero perfectamente audible en el silencio de esa noche de invierno, en donde en las casas circundantes todos están preparándose para la cena, viendo televisión o simplemente recostados sobre el sofá (como ella), disfrutando de otro día tranquilo en la rutina de sus vidas.

Para cualquier otra persona ambos sonidos combinados serían suficientes para volverse loco, pero Kuroko los ignora olímpicamente y casi podría pasar por una muñeca, inmóvil en el sofá en una postura incómoda, sino fuera porque su respiración la delata. Su pecho sube y baja cada vez con mayor rapidez y sus manos tiemblan tanto que pronto todo su cuerpo se ve sacudido, primero por leves temblores y después por algo que para cualquier espectador podría parecer un ataque epiléptico. Y sin embargo, todos esos signos desaparecen como por arte de magia (como si fueran un sueño), cuando suena el timbre y Kuroko se pone de pie, grácil y compuesta y se dirige hacia la entrada, donde a contraluz puede distinguir la silueta de un hombre.

Kuroko abre la puerta y por un momento sus pupilas se ensanchan por la sorpresa de ver a Kise del otro lado, lo que la convence aun más de estar soñando (tiene que ser un sueño, tiene que), pues está segura de que si algún día vuelven a verse, él no estará sonriendo, quizá ni siquiera feliz de haberla encontrado una vez más.

—¿Kuroko-san? —pregunta Kise y hay algo extraño en su voz que hace que Kuroko de un paso hacia atrás, hacia la seguridad de su casa donde los teléfonos han callado por fin—. Recibí una llamada de los padres de Kagami-san hace unos momentos, pidiéndome que viniera a cerciorarme de que usted... Está bien —dice (Kise) el hombre, cuyas facciones han empezado a descomponerse frente a los ojos de Kuroko, dejando atrás la sonrisa fácil de Kise hasta convertirse en los rasgos curtidos y sabios de uno de sus vecinos—. ¿Kuroko-san? —pregunta el hombre, al ver que los ojos de su interlocutora están llenos de lágrimas y ha comenzado a temblar.

—Taiga-kun... —dice ella, avanzando hacia él con un gesto que al hombre le recuerda tanto a las películas de terror que no puede evitar hacerse para atrás, como si pensara que la mujer frente a él pudiera hacerle daño, cuando claramente es ella quien está herida—. Taiga-kun está...

_Muerto_, es lo que quiere decir, pero en su lugar de sus labios sólo sale un grito, que hiela la sangre del hombre frente a ella, al que Kuroko se aferra como si fuera un salvavidas dentro del pozo de oscuridad que ha sido su vida desde que recibió la llamada del Jefe de Bomberos de Hakone. Y es que, ahora que Kagami no está, ¿qué le queda?

.

En los días siguientes, Kuroko vuelve a convertirse en el tema de conversación del pueblo entero, pero por supuesto, apenas y le importa, apenas y se da cuenta, ya que se encuentra preparando todo para el funeral, poniéndose en contacto tanto con sus familiares como con los de Kagami y arreglando los trámites gubernamentales para ingresar el cuerpo en el cementerio del pueblo. Pero aunque ella no se da cuenta, dos hechos son susurrados una y otra vez por las personas en Tonosawa, aunque no con suficiente malicia al principio. El primero de ellos es la muerte de Kagami y las circunstancias que la rodearon, chismes aderezados por comentarios sobre lo bueno y amable que era; típico de la gente convertir en ángeles a aquellos que se han ido. El segundo tiene que ver con ella y la escena que uno de los vecinos presenció el día de la muerte de Kagami, escena que no volvió a repetirse, pues pronto Kuroko volvió a ser y a parecer totalmente compuesta frente a los demás, si bien sus ojos hinchados y rojos delataban su dolor.

—Sentimos mucho su pérdida, Kuroko-san —dicen sus vecinos, mientras van desfilando frente a ella en el velatorio del cuerpo, al que retuvo el personal forense de Kanagawa hasta que se pudo identificar la causa de la muerte y se deslindaron responsabilidades penales.

—Gracias —es lo único que responde ella de manera mecánica, sin escuchar realmente las palabras de sus amigos y vecinos, pero dejándose abrazar o tocar, inmóvil frente al cuerpo de su esposo, en el que todos van depositando flores (_¿Para qué?_, se pregunta ella, mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo uno de sus amigos de la estación de bomberos deja sobre su pecho un sinfín de margaritas, _¿Para qué, si van a quemarse?_) como un último tributo a un amigo y vecino bastante querido en el pueblo.

—Realmente no tengo palabras para expresar cuánto lamento la muerte de Taiga —dice un hombre, acercándose a ella y elicitando a su alrededor todo tipo de murmullos y codazos—. Y lamento aun más que haya sucedido durante mi guardia. Mis palabras no serán suficientes para devolvérselo, pero quiero que sepa que era un hombre valiente y que murió cumpliendo con su deber, aunque eso no sea suficiente consuelo para usted.

—Probablemente a Taiga-kun no le habría gustado morir así —dice Kuroko, acallando de inmediato los susurros de los presentes, que no piensan perderse ni una sola palabra de lo que se diga entre el Jefe de Bomberos y la viuda, pues siempre cabe la posibilidad de una pelea—. Pero lo hizo y me siento orgullosa de que haya sido por salvar a alguien más. Taiga-kun amaba su trabajo y yo... —Kuroko desvía la vista de la del hombre, que no puede evitar pensar, como Kise lo hizo alguna vez (y lo hace todavía), como Kagami pensó alguna vez, que tiene unos ojos hermosos, quizá incluso más ahora que están llenos de pena—. No lo culpo ni a usted ni al Departamento de Bomberos, si es que eso le preocupa; puede estar en paz. Gracias por haber cuidado de Taiga-kun todo este tiempo —dice ella, haciendo una reverencia, que logra que el kimono de luto que está usando resalte su figura y su juventud.

_Es tan joven_, piensa el hombre, después de despedirse de ella y tras dejar un jazmín junto al rostro de Kagami, tan pacífico que confirma el tan difundido dicho en los funerales de que el muerto _parece estar durmiendo_. _Es tan joven y ya está sola. Y no importa lo que diga, fue mi culpa._ Porque fue él quien envió a Kagami dentro de un edificio en llamas, quien le permitió ser valeroso y estúpido, sin percatarse de que los niveles de monóxido de carbono le impedirían regresar con vida. Kagami había muerto por haber inhalado demasiado humo y por falta de aire, se había quedado dormido con el bebé que había ido a rescatar en brazos y sólo lo encontraron cuando el fuego cesó, hecho un ovillo en un rincón entre una pila de escombros, protegiendo al que pudo haber sido su hijo, una hazaña que le granjearía una condecoración y el ser recordado para siempre como un héroe, pues el pequeño había sobrevivido, pero también el haberle roto el corazón a su esposa y el haberla dejado sola.

Y no sólo a ella, piensa el hombre, mirando a su alrededor a amigos y familiares de Kagami, llorando y abrazándose, ofreciéndose un consuelo vano pero no por eso menos necesario, diciéndole adiós a alguien tan joven, con (y qué ridículo suena) toda una vida por delante. Y él no puede hacer nada al respecto, salvo ofrecer sus condolencias y ayudar a cargar el féretro hacia el coche fúnebre que lo llevará al crematorio, donde el fuego cobrará su venganza, llevándoselo al fin. Nada. _Ella_ no se lo permitiría, lo sabe con sólo verla.

Kuroko es la viva imagen de la compostura y la cortesía, siempre de pie frente a sus invitados, dispuesta a escuchar sus palabras, anécdotas, condolencias y demás. Siempre solícita, ofreciendo pan y café u otros refrigerios, siempre al lado de Kagami, incluso en la muerte. _¿Y qué piensa ella?_, se pregunta este hombre, mirándola fijamente, apreciando sus rasgos impasibles, que más bien hablan de una gran fuerza interna y un alma vigorosa y apasionada. _¿Qué piensa ella?_, se pregunta el hombre y es lo último que sabremos de él, al menos por un tiempo, pues no es trascendental para esta historia, sino _alguien más_, como nosotros mismos podemos serlo en la historia de otra persona.

Así pues, veámoslo por última vez: un hombre en sus treintas, un japonés común y corriente con la tez curtida por el sol y al menos diez años de trabajo, un hombre que observa a la viuda sintiéndose culpable por las noticias que ha tenido que transmitirle (fue él quien hizo la fatídica llamada telefónica), pero también cien por ciento seguro de que nunca podrá aspirar a ella, pues ella, se lo demuestra la manera en la que parece acariciar a Kagami con la mirada, con una infinita ternura y paciencia, nunca querrá a alguien como él, incluso si él no fuera Jefe de Bomberos y no estuviera involucrado en la muerte de su esposo.

Y en parte tiene razón, así lo piensa Kuroko mientras se despide de Kagami, tratando de contener las lágrimas que nublan sus ojos mientras arregla las flores alrededor del rostro de su esposo, creando una corona blanca que de cualquier forma se quemará en pocos minutos. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien más?

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, Taiga-kun —susurra ella cuando se inclina para besar su frente, sintiendo la piel rígida debajo cuando aparta su flequillo; una muestra más de la realidad—. Ahora —dice, separándose ligeramente de él y tratando de componer una sonrisa, que sólo logra que su semblante se vea aun más miserable y por ende, hace que la mayoría de las personas desvíen la mirada, pues nada es peor que ver a alguien tratando de ser fuerte y fallando miserablemente en el intento—. Ahora descansa, Taiga-kun. Te lo mereces.

Kuroko se hace a un lado para dejar que los empleados del crematorio hagan su trabajo, pero nunca aparta la vista del féretro, ni siquiera cuando sus padres se posicionan detrás suyo; su padre rodeándole el hombro con el brazo y su madre tomándola de la mano, quizá con demasiada fuerza. Pero aunque la cremación supone la despedida del cuerpo físico (ese que tantas veces la abrazó y la sostuvo por las noches), Kuroko no se despide, no todavía. Y es que no quiere hacerlo, como tampoco quiere llorar aunque le es imposible evitarlo, pues siente que el corazón le va a estallar, siente un vacío horrible e incomparable, siente miedo también... _Siente_, en fin y ese es el problema.

Pero si le hubieran dicho, el día en que posó sus ojos en Kagami por primera vez y vio su pasión por el basketball, que moriría tan joven, dejándola sola, con un montón de planes y promesas... Si hubiera sentido siquiera, la primera vez que se besaron, la premonición de su muerte prematura y heroica, de todos modos no habría renunciado a él, ni siquiera sabiendo cuánto dolor le causaría esa decisión, pues al haberla hecho había ganado un período de felicidad de unos cuantos años, que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

_Bueno, sí_, piensa cuando el féretro ya lleva dentro del crematorio al menos media hora. _Sí lo cambiaría por algo_, piensa y lucha porque las piernas no le fallen, por lo que termina parcialmente recargada sobre sus padres, que la sostienen lo mejor que pueden. _Porque él hubiera vivido más. Mucho más, incluso sin mí._

Kuroko abre la boca para gritar, pero nada escapa de sus labios y en su lugar se dobla hacia adelante, de manera que sus lágrimas caen sobre el suelo de baldosas blancas, sin intentar ya detenerlas, sin cubrirse el rostro con las manos para ocultar su vergüenza, sin importarle quién pueda verla ni qué dirán. Será la última vez que los habitantes de Tonosawa la verán llorar, pero será suficiente para ellos para creerse su dolor e incluso para compartirlo, pues la muerte no es algo común en el pueblo y cuando sucede, no es a alguien tan joven y querido.

Sumidos en dichas reflexiones, todos los asistentes parten al cementerio unas horas después, bajo los tenues rayos del sol de invierno, para acompañar a Kagami a su última morada y en donde escuchan, a petición del tío de Kagami, que es estadounidense, una breve oración católica dicha en inglés por el hombre, que también tuvo que despedir a su hermano y su esposa cuando Kagami todavía era joven y demasiado inmaduro como para dejarle la responsabilidad de ocuparse de un funeral.

Después de la oración y tras haber sido guardada la urna con las cenizas, uno a uno todos vuelven a despedirse, tanto del hombre que descansa bajo tierra como de su esposa, de pie frente a la tumba de los Kagami, impasible como una estatua, como si ella también planeara quedarse ahí entre las tumbas, como un guardián eterno del sueño de su esposo. Pronto ya no queda nadie, ni siquiera los padres de Kuroko, que han decidido darle un poco de privacidad para despedirse y Kuroko se encuentra sola al pie de un enorme árbol, que protege con sus ramas la tumba; un monolito en un mar de nieve.

—Taiga-kun...—dice Kuroko con la voz pastosa y es que ha llorado tanto en los últimos días que es una suerte que no se haya quedado afónica—. Yo... no quisiera que me dejaras —dice ella, poniéndose en cuclillas frente al monolito de piedra gris, en donde figuran tres nombres mas no el de ella, pues no ha querido seguir la tradición—. No... No te vayas —pide ella en un susurro lloroso—. No... Yo... De verdad te agradezco por todo, por estos años... ¿Sabes? —dice y se le rompe la voz—. Fui... Muy feliz. Gracias —repite, poniéndose de pie y sin sorprenderse al ver que ha arrancado un montón de pasto del suelo de la colina, dejando al descubierto la tierra debajo, brillante por la nieve—. Adiós.

Podría haberle dicho un sinfín de cosas más. Podría haberle agradecido por sus excelentes desayunos, por su sonrisa, por la manera en que la hacía reír cuando huía de los perros en la calle y por la vida que habían construido juntos. También podría haberlo reñido por haber sido tan estúpido y temerario, porque rompió su promesa de _para siempre jamás_ y otro sinfín más de sueños planeados entre ambos. Porque se fue súbitamente y no mucho después de su cumpleaños, porque le dejó una casa enorme en la que tendrá que dormir sola, aunque no por primera vez. Pero Kuroko sabe que si se detiene a decirle todo aquello, no querrá marcharse y desgraciadamente todavía conserva su sanidad.

Así que en su lugar se da la vuelta y enfila el camino de gravilla hacia las puertas del cementerio, donde puede ver a sus padres esperándola para emprender el camino a casa. Sus pequeños tacones resuenan en el silencio de la tarde, donde el sol brilla en lo alto y se pueden ver los primeros indicios de la primavera; sus mejillas están secas y sus ojos están acuosos y brillantes. _Adiós_ es una palabra definitiva, pero también significa, como Kuroko bien sabe, que la vida continúa.

.

_Febrero._

Como es de esperarse, los padres de Kuroko ofrecen quedarse algunos días para acompañarla, pero sobre todo para persuadirla de que abandone la casa, ahora que nada la ata a ella, salvo un montón de recuerdos dolorosos. Y aunque por un lado Kuroko les agradece, pues tenerlos cerca le permite olvidar momentáneamente el dolor que siente (ya que tiene que ocuparse de lucir tranquila y compuesta), por otra parte, no puede evitar desear estar sola, sobre todo en las noches, cuando tiene que llorar en silencio su pérdida. Una que, pese a todo, no está dispuesta a aceptar tan fácilmente.

—Hija —dice su madre el segundo fin de semana de su estancia, que justamente coincide con el Día de San Valentín, lo que ha tenido a Kuroko bastante distraída durante todo el día—. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que te deshagas de las cosas de Taiga-kun? —Kuroko, que hasta ese momento fingía leer, pero que en realidad rememoraba días similares en años anteriores, alza la vista con rapidez, los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

—¿De verdad lo crees, mamá? —pregunta Kuroko, después de un segundo de duda, el cual le permite recomponer sus facciones; ha aprendido a mentir más en esas dos semanas que en toda su vida.

—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres —dice la mujer, de la cual heredó los ojos y la forma de la nariz, pues por lo demás, Kuroko se parece a su padre, quien se ha estado ocupando de arreglar los pequeños desperfectos que surgen en la casa, dándole a Kuroko la impresión de que nada ha cambiado en realidad, sobre todo por la manera en la que suceden las cosas, como un cuadro perfecto de su vida familiar antes de Kagami. Y sin embargo, el dolor en su pecho ante la sugerencia le hace saber que no fue un sueño. No pudo serlo, porque sólo a Kagami se le habría ocurrido llevarla a Maji Burger el primer San Valentín que pasaron juntos y sólo él podría haberle dedicado su actuación en un partido de basketball como pago en el Día Blanco; siempre tan tosco para los detalles pequeños.

—No, mamá, no te preocupes —dice Kuroko, cerrando los ojos muy lentamente, como para tratar de apresar el recuerdo que ha surgido en su mente de un sonriente Kagami atiborrándose de hamburguesas mientras en las mesas circundantes el sinfín de parejas se besan y toman de la mano, más acordes a la ocasión—. Ya lo haré yo más tarde.

—De acuerdo —dice su madre, deteniéndose a observarla un momento con una mirada que a Kuroko le parece llena de sospecha, pero incluso si es así, su madre no dice nada y regresa al sótano, donde está llevando a cabo una limpieza profunda de toda la basura acumulada por años por la pareja y la pareja antes de ellos.

Así, Kuroko se queda sola en la sala de estar, repasando las líneas del libro en sus manos sin entenderlas por al menos otros 20 minutos antes de rendirse y subir a su dormitorio, donde, impulsada más por sus ganas de cerciorarse de que Kagami de verdad estuvo ahí alguna vez que de empezar a clasificar las cosas para regalarlas a la caridad, abre las puertas de su armario, en donde aún cuelgan, como esperando a su dueño, sus camisas y pantalones para eventos formales, envueltos en bolsas de plástico.

—Realmente te extraño —dice Kuroko, recargándose en los sacos y chaquetas, que crujen como en protesta por su sueño interrumpido—. Taiga-kun, ¿qué voy a hacer de ahora en adelante? Me da miedo no saberlo —confiesa ella, pues sus padres han estado insistiendo en que debería regresar a vivir con ellos y aunque la idea no le gusta, tampoco se le ocurre nada mejor, salvo seguir en Tonosawa, en esas habitaciones vacías y en esa casa, donde, nada más empaque las cosas de Kagami, no habrá nada más salvo sus recuerdos.

Por supuesto, no hay respuesta. Si la hubiera, Kuroko sabría que está loca o que ha muerto y ninguna de las dos opciones le parece atractiva, pues a él no le hubiera gustado, de eso está segura, verla tan deteriorada después de su muerte. Y por eso, por esa certeza, Kuroko se arma de valor y comienza a descolgar las cosas del armario, apilándolas cuidadosamente sobre la cama de matrimonio, ahora demasiado grande, que solían compartir. Por sus manos desfilan pantalones, camisas, suéteres, ropa interior... Todas prendas muy bien conocidas por ella, algunas incluso fueron regalos suyos y que continuarán siéndolo para personas que de verdad lo necesiten, aunque no es que a ella, en ese momento de su vida, de verdad le importe.

También están sus zapatos, que Kuroko encuentra cuando se pone en cuclillas para recoger una sudadera caída, con el logo de la Universidad. Y aunque hasta el momento ha podido aguantar la tarea con una especie de dignidad y automatismo, la vista de sus tennis de basketball la pone a lagrimear.

—Estos no —dice ella, levantándolos como si fueran algo extremadamente delicado, aunque están todos golpeados y sucios por el uso—. Estos no —sus palabras son más una petición que una afirmación, mientras los abraza contra su pecho, segura de que ya no valen mucho y que probablemente no los querrán en la caridad, pero cuyo valor sentimental es incalculable. Kagami los había comprado poco tiempo después de que empezaran a salir y con ellos había ganado un sinfín de partidos, pero sobre todo, con ellos había seguido practicando en casa, jugando con amigos y vecinos en el patio trasero, ahora abandonado.

Impulsada por el recuerdo y con los tennis aún fuertemente apretados contra su pecho, Kuroko se pone de pie de un salto y baja las escaleras corriendo, lo que le granjea un grito de su madre que ella apenas y escucha, pues de pronto ha pensado que si hay un lugar en el que él todavía podría estar (podría permanecer), debe ser ese. No en su habitación, que ocupaban de manera tan esporádica, ni siquiera en la cocina, donde Kagami solía cocinar siempre que estaba en casa, sino ahí, en el patio lleno de nieve, donde más de una vez Kagami soñó con tener un hijo o hija a quiénes enseñar cómo jugar.

El balón está en una esquina de la cancha, cubierto por la nieve de la noche anterior que su padre no ha limpiado todavía. Kuroko se dirige hacia él rápidamente, apresándolo también entre sus brazos, pues son las únicas dos cosas que jamás podrá regalar, aunque está segura de que ya no habrá más nadie que juegue con ellas; ciertamente ella no lo hará. ¿Con quién? ¿Para qué? Pensarlo significa plantearse un mundo sin Kagami y desgraciadamente ella todavía no quiere verlo.

—¿Tetsuko? —la llama su madre, desde la seguridad del porche y aunque está asustada, lo que tiñe su voz es más preocupación que miedo, pues su hija es demasiado joven para estar pasando por algo así y sin embargo, nada puede hacer para aliviar siquiera un poco el dolor que siente.

—Déjame sola, mamá, por favor —pide Kuroko, de rodillas sobre la nieve, sin apenas percatarse del frío que atraviesa la tela de su pantalón—. Por favor, sólo un momento. Estaré bien, si dejas un momento.

_¿De verdad?_, quiere preguntar la mujer, pero sabe que podría resultar contraproducente, por lo que decide hacerle caso y entrar, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la habitación, por si ésta puede darle alguna pista de porqué su hija ha decidido enterrarse en al menos 30 centímetros de nieve, en un día con una temperatura máxima de 5°. La respuesta, por supuesto, está en los tennis y el balón que Kuroko sostiene, pero la mujer sólo lo comprende cuando ve las pilas de ropa sobre la cama matrimonial, perfectamente dispuestas para ser guardadas en cajas.

—Creo que te pedí demasiado —dice la mujer, cuando Kuroko entra a la casa al menos una hora después, con los pantalones oscurecidos por la humedad—. Discúlpame, hija —dice ella, apresurándose a pasarle una manta por los hombros, pero sin atreverse a arrebatarle los objetos que sostiene, incluso si estos dificultan que Kuroko pueda sostener la taza de té caliente que su madre le ha preparado.

—Está bien, mamá. Gracias —Kuroko sonríe; su primera sonrisa genuina en días y su madre la abraza sin pensarlo—. Lamento haber perdido la cabeza por un momento, aunque no puedo prometer que no volverá a pasar.

—Está bien, no espero que así sea —dice su madre, acariciando su mejilla—. Ni siquiera puedo entender por lo que estás pasando; tu padre sigue aquí y nunca he perdido a nadie, salvo a tu abuela, pero quiero que sepas que nos tienes a ambos y que no te juzgaremos cuando te sientas triste o débil o cuando decidas... Lo que quieres hacer.

—Gracias —repite Kuroko y se siente un poco obtusa por no tener mejores palabras qué decir ante todo el apoyo que está recibiendo, no sólo de sus padres, sino de amigos y familiares de Kagami también, que llaman todos los días para preguntarle por su estado de ánimo y ofrecerle su ayuda en lo que necesite.

—Bueno, entonces ahora quiero que te cambies esa ropa mojada. No querrás resfriarte, ¿verdad? Pronto regresarás al trabajo y será mejor que lo hagas estando saludable, por el bien de los niños —su madre le pasa un brazo por los hombros y comienza a dirigirla hacia las escaleras, que suben con mucho cuidado, como si Kuroko misma fuera una niña.

Cuando abren la puerta, Kuroko se sorprende al ver que la cama está vacía e inmaculada como siempre y a su alrededor hay un montón de cajas, en donde presumiblemente su madre ha terminado de hacer el trabajo que le correspondía a ella, pero que de cualquier manera llena su pecho de gratitud hacia la mujer a su lado, a la que en un principio no le gustó su relación con Kagami pero que al final terminó aceptando, incluso hasta llegar al punto de afirmar que Kagami era también como un hijo para ella.

—Mamá... —empieza a decir Kuroko, pero ella la detiene con un gesto de la mano.

—No te preocupes, Tetsuko. No fue gran trabajo y creo que lo peor, si es que puedo llamarlo de alguna forma, lo hiciste tú. Pero si aún quieres conservar algo de lo que está en estas cajas, puedes volver a sacarlo todo y revisarlo, las personas de la fundación de caridad no vendrán hasta que se los pidamos, así que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

Esta vez es Kuroko quien niega con la cabeza.

—No. Sólo quiero esto —dice ella, mostrándole los tennis y el balón, como si fueran tesoros (y quizá lo son)—. Con esto está bien, mamá.

—Muy bien —dice la mujer, con ese tono que Kuroko recuerda perfectamente de cuando era niña y le permitía quedarse con algún gato extraviado o comprar un libro extra como regalo de cumpleaños—. Muy bien, entonces habrá que guardarlos de manera que no se mezclen con las cosas que se van a regalar —con mucha suavidad, la mujer toma las cosas de las manos de Kuroko y las guarda de nuevo en el armario, ese lugar ya despojado de cualquier fantasma—. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si te cambias? Creo que volveré a calentar el té.

—Sí. Te alcanzo en un minuto —dice Kuroko, cerrando la puerta tras de sí cuando su madre desaparece, para encontrarse a solas con un montón de cajas, un cuarto oscuro y un armario semi-vacío, en donde el único rastro de Kagami que queda son sus tennis y su balón, además de un ligero olor a colonia para después del afeitado.

Kuroko no baja hasta veinte minutos después y a su madre no le sorprende, ni eso, ni sus ojos nuevamente rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas.

.

San Valentín, desafortunadamente para Kise, cae en viernes y lo que es peor, en su día libre. ¿Cómo? Podría preguntarse cualquier persona al verlo, ¿cómo es que alguien como él puede pensar que estar libre en un día tan especial es algo malo? ¿Cuando podría tener a cualquier chica, cuando podría hacer lo que quisiera? Pero es precisamente por eso que San Valentín es tan malo y Kise decide pasarlo todo el día encerrado en casa, leyendo algún libro no romántico, viendo películas no románticas y comiendo comida chatarra, como un niño en vacaciones. Y sí, su actitud es ridícula, pero no del todo injustificada. Sólo hay que ver el sinfín de llamadas registradas como _perdidas_ en su teléfono del día anterior y de toda la semana, para saber que no es cosa de juego, pues de alguna manera todas las chicas con las que ha estado una o dos veces han decidido llamarlo o mensajearlo para recordarle (como si no tuviera suficiente con los recordatorios en los escaparates o las sesiones fotográficas especiales) que es San Valentín y están disponibles para él.

—A la mierda —murmura, mientras se levanta de la cama y sortea el montón de prendas en el suelo, que son únicamente suyas, pues se ha cuidado de no invitar a nadie en la última semana para no infundir falsas esperanzas—. ¿Es que no pueden dejarme en paz? —pregunta al silencio, mientras avanza hacia su celular, que no ha dejado de sonar desde hace al menos media hora—. No quiero ver a nadie, ¿no lo entienden? —dice, mirando la pantalla llena de notificaciones de todo tipo de redes sociales y que borra con unos cuantos toques, sin molestarse siquiera en leerlos.

Por las mañanas Kise siempre está bastante irritable, sin duda a consecuencia de la vida que lleva. Quizá no tan excesiva y llena de vicios como para ser un problema, pero lo suficiente como para que todas las mañanas tenga dolor de cabeza y ojeras enmarcando sus ojos dorados, por demás faltos de vida. Pero quizá está más irritable ese día por la fecha, que de alguna manera le hace pensar en Kuroko (más bien, ¿qué no le hace pensar en Kuroko?) y en lo que estará haciendo con Kagami, mientras él avanza en ropa interior hacia la cocina del apartamento, no sin antes haber apagado su celular.

Pero, ¿de verdad importa lo que esté haciendo? El hecho simple y sencillo es que no está con él, ella misma le negó tal oportunidad y aun así, su recuerdo sigue retornando a su lado en los momentos más inesperados y quizá más solitarios, como ese en el que se dispone a buscar cualquier cosa en el refrigerador para desayunar. Por lo menos hasta que escucha al cartero, primero detenerse frente a su puerta y después tratar de derrumbarla o eso parece, hasta que Ryouta decide ver qué sucede y encuentra al pobre hombre cargando un montón de paquetes, que deposita en sus brazos sin hacer pregunta alguna y luciendo bastante aliviado.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —dice Ryouta, componiendo su mejor sonrisa y es totalmente sincera—. ¡De verdad, perdón! ¡Y gracias! —dice, antes de despedir al hombre y cerrar la puerta, no sin antes pensar en que le debe una gran propina, pues no sólo le ha traído los chocolates el día de hoy, sino que también de vez en cuando (con más frecuencia con cada día que pasa), también le toca cargar con paquetes de cartas de fans (de amor) dirigidas a él.

_Así que aquí están, por fin_, piensa, mientras deposita su carga sobre el sofá más cercano. _¿De verdad esperan que me coma todo este chocolate? No es que no esté agradecido, pero igual... _Kise se rasca la nuca mientras elige un paquete al azar (todos tienen forma de corazón, así que da igual), para después abrirlo, todo esto sentado en el brazo del sillón y en calzoncillos. Tiene 18 años, en cuatro meses más será su cumpleaños y ya está viviendo la vida de un soltero empedernido y vicioso. Y aunque sabe que eso no es bueno (como sabe que no debería de comerse sólo el chocolate como desayuno), Ryouta no hace nada por cambiar su situación.

¿Para qué? Hacerlo significaría "recomponer" su vida, elegir a una chica, volver a enamorarse y olvidar. Y aunque él no lo sabe, justo como Kuroko, se niega a olvidar. Se niega a dar un paso a algo nuevo, conformándose con lo que ya tiene, que es suficiente para él. Por eso no ha invitado a nadie a su casa, ni ha contestado mensajes o llamadas, por eso se pasará el resto del día encerrado, perdido en sí mismo como Kuroko lo está también en sí misma, porque darle esperanzas a alguien más es darse esperanzas también y él no quiere tenerlas.

No sin ella, aunque eso signifique vivir en desamparo para siempre. No sin ella.

.

_Marzo._

Los padres de Kuroko se marchan en los primeros días del mes, seguros de que, una vez Kuroko regrese a sus actividades como profesora del jardín de infantes, las cosas poco a poco regresarán a la "normalidad". Sin embargo, cuando Kuroko se ve sola (y quizá precisamente por eso), en lugar de retornar a su trabajo y actividades cotidianas, se deprime aun más, negándose de lleno a abandonar su casa, si bien tiene que hacerlo de vez en cuando si no quiere morir de hambre.

De nada sirven las llamadas frenéticas de sus padres, ni las advertencias de la dirección de la escuela de que podría perder su trabajo; tampoco el hecho de que permanecer en casa sea tanto una tortura como un consuelo, pues no todos los fantasmas que habitan entre sus cuatro paredes son buenos. Kuroko se niega a ver a nadie, se niega a hacer nada por sí misma que no sea lo mínimamente indispensable para sobrevivir y para cuando llega la primavera, con sus primeros brotes de calor y lluvia, ya casi todos en el pueblo han desfilado por la puerta de su casa, sólo para ser echados cortés pero firmemente, de modo que pronto nadie acude más.

Así, Kuroko se recluye totalmente en un mundo hecho de recuerdos; en un castillo de memorias que sólo difiere del de Ryouta en su composición y contenido, pues el sentimiento de añoranza es el mismo, así como también el de pérdida irreparable. Pronto, Kuroko deja de tener noción del tiempo como tal. Por supuesto, se da cuenta del avance del sol tras las cortinas corridas de su habitación y puede sentir el cambio gradual de temperatura que precede a una nueva estación, pero no es hasta uno de los últimos días del mes que se da cuenta de que ya es primavera. Y sólo lo hace cuando sale al porche delantero, tras al menos tres días de encierro, para encontrarse con los primeros brotes de flores en los jardínes vecinos, mientras que en el suyo (los girasoles florecen en Mayo y Junio), sólo hay algunos rastros de pasto y maleza.

Es una mañana hermosa y presumiblemente todos duermen, lo que hace que Kuroko se aventure, con los pies descalzos, entre la nieve y el pasto, deleitándose con el frío y la textura del suelo hasta que llega a la entrada del sendero que conduce a su casa y en donde al parpadear puede ver al fantasma de Kagami, como si hubiera sido ayer (aunque probablemente fue hace un año), limpiando la nieve y haciendo camino para los girasoles.

—Taiga-kun, te resfriarás —había dicho Kuroko, una mañana como esa, cuando al despertar no encontró a Kagami a su lado sino más bien de rodillas sobre la nieve, apartando hierbajos y cerciorándose de que las semillas de girasol estuviesen bien protegidas del frío.

—¿Resfriarme? No seas tonta —dijo, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de la cabeza—. Tetsuko, ven aquí —dijo Kagami, haciendo gestos con las manos para que se acercara—. ¡Mira lo que encontré! —Kuroko casi puede escucharlo y como en su recuerdo, no duda en obedecer sus órdenes, hasta que se posiciona a su lado, donde no hay nadie y aun así, casi le parece ver el montón de monedas que Kagami encontró esa vez, un pequeño tesoro enterrado de cuando era niño, brillando sobre sus manos.

—Son muy bonitas, Taiga-kun —dice Kuroko a lo que podría parecer la nada, así como una indicación de su inestabilidad mental. Pero sus ojos están fijos en las flores que florecen en el jardín de al lado; en el rocío que pende de las hojas de los árboles y hace brillar la hierba como si estuviera llena de diamantes. Una visión que logra oprimir su pecho, por cuanto confirma una vez más la realidad de las cosas—. Ojalá estuvieras aquí para verlas, Taiga-kun. Después de todo, ya es primavera y alguien tiene que ocuparse de nuestro jardín.

Más tarde ese día, un nuevo chisme circula por las calles: habla de Kuroko y de cómo se la ha visto inclinada sobre su jardín trabajando frenéticamente, con el cabello sobre el rostro y las mejillas manchadas de tierra, pero extrañamente (y quizá esto es lo que le da más miedo a las personas), feliz.

.

Momoi no puede evitar inhalar ruidosamente cuando ve a Kise por primera vez (al menos en persona), después de medio año. Y es que su mejor amigo, aquél que solía llorar pidiéndole ayuda cuando veía un bichejo capturado especialmente por Aomine para molestarlo, luce totalmente diferente. No sólo físicamente (¿es que se ha hecho más alto?), sino también... ¿Cómo explicarlo? También hay algo en su actitud que Momoi encuentra poco acorde a como solía ser: un llorón escondiéndose detrás de una fachada de seguridad, o quizá más bien, un llorón optimista.

—Hola, Momocchi, ¿te hice esperar? —pregunta el rubio, sentándose frente a ella en un Starbucks del centro. También su sentido de la moda ha cambiado y aunque nunca se lo dirá, Momoi piensa que se viste y se ve mucho mejor que antes. Ryouta lleva pantalones negros entubados, una camiseta roja con cuello en v, que deja ver sus clavículas y un saco también negro, bastante casual, que resalta sus hombros y espalda.

—¡Ki-chan! —es lo primero que sale de sus labios, seguido de algo similar a un sollozo—. ¿Dónde demonios habías estado todo este tiempo? —pregunta Momoi, con los brazos en jarras, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que está a punto de derribar su café—. Todos estábamos muy preocupados. Bueno, creo que tu mamá todavía lo está. Pero si no fuera porque sales en esas revistas que todo mundo compra, te habríamos creído muerto, ¿sabes?

—No recuerdo haber quedado contigo para que me mataras, Momocchi —dice Kise con una sonrisa—. Pero yo también te extrañé.

—Pues hoy te hartarás de estar conmigo —dice Momoi, sentándose—. Así que si quieres tomar y comer algo es momento de que lo pidas, pues no te voy a dejar levantarte de esta mesa hasta que me hayas contado todo lo que... Has hecho en todo este tiempo —A ninguno de los dos les pasa desapercibida la manera en que Momoi titubea, pero ninguno comenta nada al respecto. Todavía están en terrenos peligrosos y Momoi no quiere que Kise se vaya por culpa de una palabra mal elegida.

—Muy bien, entonces iré por algo light y un poco de fruta seca —dice Kise—. ¿Quieres algo, Momocchi? —cuando Momoi niega con la cabeza, Kise se aleja en dirección al mostrador, donde da un nombre falso para recoger su pedido, pues aunque todavía no es lo suficientemente famoso como para ser seguido por paparazzis o sus fans más acérrimas, nunca está de más cuidarse. Sobre todo en un día tan especial, donde Momoi podría o no hacer daño a cualquiera que tratara de acercársele para interrumpir su charla. Aunque, ¿de qué van a hablar? Pensarlo le da ansiedad y por eso se demora observando el menú, que ya conoce de memoria, como si no estuviera seguro del todo de su orden.

Momoi, que lo observa un poco distraída, también se pregunta lo mismo. ¿De qué van a hablar? ¿Qué tanto sabe Kise de lo que le sucedió a Kagami? ¿Es seguro hablar de ello? ¿Puede preguntarle por qué se marchó y si tiene algo que ver con Kuroko? Y si le dice lo que pasó, ¿qué haría? Momoi pondera todas estas preguntas mientras ve a Kise avanzar precariamente con sus alimentos y bebidas en los brazos, pero también lo hace mientras ambos se deslizan en alguna especie de conversación bastante superficial sobre los eventos más recientes (y seguros) en sus vidas.

Así, ambos se ponen al corriente. Sobre cómo Momoi ha estado estudiando e incluso tuvo alguna suerte de novio durante un tiempo, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que no estaba funcionando y terminaron por la paz. También hablan de la creciente popularidad de Kise, de cómo es la vida en los estudios fotográficos y de si no le avergüenza ver su rostro en anuncios espectaculares por toda la ciudad. Pronto vuelven a ser amigos cercanos y Momoi se da el lujo de bromear un poco sobre el sentido de la moda de Kise antes y ahora, a lo que el rubio contesta indignado pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Esto da pie a que hablen de cuestiones más serias, aunque no tanto como a Momoi le gustaría. Pues aunque Ryouta le explica cómo dejó Tonosawa y lo que estuvo haciendo en sus primeros días en la ciudad (incluyendo los detalles de sus conquistas desde ese momento), nada revela sobre las circunstancias que lo impulsaron a tomar una decisión tan drástica, cuando en principio se veía bastante seguro (sino resignado) a acudir a la escuela de leyes de Kanagawa.

—Ki-chan, ¿escuchaste? —pregunta Momoi, cuando ya llevan al menos dos horas en Starbucks y ella se siente lo suficientemente confiada como para sacar el tema a colación.

—¿Qué? —pregunta él a su vez, alzando la mirada de su celular, para cancelar su cita de la tarde, prefiriendo pasar el día con su amiga que con otra extraña.

Momoi permanece en silencio un momento, dudosa. Ryouta tiene la cabeza ladeada como un niño y la risa ha reavivado sus facciones como todo el maquillaje del mundo no podría hacerlo nunca; sus ojos brillan, se ve como el chico que dejó en Tonosawa medio año antes, sonrojado cuando Momoi le reveló que conocía su secreto.

—En Febrero, mi mamá me llamó para decirme que Kurok—

—Así que, Momocchi, ¿cómo te van con Aominecchi? —la corta inmediatamente Ryouta, con los ojos como platos y sin siquiera tratar de molestarse en lucir casual (aunque probablemente es que no puede).

Ambos se quedan mirando unos cuantos segundos, no muy seguros de qué decir, aunque Ryouta no tiene intención de disculparse y Momoi no sabe si debe hacerlo. Pero de una cosa sí está segura, se lo dicen los ojos de Ryouta, que momentos atrás translucían diversión y afecto: y es que Kuroko le duele, le duele demasiado, porque probablemente algo pasó entre ellos (o más bien no pasó) que él nunca podrá olvidar. Ni perdonarse.

_A ella no_, dicen los ojos de Ryouta, suplicantes; verlos le rompe el corazón. _Pregúntame lo que quieras, pero de ella no_.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta Momoi, arreglándoselas para lucir casual, como si no hubiera notado el brusco cambio en el tema de conversación—. ¡Dai-chan todavía tiene novia, Ki-chan!

Mientras Ryouta responde, también tratando de emular una comodidad que no siente, Momoi lee en sus ojos agradecimiento al ver que ella no trata de forzar el tema, lo que la hace preguntarse si está haciendo bien en no decirle la verdad, porque Kuroko ahora es libre y (otra cosa que puede ver en sus ojos, pues siempre ha sido fácil de leer) Ryouta todavía la ama.

Y aun así, Momoi calla.

.

_Abril._

Acostumbrada ya a que todo tipo de experiencias y estímulos activen su memoria, Kuroko no se sorprende cuando en el Día del Niño ciertos recuerdos especialmente dolorosos se abren camino hacia la superficie de su mente. Y es que los niños siempre han sido un tema especial para ella, tanto que no puede estipular con exactitud cuándo surgió su fascinación por ellos. Lo único que sabe es que siempre los quiso: un montón de niños en una enorme casa y que cuando Kagami y ella decidieron comenzar a salir juntos, para después vivir juntos, ella ya había envisionado que sería con él con quien cumpliría ese sueño, que además compartían.

Pero no habían podido tenerlos y ya no podrían. Al principio, se lo tomaron con calma. Su primer año juntos fue especialmente para ellos, para acomodarse a las vicisitudes de compartir ingresos y distribuirlos uniformemente, de acoplar sus carácteres y acostumbrarse a sus hábitos, de disfrutar su tiempo a solas y vivir _bastante enamorados_ en opinión de todos sus amigos. No trataron de concebir hasta que hubieron pasado dos años viviendo bajo el mismo techo y tres de ser una pareja oficial, si bien nunca se casaron, pero el embarazo nunca llegó.

Aplicaron todos los consejos de amigos y familiares, incluso los más descabellados y embarazosos, pero otro medio año pasó sin resultados y pronto, asustados y ansiosos, no tuvieron más remedio que ir al doctor para realizar pruebas de fertilidad. Kuroko todavía recuerda la ansiedad que sintió cuando se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de no poder tener hijos, pues siempre había deseado una familia y aunque sabía que no todos los caminos estaban cerrados (aun quedaba la adopción), no estaba segura de poder sustituir la idea por algo más.

Kagami también estaba ansioso; ella entendía perfectamente bien porqué. Era una cuestión de orgullo, de valía incluso, pero sobre todo y como ella, de deseo. Ambos querían una familia, porque no la habían tenido propiamente al ser niños, al ser ambos hijos únicos. Una familia con los genes de Kagami para el basketball y la inteligencia de Kuroko, así como sus rasgos; una familia con la cual llenar la casa que alguna vez Kagami ocupó con sus padres, demasiado grande para ellos dos. Si no podían tenerla...

—Pase lo que pase quédate a mi lado —dijo Kagami, en la sala de espera del ginecólogo, el día citado para obtener los resultados—. Haremos algo al respecto. Juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí —dijo Kuroko, dándole un ligero apretón de manos, que él de devolvió con una sonrisa.

Y verdaderamente no había nada qué temer o al menos, nada que no pudiese arreglarse. El doctor les explicó que debido a la naturaleza del trabajo de Kagami, que lo exponía a mucho estrés, combinado con un factor genético, hacía que la cantidad y calidad de los espermatozoides fuera insuficiente para fecundar los óvulos, por demás sanos, de Kuroko. Así pues, les recetó un tratamiento a ambos y les advirtió que, aunque no sería inmediatamente y también corrían el riesgo de un embarazo múltiple, no debían perder las esperanzas, pues tarde o temprano podrían concebir y formar una familia.

Y así había muerto Kagami y con él, la parte de Kuroko que aún tenía esa esperanza: esperando. Ella solía llevar la cuenta de sus días fértiles e incluso se tomaba la temperatura regularmente para comprobar la ovulación, mientras que él seguía al pie de la letra su tratamiento. En los últimos meses habían estado ponderando la posibilidad de una fertilización in vitro, pero no demasiado seriamente, pues ambos se consideraban relativamente jóvenes y todavía confiaban en que tarde o temprano sucedería.

Sólo que ahora eso se había reducido a _nunca_ y _jamás_. Kuroko ya ni siquiera se molestaba en regular sus ciclos con tanta precisión y había tirado, junto con sus perfumes, lociones y desodorantes, el tratamiento de Kagami, pues ya nunca habría la posibilidad de ver a un niño pelirrojo y de ojos azules frente a ella, o quizá a una cómica pero bastante decidida versión de Taiga en niña, luchando con su padre en una competencia de comida.

Todo eso recuerda Kuroko mientras ve a los niños del vecindario jugar en _su día_, persiguiéndose con cometas de colores revoloteando tras de ellos en el cielo claro de primavera. Y aunque el dolor es atroz, se descubre a sí misma manejándolo mucho mejor, tanto que apenas y tiene que inclinarse, como antes hacía, como si tratara de contener los pedazos de su cuerpo que amenazan con caer al suelo. Esa es una de las últimas esperanzas que le quedan de Kagami, una de sus últimas promesas sin cumplir.

Pero el que él no la haya cumplido no significa que ella misma no pueda hacerla realidad, algún día, aunque la perspectiva todavía le parezca demasiado lejana. Algún día, cuando sus recuerdos no sean lanzas afiladas clavadas en su costado, sino más bien pequeñas palpitaciones en su pecho, capaces de causarle una sonrisa.

Por ahora, lo que puede hacer para "reemplazarlo", por muy mal que suene, es regresar al trabajo, si todavía la aceptan, claro está. Esos niños, aunque no estuvieron en su vientre ni fueron concebidos por Kagami, también son sus hijos. Son lo mejor que le queda y por el momento lo último. Porque, se repite y se promete a sí misma, algún día ella hará ese sueño realidad.

.

Dado que ya estableció contacto con Momoi y está bastante seguro de que su amiga le contará a su madre todo lo que han hablado, Ryouta se resigna a contestar una de sus llamadas (pues sí las recibe periódicamente) y dejarle saber como está. Sobre todo ayuda el que ya no se siente tan enojado con ella, pues le va muy bien en su trabajo y su madre no tendrá nada que objetarle respecto a sus ingresos o calidad de vida.

La llamada llega una tarde mientras está un breve descanso en una sesión fotográfica y aunque es la excusa casi perfecta para rechazar la llamada, Kise decide contestar, aunque no sin antes haberse refugiado en la seguridad de su camerino, donde nadie podrá escuchar su conversación; aunque espera que no se le salga de las manos, nunca está de más prevenir ante sus súbitos ataques de ira.

—¿Ryouta? ¿Eres tú? —pregunta su madre y la sorpresa, así como la añoranza que evoca su voz, logran calmarlo. También lo ayudan a que se de cuenta de cuánto extraña escuchar una voz familiar, cercana y preocupada realmente por él. Claro que, Momoi no cuenta, no del todo.

—Sí, mamá. Soy yo. ¿Cómo estás? —Ryouta cierra los ojos como si así pudiera verla y la imagina en su estudio, recargada sobre el sofá en el que recibe a sus clientes más importantes, con el saco a un lado y una taza de infusión de alguna hierba a su lado.

—Bien, estamos bien, Ryouta. ¿Pero como estás tú? Satsuki-san me contó que se vieron hace un mes o así —dice ella y Ryouta no se espera nada diferente—. Pero de alguna manera quería escucharlo de tus propios labios, aunque sinceramente no pensé que contestarías.

—Bueno, pensé que ya era hora de que dejara de ser tan ridículo —dice Ryouta con una sonrisa, todavía sin abrir los ojos, pues así puede imaginarse sentado frente a su madre, como cuando ella solía darle una reprimenda y siempre lo citaba, como si estuviera en el banquillo de los acusados, en su estudio—. Lo si—

—Sí, Ryouta, ya era hora —dice su madre, sin el menor indicio de haberlo escuchado—. Primero te empeñas en quedarte en Tonosawa medio año sin hacer nada, después te ves envuelto en esos extraños rumores con la esposa de Kagami-san, por cierto que me alegra que ya no estés ahí, quién sabe qué pensaría la gente ahora y por último te vas. ¿Sabes cuán preocupados estábamos?

—No lo suficiente —dice Ryouta, levantando la voz sin siquiera darse cuenta y sus ojos se abren, ya no para encontrar a su madre frente a él (con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, justo como la estaba imaginando), sino para encontrar su propio reflejo en el espejo de su camerino, en donde puede observar su rostro crispado por la ira y nada atractivo—. Al menos no por las cosas importantes. ¿O alguna vez me preguntaste qué sentía? ¿Por qué me fui? Ese es tu problema, mamá. Asumes demasiado. Puede que eso te sea útil en tu profesión, pero yo no soy uno de tus clientes ni un testigo contra el que tengas que luchar para sacarle la "verdad" interpretando sus palabras.

—¿De verdad me habrías dicho por qué te fuiste? —pregunta ella a su vez, también elevando la voz—. ¿De verdad, cuando nunca me dijiste que no querías ir a la Escuela de Leyes y me hiciste quedar en ridículo cuando no te presentaste?

—¡Quizá! —dice Ryouta, recordando lo roto que se sentía en el momento en el que abordó el tren que lo alejaría de Tonosawa, cuando necesitaba a alguien que lo contuviera y le mintiera diciéndole que todo estaba bien, incluso a la fuerza—. Y de la escuela, ¿no te lo dije? Pero querías que te obedeciera. ¿Quién es la que de verdad no me escucha? ¡Siempre con lo de la maldita escuela, siempre!

—No sé qué esperabas —dice su madre, con un tono glacial—. Si ni tú mismo sabías lo que querías, salvo tontear en la casa de tu abuela y causarle problemas. ¿O ya tenías el plan de huir de casa y hacer lo que te diera en gana? De cualquier manera —dice ella, sobreponiéndose a cualquier cosa que Ryouta tratase de decir—. Todavía se puede arreglar. Si regresas a casa, olvidaremos que esto sucedió. Todavía eres joven, Ryouta. Y aunque Satsuki me contó que te está yendo bien, ser modelo no es un empleo rentable y eventualmente se terminará y cuando eso suceda, ¿qué piensas hacer sin estudios?

—Lo que haga con mi vida es asunto mío —dice Ryouta, conteniendo el impulso de lanzar su iPhone del otro lado de la habitación, donde se convertiría en pedazos, para su inmediata satisfacción y posterior culpa—. Pensé que eso había quedado claro ya, mamá. Sólo quería hablar contigo porque bueno, eres mi mamá y pese a todo, quiero seguir en contacto contigo, pero si las cosas van a seguir así, creo que no es lo mejor —Kise continúa, impulsado por el silencio del otro lado de la línea, por el placer sádico de saber que ha callado a su madre, que ella no tiene argumentos válidos con que minimizarlo y castigarlo como cuando era pequeño; sabiendo también que lo que dice es verdad—. Disfruto lo que hago, mamá. Sé que suena raro, porque empecé en esto porque ya no me quedaba otra opción, pero ahora lo disfruto y planeo seguir en la industria te guste o no. Así que si eso es todo...

—¡Ryouta...!

—No, mamá. Ya no es tiempo para regaños, ya crecí. Aunque quizá no me hubiera gustado hacerlo —dice y su madre se estremece del otro lado de la línea telefónica, pues el tono de Ryouta expresa un cansancio infinito, como el de un hombre al menos diez años mayor—. Es mejor que no sigamos en contacto si va a ser así todas las veces, aunque eso no significa que no te quiera, ¿sabes? Pero no quiero ni pienso ser un abogado el resto de mi vida, así que tendrás que vivir con ello. Adiós.

Ryouta corta la conexión sin siquiera darle tiempo a su madre para abrir los labios y no se sorprende cuando su teléfono vuelve a sonar apenas unos segundos después de terminada la llamada. En su lugar, se apresura a bloquear el número y por si las dudas (pues todavía quedan los celulares tanto de su madre y hermanas), deja el iPhone encima de su tocador, donde no lo encontrará hasta que haya terminado la sesión fotográfica, en al menos dos o tres horas más.

Kise regresa al estudio fotográfico inmediatamente, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa y los accesorios que se supone tiene que promocionar en conjunto con el perfume y mientras camina al encuentro con el camarógrafo, se va apropiando de su papel como modelo; sus ojos se vuelven seductores e invitantes, su sonrisa, un misterio, sus movimientos, fluidos y nadie tiene nada qué decirle cuando lo ven aparecer, salvo quizás un pequeño comentario sobre que se debe de retocar un poco el maquillaje del rostro.

—¿Alguien importante? —pregunta Yukari, cuando Kise se detiene a su lado. Se han vuelto buenos amigos, a pesar de que Ryouta da todo tipo de problemas a una mánager con tanta experiencia y tan poca paciencia como ella.

—¿Eh? No —dice Ryouta, quedándose muy quieto y agachándose un poco para que le retoquen el polvo del rostro—. No era nadie importante, de verdad. ¿Vamos a empezar pronto?

.

_Mayo._

Kuroko se presenta en el jardín de infantes de Tonosawa la primera semana de mayo, a tiempo para comenzar el nuevo ciclo escolar con todos. Por supuesto, no está segura de si podrá recuperar su empleo y se siente terriblemente nerviosa, cuando nunca antes lo había estado, ni siquiera en sus primeras prácticas profesionales fuera del colegio de profesores. Aun así, se arma de valor para acudir a la oficina de la directora, consciente de todas sus faltas pero también de sus fortalezas, que puede ofrecer a los niños si se lo permiten. Además, no puede vivir del seguro de vida de Kagami eternamente, si bien éste, sumado a la pequeña herencia que le dejó su familia al morir, le darían una vida holgada por algunos años.

Como es de esperarse, la directora no está nada contenta y Kuroko tiene que escuchar sus regaños (bastante justificados) por al menos una hora antes de que le permita, de manera reticente y con muchas condiciones, retomar su trabajo con un grupo nuevo, pues el que tenía ya se ha graduado.

—¿Cree que podrá hacerlo? —pregunta la directora, examinando a Kuroko y sus ojos se detienen en las ojeras oscuras que adornan su rostro pálido, en lo delgada que está y en su cabello, suelto y que le cae por la espalda, pero lustroso, pues aunque estuvo encerrada, Kuroko nunca dejó de cuidar de sí misma. En realidad, se la ve limpia y dispuesta, pero nunca está de más preguntar.

—Lo haré —dice Kuroko—. Quiero hacerlo —dice con una sonrisa—. Aunque entiendo que usted no esté del todo segura, deje que mi trabajo hable por mí, por favor y si lo encuentra insatisfactorio, lo dejaré sin quejarme.

—Está bien, Tetsuko-san, sé de lo que eres capaz. Pero si alguna vez te sientes indispuesta, no dudes en decirmelo. No te culparé ni dejaré que nadie más lo haga, pues entiendo que estás tratando de incorporarte después de lo que sucedió y aun así, no es algo que puedas hacer de un día a otro.

—Muchas gracias por su confianza —dice Kuroko, haciendo una profunda reverencia, que de alguna manera compensa el instante de duda que sintió al cerrar la puerta de su casa tras de sí, sintiendo que también dejaba a Kagami atrás—. Le seré fiel a sus amables palabras.

—Espero que sí —dice la directora, dejando su asiento para acompañar a Kuroko hacia la entrada, que da al patio donde los niños están siendo formados por las demás profesoras para la ceremonia de entrada—. Ahí están, entonces. El grupo de la profesora Chie, el de la esquina. Sólo dile que te he enviado yo y no habrá ningún problema, de cualquier modo para ella será un alivio no tener que lidiar con dos grupos este año.

—Gracias —repite Kuroko, a la que se le han iluminado los ojos al ver a los pequeños que empiezan su educación bajo su cuidado, todos sonrientes y llenos de esperanza.

—Y Tetsuko —dice la mujer, cuando Kuroko se detiene frente al picaporte, a todas luces deseosa de ir con su grupo—. Lamento mucho tu pérdida.

Kuroko desaparece tras la puerta en un revuelo de su vestido de flores y sin hacer comentario alguno, lo que extrañamente hace a la mujer sonreír. Porque, piensa, si Kuroko no tiene tiempo de escuchar condolencias, significa que pronto (aunque no quizá tanto como a ella le gustaría), pronto sanarán sus heridas.

.

La rutina de Kise desde que se asentó en su nuevo apartamento y ganó cierta estabilidad y prestigio en la industria del modelaje consiste en lo siguiente: Su despertador suena a las 6 am y él lo apaga exactamente cinco minutos después, esté solo o no (aunque últimamente amanece solo cada vez con mayor frecuencia, a petición y por prohibición de su representante). Kise sale de la cama y se estira, dejando que el sol le acaricie el abdomen y la espalda, pues suele dormir sólo con los pantalones del pijama, de los que se despoja en su camino hacia el baño, pero cuidando doblarlos y ponerlos en la cesta de la ropa sucia antes de proseguir.

Ya dentro del baño y después de darse una ducha con productos especiales para cuidar su piel, Kise aplica diversos tratamientos de belleza a su rostro, para exfoliar, limpiar y matificar la piel, que lava con agua tibia después de haberse cepillado los dientes, para salir al encuentro de diversas cremas y lociones corporales. Es un tratamiento largo y por eso debe de levantarse tan temprano, pues si no se cuidara quizá podría dormir una o dos horas más.

Una vez finalizado y todavía sin vestirse, salvo por la ropa interior, Kise se abre paso hacia la cocina, donde desayuna fruta y cereales, o alguna variación de su dieta especial para mentener su figura, recomendada especialmente por un nutriólogo. Luego lava los trastes, se apresura a regresar al dormitorio y vestirse y se dirige hacia sus clases privadas de actuación y canto, que en un principio decidió tomar sólo porque no tenía nada qué hacer en las mañanas antes de sus sesiones fotográficas y a las que, últimamente, les ha tomado el gusto.

No es que sea muy bueno ni la estrella revelación del siglo, pero sus profesores le aseguran que tiene talento y él no cree que estén mintiendo. Además, le encanta cantar, si bien siempre lo hizo como un hobbie y no tiene planes de que sea diferente en un futuro, aunque nunca está de más prepararse para el futuro. En cuanto a la actuación, resulta un poco difícil, porque requiere de coordinación y memoria, además de la capacidad de poder sentir lo mismo que los personajes, pero después de tantos libros y con su falta de vergüenza, pronto Kise también se encuentra divirtiéndose tratando de imitar a viejos personajes y creando su propio estilo en el proceso.

Las clases de actuación son de 8 am a 10 am y las de canto, tras el breve intervalo para tomar un almuerzo rápido, consistente en alguna barra energética y zumo de frutas, empiezan a las 10:30 y terminan a las 12, momento que Ryouta aprovecha para leer, chatear con personas en whatsapp y facebook y quizá, si estuvo con alguna chica la noche anterior, tomar una siesta rápida hasta la hora en la que tiene sesión fotográfica o alguna otra actividad relacionada con su trabajo, como presentarse ante nuevos clientes y tratar de convencerlos de elegir a su empresa o bien, recorrer algunas organizaciones en la ciudad para entregar sus catálogos con muestras de su trabajo, en espera de ser contratado.

Normalmente Kise termina sus labores a las seis de la tarde, con un descanso de una hora a las tres para comer, a no ser que se haya programado alguna sesión especial que requiera escenografía nocturna o bien, que estén atrasados con algún pedido. Oficialmente, Kise está libre a partir de esa hora y sin embargo, no regresa a casa, sino que más bien se dirige a sus clases de cocina, pues ahora que tiene una dieta le es imposible seguir alimentándose de comida chatarra y le da demasiada flojera ir a restaurantes todos los días. La clase dura una hora y debe admitir que es lo que peor se le da, pero resulta bastante divertido e instructivo, si bien Kise sabe que nunca será un chef renombrado ni podrá preparar platillos demasiado elaborados.

A las siete, Kise aparece en el gimnasio más cercano a su apartamento, donde se ejercita una hora, se da una ducha rápida y regresa a casa para cenar lo que sea que haya preparado en su clase del día, por muy crudo o salado que esté. A veces, aunque como ya se mencionó, cada vez con menos frecuencia, sale a un bar con alguna chica o queda de verse con los demás modelos, tanto hombres como mujeres de la compañía, para salir de fiesta un rato, lo que inevitablemente siempre termina en un acostón.

En noches en las que Kise no quiere nada de eso y tras haber lavado los platos de su cena, toma el libro que esté leyendo en ese momento y se acomoda en su cama, con los audífonos puestos y una selección aleatoria en su iPod (a veces también ve alguna película, serie o programa aleatorio en la televisión), hasta que se queda dormido, lo que no tarda mucho en suceder.

Pero si tiene a alguna invitada Kise se obliga a levantarse más temprano para despedirla de la manera más cuidadosa posible antes de volver a la cama y a su décimo sueño, sino, Kise duerme toda la noche profundamente, sólo para despertarse al otro día a la misma rutina.

En general, a Kise le va bien salvo por una cosa: Kuroko. Y es que omití un paso importante en la rutina de Kise, totalmente no planeado y ciertamente doloroso, pues en el intervalo en el que las palabras frente a sus ojos dejan de tener sentido y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, así como su cuerpo a relajarse, su mente inevitablemente viaja hacia Kuroko y es su imagen la que ve cuando finalmente cierra los ojos, para otra noche de sueño reparador y bien merecido.

Su imagen, su sonrisa. Otra razón para no querer dormir solo, porque cuando duerme con alguien más, ella no aparece (o al menos él no lo recuerda) y aun así, siempre es bienvenida en lo profundo de sus sueños. Siempre es bienvenida: Kise la espera con los brazos abiertos, tan sólo para encontrar por las mañanas el vacío de su recuerdo y la inmutabilidad del tiempo, que sigue corriendo a su alrededor.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 08. Réquiem.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 13.**  
Si habito en tu memoria  
no estaré solo.

_Señales_; Mario Benedetti.

_Junio._

El 18 de Junio, bastante consciente de la fecha que es, Kuroko se encuentra con que no puede huir del pasado ni de Kise en sí mismo, pues mientras está sentada en el sofá esa tarde, haciendo zapping sin buscar nada en particular y recordando la fiesta de cumpleaños a la que asistió hace exactamente un año, se encuentra con el rostro de Kise en la televisión y con el hecho innegable de su existencia y su pérdida.

El programa no lleva mucho de haber comenzado, pues Kuroko ve (conteniendo la respiración e inclinándose inconscientemente) a Kise presentándose a sí mismo, agradeciendo a su anfitriona y promocionando un poco su compañía, cosas que regularmente se hacen al inicio de cualquier entrevista o evento especial. No es que le importe. ¿Cómo podría importarle, cuando ella está absorta en la imagen de Kise, al que no ha visto en más de medio año?

Pero lo que más le llama la atención a Kuroko es cuán diferente luce de la última imagen que tiene de él, con el rostro crispado y los ojos anegados de lágrimas, que no se había atrevido a derramar en su presencia, pero que sin duda habían deslavado sus mejillas más de una noche. Todo porque Kise se había atrevido a soñar con ella. Y ahora, sin embargo, el joven frente a ella en la pantalla de televisión es todo sonrisas, mientras escucha las felicitaciones y las agradece, mientras hace una reverencia a sus fans, que hicieron todo lo posible por darle ese espacio en televisión como regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Cuántos años cumples? —pregunta la presentadora, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Kise en el sofá que comparten y las dos mujeres que comparten sofás idénticos a los lados la imitan. Kise no parece nada molesto por este acercamiento, aunque Kuroko sabe que lo ha notado, pues sus ojos dorados se han desviado un segundo para registrar el movimiento antes de surbir al rostro de su interlocutora.

—Diecinueve —dice, rascándose la mejilla, pero para Kuroko ese gesto parece estudiado en lugar de natural y aun así, no la hace menos vulnerable al efecto que Ryouta tiene, no sólo en ella, sino en el resto de las mujeres presentes y las que sin duda vieron o están viendo el programa en esos momentos. En el fondo se oye un coro de gritos y felicitaciones, que Ryouta recibe con una sonrisa, que a su vez desencadena más gritos, en un ciclo que sólo se interrumpe cuando la anfitriona interviene.

—¿Y te imaginaste alguna vez cuando eras niño que serías tan exitoso a los 19?

—No soy para nada exitoso —dice Ryouta, ruborizándose un poco—. Todavía me falta mucho camino por recorrer. De verdad, ¡muchas gracias a todas mis fans por apoyarme! —dice, creando otra ronda de aplaudos y declaraciones de amor—. Respondiendo a la pregunta, la verdad es que no —dice, rascándose la mejilla, gesto que Kuroko determina es real, pues además, ha empezado a mover un poco el pie, algo que siempre hacía cuando se ponía nervioso—. No tenía planeado hacer una carrera en la industria de la moda, así que nunca lo pensé. Incluso cuando empecé, tampoco me lo esperaba.

—Oh, ¿nos puedes contar más acerca de cómo te iniciaste en esta profesión? —pide una de las mujeres co-anfitrionas y Kuroko se pone en tensión, pues sabe que de alguna manera tiene que ver con ella y con lo que pasó para que Kise huyera a Tokyo.

Sin embargo y tras una pausa, en la que Kuroko no puede evitar ver (¿o acaso está imaginando cosas?) la lucha interna que se lleva dentro de Kise, reflejada sobre todo en el brillo de sus pupilas, Ryouta empieza a hablar. Y lo que dice son puras mentiras. Mentiras muy bien elaboradas, incluso creíbles (y Kuroko no duda que entre el montón de hechos falsos haya algo de verdad), pero mentiras después de todo, que suelta con gran facilidad e incluso algo de cinismo. Y que la hacen pensar, con mucha amargura, en que de algún modo ella contribuyó en el cambio de actitud de Ryouta, cuando antes era alguien demasiado honesto, incluso hasta el punto de hacerse y hacer daño a los demás.

Pero Kuroko no cambia de canal y mientras escucha los pequeños chistes e interrupciones en la historia de Ryouta (cuya madre también lo está viendo, completamente horrorizada de en lo que se ha convertido su hijo), se detiene a observarlo cuidadosamente, a absorber el sonido de su voz, cuya última huella en su memoria estaba llena de dolor, reemplazándola sólo en partes por lo que escucha ahora: risas, chistes y un tono alegre, no lo suficientemente buenos para compararse con el Kise que ella conoció en Tonosawa, pero necesarios para darle cierta paz a su alma.

—Bueno, bueno —dice la anfitriona, después de cierto tiempo—. Ahora pasemos a los regalos. Tengo entendido que Kise-san recibió muchas cosas el día de hoy. ¿Te gustaría contarnos qué fue?

—Oh, sí —dice Kise, recobrando la compostura, pues hasta un momento atrás estaba riendo sin parar ante un chiste—. Muchas personas enviaron flores a mi camerino y a mi apartamento —dice Kise y la toma cambia a un sinfín de fotos y clips cortos mostrando los elaborados ramos y canastas de flores en la puerta de Kise, así como frente al espejo donde todos los días se arregla para sus sesiones fotográficas—. Otras más me enviaron cartas o dulces e incluso postres y fotografías. ¡De verdad muchas gracias!

—Hablando de regalos —dice otra de las mujeres presentes, después de admirar y halagar los regalos de Kise junto con él, así como después de haberlo obsequiado con un pequeño pastel, no sin antes hacer una pequeña broma sobre su dieta—. Ryouta-kun, me da mucha curiosidad y supongo que a las espectadoras y fans que te están viendo en estos momentos... Saber, ¿cuál ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que te han dado? Así sabremos qué regalarte la próxima vez.

—Hmmm... ¿El mejor? —pregunta Ryouta, rascándose la mejilla—. Bueno, el año pasado me regalaron un libro —dice por fin, con una sonrisa que hace que Kuroko se estremezca, pues es auténtica pero también está cargada de cierto dolor y añoranza—. Gracias a ese libro me interesé en la lectura y empecé con este hobbie, que ahora es uno de mis favoritos. El libro era Kokoro de Natsume Soseki —dice, pues todo el mundo se ha quedado callado momentáneamente, sin duda dándose cuenta, como Kuroko, del cambio operado en las facciones de Kise, así como también en su postura y en el tono de su voz.

—Oh, hay que tomar nota de ello entonces. Aunque sí había leído en una entrevista anterior que te gusta leer, Ryouta-kun. Pero, ¿se puede saber quién te regaló ese libro? —La política de la empresa es nunca dejar pasar un buen chisme y la mujer misma está interesada en la respuesta, por lo que apenas y se toca el corazón al preguntar.

—¿Quién...? —Ryouta parece genuinamente sorprendido ante la pregunta; sus ojos se ensanchan y abre la boca de una manera que podría parecer cómica. Durante un minuto, Ryouta pierde el control sobre su fachada y vuelve a ser un chico común y corriente, reviviendo en menos de un segundo todo ese medio año junto a Kuroko, hasta el momento en el que ella (o más bien él), le negó un lugar a su lado—. No lo recuerdo. Perdón.

Mientras dice esto, Kise desvía los ojos de su interlocutora y los dirige hacia la cámara, de una manera que hace que Kuroko se haga hacia atrás, pues casi parece que Kise la está mirando directamente, reprochándole por todo lo sucedido, pero sobre todo agradeciéndole por lo que hizo por él, a pesar de que haya terminado tan mal. Luego, Kise regresa su atención a las preguntas que le hacen, molestándolo un poco sobre la persona misteriosa cuyo nombre no quiere revelar y es asombroso, sino terrorífico, ver el cambio que se produce en él mientras vuelve a entrar en su papel de alguien compuesto y _cool_. Pero aunque el programa continúa, Kuroko apenas y le presta atención al resto de los segmentos, que incluyen uno donde Ryouta tiene que comerse un enorme pastel y otro donde las fans más arriesgadas, así como más suertudas, tienen la oportunidad de felicitar a Ryouta en persona.

No. Kuroko no pone atención a nada de eso; tiene el corazón acelerado y se siente asustada por ese breve pero inequívoco momento de conexión entre ellos (incluso si es la grabación de un programa) y con los sentimientos que éste ha causado. Por supuesto, sabía que Kise tenía como hobbie leer, pues lo había leído en una entrevista, como muchas otras personas, pero siempre creyó, sinceramente creyó, que el rubio lo decía por decir y ahora... Ahora su tono de voz, la suavidad de sus facciones y su postura, un poco encogida e insegura, como cuando declaró sus sentimientos por ella, le hacen ver que no son mentiras, como ella creía: una estratagema para acercarse a ella.

—Kise-kun —lo llama, aunque el hombre en la pantalla no tiene posibilidad alguna de escucharla y quizá es mejor así, pues Kuroko no está segura de qué quiere decirle; con pronunciar su nombre le basta, no tiene valor para más—. Kise-kun.

Kuroko rompe a llorar mientras Kise se despide de sus fans pidiéndoles que sigan apoyándolo y asegurándoles a su vez que dará lo mejor de sí todos los días. Un pensamiento ronda la mente de Kuroko, como otro fantasma que se une al de Kagami: ¿Cuántas de las cosas que me dijo son verdad? Y si todas lo son... O lo fueron, ¿podrá algún día perdonarme?

¿Podré algún día perdonarme a mí misma?

.

_Julio._

Exactamente medio año después del fallecimiento de Kagami, su Departamento de Bomberos, así como el gobierno de Kanagawa, deciden condecorarlo públicamente como un héroe en una ceremonia oficial, que se lleva a cabo en el complejo departamental donde sucedió el incendio y que ahora está en obras de reparación.

Así pues, Kuroko vuelve a vestirse de luto y se toma el fin de semana libre de sus labores en el jardín de infantes, para dirigirse a Hakone, donde el jefe de bomberos (sí, aquél personaje que algunos recordarán del funeral de Kagami), la recibe personalmente en la estación de tren, no sin dejar de maravillarse ante el cambio que Kuroko ha experimentado, pues si bien no se la ve completamente recuperada, sí luce diferente, quizá incluso más madura y seria, ahora que la viudez la ha acompañado durante medio año.

—¿Fue cómodo su viaje? —pregunta el hombre, después de que Kuroko y él intercambian los saludos habituales.

—Sí, muchas gracias —dice Kuroko, que no puede evitar sentirse sumamente nerviosa al saber que visitará el lugar en el que Kagami falleció y que probablemente conocerá a la madre del pequeño que Kagami protegió con su vida.

—Debe de estar cansada, así que la acompañaré a su hotel. La ceremonia no se celebrará hasta la tarde y si usted no dispone de otra cosa, me presentaré para recogerla a las dos en punto —dice él, pues también se siente nervioso e incómodo, aunque por sus propias razones. Kuroko le atrae tanto como lo hizo desde el momento en que la vio en el funeral, si bien ya la conocía por diversos eventos sociales a los que Kagami había asistido con ella o bien por las cenas en las casas de ambos, bastante regulares debido a su amistad. Y como le atrae, pero no sabe qué decir, se siente bastante nervioso e impelido a encontrar un tema de conversación, que encuentra cuando de casualidad observa la bolsa que Kuroko lleva entre las manos y de la que sobresale una revista—. ¿Le gusta leer?

—Oh, sí —dice Kuroko, rebuscando entre sus cosas para mostrarle un libro de un autor clásico, que si el hombre no se equivoca, ve cada vez que le entregan la paga del mes en los billetes de 1000 yenes—. Me gusta mucho y ahora especialmente lo encuentro bastante gratificante.

—Ya veo —dice el hombre, aunque él no se refería a eso, sino a la revista que ahora está escondida en las profundidades de la bolsa de la mujer y que mostraba a ese muchacho rubio tan popular que le gusta a su hija, o le gustaba, la última vez que su madre lo dejó verla.

—¿A usted le gusta leer? —pregunta Kuroko, mientras ambos enfilan hacia la avenida, donde tomarán un taxi; Kuroko se negó expresamente a ser transportada en algún coche especial, pues nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención.

—Eh... No mucho —dice él, todavía dándole vueltas a la idea de que incluso a ella, una mujer que parece tan reservada y cortés, le interesan los tipos como ese tal rubiecito: fuertes, atléticos, con sonrisas encantadoras y una gran cartera, si bien no puede asegurar lo _demás_—. En realidad no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿sabe? Por mi trabajo —dice, una vez se ven ambos instalados dentro del taxi y tras haberle dado la dirección al conductor.

—Es una pena. Se pierde usted de algo muy estimulante —dice Kuroko, dando por terminada su charla cuando voltea la vista hacia el paisaje que avanza rápidamente a través de la ventana y una vez más el hombre no puede evitar preguntarse cómo es que _ella_ puede estar interesada en _ese chico_, cuando son tan diferentes o al menos el rubio le dio esa impresión cuando lo vio el mes pasado en televisión, mientras su hija chillaba a su lado.

_Bueno_, piensa, mirando de reojo a la mujer a su lado, que parece absorta en sus pensamientos. _Todas las mujeres son iguales, ¿no?_, piensa, cuando la ve aferrar su bolso como si la vida se le fuese en ello en respuesta a un enorme espectacular del _rubio ese_ que pasa a toda velocidad por su lado. ¿No le enseñó eso acaso su ex-esposa?

.

Kuroko y el hombre se despiden sin ningún incidente de importancia frente a las puertas del hotel en el que Kuroko se hospedará durante la noche, para marcharse a la mañana siguiente muy temprano. Son apenas las 11 am y Kuroko tiene mucho tiempo libre, que aprovecha para tomar un almuerzo escueto en el comedor del hotel, para después subir a darse una ducha y arreglarse para la ceremonia, poniéndose nuevamente el kimono negro y sencillo de las viudas y recogiéndose el cabello en un moño, cosa que le toma más tiempo del esperado, pues ahora tiene el cabello largo y tan rebelde como siempre.

Aun así, termina mucho antes de la hora estipulada y aunque se siente cansada, desecha la idea de tomar una siesta y en su lugar toma su libro (está re-leyendo Kokoro), acomodándose en el alfeizár de la ventana para mirar los edificios a su alrededor (donde a lo lejos se distingue un espectacular mostrando el rostro de Ryouta) y el tráfico a sus pies, que en algún momento le avisará que ya es hora, después de todo, la condecoración simbólica de Kagami es un acontecimiento que involucra a toda la ciudad, lo que le hace preguntarse si Kise lo sabe y si su prolongado silencio significa respeto o sólo ignorancia.

Kuroko aleja el pensamiento de su mente bajando los ojos a su libro y tratando de leer las conocidas y familiares palabras de Soseki, después de todo, éste es el día de Kagami, un recuerdo de que vivió y murió, de que ya no está pero estuvo y fue importante para alguien, lo suficientemente importante como para ayudar a alguien a vivir.

Ah, pero ya ha pensado demasiado en Kagami (y le ha llorado aun más de lo que lo ha pensado), se lo dijo su terapeuta en su primera entrevista, una semana atrás. _Ahora es tiempo de que pienses en alguien más, ¿no lo crees así?_

Kuroko lo cree así y lo sabe. Sabe que la respuesta racional es que debe de pensar en sí misma, pero sus pensamientos regresan a Kise, quizá ayudados por el sinfín de publicidad que ha visto de él desde que llegó a la ciudad y a que ha empezado a comprar sus revistas. De cualquier manera, no importa, ¿o sí? Ya que es tiempo de pensar en alguien más, aunque éste esté tan lejos como Kagami.

.

Al mismo tiempo, a varios de kilómetros de distancia, Kise espera más ansiosa que pacientemente en la recepción de un hospital a que el médico lo llame. No debería de estar preocupado o al menos eso es lo que se dice, mientras juguetea en las apps de su celular. No debería de estar preocupado porque es joven y obviamente no puede pasarle nada. ¡Tiene 19 años, por Dios! Y aun así, su representante consideró pertinente que se realizara un chequeo de rutina, en el que además de diversas pruebas sanguíneas y exámenes físicos, también le aplicaron las pruebas estándar para diversas enfermedades de transmisión sexual, entre ellas el VIH.

—No es mi problema con quien te acuestes o no —le dijo Yukari, cuando le pidió hacerse el chequeo, que además, era un requerimiento expreso para continuar laborando en la compañía—. A fin de cuentas eres joven y eres guapo. Pero sí es mi problema y debería también de ser el tuyo, que lo hagas de manera responsable.

—Y lo hago —dijo Kise, detectando al instante que sonaba como un niño pidiendo disculpas tras haber roto la vajilla de la familia—. Siempre uso preservativo, incluso para el sexo oral.

—Y eso está muy bien —dijo Yukari, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero aun así, quiero que te hagas todos los estudios necesarios, ¿me oyes? Uno nunca sabe cuando un preservativo puede romperse. Y nosotros te queremos sano.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. Está en el contrato. O te haces el chequeo médico o no seguirás laborando con nosotros, así de sencillo.

Sin más posibillidades, Ryouta no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y esa misma tarde, una semana antes, dejó que los doctores lo pincharan y palparan hasta el hartazgo, para después decirle que tendrían sus resultados en una semana, lo que para él había constituido una tortura. Pues ahora que la duda estaba implantada (¿estaba infectado? ¿había sido tan descuidado?) era difícil que pudiera sacarla de su mente. Lo que ocasionó más de un error en las sesiones fotográficas, que le gritaran un poco cuando casi echa a perder todo un rollo fotográfico y estar distraído tanto en sus clases de cocina (donde un día se llevó un estofado quemado como cena a casa), como en las de canto y actuación, que resultaron desastrosas y terminaron frustrándolo en lugar de ayudarlo a olvidarse de su inminente cita con la verdad.

Claro que era perfectamente comprensible que estuviese preocupado (y todavía lo está, mientras sigue esperando a que la recepcionista llame su nombre), después de todo, está enfrentándose con la enormidad de una enfermedad que en muchos casos resulta terminal y que además trae todo tipo de consecuencias sociales. Está enfrentándose también con su propia irresponsabilidad y lo estúpido de sus acciones, por mucho que se haya cuidado. Pues un preservativo roto también puede significar un embarazo y él no se siente preparado, ni quiere tener hijos por el momento.

Y todo por creerse lo suficientemente poderoso como para pensar _Eso no me puede pasar a mí_ y vivir en base a ello, dañando a quién sabe cuántas chicas en el proceso. Dañándose a sí mismo en el proceso, pues si resulta estar enfermo, habrá sido él quien cavó su propia tumba.

Con dichos pensamientos rondándole la mente, carcomiéndole cualquier esperanza que pueda tener para el futuro (que no es mucha en realidad), Kise apenas y escucha cuando llaman su nombre y cuando se levanta, parece más el cuadro de un hombre derrotado que el joven rebosante de energía que cubre las paredes y espectaculares de al menos 30% de la ciudad.

—No tienes muy buen aspecto, hijo —dice el médico, cuando ambos se encuentran en la privacidad de su despacho, tan aséptico como el de millones de médicos en el mundo y pintado de azul cielo; del color exacto de los ojos de Kuroko—. Toma asiento por favor, aquí tengo tus resultados.

—Bueno, no ha sido una buena semana —dice Ryouta, dejándose caer en la silla más cercana y sin despegar la vista del médico, que rebusca entre una pila de papeles hasta que encuentra un sobre con su nombre—. La verdad es que estoy bastante asustado.

Y arrepentido también, aunque no lo dice.

—Entonces habrá que ver si ese miedo es justificado —dice el hombre, bastante bien entrenado para mantenerse tranquilo cuando sus pacientes parecen a punto del colapso nervioso—. Veamos, primero tus exámenes de colesterol y azúcar en la sangre.

Kise escucha a medias, mientras el médico desgrana los significados de las cifras y gráficas en el papel de cada uno de los exámenes, que por suerte resultan normales, gracias a la estricta rutina de dieta y ejercicio que sigue desde que entró a la profesión. En realidad (y esto lo dice el médico, después de haber hecho a un lado casi todas las pruebas), Kise es un joven sano que está en su peso y talla y que no presenta ninguna complicación en ninguno de los sistemas de su cuerpo, si bien tiene que seguirse cuidando si pretende seguir así.

—En cuanto a los exámenes de ETS —dice el hombre, tomando el último set de resultados del fondo del sobre, mientras Ryouta no puede evitar pedirle a Dios (si bien nunca ha sido muy creyente), que los resultados salgan negativos. _Y nunca lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo_—. Negativo para Hepatitis A, B y C. Negativo para... —el hombre revisa rápidamente todos los exámenes en sus manos, moviendo las hojas de un lado a otro y logrando que Ryouta se ponga más nervioso aun, pues no puede evitar pensar que algo anda mal, tan mal que ha dejado al médico sin palabras—. Negativo para VIH. Negativo para...

A Ryouta poco le importa lo demás, si bien llega a escuchar que está libre de cualquier ETS. Ha dejado de temblar (no se dio cuenta hasta que el temblor cesó) y siente las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, que han comenzado a picarle, igual que su nariz. _Lo siento_, piensa, mientras ola tras ola de alivio lo azotan con suavidad. _De verdad lo siento._

Ya no puede disculparse con las chicas con las que estuvo. De muchas de ellas apenas y supo el nombre, pero es sincero en su arrepentimiento, pues como siempre, no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos y aunque esta vez nadie salió lastimado, no piensa dejarlo suceder una tercera vez (la primera y la peor sin duda fue con Kuroko). Aunque eso significa reducir sus conquistas al mínimo, es un precio justo por su tranquilidad y salud, cosas que le durarán más tiempo que el placer efímero de un orgasmo. Y quizás también son el primer paso hacia una "nueva vida", aunque la frase suene trillada.

Pues ahora que él mismo se ha prohibido andar de cama en cama, quizá ya sea tiempo de conseguir algo serio y duradero. Quizá ya sea tiempo de olvidarse de Kuroko.

.

_Agosto._

Por la mañanas, después de ducharse, Kuroko desayuna frente al altar familiar, ubicado en un rincón del comedor y en donde anteriormente tanto Kagami como ella pagaban sus respetos a los padres de él. Pero ahora que Kagami también se ha ido, Kuroko se encuentra con que tiene que arreglar ofrendas para tres personas y mentiría si dijera que las de Kagami no son un poco mejores, pues nunca tuvo la suerte de conocer a sus suegros y por ende, tampoco conoce qué podría gustarles.

Así, cada mañana Kuroko cambia las ofrendas en el altar, reemplazándolas por nuevos empaques de hamburguesas, revistas de basketball y boles de arroz, así como fruta de temporada, sake, vasos de agua y refrescos. Ésto ya se ha convertido en parte de su rutina, tanto como lo es hablar con Kagami mientras arregla las flores en el altar y pide por sus almas, largamente ausentes de su lado.

Por supuesto, Kuroko sabe que Kagami no la escucha y que tampoco es un fantasma, dando vueltas a su alrededor sin tener reposo. De hecho, la idea le repugna, en tanto significaría que Kagami habría visto la ruina que fue durante los primeros meses de su duelo por él, lo cual sin duda no le habría hecho muy feliz. No. Kagami ya no está, pero fingir que habla con él le da cierta paz mental, pues así solía ser cuando él estaba en casa, en sus días de descanso y ella se levantaba primero para ir a trabajar.

—Bueno, Taiga-kun, tengo que irme —dice ella, haciendo una leve reverencia frente al altar y no sin antes enderezar una peonía que reposa en un vaso de agua junto a los platos llenos de comida—. Regreso en la tarde.

Kuroko se levanta y cuando aparta la mano del jarrón de flores, sus dedos hacen contacto con una nueva adición al altar, que ella pule una vez a la semana y a la que no pudo encontrar un uso mejor: es una insignia que le fue entregada el día de la ceremonia de condecoración de Kagami. En ella se leen las palabras _Héroe_ y _Su valentía nunca será olvidada_ talladas sobre una estrella dorada, con fondo azul. La insignia fue acompañada de un emotivo discurso por parte del Jefe del Departamento de Bomberos en el que trabajaba Kagami, así como otro del alcalde de Hakone, además de unas cuantas palabras y agradecimientos de los compañeros de trabajo de Kagami, todos dirigidos a ella, la única presente para recibirlos, aunque no los quisiera ni le hicieran falta.

De cualquier manera, había sido una ceremonia bonita y solemne, que le recordó a Kuroko un poco al funeral, aunque en ésta había más personas que desconocían a Kagami y que aun así habían podido ver su amabilidad y valentía en su sencilla acción de vivir y haber muerto por alguien más. Entre ellas y como Kuroko esperaba, estaba la madre del pequeño salvado, al que traía en brazos cuando fue a su encuentro, al final de la ceremonia, si bien se vieron cuando la mujer subió a ofrecer sus condolencias y agradecimientos a Kagami.

—Cuídelo mucho —había dicho Kuroko, cuando se despidió de la mujer, tras haberle asegurado que no le guardaba ningún rencor y que le deseaba lo mejor. Por supuesto, se refería a su hijo, un pequeño de grandes ojos negros, que agitaba sus manitas en el aire, sin duda tratando de alcanzar los adornos en el cabello de Kuroko—. Cuídelo mucho, ¿quiere?

—Lo haré, no se preocupe. No pienso desperdiciar la segunda oportunidad que su esposo me brindó —dijo la mujer y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Sabe una cosa?

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Kuroko, apartando la vista del pequeño, quien le recordaba su propia imposibilidad de tener hijos con Kagami.

—No quise decirlo, porque sin duda sería algo demasiado dramático y sé que usted ya ha tenido su propia ración de eso —dijo la mujer, haciendo un gesto con la mano, gesto que abarcaba toda la parafernalia a su alrededor; un homenaje hermoso, pero quizá innecesario—. Pero, ¿ve a mi pequeño? Le puse Taiga. Espero que no le moleste.

—No —dice Kuroko, que también se sintió a punto de llorar—. No. Claro que no.

Claro que Taiga nunca le habría puesto así a un hijo suyo, piensa Kuroko, regresando a la realidad, donde sus dedos siguen acariciando la insignia dorada, para nada un reemplazo de todo lo que ha perdido y cambiado desde que Kagami falleció. De hecho, él tenía en mente nombres más tradicionales y unos cuantos extranjeros; nunca se habían puesto de acuerdo, pues nunca había hecho falta. Pero aun así, a Kuroko le pareció bien, pues así su nombre perduraría, pues de alguna manera, ese niño era el hijo de Kagami también.

—Tengo que irme —repite Kuroko, soltando muy lentamente la insignia, como si fuese Kagami quien le retuviera la mano y no un pedazo de metal—. Hoy vamos a empezar a ver las vocales y después tengo que ir a clases de cocina. Quizá me pase por el festival, así que me aseguraré de traerte algo, Taiga-kun. Regreso... En la tarde.

Kuroko hace una reverencia y luego sale de la casa, lista para otro día.

.

Agosto es temporada baja para la industria de la moda, una estación intermedia en las que no se requieren sesiones fotográficas para invierno, al encontrarse éste lejos y el verano, que ya ha quedado atrás. Generalmente, esta es la época que los modelos de la compañía eligen para tomarse unas vacaciones (nunca demasiado largas, por si surge algún imprevisto) y la mayoría de ellos toman la sugerencia con agrado y bastante anticipación. La mayoría de ellos.

Ryouta no quiere tomarse unas vacaciones y aunque eso, para cualquier otra persona significaría algo bueno (y se traduciría en más dinero), ella no puede dejarlo pasar. Quizá es simplemente porque no le gusta consentirlo o bien porque en el fondo entiende que el rubio está huyendo de sus problemas y necesita encararlos, el caso es que no quiere verlo por ahí en dos semanas y así se lo hace saber cuando lo cita en su despacho (por enésima vez desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos), para negar su petición de quedarse en la empresa mientras los demás modelos (o al menos los más importantes), se van de vacaciones.

—Oh, vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo? —pregunta Ryouta, con tono cansino—. Sólo son dos semanas. Puedo ayudar en algo aquí, aún no sé en qué, pero no estorbaré. Lo sabes, Yukari-san.

—Ese no es el problema, Ryouta. El problema es porqué no quieres irte —dice ella, masajeándose las sienes, aunque el dolor de cabeza parece inminente—. La verdad es que nunca te pregunté por tu historia, al menos no a profundidad. Pero no soy tonta como para no darme cuenta de que no te llevas muy bien con tu familia y de que mucho de lo que contaste en televisión no es cierto.

—Y yo no entiendo porqué importa si me quedo o no —dice él, con esa voz quejumbrosa que Kasamatsu tanto odiaba cuando iban a la preparatoria juntos—. Hago bien mi trabajo, ¿no? ¿Qué importa si no me llevo bien con mi mamá y no quiero regresar a su casa?

—¿Y qué tal ir a algún otro lado? ¿Con algunos amigos? ¿Con alguna chica? —Kise lo piensa durante un rato, recordando a Kasamatsu y al resto del equipo de Kaijou, así como a los amigos que hizo en clases, a quienes descarta cuando se pone a pensar en que deben de estar estudiando o haciendo alguna cosa relacionada con su profesión, sin tiempo para ver a un viejo y muy lejano amigo. Luego piensa en Momoi, que siempre le ha salvado la vida e incluso en Aomine, al que hace muchísimo tiempo que no ve, pero también los descarta, pensando que no se siente de humor para escuchar sus preguntas e idear nuevas mentiras (pues seguramente Kuroko saldrá a colación en algún punto, Momoi se ve muy interesada en preguntarle), por lo que su última opción es su familia, pues las chicas están descartadas por default. Pero su familia... Bueno... La situación con su familia se explica por sí misma.

—No tengo adónde ir —dice Ryouta, con una enorme sonrisa, pretendiendo que no le importa. Pero Yukari lo conoce mejor; ha visto sus facciones en sin número de sesiones fotográficas y la manera en la que las manipula para dar la impresión de alegría, tristeza o meditación, incluso de seducción (pues aunque es bastante guapo, duda que todas esas chicas estén tras él por su buen look), así que sabe diferenciar cuándo está fingiendo y cuándo es auténtico y ahora no lo es.

Lo que no sabe es qué le da más tristeza: que finja que no le importa o que esté diciendo la verdad. Pero es razón (o excusa suficiente) para no marcharse y ella ya no tiene más qué decir para persuadirlo, por lo que pronto y mientras ella está en sus propias vacaciones con su esposo, no se sorprende de verlo en un nuevo espectacular.

Ya que Ryouta no tiene un lugar al cual regresar, no es de sorprenderse que esté en todos lados, ¿o sí? No es sorprendente que él mismo se haya hecho su lugar en el mundo y a la vista de todos.

.

_Septiembre._

Otra persona que ha seguido la carrera de Ryouta con creciente sorpresa y un poco de amargura es su abuela. Y aunque la sorpresa se justifica, muchos dirán que la amargura no, pero ella no puede evitar sentirla cada vez que prende la televisión y encuentra por casualidad un reportaje o un programa de chismes donde hablan de su nieto, ni cuando lo ve sonriendo en las portadas de revistas de moda en la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. Y es que no puede dejar de sentirse culpable, pues aunque ahora a Ryouta le va bien, fue ella la causante de que terminase por huir de casa y cortara sus lazos con la familia, incluída ella.

Por supuesto, Ryouta no tiene idea de cómo intercerdió ella en sus relaciones con Kuroko ni la mala impresión que dejó en la mujer por lo que está segura de que si le hablara por teléfono (cosa a la que no se atreve), contestaría su llamada. Pero también está segura de que en cuanto escuche su voz, saludándola y quizá pidiéndole perdón por haberle causado tantos problemas, no tendrá más opción que contarle toda la verdad, lo que le causará mucho más daño del que sin duda ya sufrió.

Aun así, no hay día que pase sin que Ryoko no desee establecer contacto con su nieto y expiar sus pecados y lo mismo se aplica a Kuroko, a la que trató terriblemente mal sin justificación alguna y la que también sufrió su buena dosis de dolor desde la partida de Ryouta. Pero, ¿qué puede hacer para compensarlos? Piensa, cada vez que las ganas de hablar con su nieto se vuelven tan urgentes que no puede concentrarse en nada más. ¿Qué podría ser suficiente para disculparla por sus malos modales y sus prejuicios? ¿Y más ahora que Ryouta se encuentra a más de 80 kilómetros de distancia, quizá con todo el asunto ya olvidado?

En momentos como ese, Ryouko siempre acude a su estudio como impulsada por algún ente mágico y no se detiene (ni siquiera si tiene que atravesar la casa entera) hasta estar frente a la pintura de su nieto, que pronto cumplirá un año de haber sido terminada y enmarcada, pues en ella están todas las respuestas que necesita. _Todavía la ama_, piensa ella, cada vez que observa la pintura, que descansa sobre la pared inmediatamente enfrente a la puerta de entrada y desde donde, por las mañanas, le da el sol que se cuela por la ventana en la parte izquierda de la habitación.

Para muchos, sus palabras podrían significar delirios de la vejez o espejismos que la mujer desea ver y sin embargo, ella sabe que es cierto. _La mirada que tenía cuando lo vi... La mirada que inspiró este cuadro... ¿Cuántos meses tenía ya en Tonosawa? ¿Y cuántos más de quererla? Ahora ya pasa un poco del año y estoy segura de que aún lo hace. Sus ojos me lo dicen._

Sus ojos son la respuesta.

Pero, ¿qué hay de la respuesta de Kuroko, si es que hay una?

.

La oportunidad para conocer la respuesta de Kuroko se le presenta muy pronto, aunque Ryouko en su momento no lo sabe. Para ella, la invitación de la pequeña galería de arte local para exhibir su obra no es más que una oportunidad de sacar a su nieto de su mente, así como también de dar a conocer su obra y quizá ganarse agún dinero extra, pues dada la temporada, no le cabe duda de que habrá mecenas entre el público.

La exposición se lleva a cabo en el pequeño jardín al lado de la galería de arte, sobre todo a petición de Ryouko. Es un espacio amplio rodeado de macetas de flores, que queda justo en medio del camino entre el centro comercial de Tonosawa y la zona de casas, dando vuelta a la derecha en la primera bifurcación a la vista, pues más allá se encuentran las aguas termales, hoteles y demás atracciones turísticas, así como otro camino que lleva hacia la estación del tren.

El jardín está rodeado de árboles, cuyo follaje lo convierte, en días calurosos, en el lugar perfecto para protegerse del sol. Hay bancos diseminados alrededor, ofreciéndole cierta privacidad a los visitantes (aunque eso no existe realmente en un poblado tan pequeño) y el día de la exhibición, Ryouko pide que se agreguen unas cuantas más, sólo por si las dudas, aunque no espera una gran afluencia. Después de todo, sólo piensa presentar quince de sus obras, hechas en los últimos dos años, para deleite de quien quiera verlas o comprarlas. Entre ellas está el cuadro de Ryouta, que es el lienzo principal de la exposición, alrededor del cual giran las demás piezas, entre paisajes nevados, campos de flores y algunas pinturas bastante surrealistas.

Como habitante de Tonosawa, Kuroko se entera inmediatamente de la exposición pero no se decide sobre asistir o no hasta el día de la misma, diez minutos antes de que empiece. Y es que ha estado sopesando si es prudente aparecer frente a Kise Ryouko después de que la última vez resultó tan desastrosa (que la mujer se acercara a ofrecerle sus condolencias en el funeral de Kagami no cuenta), pues no desea tener más altercados, ya que sabe que no se detendrá si la mujer hace algún comentario malicioso.

Sin embargo, está aburrida y no tiene nada mejor qué hacer (incluso una pelea le sentaría bien) y no le apetece quedarse en casa leyendo hasta que sea la hora de acostarse, por lo que a las 18:50 en punto abandona su casa, colocándose una chaqueta ligera por sobre su blusa de cuello redondo de color verde botella y tomando las llaves de la mesita de cristal al lado de la puerta, totalmente ignorante de lo que encontrará y de cómo cambiará esa noche su perspectiva, sino es que su vida, por dramático que suene.

La exposición está dispuesta de una manera especial, que pretende explotar toda la magia de las pinturas de Ryouko, cuyo traslado y orden supervisó ella misma. Empieza en el lado del jardín que da a la galería de arte, donde han creado una rudimentaria entrada a base de flores que sólo es la precuela de lo que vendrá y en donde, _gracias a Dios_, piensa Kuroko, no está Ryouko para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos curiosos.

Así pues, Kuroko se adentra sola, seguida un minuto después por un grupo de vecinos, en el laberinto que han creado los dueños de la galería, en donde lámparas de estilo fantasioso guían su camino por los diversos lienzos, que descansan sobre caballetes, dando la impresión de que acaban de ser pintados. El primero de ellos es una rosa naciendo de una concha, un óleo que logra arrebatarle la respiración por un momento, pues es una obra bellísima y a la vez tan delicada que Kuroko teme se romperá si extiende su mano, ni siquiera con la intención de tocarla, hacia la concha blanca que descansa sobre la arena, a escasos centímetros del mar, lleno del color del cielo.

Ese es el primero y los demás son igual e incluso más hermosos: desde solitarios caminos nevados donde a lo lejos se puede adivinar una casa, hasta campos de flores y paisajes lunares, donde se alzan grandes torres oscuras a la imaginación. Pero ninguna de esas maravillas, que logran impresionarla individualmente y también en conjunto, logran prepararla para el último lienzo, a unos cuantos metros de la salida de la exposición.

—¿Kise-kun? —pregunta cuando lo ve, de perfil e inclinado sobre una ventana, con la barbilla descansando sobre las palmas de sus manos y los ojos perdidos en la oscuridad, no buscando algo, sino viéndolo y anhelándolo desde lejos; el eterno espectador de algo divino que no puede alcanzar.

También es de noche en la pintura y sin duda, también hay brisa, pues ésta levanta el cabello dorado de Ryouta de sus sienes y su frente, dejando al descubierto la ligera curvatura de sus cejas, pues está sopesando algo de vital importancia, aunque desconocido para ella. _Parece un niño_, piensa, sin despegar los ojos del único ojo visible del muchacho, aunque puede imaginarse el resto a la perfección, como si ella lo espiara desde su propia ventana, justo enfrente de su casa. _Parece un niño cuyos sueños están a punto de romperse y a la vez, también parece un hombre. Es un hombre._ Piensa ella, observando su espalda ancha con cuidado, como si no la hubiera visto ya muchas veces en todo tipo de publicaciones; pero ninguna es como esa, tan visiblemente suave y tan aparentemente viva, como si en cualquier momento pudiese comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la respiración de Ryouta.

—Es un cuadro muy bonito, ¿verdad? —pregunta alguien a su lado, sobresaltándola. Es un hombre que conoce sólo de vista, que si mal no recuerda tiene el turno de la noche en la tienda de conveniencia cruzando la calle y que no parece haberse dado cuenta del susto que le ha dado.

—Sí —dice Kuroko y luego se corrige—: Todos lo son.

—¿Está pensando en comprar alguno? —inquiere una tercera persona, aparecida de la nada y por el tono de voz, así como por la insignia que luce en el pecho, Kuroko deduce que trabaja en la galería—. Estaría encantado de ayudarlos con sus adquisiciones.

—Sólo estaba viendo —dice el hombre, con una sonrisa nerviosa—. No puedo costearme algo así.

—Ya veo —dice el empleado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kuroko, momento que el otro hombre elige para huir—. ¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Ha encontrado algo de su agrado?

Kuroko tampoco tiene el dinero o al menos, no se atrevería a gastar el seguro de vida que le dejó Kagami en algo así, pero no puede evitar voltearse hacia el cuadro de Kise, pintado en suaves tonos grises y azules oscuros, como el mar a medianoche. Por supuesto que ya tiene infinidad de revistas y hay muchas más fotografías inéditas en internet (no es que haya buscado, no al menos concienzudamente), pero ninguna de ellas se compara con el semblante en el cuadro: tan vulnerable, tan real.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita —dice el hombre, antes de que Kuroko pueda despegar los labios, pues sin duda ha visto la mirada en sus ojos y la ha interpretado como la de una coleccionista o al menos, una compradora potencial—. Me han indicado que este cuadro no está en venta, pero puedo ayudarle a adquirir cualquier otro que no lleve esta etiqueta en el nombre —dice, señalando un pequeño círculo amarillo con las iniciales NFS en color blanco—. ¿Qué tal la "Rosa que nace de concha"? Me pareció verla disfrutando de dicha obra. ¿O "Viento del mar"?

—No, muchas gracias —dice Kuroko, lanzándole una última mirada al cuadro de Ryouta y comenzando a enfilar hacia la salida—. No estoy interesada en comprar nada ni puedo permitírmelo, pero ha sido una exposición magnífica. Por favor, dígaselo a la artista —Kuroko hace una reverencia antes de desaparecer por la improvisada puerta que da hacia la calle, donde retoma inmediatamente el camino a casa sin que nadie la detenga.

No hace falta. Ryouko lo ha visto todo desde un lugar seguro, aunque en realidad no se esperaba lo que vio: la respuesta a la pregunta que le ha estado carcomiendo en los últimos meses, cada vez con más insistencia conforme Ryouta se adentra en el camino de la fama, alejándose de la simpleza de noches como aquella en la que lo pintó, preocupado por cosas triviales.

Pero, ahora que tiene su respuesta, surge una nueva pregunta: ¿Qué hacer al respecto?

.

Ryouta se acostumbró a despertar en lugares extraños, así como con muchachas desconocidas a un lado desde que comenzó a vivir en Tokyo. Aunque últimamente dicho hábito ha muerto un poco a causa de su trabajo y su consciencia, que no deja de recriminarle que haya sido tan descuidado, pero que no le impide que de cuando en cuando haya alguien a su lado, pese a todo el riesgo que eso implica. Por eso Ryouta no se sorprende cuando un sábado por la mañana, libre de cualquier obligación salvo descansar, se encuentra con una muchacha sentada a su lado, mirándolo fijamente y no muy feliz.

—Lo siento —dice Ryouta, tratando de incorporarse también, pero apenas y logra girarse hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón—. ¿Estabas esperando que despertara? ¿Necesitas algo? —Ryouta suelta un bostezo antes de desperezarse, estirando los brazos como si quisiera tocar el techo de la habitación. La luz del sol acaricia sus brazos marcados y la línea de su cuello, donde destaca su manzana de Adán; para cualquiera sería una vista magnífica nada más empezar la mañana, pero la chica a su lado sigue mirándolo como si fuera un bicho, con esos ojos azules que (otra vez), no son del tono adecuado.

—¿Quién te arruinó así? —pregunta ella al fin, señalándolo con un gesto de la cabeza, como si su sola visión constituyera algo doloroso (quizá lo es y lo haya sido para las otras chicas también, llenas de esperanzas que Ryouta no había querido ni había tenido la obligación de cumplir).

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta él, ya sin ningún rastro de sonrisa, pues ha detectado el tono en la voz de su acompañante y sabe que no augura nada bueno.

—Estabas llorando —dice ella y sabe que es respuesta suficiente para explicar la situación cuando Ryouta se queda callado, frunciendo el ceño y (sí, no le cabe duda), temblando un poco—. Así que, ¿quién te arruinó así? ¿Fue ella siquiera tu primer amor o algo así? Porque sabes, no es muy placentero despertar en medio de la noche y escuchar a alguien llorar a tu lado, sólo para ver que está dormido. Digo, ya había escuchado rumores, pero aun así... No pensé que fuera tan raro.

Ryouta guarda silencio, tratando de recordar qué estaba soñando, pero sin obtener nada más que una vaga imagen de Kuroko, sentada en su sofá el día en el que se torció el tobillo e inclinada hacia él, con una cortina de cabello cubriéndole el rostro en sombras, pues por lo demás, el resto de su cuerpo estaba envuelto en el suave brillo del sol matinal. Es una imagen breve y aun así, elicita en Ryouta un dolor profundo, que él tampoco se puede explicar.

También le asombra saber que ha estado llorando y que muchas de las chicas con las que estuvo lo saben y lo divulgaron o al menos lo comentaron con alguien. ¿Llorando? ¿Él? ¿Qué es esto, una mala película romántica? Y sin embargo, no ve ninguna razón por la que la chica (¿Chihiro?) podría estar mintiendo; la molestia en su voz es real, de cualquier modo.

—No, no fue mi primer amor —dice finalmente, rememorando a las novias que tuvo en secundaria y preparatoria, entre las cuales, aunque fuese sólo cuestión de probabilidad, existieron algunas a las cuales quiso más profundamente que a otras—. Pero quizá en algún sentido, sí. De todos modos, ¿qué importa? —dice, enfureciéndose de pronto—. No es algo que necesites saber, ni que se pueda remediar, así que, ¿qué más da?

Sin planearlo, Ryouta se pone de pie y no parece menos intimidante por estar desnudo, ni siquiera cuando sus pies se enredan momentáneamente con las sábanas cuando éstas caen a sus pies.

—Bueno —dice ella, que también está comenzando a enojarse y que se echa el cabello hacia atrás con un ademán que podría resultar gracioso en otra situación—. ¿Que entonces cómo piensas conseguir a alguien más? Porque déjame decirte que a nadie más le gustará escucharte llorar por una mujer desconocida por las noches.

Ryouta abre mucho los ojos ante esta revelación y si es posible, se pone más furioso aún.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo estaba interesado en "conseguir a alguien más"? —pregunta él, tomando las cosas de ella del suelo y dándoselas, no sin cierta brusquedad—. Ahora creo que es momento de que te vayas —dice, empujándola hasta la sala, donde le da tiempo de vestirse y tomar su bolso del sofá, donde quedó tirado de cualquier manera la noche anterior—. Adiós —dice, cerrando la puerta tras de ella y contento de que no haya tenido tiempo de formular una réplica; no la necesita, ambos saben que lo que dice es verdad (o Ryouta cree que lo es, lo que viene a ser lo mismo).

Él no quiere a nadie porque no puede (o tampoco quiere olvidar a Kuroko, ¿no es el amor una decisión también?). Porque puede que ella no haya sido la primera mujer que le haya gustado e incluso querido, no la primera en la que posó sus ojos mientras estaba en la secundaria y tenía las hormonas a flor de piel, pero sí es la primera que le ha roto el corazón y también la primera que le ha hecho descubrir que tiene uno, ahí, en algún lugar, dispuesto a albergar sueños que él cree, nunca se volverán realidad.

.

_Octubre._

¿Cuánto tiempo dura un luto normal? Según los expertos en psicología: año y medio. El tiempo necesario para que la persona transite por una serie de fases, que comienzan con la negación de la pérdida y terminan en la aceptación (en la que el estado ideal también incluye un nuevo plan de vida), de las cuales emerge como alguien completamente renovado y, se dice en muchos casos, más preparado para enfrentar la vida. Más fuerte.

Kuroko no sabe esto ni conoce las estadísticas o la variación estándar, aunque su proceso no resulta menos doloroso que el de todos los demás, pero quizá sí más rápido, pues, ¿quién puede mensurar la rapidez con la que un corazón sana? ¿Con la que guarda sus recuerdos, dejando espacio para nuevas experiencias? Nadie, ni siquiera ella. Aunque puede sentir el cambio operando en su interior, muchas veces se detiene frente a un espejo, tratando de observarlo, sin encontrar nada más que sus ojos, asustados y azules, devolviéndole la mirada desde la superficie de cristal.

Hoy es otra de esas noches en las que Kuroko se ha detenido frente a un espejo, esta vez el del tocador frente a su cama, justo al lado del armario, para tratar de descifrar en sus facciones lo que siente crecer en su interior. Aunque en realidad, no hay mucho misterio, no al menos esa noche. Ha estado sintiéndolo desde que entró a la regadera y el agua caliente resbaló por su piel, deslavando el cansancio de aquél día. Es deseo. Un deseo que hace que cualquier mínimo roce haga que su respiración se agite y el tacto de la toalla contra su piel, ya un poco ruborizada, le resulte demasiado y a la vez insuficiente para calmar su excitación.

Si se ha detenido frente al espejo, es mera casualidad. Y aun así, no hace ademán alguno por alejarse sino que más bien se queda, fascinada por el rubor que puede ver en sus mejillas, casi siempre pálidas y que se extiende por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, que cubre pulcramente con una toalla que le llega hasta los muslos, aunque eso, claro está, ya no se puede ver en el espejo de su tocador.

Hay algunas cosas que las personas que han sufrido alguna pérdida importante se preguntan(sobre todo aquellas que han perdido a un cónyuge) y todas versan más o menos sobre la misma pregunta. ¿Qué pasaría si él o ella estuvieran aquí? ¿Qué sería diferente? ¿Qué podrían hacer por mí o yo por ellos? Kuroko se hace la primera pregunta esa noche, aunque no es la primera vez y no será la única, quizá en toda su existencia. _¿Qué pasaría si Taiga-kun estuviese aquí? ¿Si no tuviera que ir a trabajar, ni cualquier otra obligación? ¿Si aún viviera?_ Le resulta más fácil imaginarse la respuesta; sólo le cuesta un parpadeo.

De pronto Taiga está detrás suyo, inclinándose hasta que Kuroko puede sentir su respiración en sus hombros, a lo que ella responde ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para dejarle más espacio, pues sabe que le gusta demorarse en la curva de su cuello, donde de cuando en cuando dejó marcas que le costó mucho esconder. Kuroko sonríe ante el recuerdo y abre los ojos, como para recriminarle a su esposo sus pequeños errores, sólo para encontrarse con que está sola y son sus manos las que descansan sobre su clavícula derecha, donde su cabello, ahora mucho más largo, también le hace cosquillas.

¿Eso también es parte del duelo? Kuroko no lo sabe, de lo que sí está segura es de que le es difícil sino imposible volver a la imagen anterior, pues el hecho de que Taiga esté muerto no le permite concentrarse en imaginar la sensación de sus manos sobre su piel o la calidez de su aliento, no cuando es innegable que nunca volverán a suceder. Son recuerdos: pasado y su deseo es presente e inmediato, aunque no evita que se sorprenda un poco cuando, al volver a parpadear, es Kise quien ocupa el lugar de Kagami, con los labios suavemente posados en su lóbulo derecho y su brazo izquierdo rodeando su cintura, por si a Kuroko se le ocurriese la idea de escapar.

—Kurokocchi —dice Ryouta en su oído, aunque su imaginación no puede determinar el tono exacto que el rubio utilizaría en un momento tan íntimo y en su lugar hace que Ryouta suene un tanto alegre, como cuando le deseaba los buenos días al verla cada mañana. Aun así, logra su efecto y Kuroko se estremece, sin apartar la vista de los ojos dorados que le devuelven la mirada a través del espejo, el único lugar donde su fantasía es sólida—. Vamos a la cama.

—No —dice ella, volteando a verlo y por primera vez hace ademán de tocarlo, ignorando el peligro que eso supone, pues su fantasía podría desaparecer—. No quiero que te vayas —su mano danza en el aire y por supuesto, no hay nada ahí, pero aun así Kuroko toca su mejilla y aparta su cabello dorado, deseosa de besarlo, de sentir los músculos de su espalda moviéndose bajo sus manos cuando se fundan en un abrazo que durará toda la noche.

—No me iré —promete Ryouta y están a escasos centímetros el uno de otro, de manera que Kuroko puede ver en los ojos de él la misma nostalgia que en la pintura de su abuela; otro truco de su imaginación—. Vamos.

Ryouta tira de su mano (con su propia mano fantasma) y la guía hacia la cama matrimonial, que ahora ocupa ella en su totalidad y en donde le pide que se siente antes de arrodillarse, como un siervo obediente al servicio de una reina. Kuroko sabe que es un remanente de aquella vez, cuando se torció el tobillo y tuvo realmente a Ryouta a sus pies, pero eso no la detiene para seguir adelante, conteniendo la respiración cuando Ryouta alza uno de sus pies y lo besa ligeramente en las puntas de los dedos, de manera que la toalla que la envuelve se abre un poco, revelando el blanco de sus piernas.

Kise no dice nada y Kuroko lo ve, así como lo siente, mientras recorre con los labios sus pantorillas, deteniéndose en el hueco detrás de su rodilla, donde muerde suavemente la piel blanca dejando una marca, que ella por supuesto no encontrará a la mañana siguiente, si bien la sensación estuvo ahí, robándole un suspiro.

—Kise-kun —se las arregla ella para decir y se maravilla al ver cómo Kise se detiene a mirarla, aunque sus ojos sigan siendo aquellos de la pintura.

—¿Qué sucede, Kurokocchi? —pregunta él y ella reprime las ganas de halarlo de la corbata que trae, pues sin duda lo está imaginando como lo vio en el suplemento de trajes para varones del catálogo de invierno—. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Ella niega con la cabeza y Kise sonríe, antes de levantarse lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos y acariciar su rostro con sus toques fantasmales, en el preludio de un beso. Pero cuando se inclina hacia ella, cerrando los ojos (gesto que Kuroko imita), la ilusión se desvanece antes de que puedan besarse y Kuroko se encuentra tendida en esa misma cama, pero sola y con los brazos extendidos, en lugar de enterrados en el cabello de Ryouta, tan suave al contacto.

Su corazón late rápidamente y tiene la respiración agitada, pero lo peor de todo son los escalofríos que le recorren el cuerpo al recordar lo (sucedido) que ha imaginado y sobre todo con quién, alguien a quien rechazó abiertamente y quien, hasta el preciso momento en que apareció frente a sus ojos, con los labios posados en su punto débil, nunca pensó que podría elicitar dichas reacciones en su cuerpo, que ahora más que nunca necesita el toque de alguien más.

Por suerte, Kuroko descubre, cuando cierra los ojos, que la fantasía no se ha ido como pasó con la de Kagami y que si se concentra lo suficiente, mientras sus manos, hasta el momento inertes se posan sobre sus pechos, no es demasiado difícil volver a ver a Ryouta arrodillado frente a ella (cualquier conato de beso ha sido abandonado), dispuesto a continuar donde lo dejó.

La noche es larga y, mientras Kuroko se deshace de la toalla, en la soledad de su enorme casa, ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en si esto es normal o no, permitido o no, ético o no, considerando que su esposo ni siquiera ha cumplido un año de haber fallecido, sino que más bien se permite disfrutar de las sensaciones de su cuerpo, creadas por las manos de Ryouta en su fantasía, pero también por las suyas propias, en la realidad. Sensaciones que le hacen saber que está viva. Sigue viva.

Y Kagami también, pero en sus recuerdos.

.

Para sorpresa de Kise, Chihiro no desiste pese a que la trató terriblemente mal la última y primera vez que se vieron. De hecho, los dos se trataron bastante mal, lo que habría convencido a cualquiera de la imposibilidad de una relación (ciertamente él no pensaba que volvería a verla y tampoco le importaba), pero ahí estaba ella, como todos los días desde que Kise la corrió de su apartamento, esperándolo para ir juntos a sus clases de actuación, donde se habían conocido.

Y se había dado la relación, contra todo pronóstico, aunque ésta no era de índole amorosa y Kise había dejado muy en claro que nunca lo sería, lo que Chihiro se tomó bastante bien, considerando lo que le había dicho la mañana en la que despertaron juntos, él llorando y ella muy enfadada. Eran amigos y nunca habían intentado nada desde que decidieron serlo, después de que Ryouta le pidió a Chihiro que no preguntara más sobre su vida amorosa ni se entrometiera, presentándole chicas o alejándolo de ellas.

Pero aunque Chihiro consintió dichos términos, en la práctica le resulta bastante difícil llevarlos a cabo. Sobre todo porque Ryouta es una persona bastante fácil de leer bajo todas las capas protectoras de su corazón y ella puede ver con facilidad lo gentil que es y también lo frágil, lo que podría explicar porqué esa chica, quien quiera que sea, le rompió el corazón.

Sumado a esto, Chihiro también miente en otro aspecto y es quizá el más importante en la base de su relación de amistad: le quiere o al menos, está interesada en él, dispuesta a quererle, pese a todo y decidida a que él la quiera, por mucho que se haya acordado que no. Pero quizá Ryouta sabe esto, o si no lo sabe, es una estrategia para alejar a cualquier chica a su alrededor, pues aunque a veces es gentil, también puede llegar a ser frío y cruel, incluso desinteresado hasta el punto que duele, porque todo se remite a ella, la _otra_ para Chihiro, cuyos estándares son demasiado altos y que ella no puede, ni quiere llenar.

—Dime por favor que al menos no piensas en ella cuando te acuestas con alguien —pide Chihiro una tarde, mientras están formados en la estación del subterráneo más cercana, en espera de recargar sus tarjetas—. Porque si es así, prepárate para que te golpee en el rostro y no me importa si eres modelo o no. Quizá eso le dé un nuevo toque a tus fotos o algo.

—Muy gracioso —dice él, con una sonrisa, que se desvanece rápidamente dando la impresión de que nunca estuvo ahí en primer lugar. El tono de Ryouta es gélido cuando dice—: Ninguna de ustedes se parece a ella,. Y yo no tengo derecho a imaginarla, de esa o de cualquier manera. Ahora, vamos a dejar el tema por la paz. ¿No habíamos quedado en que no me preguntarías por ella? ¿De qué sirve de cualquier forma? ¿Te da alguna satisfacción?

—¿Y a ti? —pregunta ella y Ryouta le dirige una mirada tan frí, que por fin decide dar el tema por terminado—. Está bien, lo siento. Es sólo que... —Chihiro voltea a verlo a su lado, alzando la vista para cubrir sus rasgos, que ella conoció tan bien en la oscuridad de su habitación y que aun así le parecen lejanos, como si Ryouta se hubiese ido a un lugar inalcanzable, salvo para la chica misteriosa, que por lo que da a entender, nunca irá en su búsqueda ni le importa que un tesoro tan magnífico esté pudriéndose a la vista de todos—. Nada, no importa.

—¿Algo lo hace? —pregunta Ryouta, tan bajo que ella, que está distraída tratando de buscar un nuevo tema de conversación, ni siquiera lo nota.

—¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo? —Al ver que Ryouta niega con la cabeza y su semblante de siempre ha regresado, Chihiro dice, con bastante emoción—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo en tu hora libre? ¡Yo invito! A menos que te pongas pesado, en ese caso pagas tú.

—No, lo siento —dice Ryouta, después de un rato de silencio, en el que finge estar muy ocupado ordenando el dinero en su billetera—. Tengo cosas qué hacer, pero quizá otro día. Yo te aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

Ryouta también finge que no nota la cara de decepción de su acompañante, como ha fingido que no se da cuenta de que ella está tratando de enamorarlo. Y es que simplemente no puede aceptarlo, aunque sabe que está siendo estúpido e infantil. Enamorarse de nuevo le da miedo, a pesar de que es la mejor opción y la más saludable. Porque una vez que lo haga, sabe que no habrá vuelta atrás. Y Kuroko quedará relegada en el baúl de las buenas experiencias, que, si sigue así, contará a sus nietos cuando esté viejo y gris, siempre con un deje de nostalgia y tristeza, como un _no pudo ser_, cuando él prefiere los _para siempre jamás._

.

_Noviembre._

Es curioso como trabaja el destino, ignorando todo a su paso: sentimientos encontrados, afirmaciones contradictorias y promesas no cumplidas. Es curioso cómo se pone en marcha, como si fuera una rueda, poniendo orden a todo su alrededor. Un orden que va acompañado de profundos cambios y movimientos, no sólo en los acontecimientos sino en las personas, brindándoles un nuevo lugar en la vida hasta la próxima vuelta de rueda, donde volverán a quedar desperdigados y a merced del destino.

En nuestro caso, la rueda empieza a girar la última semana de Noviembre, mientras Ryouta sigue luchando contra sus propios sentimientos (Olvidar o no olvidar, he ahí el dilema) y Kuroko sigue descifrando así como aceptando los suyos propios, aunque sin hacer nada al respecto, salvo seguir comprando las revistas de Ryouta y mirar sus cada vez más abundantes programas de televisión.

Todo empieza con un acontecimiento aparentemente aislado de ambos: la mala pavimentación de la entrada de la galería de arte, donde un desnivel, causado por las fuertes lluvias de verano y principios de otoño, que no fue cubierto por un empleado un poco holgazán, crea una trampa perfecta para desprevenidos.

El segundo acontecimiento importante en esta cadena de eventos (en este giro de la rueda), tiene que ver con la exposición de Ryouko, en la cual se vendieron todos los cuadros salvo el de Ryouta y cuyo último pago, tras restar las regalías cobradas por la galería, Ryouko recibió el día 25 de Noviembre, lo que la obligó a visitar el inmueble para poder recogerlo, si bien no tenía necesidad de dinero inmediato.

Pues bien, ahí empieza de nuevo nuestra historia, pues todos estos meses son un preludio para lo que vendrá. El pasado es prólogo, escribió Shakespeare alguna vez y este prólogo acaba de terminar. Termina en el justo momento en el que Ryouko, que ya ha guardado a buen recaudo su dinero en las profundidades de su bolso, sale de la galería y tropieza en el desnivel, impactando su cadera contra el suelo y ganándose así una fractura.

¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Kise y Kuroko, se pueden preguntar? Mucho. Porque, una vez Ryouko ha dejado de maldecir y ya no está bajo el efecto de los sedantes (tuvieron que sedarla para llevarla al hospital más cercano, pues ninguno de los paramédicos quería arriesgarse a sufrir una fractura en la nariz, cortesía de una mujer enloquecida de dolor), Ryouko decide que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para traer a Kise a Tonosawa. Claro que en su momento no lo hace de manera consciente, no del todo. Ryouko cree que se está muriendo, que algo podría complicarse en un futuro cercano y aprovecharse de su edad para llevarsela a la tumba, por lo que no puede pensar en otra cosa que en ver a su nieto antes de morir, pues también la corroe la culpa y el miedo, el miedo de que Ryouta no pueda perdonarla si se tarda más en confesar la verdad.

Pero una vez estas ideas se van de su mente (nunca dejándola del todo; eso es imposible cuando ya eres una anciana), ve las cosas con mayor claridad y perspectiva. La perspectiva no sólo de redimirse, sino de hacer a su nieto feliz. Así que, sin sentir el menor remordimiento, no duda en llamar a Ryouta una vez está instalada en su casa, con una o dos enfermeras que la cuidan todo el día y algunos vecinos para hacerle compañía, ninguno de ellos Kuroko. Su petición es simple y Ryouta la escucha sin decir palabra, aunque ella sabe que es más por miedo que por respeto.

—Quiero que vengas a cuidarme —dice ella, saltándose rápidamente las introducciones y palabras bonitas que se dicen en esos casos, cuando ha pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de él—. Ryouta, sé que soy egoísta, pero tengo miedo. El doctor dice que no es tan grave, pero he tenido amigos que han sufrido lo mismo. Una caída primero y adiós después. ¿Quién dice que no podría pasarme lo mismo a mí? Y no, el doctor no cuenta. Ese joven es muy sabio, sin duda, pero ignora los males de los viejos, porque él nunca ha sido uno y le falta mucho para serlo. ¿A él que le importa? Así que, por favor, Ryouta. No sé qué pasó para que te marcharas, si fue culpa mía, dímelo —dice Ryouko, aprovechándose de que su nieto ignora que ella tuvo bastante culpa en lo ocurrido, pues fue ella quien convenció a su madre de llevárselo inmediatamente para alejarlo de Kuroko—. Pero si no es así —añade, cuando Ryouta no hace ademán alguno de responder y la única señal de que sigue en la línea es su respiración agitada—. Ven a verme, hijo. Ven a verme, ¿quieres?

—Quiero —dice él, en apenas un susurro—. De verdad que quiero, abuela. Pero... Pero... Tengo trabajo, ¿sabes? Viene Navidad y hay pedidos especiales y también de última hora casi siempre, no puedo dejar el trabajo así como así.

Son excusas y ambos lo saben, pero también son válidas.

—Piénsalo entonces —pide ella, con un nudo en la garganta que no tiene nada de fingido y que más bien se ha formado ante la posibilidad de que no podrá ver a Ryouta nunca más, de que morirá sin haberlo visto, sin haberse disculpado y con una última imagen de su rostro (las de revistas no cuentan) bastante infeliz, melancólica; la del cuadro—. Piénsalo, por favor. Incluso si es sólo un día o dos; algunas horas, con eso me conformo. ¿Lo harás?

Ryouta también siente un nudo en la garganta a consecuencia de imaginar a su abuela postrada en una cama y suplicando verlo, mientras las drogas para calmar el dolor consumen las que podrían ser sus últimas horas o días lúcidos. Pero también, también porque sabe que regresar a Tonosawa es volver a ver a Kuroko y no está seguro de tener la valentía para hacerlo.

—Lo haré —dice.

Por supuesto que miente.

.

Pero la rueda no ha dejado de girar y no se detendrá ni siquiera ante la negativa de uno de sus protagonistas. Ryouta lo sabe ese mismo día por la tarde, mientras va dando tumbos por los pasillos del piso que usan como estudio fotográfico y se encuentra con Yukari, cuya mirada suspicaz le anuncia que no tiene planeado nada bueno.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta ella, antes de cualquier cosa; el eco de la pregunta que ya le han hecho todos ese día, desde sus profesores de canto y actuación, hasta Chihiro, aunque ésta se encuentra más acostumbrada a sus cambios de humor y puede leerlos mucho mejor—. No te ves muy bien.

—Mi abuela está enferma —dice Ryouta, también lo mismo que le ha dicho a todos los que le han preguntado—. Estoy un poco preocupado por ella, dado que vive sola.

—Ya veo —dice Yukari, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano derecha, en ese gesto que Ryouta le conoce perfectamente de cuando está sopesando algo—. Lamento mucho escucharlo. Y espero que se mejore. ¿Se lo dirás?

—Sí, gracias —dice Ryouta, haciendo un ademán que da entender que quiere marcharse y la verdad es que sería lo mejor, piensa Yukari, pues el pobre no ha atinado ni una sola fotografía en todo el día, no al menos con la calidad que siempre tienen y lo mismo ha sucedido en sus clases. Ryouta está distraído y sin duda, bastante quemado, para usar el término tan popular, pues no ha tomado ni una sola semana de vacaciones desde que comenzó en la industria.

—Pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte —dice ella, tomándolo del hombro, más para asegurarse de que no huirá a ninguna parte que para darle consuelo—. Como sabes, el próximo mes es diciembre y la temporada es bastante baja, salvo por pedidos especiales a última hora. Así que quiero que tomes unas vacaciones, ¿me oyes? Necesitas descansar. Cada día te ves más cansado y eso repercute en tus fotografías. Y ahora además con esta preocupación tuya... Bueno, no sé si me entiendes.

Claro que la entiende, pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo.

—Prefiero quedarme —dice él y Yukari no puede evitar preguntarse porqué de pronto luce tan asustado, como si las vacaciones fueran algo temible, aunque quizá lo son para él, si tiene en cuenta su anterior afirmación de que _no tiene un lugar adónde ir_—. La última vez me quedé y conseguí ese contrato. Esta vez podría ser igual.

—¿Me estás escuchando siquiera, Ryouta? —pregunta ella, alzando ligeramente la voz—. Estás cansado y la calidad de tu trabajo ha disminuido drásticamente últimamente, aunque nunca como en esta semana. No, tus fotos no son malas, pero podrían ser mejores y a eso se le llama ser mediocre —dice ella, cuando Ryouta hace ademán de protestar—. Y aquí no trabajamos con personas mediocres, eso lo sabes. Así que tómate un descanso y regresa después. No te estamos echando, Ryouta. Sólo te queremos en óptimas condiciones.

—Pero... —dice él, aunque ambos saben que no tiene argumentos con los cuales defenderse, ya que él mismo ha notado que ha estado distraído y cansado, pues aunque su rutina lo hace feliz y lo mantiene ocupado, también resulta difícil de mantener por períodos tan largos de tiempo.

—De hecho, ¿qué te parece si vas a ver a tu abuela? ¿No es una buena idea? —continúa ella, sin soltarlo y más bien apretando fuertemente su hombro, de manera que más tarde, mientras Ryouta se esté dando una ducha, encontrará las marcas de sus dedos impresas en su piel—. Sí, a mí me parece buena idea. Así que nos vemos en un mes, Ryouta. Disfruta de tus vacaciones.

—¡Pero...!

—Nada de peros, ese es el tiempo que te has ganado por tu arduo trabajo, ¿no te hace feliz? —pregunta ella y sin esperar su respuesta añade—: No quiero verte por aquí en un mes, ¿me oyes? Así que ve a donde tengas que ir, incluso si quieres quedarte en tu casa el mes completo jugando videojuegos y viendo películas, no me importa. Pero si pones un pie aquí o en tus clases, ya hablé con tus profesores, quedarás despedido. Ahora, ¡buena suerte y buen viaje! —esto último lo dice con una enorme sonrisa y un tono cantarín que desentonan completamente con su semblante, hasta hace unos segundos, bastante amenazador.

Sin embargo, son lo suficientemente convicentes como para que Ryouta, que ya ha terminado su trabajo por ese día (y aparentemente por un mes), no tenga más remedio que encogerse de hombros antes de ir a su camerino por sus cosas, que se llevará a casa, pues de otro modo se le perderán al estar tanto tiempo fuera. ¿Fuera? ¿Fuera dónde? Es la pregunta que se hace, mientras camina por las calles hasta la estación del subterráneo más cercana, con los hombros caídos y sintiéndose completamente desprotegido y solo.

¿Adónde puede ir? ¿De verdad se atrevería a ir a Tonosawa? Kise decide meditarlo con la almohada y ese día se salta sus clases de cocina y también su cita en el gimnasio, seguro de que tendrá más claridad y menos miedo bajo la luz de un nuevo día. Y sin embargo, no es así. Se da cuenta de ello nada más se despierta y desayuna, sólo para encontrarse con que no tiene nada qué hacer, a nadie qué ver ni un lugar adónde ir y las horas pasan lentas, muertas casi, a su alrededor.

Podría llamar a Chihiro, piensa, mientras yace acostado de cualquier manera en el sofá de su sala de estar, mirando el enésimo programa de variedades de la mañana. Llamarla y sumergirse en el absurdo romance que ella ha estado persiguiendo desde hace varios meses, dejarse hacer, dejarse guiar; llenar sus horas vacías con ella, que se ve tan dispuesta a hacer el trabajo. Es sólo cuestión de un mensaje o una llamada y Kise se siente lo suficientemente (desesperado) dispuesto a hacerlo. Saca su teléfono de debajo de su espalda, donde además cruje una bolsa de papas fritas y tras introducir el código de seguridad, busca sus conversaciones en whatsapp, pensando en las palabras adecuadas qué decirle.

Probablemente con un _Quiero verte_ bastará y la imaginación de la chica, así como su esperanza llenará el resto. ¿No funciona así el susodicho amor? Pero en su lugar, Ryouta se descubre escribiendo algo más y enviándolo, a pesar de que podría no ser lo más sensato, mas sí lo que realmente desea.

_Historia corta: Me voy de vacaciones por un mes. ¿Podrías recoger mi correo cuando te venga bien? No te preocupes por mí y gracias. ¡Nos vemos en enero! ;)_ Ryouta envía el mensaje y obtiene una respuesta inmediata, que no lee, pues sabe que contiene preguntas que no quiere responder como: ¿Adónde vas? y ¿Por qué? En su lugar, se pone de pie y empieza a empacar sus cosas con una especie de frenesí que sin duda tiene que ver con la mala calidad de su sueño la noche anterior, empaca, pero no sin antes haber limpiado el tiradero de cosas que dejó esa mañana al desayunar. Si quiere llegar a Tonosawa antes de que anochezca debe apurarse; no le gusta viajar de noche, le trae malos recuerdos.

.

Ryouta tiene la suerte suficiente como para no tropezar con Chihiro en su camino hacia la Estación de Tokyo, donde tomará el primero de dos trenes que lo llevarán a casa de su abuela. Quizá si la hubiera visto no habría tenido el valor de irse y habría seguido con su plan original: el de engañarse y engañarla a ella, dándole falsas esperanzas. Por suerte, la rueda del destino sigue girando y él no encuentra contratiempo alguno cuando abandona su apartamento, a eso de las tres de la tarde, con dos maletas llenas de ropa para un mes y el dinero indispensable para no ser una molestia.

Hace frío en la estación y Ryouta tiembla mientras espera a que su tren sea llamado, pero no es por el frío, al que está perfectamente acostumbrado e incluso agradece, pues mantiene sus pensamientos en cosas más inmediatas, en lugar de dejarlo vagar por extremos oscuros, en donde Kuroko acecha, siempre presente.

Sin embargo, una vez se ve dentro de un vagón y tras haber enviado un último mensaje a todas las chicas que frecuenta o alguna vez frecuentó, pidiéndoles que lo dejen en paz (aunque en palabras más bonitas), también conforme el paisaje de la ciudad se va desdibujando frente a sus ojos, trayendo caminos cada vez más rurales ante sus ojos, sus recuerdos no pueden más que llevarlo de manera inevitable hacia ella, a la que se acerca físicamente con cada minuto que pasa y cada kilómetro recorrido.

¿Sabrá Kagami algo de lo sucedido? ¿Y si lo sabe, se arriesga a que le dé una paliza? ¿No se la merece? Ryouta piensa en todo esto mientras las montañas van abriéndose paso a su alrededor, cubriendo su campo de visión a izquierda y derecha y la gente comienza a descender en las diversas estaciones, ignorantes de quién es y mucho más de su dolor y ansiedad, así como de su pequeño acto de torpeza y valentía.

_No hablaré con ella ni la buscaré, si ella no quiere. Si Kagami no me deja_, se promete Ryouta, cuando el paisaje a su alrededor se vuelve familiar, tan familiar como para hacer que el estómago le de un vuelco. _No la molestaré. No la buscaré. No la molestaré_, se repite una y otra vez, mientras saca su equipaje del vagón y camina hacia la estación, temblando de pies a cabeza, nuevamente no a causa del frío.

_Pero quiero verla_, admite, mientras el tren vuelve a partir, levantando estelas de nieve y despeinando su cabello. _Y esta será la última vez._ Eso también es una promesa.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 19. Puertas abiertas.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 14.**  
y no obstante solía preguntarme  
cómo serías en tu espera  
si abrirías por ejemplo los brazos  
para abrazar mi ausencia

_Epigrama con muro_; Mario Benedetti.

Tonosawa no ha cambiado en el año que Kise lleva fuera. Sigue siendo un pueblo principalmente, que se da ciertos aires de modernidad en el estilo de algunos edificios (la galería de arte por ejemplo o el intrincado diseño de los hoteles de aguas termales, por el otro) y que consiste en dos calles largas en forma de cruz, rodeadas de bosques y montañas, en cuyo extremo final se encuentran (y ahí es donde Ryouta se dirige), las casas más antiguas del lugar. Las demás surgieron conforme diversas personas fueron mudándose y creando sus propios comercios y locales, todas en tierra que anteriormente era virgen, hasta llegar a la curiosa geografía local. En el centro de la cruz está la plaza del pueblo, a la que se llega, desde la estación de Tonosawa, caminando en línea recta hasta topar con la fuente de piedra y los bancos diseminados alrededor; una vista bastante pintoresca y que casi evoca recuerdos de aldeas europeas.

Si se sigue derecho, como Kise hace, se llega hacia su casa. La desviación a la derecha o en este caso hacia el este, lleva hacia el distrito comercial del pueblo, una extensión de tierra ligeramente plana donde se asienta el pequeño mercado y algunas tiendas especializadas, de cosméticos, de ropa, de computación, las escuelas del pueblo y poca cosa más. Si uno toma la desviación a la izquierda, por otra parte, encontrará un pequeño camino hacia la parte más alta de la montaña, donde se erige el templo local, camino que después se convertirá en escaleras, cien de ellas para ser exactos. Es aquí y en gran parte de la plaza donde se llevan a cabo los festivales y celebraciones donde alguna vez Kise vio a Kuroko usando un yukata.

Pero este camino no está vacío, ni lo está el que conecta la estación con la plaza. Aquí también hay locales y casas, tiendas de conveniencia, zapaterías y librerías, aunque todos los tomos sean usados. A ambos lados de este camino, el pueblo comienza a entrar en vida y para cuando se llega a la intersección de los caminos, ya es un bullicio de personas preparándose para la navidad.

Por suerte, ninguno de ellos ve a Ryouta ni le hace más caso que a cualquier vagabundo en la ciudad y éste se siente agradecido por ello mientras continúa en su pequeño calvario personal, sobrescribiendo los recuerdos de su último Noviembre (cuando corrió con todas sus fuerzas, subiendo la pequeña colina hacia la estación), con caras nuevas y sensaciones nuevas, si bien el sentimiento principal (la angustia) prevalece. Pero es más fácil apreciar todo cuando uno no está corriendo ni tiene los ojos anegados en lágrimas: apreciar a las familias más modernas colocando árboles de navidad frente a sus puertas y también las luces que penden de los postes en la plaza principal, donde corretean algunos niños.

El café donde Ryouta solía trabajar no está muy lejos de ahí, de hecho, Ryouta ya lo ha pasado en su camino hacia abajo desde la estación. Sólo las aguas termales están un poco más alejadas y adentrándose en la carretera que va más allá de Hakone hacia Yokohama, pues son edificios grandes y demasiado importantes para que estén en el pueblo, si bien a los turistas les encanta bajar a ver qué hay.

Sí, es una vista hermosa y cálida. Un lugar que entiende se puede llamar hogar sin dificultad. Y Ryouta avanza por él dirigiéndose a casa de su abuela, dejando atrás su vida en Tokyo (al menos momentáneamente), dejando atrás las casas de Aomine y Momoi, vacías sin ellos, hasta que encuentra la familiar fachada del lugar que lo acogió durante medio año, con su porche delantero y su jardín de flores, ahora cubierto de nieve; con sus ventanas que casi parecen ojos y en las que brilla una solitaria luz; aunque su abuela no sabe que está ahí, Kise Ryouta no duda que ella le espera.

Ryouta avanza hacia la casa arrastrando su maleta y con la otra bajo el brazo, agradecido de todo el ejercicio que ha hecho, pues de otro modo yacería tirado en alguna parte, incapaz de moverse. Su abuela lo espera, de eso está seguro. Y también de otra cosa, que salta a su mente nada más ve la casa azul de Kagami y Kuroko, en donde no brilla ninguna luz, como si estuviera deshabitada. Siempre cabe esa posibilidad, pero Ryouta no tiene esa suerte. Mucho menos Kuroko.

Como sea, de la otra cosa que está seguro es de que ella no le espera.

Kuroko no.

Pero a veces, la certeza no equivale a verdad.

.

Ryouta se detiene frente a la puerta de su casa durante al menos un minuto, ponderando sus posibilidades: por un lado, podría dar media vuelta y tomar el tren a Tokyo, lo que le permitiría estar en su departamento antes de medianoche, pero con un largo y aburrido invierno por delante. Por otro lado, si se queda, se expone a un sinfín de penalidades y sufrimientos inimaginables, empezando por la angustia de saber a Kuroko del otro lado de la calle y con ella, un esposo que podría o no decidir darle una paliza. Y lo que su abuela menos necesita es preocuparse por él mientras está en cama como un enfermo más del cual cuidar.

Las dos opciones tienen sus ventajas y desventajas, o al menos eso le dice la lógica. Sin embargo, hay un hecho que permanece inalterable: estando o no en Tonosawa, Kise pensará en ella, quizá ahora con más razón, pues ha visitado el pueblo por el que transita todos los días, que la ve por las mañanas y que recorre por las tardes, de regreso del trabajo. Y eso en sí mismo constituirá una tortura suficiente para él, quizá incluso peor estando en Tokyo y con tantas horas vacías por delante.

Así pues y convenciéndose de estar haciendo lo _menos peor_ para su salud mental, Ryouta empuja la puerta, que se abre con un crujido (las casas en Tonosawa nunca están cerradas, pues raramente ocurren robos u otros crímenes), presentándole un vestíbulo a oscuras, en donde, más allá, se puede vislumbrar a una figura dormida en el sofá más cercano a la entrada de la sala de estar mientras la televisión desgrana un programa de variedades que Ryouta conoce muy bien, pues fue invitado el día de su cumpleaños.

La mujer sobre el sofá no es su abuela, como Kise comprueba cuando se acerca a ella y la observa bajo la luz parpadeante de la televisión. Es la enfermera contratada por su familia para hacerse cargo y Ryouta no la culpa ni trata de despertarla, pues entiende que debe de estar agotada al tener a su cuidado y durante 24 horas a una mujer adulta. Así que, tras apagar la televisión, dejando a la mujer a oscuras, Kise se aventura hacia la escalera, sin tropezar ni tirar nada; aún recuerda la distribución de las cosas en la casa, a pesar de que lleva un año fuera.

La habitación de su abuela está al final del pasillo; Kise no se detiene a ver la suya, aunque después la encontrará tal y como la dejó, sin un solo ápice de polvo y lista para recibirlo. El corazón le late cada vez más rápido conforme se acerca a la puerta de la habitación, pues entiende que éste será el paso que definirá su estancia en Tonosawa; en cuanto su abuela lo vea no habrá vuelta atrás. Y aun así, Kise se obliga a avanzar, para después tocar la puerta con los nudillos, mientras trata de controlar el miedo que le sube por la garganta y le retumba en la cabeza.

—Adelante —dice la voz de su abuela, tan débil, que Kise no puede evitar abrir la puerta de un golpe, para encontrarla en la más profunda oscuridad—. ¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunta la mujer, incorporándose como puede en la cama con ayuda de sus codos, hasta dar con la silueta de un joven, apenas distinguible gracias a la luz de las farolas de la calle.

—Soy yo, abuela —dice Ryouta, avanzando hacia ella ayudado por el sonido de su voz—. Ryouta —dice, para disipar cualquier duda—. Mi representante me dio unas semanas de vacaciones y pensé que debía venir a verte, si todavía me necesitas aquí, claro. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, Ryouta —dice ella y la oscuridad le impide ver su sonrisa—. Pero antes de hablar de cualquier cosa, enciende la luz, ¿quieres? Estaba dormida, los sedantes y calmantes del dolor siempre me dan mucho sueño, por eso me encontraste aquí, pero no te preocupes. Mejor cuéntame qué tal te va —dice ella, después de que Ryouta enciende la luz, iluminando una habitación decorada al estilo clásico, con grabados de caligrafía en las paredes, mezclados con algunos cuadros de su autoría y reproducciones de favoritos—. Te he visto mucho en revistas y un poco en televisión, pero quiero escucharlo todo de tus propios labios.

Kise no responde durante algunos segundos, más interesado en la vista que tiene frente a él. Su abuela está completamente vendada de la cintura hacia abajo, si bien no se observan férulas ni nada por el estilo, lo que no significa que la lesión no haya sido grave y aun así, Ryouko parece tener buen ánimo y estar saludable, obviando, claro está, la palidez de su rostro y el que ha perdido unos cuantos kilos.

—Primero dime cómo estás —dice él, sentándose a los pies de la cama—. ¿O necesitas algo? Vi a tu enfermera en la sala, está dormida, pero puedo ayudarte mientras ella descansa un poco —dice él, haciendo ademán de levantarse para ir a la cocina o adonde ella quiera, pero su abuela niega con la cabeza y en su lugar sonríe.

—No es necesario, Ryouta. Estoy bien, así como me ves. Aunque no te culpo por estar preocupado, supongo que ya me veo muy vieja y lo soy, pero todavía tengo fuerzas —dice ella, tomándolo de la mano, sorprendida de lo que ha llegado a ser en tan poco tiempo, cuando antes era apenas un niño que corría a esconderse detrás suyo cada vez que Aomine Daiki conseguía atrapar un gusano de tierra.

—No digas eso, abuela —dice él, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No es gracioso.

—Está bien, está bien —dice ella, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano—. Entonces déjame explicarte todos esos detalles aburridos sobre lo que pasó para que después puedas contarme lo que realmente me interesa, ¿de acuerdo?

Ryouta asiente y la mujer le explica los detalles sobre su fractura, así como que tuvo que someterse a una cirugía, en la que le colocaron algunos dispositivos metálicos para fortalecer sus huesos, lo que repercutió en que ahora esté completamente vendada y en reposo. Posteriormente y cuando los huesos hayan soldado, tendrá que empezar sesiones de rehabilitación física y fisioterapéutica, pero por lo mientras está reducida a ser cuidada por su enfermera (Chiyoko), por lo menos un mes más.

—Bueno, ahora es tu turno —dice ella, cuando termina su relato, pero luego se lo piensa mejor, cuando Kise lanza un bostezo al aire y ella observa las maletas que están en el piso, al lado de él—: Discúlpame, olvidé que acabas de llegar. Me olvidé completamente por la emoción de verte de nuevo, ¿quieres dejar tus cosas en tu habitación primero? ¿Y quizás cenar algo? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

—Un mes, abuela. Me dieron un mes de vacaciones y pienso pasarlo aquí, sino... Sino es inconveniente —dice él y ella sabe muy bien a qué se refiere, no sólo porque Ryouta ha desviado la vista, sino también porque de pronto ha comenzado a rascarse la mejilla, un gesto bastante delator y único en él.

—Ryouta —dice ella y su voz ha ganado toda la autoridad y fuerza que hasta ella creyó perdida después del accidente—. Hay algo que tengo que decirte, muy importante y que creo debes saber inmediatamente.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta él, pensando que quizá su abuela le pedirá que se vaya pronto o algo así, lo que no explica del todo el miedo que ha empezado a treparle por el cuerpo, paralizándolo y logrando que se le forme un nudo en el estómago—. Si es sobre el tiempo de mi estancia, si te molesta, puedo...

—No —dice Ryouko, apretándole la mano con tanta fuerza que le hace daño—. Es sobre Kuroko-san y Kagami-kun —Los ojos de Ryouta se ensanchan ante la mención de dichos nombres y, si es posible, su corazón redobla la velocidad de sus palpitaciones. No esperaba tener que lidiar con ellos tan pronto, no en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando los temores se acrecentan, no cuando acaba de llegar. Pero tampoco le sorprende demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que huyó de casa de su abuela y seguramente le causó muchos problemas, por lo que un regaño sería lo menos que se merece—. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado, cuando tu madre te llamó para pedirte que regresaras?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —pregunta él, sin saber adónde va la conversación, pero sin dejar de sentirse preocupado y atemorizado.

—Fue porque yo se lo pedí. Y realmente lo siento mucho, Ryouta. Porque de algún modo fui yo quien te obligó a marcharte y aunque al final todo salió bien, nunca pude perdonarme la manera en la que dejaste Tonosawa, en la que peleaste con tu madre y en cómo te despediste de Kuroko-san —Las lágrimas asoman en los ojos de la mujer, cuyo rostro surcado de arrugas parece incluso más viejo y cansado que antes, lo que logra que el corazón de Kise se contraiga.

—No digas eso, abuela —pide él, devolviéndole el apretón de manos—. Lo que pasó fue culpa mía. Pensé cosas que no debía, asumí y me atreví a tener esperanzas en cosas fuera de mi alcance. Ahora ya no lo hago más, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte —concluye él, lo que consigue que su abuela se sienta mucho peor, pues de lo que Kuroko le dijo la noche de la desaparición de Ryouta y de lo que está escuchando ahora, bien puede imaginarse lo que sucedió entre ellos; algo que ella, de algún modo, creó—. Sé que querías lo mejor para mí, así que está bien. Podemos olvidarlo.

—Hay algo más —dice ella, que no ha quedado conforme con la conversación y no quiere desaprovechar la ocasión de enmendar su error, si es que todavía es posible (y algo en los ojos de Ryouta le dice que todavía lo es)—. En febrero del año pasado, durante un incendio... —dice ella, buscando signos de reconocimiento en las facciones de su nieto, pues el caso de Kagami fue muy sonado e incluso le hicieron un homenaje público, pero sin encontrarlo; al parecer Ryouta no sabe nada al respecto—. Kagami-kun falleció.

—¿Eh? Ah... —Conforme Ryouta va asimilando la noticia, suceden varias cosas a la vez: en primer lugar, sus ojos recorren de un lado a otro la habitación, como si buscara alguna prueba tácita de lo que acaba de escuchar o quizá, más bien, alguna prueba de que no está alucinando. Luego empieza a temblar, apenas imperceptiblemente, pero aun así, su abuela se da cuenta porque sus manos siguen unidas y él la tiene agarrada fuertemente, tanto que le hace daño. Ryouta es incapaz de formar palabras por al menos un minuto y abre y cierra la boca como pez fuera del agua, aunque nada podría estar más lejos de resultar gracioso, pues tiene todo el semblante contraído, como cuando era niño y estaba a punto de llorar—. Con razón no hay luz en su casa. ¿Hace mucho que... ella se fue?

—No se ha ido —dice Ryouko, tras unos momentos de observarlo fijamente—. Kuroko-san sigue viviendo en la casa de enfrente. Aunque probablemente esté dormida o fuera, pero sigue ahí —Quiere agregar que debería de ir a verla, pero no está segura de cómo podrían tomarlo ambos, sobre todo cuando la sugerencia proviene de ella, que tan empeñada estaba en separarlos. Aun así espera que sea suficiente, aunque sabe que no será fácil. Suficiente para que vuelvan a acercarse y, ahora que no está Kagami, darse una oportunidad.

Pero su nieto no parece tener la misma idea. Y si Ryouko supiera lo que pasa por su mente, quizá no habría pensado siquiera en invitarlo. Y es que Ryouta no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal ahora que Kuroko está sola: podría pensar que ha regresado precisamente por eso, podría odiarlo más de lo que seguramente ya lo hace, creyéndolo un aprovechado y sin corazón, pues aunque ha logrado salvarse de una pelea con Kagami, nada podría ser peor que saberla libre y sobre todo triste, porque lo que menos necesita es que él le recuerde lo que pasó.

—Ya veo —dice él, por fin, tras una larga pausa, que para él no ha sido más que un parpadeo—. Es... Es horrible. Supongo que iré a visitar la tumba de Kagamicchi mañana mismo, s-si me dices dónde está —Kise se pone de pie y esta vez su abuela no hace ademán de detenerlo, pues puede leer en sus facciones el shock que le ha causado la noticia y todas sus implicaciones—. Bueno —dice, tratando de sonar alegre y su abuela no puede evitar odiar esa nueva faceta de él, que sabe fingir tan bien—. Iré a guardar mis cosas y por un vaso con agua, espero que no te moleste, pero me muero de sed. ¡No tardo! ¿Quieres que despierte a Chiyoko-san por si necesitas algo?

—No, gracias. Estaré bien —dice ella y tan pronto como termina de hablar, Ryouta sale de la habitación, arrastrando sus maletas lo mejor y más rápido que le es posible, pero no la engaña y Ryouko no se sorprende cuando lo escucha bajar las escaleras, tras haber dejado caer su equipaje en algún lugar del corredor (quizá frente a la puerta de su habitación), para después abrir la puerta y abandonar la casa, aunque quizá (o eso espera) no con la intención de huir por segunda vez.

.

Ryouta no está muy seguro de cómo llegó al porche delantero, sólo está consciente del sentimiento de querer huir que impulsó sus piernas nada más abandonó la habitación de su abuela y a la par de este sentimiento, también existe otro de miedo, del que no puede escapar por mucho que corra. Y es irónico que se sienta así cuando todo a su alrededor (la noche estrellada pero fría, los jardines circundantes cubiertos de nieve y el canto de un búho lejano) son la personificación misma de la tranquilidad, que le ha sido arrebatada con apenas unas cuantas palabras y muchas intenciones tras de ellas. Aunque, ¿cuáles? De eso no está seguro.

Ryouta se inclina, de manera que sus manos descansan sobre sus rodillas y es la viva imagen de un hombre que acaba de correr un maratón. Tiene la respiración agitada y sólo le falta el sudor, corriendo por sus mejillas y frente, además de la ropa deportiva, para ser la imagen perfecta de un comercial de televisión. Pero no hay sudor; tiene la piel congelada por el miedo y sus pensamientos se agolpan en su mente, apenas dejándole espacio para procesar lo que está sucediendo frente a sus ojos: en la casa de enfrente ha aparecido una pequeña luciérnaga roja.

Justo como la primera noche en que vio a Kuroko.

Con Kagami.

.

Aunque Kuroko ha tratado de dejar de fumar (sobretodo desde que ella y Kagami comenzaron a tomarse en serio los planes de formar una familia), después de su muerte y quizá a consecuencia de ésta, su consumo de tabaco aumentó. Antes solía fumar un cigarro al día como máximo; ahora se conforma con al menos tres, dependiendo de qué tan estresada se sienta y esa noche, la noche en la que Ryouta regresa, Kuroko sale al porche un poco antes de que él haga su aparición, para fumar su último cigarrillo del día, un hábito difícil de dejar.

Kuroko está pensando en qué debería de hacer en navidad, dado que recibió la invitación de sus padres para permanecer unos días en su casa, cuando Ryouta sale de la casa de enfrente dando un portazo y con toda la apariencia de haber corrido al menos un kilómetro a toda velocidad. Por supuesto, en principio Kuroko piensa que está alucinando, pues sabe de manera realista que no hay posibilidad alguna de que Ryouta haya regresado y que más bien es su imaginación la que le está jugando una mala pasada. Aunque si es así, al menos ya puede sentirse un poco más tranquila de que haya empezado a imaginarlo de manera más _realista_, en lugar de con la indumentaria de sus revistas de moda, en una extraña mezcla de recuerdos y retazos de la realidad que ella absorbe mediante revistas y la televisión.

Normalmente, cualquier alucinación que ella pueda tener de Kise desaparece tras unos minutos, a menos claro que sea algo _especial_, en la oscuridad y privacidad de su habitación, pero lo que hace que Kuroko empiece a cuestionarse si de verdad se está imaginando al joven frente a ella, inclinado sobre sus rodillas, es que después de un rato, en lugar de irse parece hacerse más sólido bajo la luz de la farola más cercana, que ilumina la mitad de su rostro y crea sombras alrededor de su bufanda y su abrigo, mientras que resalta con motas de luz su cabello y ojos dorados.

Es demasiado vívido, pero tiene que ser un sueño, ¿no? La posibilidad de que sea real la hace temblar y tras darle una calada a su cigarro, Kuroko decide enfrentar al fantasma que ha estado persiguiéndola desde que se marchó, quizá con más ahínco en los últimos meses, desde que lo vio en televisión y descubrió que estaba equivocada con respecto a él.

—Buenas noches, Kise-kun —dice ella, llevándose el cigarro a los labios una vez más, segura de que no va a responderle. Casi nunca lo hace y si lo hace, su voz es una mezcla sacada de sus recuerdos, que puede sonar triste y feliz a la vez. Kuroko ve cómo la figura levanta lentamente la cabeza y cuando por fin se endereza, su rostro queda en sombras; otro efecto demasiado real.

—Buenas noches, Kuroko... san —dice Ryouta, que durante un segundo ha pensado lo mismo que ella, confundiéndola con una ilusión de su mente. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Kuroko, sabe que no está soñando porque ahora Kuroko tiene el cabello largo, probablemente más allá de los hombros y nunca la había visto vestida para el invierno; sus recuerdos consisten en vestidos de colores y pantalones cortos, no en abrigos y botas. No en su nariz, levemente sonrojada debido al frío y sus ojos con ojeras.

Es el peor momento para haberse encontrado y por eso Kise trata de ser cauteloso, pues no quiere que ella piense lo peor, ni mucho menos que se dé cuenta de lo nervioso y asustado que está. Después de todo, no sabe qué decir o cómo comportarse, teniendo en cuenta lo desastroso de su último encuentro. Un _buenas noches_ no es suficiente y aun así, le resulta demasiado.

Y es precisamente esto lo que hace a Kuroko darse cuenta de que no está alucinando, eso y el _Kuroko-san_ tan frío, tan propio y a la vez tan entendible, que Ryouta le ha dirigido. Pues siempre que lo imagina él le dice _Kurokocchi_, con esa voz tan llena de cariño que ahora duele por su ausencia. Él es real, regresó aunque quién sabe porqué motivo y por cuánto tiempo. Regresó y no es el mismo (como ella no es la misma) del que se despidió de manera tan desastrosa hace un año atrás.

Kise está un poco más alto y todo su aspecto habla de cuidado y esmero; si Kuroko se atreviera a posar su mano sobre su piel, la encontraría tersa y suave, perfumada por agua de colonia para después del afeitado. Pero no sólo es su piel la que reluce, incluso sin la base de maquillaje que le ponen en las sesiones fotográficas para prevenir las zonas brillosas, también su cabello, ligeramente más largo, luce un aspecto que ella asocia con comerciales de shampoo milagrosos.

—Te he visto en revistas y en televisión —dice Kuroko, tratando de obviar el incómodo silencio entre ellos y también ocultando así el escrutinio del que lo está haciendo objeto. Ryouta lleva un pantalón color caqui, botas negras, un cárdigan del mismo color sobre una camisa blanca y sobre todo esto, una chaqueta de cuero color café, en donde descansa, sobre su cuello y como una serpiente, una bufanda de color naranja. Parece salido de un catálogo y Kuroko tiene que admitir que, si algo bueno salió de ese último año separados, fue su sentido de la moda, que antes era pésimo y ahora excede en todos los sentidos.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta Ryouta, sin dejar de cambiar su peso de una pierna a otra. Le sorprende saberlo, pero no alberga ninguna esperanza (tener esperanzas es dirigirse nuevamente hacia la ruina) de que haya sido algo más que un simple vistazo pasajero, en la sección de revistas de la tienda de conveniencia más cercana o su imagen, captada un segundo, al pasar los canales en busca de algo mejor.

—Parece que te está yendo muy bien, Kise-kun —dice ella, apartando por fin la vista hacia su cigarro, que ya se ha consumido entre sus dedos, dejando en el suelo un montoncito de ceniza, el menor de sus problemas—. Me alegra mucho que así sea, te lo mereces. Sé que trabajas muy duro —Kuroko se esfuerza por sonreír, pero lo único que consigue es que las comisuras de sus labios tiemblen un poco.

—Ah. Um... Gracias. Todavía me falta mucho por mejorar —dice él, todavía sin creerse del todo la situación, el que ella esté enfrente suyo, con las mejillas y la nariz un poco enrojecidas, exhalando nubes de vapor conforme las palabras abandonan sus labios. Y sobre todo no puede creerlo porque piensa en el infierno que seguramente debió haber pasado cuando Kagami murió y en el que seguramente todavía vive, aunque quizá no con la misma intensidad que en el primer día. Y ahí está él, de nuevo en Tonosawa, quizá para arruinarle aun más las que deberían de ser unas vacaciones tranquilas... Para ambos—. En realidad ahora estoy de vacaciones —dice él, tras otro momento de silencio—. Y vine a ver a mi abuela, por lo del accidente, ya sabes. Me quedaré todo este mes —dice él y a Kuroko no se le escapa el tono de disculpa en su voz, que está muy cerca de ser exactamente igual al de aquél día en que le confesó sus sentimientos por ella—. Pero no te molestaré —añade, ante el silencio de ella, que ha interpretado como una mala señal—. Lo prometo, Kuroko-san.

Kuroko frunce el entrecejo. No le gusta el tono ni la manera en la que Kise se dirige a ella, aunque entiende porqué se está comportando así, pues además es la manera más diplomática de llevar el asunto que pende entre ellos en el aire, doloroso e incómodo. Aun así, le molesta que haga asunciones sobre ella y sobre lo que podría molestarle o no, por lo que se lo hace saber inmediatamente.

—No me molestas, Kise-kun —dice ella y sabe que no puede hacer nada con respecto a que le llame _Kuroko-san_, cuando ella ya se ha acostumbrado y prefiere el _Kurokocchi_.

—Gracias, Kuroko-san —dice Ryouta, cuyo alivio no sólo se transluce en su voz, sino también en sus facciones, que se suavizan por un instante, antes de volver a endurecerse, pues no se siente con el derecho de hablar con ella, sobre todo porque quiere dejar de hacerle y hacerse daño, lo que no conseguirá si sigue fomentando la amistad (si es que todavía la hay) entre ellos—. Bueno... Tengo que irme, mi abuela me espera —dice él, dándose media vuelta, pues su voluntad es débil y su corazón lo es aun más.

—Kise-kun —lo llama ella, no muy segura de qué quiere decirle. Quizá sólo quiere que permanezca a su lado un poco más, para cerciorarse de que no es una ilusión, si bien todo, desde su apariencia hasta su actitud, le dicen que es real.

—Y Kuroko-san —dice él, ignorando su llamada—. No lo sabía, mi abuela acaba de decirmelo, pero lamento mucho tu pérdida. Kagamicchi era un buen tipo.

Kise entra a casa antes de que Kuroko pueda decir algo, aunque tampoco se le ocurre nada con qué retenerlo. Tiene la vista empañada por las lágrimas, pero no se molesta en enjugarlas con sus manos llenas de ceniza. Está acostumbrada a llorar desde que Kagami murió.

Aunque en esta ocasión no llora por él.

.

Ryouta cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y se recarga contra ella, pero aunque las piernas le tiemblan, se las arregla para no terminar en el suelo, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

No esperaba ver a Kuroko tan pronto y sinceramente, no tras haber recibido dicha noticia. Pero la vida es impredecible; ahí está la prueba.

Sin embargo, Ryouta sabe cómo enfrentarla. Ya no es el mismo chiquillo que se marchó llorando hacia Tokyo, incapaz de hacerle frente a sus problemas y por eso, se las arregla para componer su mejor sonrisa antes de subir a la habitación de su abuela, donde con un tono alegre y que parece espontáneo (pero que no la engaña), le cuenta sus aventuras en Tokyo.

_La vida sigue_, ese es su lema ahora, por muy despiadado que suene.

.

Al día siguiente y conforme a lo prometido, Kise acude al cementerio, no sin antes haberle pedido los detalles a su abuela sobre el lugar en donde está enterrado Kagami, así sobre cómo llegar, pues nunca ha estado ahí antes; cuando era niño le tenía pavor a los fantasmas y jamás se acercó, ni siquiera cuando la familia visitaba la tumba de su abuelo, fallecido antes de que él naciera.

Para gran alivio de Kise, el cementerio está solo cuando llega ahí, a primera hora de la mañana (lo que no significa que nadie lo haya visto) y él no puede evitar un escalofrío al pensar en que es lógico que no haya nadie en invierno, cuando todo parece más solitario y embrujado. Aun así, Kise se obliga a avanzar por entre la fila de lápidas que se alzan frente a él, la mayoría cubiertas por una capa de nieve y se detiene un momento a visitar a su abuelo, un alemán que renunció a su apellido, su hogar e incluso su nacionalidad por casarse con su abuela, cuya descendencia, como él podía constatar, había heredado sus mejores rasgos: el cabello y los ojos dorados, las facciones finas y la tez blanca como de porcenala, de las que él ahora hace uso en su trabajo.

Kise presenta sus respetos ante su abuelo, que se encuentra en la parte más profunda del cementerio y por ende más vieja, antes de dirigirse a la tumba de la familia de Kagami, cuyo único distintivo de todas las demás está en que se encuentra bajo un árbol de cerezos, cuyas ramas están vacías, como dedos muertos, en pleno invierno. Y cuando llega ahí no le sorprende ver que no hay rastro de nieve en sus superficies, si bien la última nevada importante fue hace dos días. Pero no le es difícil imaginar a Kuroko limpiando la nieve, arreglando unas cuantas flores de temporada y haciendo sus ofrendas de comida y arroz; casi puede verla cuando cierra los ojos, una figura solitaria ocupándose de su esposo en el silencio del invierno, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro, en donde el frío y el paso de los meses han secado sus lágrimas.

—Hola, Kagamicchi —dice él, con su mejor voz jovial—. Hola, señores Kagami —añade, sintiéndose un poco idiota, pero es que no se siente lo suficientemente valiente como para adoptar la pose de aquellos que rezan, con las manos juntas a modo de oración y los ojos cerrados, pues teme que así como él se comunica con Kagami, él pueda devolverle la palabra y recriminarle lo que hizo.

Aun así, Kise no se muestra irrespetuoso y añade su propio plato de comida al que Kuroko ya ha dejado, así como también una flor, que consiguió apresuradamente en el pueblo y que sin duda no tardará en marchitarse. _Lo siento_, piensa, mientras se inclina para acomodarlo todo. _Espero no haber causado problemas, aunque probablemente fue así. De verdad lo siento, Kagamicchi. Y más lamento no haberme podido disculpar cara a cara, pero si algo puedo prometerte ahora, es que no lo volveré a hacer. La quiero pero no lo volveré a hacer. Ya nos hemos hecho suficiente daño._

.

Más tarde ese día y mientras Kise se encuentra ocupado desempacando sus cosas, Kuroko escucha las primeras habladurías respecto a ella y Kise. Alguien (la mujer de la floristería para ser más exactos) lo ha visto y no ha dejado pasar ni un segundo para comunicárselo a los demás, con su propio añadido de chismes y especulaciones.

Kuroko se encuentra formada en la fila para comprar carne en el distrito comercial de Tonosawa, cuando a sus oídos llega su nombre y el de Ryouta, pronunciados con tanta malicia y curiosidad que por un segundo le hacen preguntarse si la persona que está hablando ha elevado el tono de voz de manera consciente para llamar su atención.

—¿Crees que haya regresado por ella? —pregunta la voz de una mujer mayor, unos cuantos metros detrás de Kuroko—. Ahora que ya no está Kagami-san, no me sorprendería. Después de todo, eran muy cercanos mientras estuvo aquí y si yo fuera ella, no sería nada tonta como para desaprovechar a alguien tan guapísimo como él. ¡Es modelo! —dice la mujer, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—No lo sé —dice otra voz y es de un hombre, que por el tono de voz, bien podría ser su esposo—. Yo no estaría tan seguro, Sayo. Por eso mismo que dices que es modelo, debe de tener a un montón de chicas detrás suyo, seguro que no le falta con quien dormir —dice el hombre, antes de soltar una carcajada—. Es famoso y ella no. Claro que eso no significa nada en sí mismo. Bien podrías tener razón, pero habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa, ¿no?

Kuroko no escucha la respuesta de la mujer, Sayo y sólo se da cuenta de que la fila ha avanzado cuando alguien le pide que avance. Se encuentra muy ocupada sopesando lo que acaba de escuchar y contrastándolo con lo que sucedió la noche anterior (como si no hubiera sido suficiente pasar la mitad de la noche en vela, pensándolo), muy segura de que las impresiones de Sayo y su esposo no podrían estar más equivocadas, al menos al respecto de que Ryouta regresó sólo para aprovechar el que ahora sea viuda. Él también se lo dejó muy claro la noche anterior y en tono de disculpa. No lo sabía y en cuanto lo supo, ningún plan extraño cruzó su mente, no después de la negativa tan tajante que recibió la última vez que decidió intentar algo tan estúpidamente arriesgado como confesar sus sentimientos.

Pero Kuroko no puede estar tan segura de su otra afirmación. _Seguro que no le falta con quien dormir_, ha dicho el hombre y a ella no le sorprendería saber que esto es cierto, pero a la par que lo entiende también le causa cierto malestar, que ella cree injustificado, pues contradice su sentimiento, realmente sincero, de alegría al ver que ha podido seguir adelante después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

_Probablemente estoy siendo demasiado consciente de mí misma_, piensa Kuroko, cuando por fin está frente al vendedor y le pide su orden. Aunque en una cosa sí que tienen razón Sayo y su esposo, y es que sólo el tiempo dirá.

El tiempo y su convicción de que es lo mejor permanecer separados, ahora que Ryouta tiene una vida y ella está reconstruyendo la suya.

.

Dicha convicción, un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, los mantiene separados durante una semana, que Ryouta pasa cuidando de su abuela y acostumbrándose de nuevo a la quietud de Tonosawa, donde falta el sonido del tráfico y la música de sus vecinos, todos ellos elementos que lo hacían sentir siempre en movimiento, útil y vivo. En Tonosawa las cosas son diferentes, hay cierta predilección por el silencio y poco puede Ryouta hacer para matar el tiempo, pues no hay gimnasios o karaokes, mucho menos cines o bares en los que pasar el rato y por ende, en los cuales olvidar sus problemas, todos ellos ahora (¿ahora?) relacionados con Kuroko, a quien no puede sacarse de la cabeza.

No ahora que están tan cerca y les es inevitable verse aunque sea unos momentos por las mañanas para desearse _buenos días_, antes de seguir sus respectivos caminos, sus respectivas vidas uno frente a otro. Quizá eso es precisamente lo que lo vuelve loco, la constatación de su cercanía y a la vez de la distancia que los separa por mutuo acuerdo.

Tan cerca en sus pensamientos, tan lejos físicamente. Quizá incluso más que cuando él estaba en Tokyo, posando para las cámaras bajo los reflectores, acostándose con medio mundo y fingiendo que todo iba fenomenal.

—Deberías de ir a verla —le dice su abuela el jueves por la noche, mientras ella, Kise y Chiyoko están en la sala de estar, cada uno dedicado a algo diferente. Ella, sumida en un libro sobre teoría del arte, Chiyoko mirando el noticiario vespertino y Kise, por enésima vez, mirando el libro que Kuroko le prestó la última vez que se vieron y que nunca pudo regresarle. Un libro que lo acompañó durante todo un año y que releyó más de una vez, tratando de encontrar los secretos de Kuroko entre sus páginas, deseando a la vez que todo hubiese sido tan fácil para ellos como lo fue para los protagonistas del libro, que terminaron, como era de esperarse, juntos al final.

—No quiero molestarla —dice Ryouta y es la respuesta que da siempre que su abuela le hace dicha sugerencia, aunque nunca explica porqué. Para él, la historia que Kuroko y él comparten es secreta; nada más lejos de la realidad. Quizá si lo supiera cobraría sentido para él la insistencia de su abuela y la resistiría aun más, pero la mujer no le dice nada. No dice que sabe cómo terminaron las cosas y que por eso trata de enmendarlas, pero eso no significa que ceje en su empeño.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo sola —dice Ryouko, sin levantar la vista de su libro, pues no quiere delatar su interés en que todo salga bien—. Estoy segura de que se alegrará de que la visites, antes solían ser muy unidos, ¿no es así? Y ella necesita a un amigo, sobre todo ahora que está empezando a componer su vida.

—Ya es muy tarde —dice Kise, que no tiene ningún argumento con qué convencerla salvo ese—. Seguramente estará descansando ahora, no quiero molestarla —repite, dejando el libro por la paz a su lado y concentrándose también en la televisión—. Hoy no, después —dice y aunque a simple vista parece completamente concentrado en los desastres que se suceden en el mundo y en la bolsa de valores, a Ryouko no le pasa desapercibida su mirada perdida y la manera en la que, algunos minutos después, vuelve a tomar el libro entre sus manos de manera inconsciente.

Quiere verla, pero no se atreve. Ryouko lo entiende, pero no está dispuesta a dejar que algo así la detenga; incluso si no empienzan a salir juntos, le gustaría que enmendaran su amistad y eso no será posible hasta que vuelvan a hablarse como mínimo, cosa que sólo conseguirá si toma medidas más drásticas. _Hoy no_, ha dicho Ryouta y ella sonríe ante las implicaciones de dichas palabras. _Hoy no, pero mañana sí_, piensa ella. _Ya me ocuparé de que así sea._

.

Kuroko despierta a la mañana siguiente con el sonido del timbre taladrándole la cabeza. Afuera, los primeros rayos del sol se asoman por el horizonte y el mundo se encuentra teñido de azul, una bruma azul que le impide ver por dónde va mientras avanza por el corredor hacia las escaleras, chocando contra las paredes mientras se frota los ojos, cada vez con mayor rapidez, pues de pronto la ha asaltado la idea de que podría ser algo urgente; alguien dispuesto a informarle de otra tragedia, a juzgar por la hora y el día (domingo, antes de las 7 am).

Así pues, Kuroko apenas es consciente de su aspecto cuando abre la puerta (y sólo de milagro consiguió no tropezar en las escaleras en su alocada carrera por alcanzar a la silueta que se adivina del otro lado). Pero quien está del otro lado no es ningún policía o familiar, con el rostro deshecho por la conmoción y las lágrimas, estado que ella misma experimentó y aprendió a reconocer cuando Kagami murió; no, quien está del otro lado es Kise y parece tan adormilado como ella.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —pregunta él, sin poder reprimir un bostezo y ella no se explica qué está haciendo frente a su puerta tan temprano, cuando sus ojeras delatan que no ha tenido muchas horas de sueño en más de una noche; esas ojeras no estaban ahí el día en que llegó a Tonosawa.

—Buenos días, Kise-kun —dice ella, imitando su bostezo—. Pues sí, en realidad estaba dormida. ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta ella, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, pues se imagina que debe de haber pasado algo lo suficientemente grave como para que Kise aparezca, en pijama y con el rostro hinchado por el sueño, frente a su puerta.

—Pffft, Kurokoc... san, ¡tu cabello! —Ryouta no puede reprimir la risa que le causa ver el cabello de la mujer, todo enredado como el nido de un pájaro, en contraste con su rostro inexpresivo y más bien todavía a medio camino entre el sueño y la realidad. Algunos mechones están de punta como en esas películas de Frankenstein que veía cuando niño y las puntas se han curvado hacia arriba, dándole una apariencia bastante peculiar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lleva un pijama de dos piezas un poco largo, que la hace parecer más joven de lo que realmente es; una niña.

—Oh —dice ella, tomando uno de sus mechones y admirándolo durante un instante, como si la sorprendiera constatar algo que sabe es parte de su persona desde que era niña y que hacía que todo el mundo la reprendiera, pero que ahora ha hecho reír a Kise, de una manera tan simple y espontánea que a ella le duele un poco el corazón—. Lo siento, acabo de despertarme. Pero así es siempre —dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros y sin obviar que él no ha hecho ademán alguno por entrar—. Claro que Kise-kun no ofrece una apariencia mucho mejor —añade con una sonrisa, que logra de alguna manera suavizar el ambiente entre ellos.

—Sí, bueno —dice él, rascándose la nuca y evitando su mirada—. Lo que pasa es que se acabó el azúcar y a mi abuela se le ha ocurrido que desea tomar té a la manera inglesa esta mañana, así que me envió aquí para conseguir un poco, pues no ha querido que Chiyoko-san... Su enfermera, vaya a conseguirla, dice que sería abusar de ella... —dice, negando con la cabeza, pues no puede entender las excentricidades de su abuela—. Ya compraré una bolsa más tarde, pero por eso he tenido que molestarte, de verdad lo siento, Kuroko-san —dice él, enseñándole una taza, en la que planea llevarse el azúcar de vuelta, aunque cuando regrese a su abuela se le habrá quitado cualquier pretensión de tomar té.

—No es ninguna molestia, Kise-kun —dice ella, tomando la taza de sus manos, antes de darse media vuelta para enfilar hacia la cocina—. Regreso en un momento. Si así lo deseas, puedes pasar. Está haciendo mucho frío como para que estés ahí fuera, con nada más que la pijama —Kuroko no espera su respuesta y se dirige hacia la cocina, donde Kise la oye trajinar, sin duda sirviendo el azúcar en la taza.

En realidad, Kuroko tiene razón. Está haciendo mucho frío y Ryouta no puede evitar abrazarse a sí mismo mientras espera, pero ninguna fuerza humana (o en este caso natural), podría convencerlo en esos momentos de poner los pies dentro de la casa, ni qué decir del resto del cuerpo. Su memoria sensorial recuerda muy bien lo que aconteció la última vez y Kise casi puede sentir el dolor lacerante con el que corrió por el pasillo hacia la salida o experimentar la sensación de ansiedad y emoción que sentía antes de decir las palabras definitivas; son mariposas en su estómago, que nada (¿de verdad?) tienen que ver con que ha visto a Kuroko tan temprano, como sin duda nadie más, salvo Kagami y sus padres, la ha visto. Con los párpados medio caídos por el sueño, el cabello hecho un lío y las mejillas rojas por el contacto con la almohada.

—Aquí tienes, Kise-kun —dice ella, cuando regresa unos minutos después, con la taza en la mano derecha y el cabello un poco más arreglado, aunque no del todo domado.

—Gracias —dice él, comenzando a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, aunque estos le requieren toda su fuerza de voluntad—. Y de verdad perdón por las molestias. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, Kise-kun —dice ella y lo observa darse la vuelta y entrar a su propia casa antes de cerrar la puerta, subir las escaleras y volver a entrar en la protección de sus mantas. Pero ya no puede dormir, como no pudo dormir la noche anterior y la anterior a ésta, desde hace casi una semana.

Ryouta no es el único que tiene insomnio.

.

A pesar de que Ryouta se cercioró de comprar una bolsa de azúcar de un kilo, suficiente para satisfacer las necesidades de té inglés de su abuela, así como otro tipo de suministros como carne, verduras y pasta, eso no evita que se encuentre más de una vez frente a la puerta de Kuroko en los siguientes dos días. Las cosas parecen desaparecer como por arte de magia en las despensas de su casa y si no fuera porque sabe que Chiyoko es honrada y a su abuela no le gusta desperdiciar la comida, pensaría que todos esos incidentes en los que el azúcar se ha derramado o de pronto se ha terminado la soya o algún tipo de condimento especial en horas en que no es posible comprarlo o conseguirlo en otro lado (¡No puedes molestar a los vecinos, Ryouta!), diría que ahí se está tramando algo.

Kuroko le ha abierto cada vez y no ha puesto objeción alguna a sus peticiones cada vez más descabelladas y siempre coincidentes con horarios en los que ella está en casa, ya sea leyendo mirando televisión o cocinando. Ryouta ha tenido la oportunidad de verla más de una vez al día, como compensación por la semana que han pasado sólo deseándose los buenos días y a veces, aunque muy raramente, las buenas noches (Kise ha aprendido a evitar el porche por las noches, pues sabe que ella tiene el hábito de fumar ahí nada más el sol se ha escondido).

El lunes por la noche (y ya la cuarta vez en el día en que lo han enviado por alguna cosa extraña y que resulta completamente innecesaria después), Kise se dice que no puede seguir más con ello. No a menos que quiera causar un malentendido. Por eso, cuando Kuroko le abre la puerta y tras hacerle su petición ridícula número diez en dos días, Kise se decide a explicarle lo que está pasando (o lo que él cree que está pasando, aunque lleva mucho de razón):

—No sé porqué, pero parece que mi abuela quiere que hable contigo —dice él, cuando Kuroko le tiende la taza llena de salsa de soya, a pesar de que él compró un poco en el mercado esa misma tarde, para, dos horas después, encontrarla derramada sobre la mesa de la cocina—. Lo siento. No pienses mal de mí, no lo estoy haciendo a propósito.

Eso a Kuroko le consta. Ryouta parece más que reacio a acercarse a ella y si lo hace, se cuida muy bien de ser cortés, pero distante. Por ejemplo, cuando el recipiente que contiene cualquier cosa que haya sido pedida por Ryouko, pasa de las manos de Kuroko a Kise o viceversa, Kise no escatima en cautela, de manera que sus manos no se toquen; se diría que Kuroko tiene lepra o algo así.

Lo peor es que saberlo la hace sentir un poco enojada.

—Kise-kun, no pienso mal de ti y no me molestas en absoluto —dice ella y frunce un poco el entrecejo, pues sabe que hay demasiado que no se ha dicho entre ellos como para poder hacer que esa afirmación suene creíble; aun así, continúa—: Así que, por favor, deja de disculparte. Puedes tener todo el azúcar que quieras —dice ella, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente, por lo que es él quien desvía la vista, con las mejillas ardiéndole, pues por un momento le pareció que Kuroko insinuaba algo más. Por un momento, hasta que él aplacó su imaginación, siempre tan irracional y poco confiable.

—V-vale, gracias —dice por fin y se maldice un poco al darse cuenta de que el rubor, en lugar de disminuir, parece ir en aumento, sin duda a consecuencia de la mirada fija que Kuroko todavía le dirige, bajo la sombra de su fleco y con esos extraordinarios ojos azules, que tanto ha buscado en otras, sin encontrarlos—. Entonces nos vemos luego, Kuroko-san. Cuando a mi abuela se le ocurra algún otro disparate.

Kuroko sonríe, aunque todavía le molesta mucho que la llame con el honorífico "san".

—Está bien, Kise-kun —dice ella, comenzando a cerrar la puerta—. Buenas noches. Y no olvides que mis palabras siguen en pie. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes venir a buscarme. Incluso si no es azúcar.

Ella cierra la puerta antes de que él tenga oportunidad de contestar, aunque en realidad, lo ha dejado sin palabras.

.

Kise pasa lo que resta de esa noche y las primeras horas de la mañana considerando las palabras de Kuroko. Sopesándolas, interrogándolas, descomponiéndolas hasta significados tan retorcidos que después de un tiempo le da dolor de cabeza. Y ya cuando su abuela está a punto de enviarlo a por una taza de sal (siempre pendiente de que Kuroko esté en casa), es Kise quien le anuncia por propia iniciativa que irá a ver a Kuroko, aunque él también se inventa una excusa.

—Es hora de devolverle el libro que me prestó hace tanto tiempo —dice él, aunque su abuela ni siquiera lo ha cuestionado. Él, en cambio ha llegado a la conclusión de que, a pesar de que le gustaría dejar las cosas en claro, por el momento prefiere conformarse con la calma que se ha instalado entre ellos; una extraña camaradería que le da esperanzas (de que puedan ser amigos, al menos) tanto como le duele (porque después de todo, no quiere que sean sólo amigos) y que él quiere mantener con pequeños gestos como ese.

Por algo se empieza. Y él cree que al devolverse su libro se irán con él sus sentimientos y por fin podrá quedar todo como debería ser y no como él quiere que sea. Porque la quiere, demonios, sí que la quiere. Verla le ha hecho recordar lo mucho que extrañaba el timbre de su risa, un sonido casi milagroso por lo inesperado de su aparición; el brillo de sus ojos, que parecen haber absorbido el azul del cielo; su tez blanca, su cuerpo frágil, que él podría levantar con un solo brazo; la curva de su cuello, donde él quisiera descansar la frente en noches de insomnio; sus piernas, ahora ocultas debido al invierno, largas y en apariencia como de seda. ¿Que si la quiere? Sí, todavía.

¿Que si es una excusa, eso del libro? Sí, qué importa. Él sabe que en cuanto se vaya del pueblo, ahora sí con todos sus asuntos arreglados (o eso espera), será la última vez, el _para siempre jamás_ de su separación. Por eso piensa aprovechar, por eso se dirige a su casa, por primera vez desde que regresó a Tonosawa, con paso seguro y veloz. Y es que no puede evitar sentirse hechizado por eso que aún imagina; la invitación de Kuroko en su voz, aunque sin duda sólo pretenda ser amable.

—Otra vez soy yo —dice él, cuando ella abre la puerta, quizá un poco más deprisa de lo habitual. Claro que, acostumbrada a que le pidan cosas a todas horas, seguro ya se le ha hecho hábito—. Aunque esta vez es para algo diferente —dice, tendiéndole el libro que le prestó "El rumor del oleaje", con la portada hacia ella y las manos un poco temblorosas—. Perdona que haya tardado tanto en devolvértelo. Si crees que está en muy mal estado puedes decírmelo y conseguiré un nuevo ejemplar; me acompañó durante todo este tiempo y lo re-leí muchas veces, así que podría estar un poco maltratado.

—No, está bien —dice ella, tomándolo con sumo cuidado, antes de empezar a pasar las páginas, donde toca los kanjis, como si éstos pudieran contarle la historia que Ryouta no le ha dicho y que seguramente ni los medios saben—. Gracias por devolvérmelo. Aunque en realidad no me molesta que lo tengas, pero si ya lo has terminado... —Kuroko alza la vista de los carácteres y observa a Ryouta, que le devuelve la mirada, expectante, robándole así sus siguientes palabras.

—Bueno, no sé si tengas tiempo, entenderé si no es así... Pero, ¿me dejarías pasar un momento? Me gustaría hablar del libro. En mi trabajo es muy difícil que alguien quiera hacerlo, así que no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mis impresiones —dice él y ella se pregunta si eso significa que no tiene novia o más bien, que a su novia no le gusta leer—. ¿No te parece bien? —pregunta Ryouta, al ver que unas pequeñas arrugas se forman alrededor de los ojos de Kuroko, que miran hacia el vacío.

—No digas tonterías, Kise-kun —dice ella, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar y precediéndolo en su camino hacia la sala de estar, que hacen en silencio. Pues aunque Ryouta decidió de manera voluntaria volver a adentrarse en la casa, eso no significa que los recuerdos sobre la última vez que estuvo dentro no sean menos dolorosos. Y lo mismo le sucede a Kuroko, que además, siente como nunca la ausencia de Kagami cuando escucha a Kise exclamar—:

—Vaya, cambiaste de lugar los muebles. Por un momento no reconocí el lugar.

El tema de Kagami pende en el aire y Kuroko puede ver que Kise también se da cuenta de ello cuando desvía la mirada, aunque sin hacer ningún ademán por sentarse. Al parecer, Ryouta no sabe nada al respecto, no ha buscado en internet los detalles escabrosos e inventados, ni se ha ido a escuchar el chisme de los vecinos, así como tampoco ha preguntado a su abuela. Pero aunque ella desea contarle, así como escuchar lo que Kise tiene que decir con respecto a su propia vida, decide que ese es tema para otro día; no quiere estropear el momento con tristezas, no cuando él parece tan dispuesto a recuperar lo que tenían o más bien, a crear algo más, aunque ninguno de los dos sepa qué.

—Toma asiento, por favor, Kise-kun. ¿Quieres tomar algo? —pregunta Kuroko y sólo cuando Kise niega con la cabeza (todavía consciente de su error), se permite sentarse frente a él, aunque ahora, con la nueva distribución de los muebles, también queda de frente a la salida, pese a que no necesita ni quiere huir de él—. Entonces, ¿qué te pareció el libro?

Es la pregunta que da pauta a que se instale cierta normalidad entre ellos, que pronto se encuentran charlado animadamente, como si el último año no hubiese sucedido. Hablan de la prosa y de la intención del autor, del Japón retratado en las páginas (¿se ha perdido o no?), hablan de las tradiciones y de los prejuicios, también de los personajes, tema en el que Ryouta saca a relucir su nueva personalidad (aunque Kuroko ya había visto un poco de ella en ciertos manerismos y palabras durante su discurso).

—La verdad es que nunca los entendí —dice él, con un deje de desesperación en la voz—. Quizá fue por eso que re-leí la historia tantas veces. Su amor, no sé... Me pareció que surgió de la nada. De pronto se querían y hacían hasta lo imposible por verse, por estar juntos. No sé, me parece extraño —dice él y suelta una risita que a Kuroko no le gusta nada, pues delata que más que parecerle extraño, le parece tonto—. Y luego está la escena de la torre de observación —añade, riendo otra vez y no es necesario que le explique a Kuroko a qué se refiere ni porqué se ríe. Ella cree entenderlo lo suficiente.

La escena, en pocas palabras, sitúa a los protagonistas dentro de la torre de observación de su pueblo, solos tras haber caído una tormenta y por ende, mojados. Hatsue, la protagonista femenina, encuentra a Shinji durmiendo desnudo dentro de la torre y después de un intercambio de palabras, ella también se desnuda, aunque no pasa más, ambos se contemplan en silencio, fascinados ante una vista desconocida. A Ryouta le parece gracioso no porque él crea imposible tal situación, sino más bien porque un amor así, piensa con amargura, nunca llega a nada. Y sin embargo, ellos, por ser protagonistas de un libro, lo han logrado.

Kuroko quiere preguntar: ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cínico?, pero en su lugar dice:

—¿Te molesta? —refiriéndose al cigarro que sostiene entre los dedos de la mano derecha, cuyas puntas, a la luz pálida del foco en el centro de la habitación, parecen demasiado amarillas para el gusto de Ryouta. Aun así, niega con la cabeza. Él no es nadie para decirle qué debe o no hacer con su cuerpo—. Regresando al libro —dice Kuroko, después de encender su cigarro, darle una larga calada y expulsar el humo lentamente mientras habla, todo esto sin que Ryouta sea capaz de despegar la vista de ella, lo que le impide prevenirse ante lo que va a escuchar—: Pienso que no es difícil de entender. Aunque probablemente sea por los valores actuales comparados con los antiguos. Ahora resulta difícil creer en ese tipo de amor, algo a primera vista tan inocente pero con la fuerza suficiente para contravenir todos los obstáculos. Pienso que ése es el principal mensaje del libro —dice ella, sintiendo, conforme las palabras abandonan sus labios, que el estómago se le encoge de la emoción—. E incluso se podría decir que es un llamado a continuar o a rescatar ese tipo de amor. Aquél que lo supera todo.

Ryouta ríe, no puede hacer más. O no se atreve.

—Creo que todavía me falta mucho por aprender, Kuroko-san —dice él, evitando su mirada—. No había pensando en que ese es el mensaje del libro. Supongo que soy demasiado simple y tengo mucho por leer.

—Eso es lo bueno de los libros —dice ella, sin poder evitar una sonrisa, aunque en realidad se siente bastante nerviosa, pues todavía no ha logrado descifrar a qué quiere llegar con todo ello, ni ha recolectado el valor suficiente como para abordar el tema que de verdad les importa. Y aun así, se ha atrevido a pensar que él es cínico, cuando ella misma habla sobre el amor con él sin haber resuelto sus propios sentimientos y lo que pasó un año atrás—. Y de verdad me alegra que hayas seguido leyendo, Kise-kun.

—Es divertido —dice Ryouta, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo oscurecido, única constancia de todo el tiempo que han pasado hablando, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque de fondo hayan cambiado muchas cosas—. Bueno, Kuroko-san, ya es tarde y seguramente mi abuela se preguntará dónde estoy. Aunque en un principio no parece molestarle que hable contigo, no creo que se ponga muy feliz si su nieto, que vino a cuidarla, se la pasa en la casa de alguien más.

Ryouta se pone de pie y Kuroko lo imita.

—Kise-kun, si te parece bien, puedes venir cuando quieras —dice ella, cuando por fin llegan a la puerta y ambos se detienen en la oscuridad del corredor—. Y si también le parece bien a Ryouko-san. Estoy segura de que has leído muchos libros y me gustaría escuchar tus opiniones acerca de ellos. Además... —dice, poniendo la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y deteniendo su mirada ahí un segundo, antes de buscar los ojos de Kise—. Tengo muchos libros que prestarte —dice, obviando las razones por las cuales no pudo ser así y también porqué aún los mantiene ordenados para él—. He echado de menos a mi compañero de lectura.

—Está bien —dice Ryouta, después de una breve pausa en la que abre los labios y parece sopesar muy bien sus siguientes palabras—. Me gustaría mucho, ya me pasaré otra vez. Entonces, hasta luego, Kuroko-san. Buenas noches —Kuroko aparta su mano del picaporte y es Ryouta quien abre la puerta y sale a la calle, donde los primeros copos de una nevada nocturna empiezan a caer.

—Buenas noches, Kise-kun —dice ella, antes de cerrar la puerta y darle una última calada a su cigarro, que después apaga en el cenicero más cercano con manos temblorosas. No cree que esté mal tratar de recuperar a un viejo y querido amigo, pero sí sabe que no puede fingir que nada ha pasado entre ellos y que no hay nada que resolver, pues ese es el principal obstáculo que les impide interactuar con normalidad.

Quizá su amistad no pueda salvarse una vez se hayan hablado las cosas, pero quizá sí. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_, se pregunta Kuroko mientras se dirige a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar. _De verdad, ¿qué estoy haciendo?_

.

Cuando Kise entra en la cocina de la casa de su abuela, también en busca de algo de cenar, la encuentra sentada en su silla de ruedas con la sonrisa más grande que jamás le haya visto y una mirada que no augura nada bueno.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunta, después de que Kise la saluda y empieza a buscar en el refrigerador y la alacena algo que pueda meter en el horno y así ahorrarse molestias—. Te tardaste mucho. Supongo que Kuroko-san y tú tenían muchas cosas que hablar. Pero era de esperarse, después de todo, llevan un año sin verse.

—Ah, um... Sí, estuvo bien —dice él, que con todo lo que lo han enviado a comprar en los últimos días tiene ingredientes suficientes para prepararse un omelette—. En realidad hablamos del libro que me prestó —dice él, mientras remueve los fogones—. Aunque me invitó a seguir yendo para hablar con ella de libros —añade, al ver el rostro decepcionado de su abuela y comprobando así que sus suposiciones de que la mujer trama algo son ciertas.

—Por algo se empieza —dice Ryouko, escondiendo una sonrisa tras la palma de su mano, aunque incluso ella sabe que no será tan fácil y que habrá que echarle una mano a ambos si quiere que las cosas se arreglen—. ¿Te comentó algo sobre Kagami-kun? —pregunta ella, consiguiendo que Ryouta casi se queme al dar un respingo.

—No y no he querido preguntarle —dice él, sin poder ocultar su irritación—. No creo que le guste hablar de eso.

—Quizá te sorprendería saber que a veces es lo que alguien que ha perdido a un ser amado más necesita —dice Ryouko con un suspiro, pues Ryouta está más cambiado de lo que ella preveía, lo que en sí no es malo pero sí hará las cosas más difíciles—. Un día, pregúntale. Kagami-san también era tu amigo.

—Hm —dice Ryouta por toda respuesta, fingiéndose muy ocupado sirviendo el omelette en un plato, que después deposita sobre la mesa para atacarlo un segundo más tarde, sin darle oportunidad a su abuela de atosigarlo con más preguntas y sugerencias.

La mujer lo deja estar y sólo le dirige un _Buenas noches_ cuando Ryouta termina de lavar su plato y se despide, listo para atrincherarse en su habitación. Ryouta no puede estar más agradecido con ella mientras sube los escalones hacia el primer piso de dos en dos, no muy seguro de con qué matar el tiempo una vez se encuentre solo.

_¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto?_, se pregunta, cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí y después de dejarse caer sobre su cama, lo que hace que el celular se le clave en el pecho, recordándole así su existencia. _No entiendo qué quieren de mí. Mi abuela me dijo que hizo que mi mamá me inscribiera en la Facultad de derecho sólo porque no quería que siguiera hablando con Kurokocchi, pero ahora quiere que hable con ella. Y luego está Kurokocchi..._, piensa él, que no ha podido dejar de llamarla así en la privacidad de su mente, mientras juguetea con los menús del teléfono, en donde tiene a todos sus contactos bloqueados, salvo por su representante. _Pensé que no querría verme después de lo que pasó. Pero parece que está tratando de ser amable conmigo, aunque eso no es lo precisamente lo mejor. Eso o más bien es que soy un idiota._ Piensa, hundiendo el rostro entre las mantas, como si eso le permitiera escapar de los recuerdos de Kuroko, tan vívidos y frescos ahora que la vuelve a tener tan cerca.

¿Es que está tratando de decirle algo? ¿Con todo ese discurso del amor? ¿Significa que le dice que debe de buscar a alguien más? Probablemente. Pero si así es, a él le gustaría decirle también que para ello requiere no verla más, sacarla de sus recuerdos y de su vida de manera permanente, hasta el día en que por fin haya alguien más para él e incluso hasta un poco más, hasta el _para siempre_ que tanto ha buscado. _Para siempre separados_, porque de otro modo, no se piensa capaz de hacerlo. No cuando ella está ahí, del otro lado de la calle y bastaría con que él, en una de esas ocasiones en las que ella le abre la puerta para darle un poco de hospitalidad, se atreviera a pasar los dedos por la curva de su cuello hasta llegar a sus clavículas, para destruir cualquier pretensión de amistad que ella pueda perseguir, pero también, para destruirse a sí mismo.

Kise desbloquea el número de Chihiro mientras piensa en esto, aunque en realidad no espera recibir un mensaje inmediatamente después. Un mensaje bastante enojado _¿Dónde estás? ¿Crees que puedes dejarme cuidando tus cosas sin siquiera decirme dónde estás? Espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto_, que lo hace pensar que, si hubiera alguna posibilidad de seguir adelante, sería con ella. _Ryouta, ya vi que estás conectado y leíste el mensaje. ¿Por qué no respondes?_ Kise observa la pantalla y el fondo negro de su conversación. Si hubiera un camino sería ella, pero la vida no es tan fácil, porque ella no le atrae. _¿Ryouta? ¿Estás ahí?_

Ryouta bloquea el contacto una vez más y apaga el teléfono.

Esa debería de ser respuesta suficiente.

.

Kise se presenta al día siguiente muy temprano en casa de Kuroko con un libro entre los dedos helados (nunca le ha gustado usar guantes, pues considera que entorpecen sus movimientos) y una gran sonrisa, que contradice el semblante serio de la noche anterior. Kuroko no esperaba verlo tan pronto, pero cualquier duda que haya estado creciendo en su interior, ayudada por la oscuridad de la noche y sus propios pensamientos, se desvanece al verlo y en su lugar, se hace a un lado para hacerlo pasar.

—No, no —dice Ryouta, logrando que el estómago le de un vuelco—. Estaba pensando en que podríamos sentarnos por ahí —dice, señalando con la cabeza el camino que se dirige hacia el centro del pueblo—. Si me ven entrando aquí muy seguido, seguro que piensan mal. Además, hace un día muy bonito —añade, pues el cielo está despejado y el sol brilla sobre la nieve, convirtiéndola en pequeños diamantes—. ¿Te parece bien?

—Está bien —dice ella, que entiende perfectamente lo que quiere decir (Kise tiene una imagen que mantener y ella acaba de perder a su esposo), pero que aun así no puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada—. Voy por un abrigo y regreso.

Kise asiente y la ve subir las escaleras hacia donde presumiblemente está su habitación, un lugar al que nunca ha accedido ni tiene pretensiones de conocer nunca en la vida. Tiene que empezar a ser lógico, sensato y maduro, como se espera de alguien que está entrando en la adultez y ya vive y se mantiene solo y ese es el primer paso: aceptar ciertas realidades dolorosas e incómodas. Lo que no significa que no sienta nada por ella, sería imposible de un día para otro, pero está convencido de que a base de cotidianidad y costumbre, pronto podrá lograrlo.

Kuroko regresa unos cinco minutos después con un pullover de rayas blancas, con una franja rosa sobre el pecho y las mangas negras, a juego con su bufanda. Lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y unas botas color caqui; un look bastante simple, pero es que Kuroko siempre ha sido simple, aunque sin descuidar su arreglo.

—¿No llevas guantes? —pregunta él, cuando la observa cerrar la puerta tras de sí y hacerle una seña de que ya pueden marcharse.

—No hace tanto frío —dice ella, observando también sus manos, en donde no le pasa desapercibido el libro que seguramente le lleva—. Además, tú tampoco llevas guantes. Estaré bien, Kise-kun —dice ella, con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Adónde quieres que vayamos? Tendría que ser un lugar tranquilo, si no quieres que te molesten tus fans. Estoy segura de que ahora tendrás el doble y serán mucho más insistentes que la última vez.

—Qué va —dice él, soltando una carcajada—. Bueno, admito que sí han venido a verme algunas chicas —dice él, ante la mirada incrédula de Kuroko—. Y otras cuantas me abordaron mientras iba a comprar todas las cosas que mi abuela me pedía; todavía lo hacen. Pero saben dejarme en paz si se los pido —dice, mientras caminan lado a lado, tratando de no ser consciente de la cercanía de sus manos y el pequeño color rojo que se ha instalado en las mejillas y nariz de Kuroko—. Así que no tienes porqué preocuparte, Kuroko-san.

—Está bien —dice ella, desviando la vista, no muy segura de cómo ahondar más en el tema, pues tiene bastante curiosidad por saber qué ha hecho Ryouta todos esos meses mientras no estuvo bajo el escrutinio de las cámaras, probándose todo tipo de ropa y posando. Por suerte, la pauta le llega unos cinco minutos (que han caminado en silencio) después, cuando el teléfono de Ryouta suena y éste se entretiene componiendo un mensaje.

—Oh, lo siento, Kuroko-san —dice él, después de enviar el mensaje y al descubrir que ella lo observa fijamente—. ¿Decías algo?

—No en realidad —dice Kuroko, tratando de parecer poco interesada pero sin conseguirlo. Sus ojos regresan a Kise, que ya ha guardado el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y desvía los ojos cuando se da cuenta de que ella también lo observa—. Supongo que la novia de Kise-kun no debe de estar muy feliz de que estés aquí tanto tiempo.

—¿Eh? ¿Mi novia? —pregunta él, abriendo mucho los ojos antes de soltar otra carcajada, que deriva en risa al menos por un minuto más—. No tengo novia, Kuroko-san. Estaba respondiéndole un mensaje a Momocchi, que está furiosa porque no le dije que venía acá por Navidad.

—Ya veo. Pensé que tendrías una ahora que eres tan famoso.

—No me gusta nadie —dice él, sintiendo de nuevo cómo el tema "prohibido" se desliza entre ellos, volviendo todas sus interacciones incómodas y extrañas—. Además, no tengo mucho tiempo. Por ahora sólo me dedico a mi carrera, quién sabe después. Quizá si me gusta alguien... —Kise se encoge de hombros y Kuroko no hace más preguntas, por lo que vuelven a sumirse en el silencio, hasta que llegan a la plaza del pueblo, justo en el centro de las dos grandes avenidas de Tonosawa—. ¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos en alguna de los bancos que hay por ahí?

Kuroko asiente. De cualquier modo, ya los ha visto la mitad del pueblo y poco le importa ya lo que puedan decir de ella; está bastante acostumbrada a las habladurías y algo le dice que Kise también. Así pues, se sientan de espaldas hacia el sol, cerca de la fuente en el centro de la plaza, cuya agua se ha congelado tras la nevada nocturna y ambos fingen no ver a las personas que los señalan con el dedo y murmuran entre sí, en el mejor de los casos, pues otros se preguntan abiertamente (casi como si desearan pelea) qué están haciendo los dos juntos y si han comenzado a salir.

—¿Kuroko-san? —pregunta Ryouta, después de unos minutos y su tono cauteloso le indica a Kuroko que es algo importante.

—¿Qué sucede, Kise-kun?

—No tienes porqué contestarme si no quieres, entiendo que puede ser un tema bastante delicado para ti, pero... —Kise hace una pausa para darle tiempo a Kuroko de detenerlo, pero al ver que ella entiende lo que está a punto de preguntarle y no tiene problema alguno con ello, prosigue—: Es sobre Kagamicchi. Ya te había mencionado que me enteré porque mi abuela me dijo y no me he atrevido a buscar más, pero, bueno, no sé. ¿Podrías contarme más sobre lo que sucedió, si no te molesta? Pero si te molesta podemos hablar de otra cosa.

—Está bien, Kise-kun —dice ella—. Ya no me duele tanto. Y tú eras amigo de Taiga-kun —dice ella, ignorando el dolor que ha causado a Kise con su afirmación—. ¿Has ido a verlo? Está enterrado en el cementerio del pueblo, al igual que sus padres. A su familia le habría gustado llevárselos a todos a Estados Unidos, pero el testamento era muy claro y yo no pude permitirlo. Aunque la verdad, no recuerdo mucho cómo fue todo eso...

—Sí, fui a verlo hace unos días —dice Ryouta, al ver cómo Kuroko está a punto de perderse en sus recuerdos—. Le dejé un poco de comida y unas flores, seguro las habrás visto.

—¿Fuiste tú, Kise-kun? —pregunta ella, volviendo a la realidad y dirigiendo sus ojos azules hacia él, que apenas y se contiene de apartarle un mechón de cabello del rostro.

—Síp, fui yo. ¿Por qué te sorprende? —pregunta él, abriendo y cerrando los dedos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, pues parecen quemarle con las ganas de tocarla y eso es aun más imposible en público; por eso ha sugerido también que salgan a dar un paseo.

—Taiga-kun era muy querido por todos en Tonosawa —dice ella, apartándose por fin el mechón de cabello con dedos rojos por el frío—. A veces encuentro cosas que yo no he dejado, así que pensé que pudo haber sido alguien más. No pensé que habrías sido tú, pero te agradezco mucho, Kise-kun. Las flores estaban muy bonitas y la comida es justo la que a él le gustaba.

—No es nada —dice él, rascándose la mejilla—. Kagamicchi también era mi amigo, lo conocí desde que éramos niños, así que era lo menos que pude haber hecho por él. Me habría gustado venir a su funeral, pero no lo sabía y de verdad lo siento.

—Todo sucedió muy rápido —dice ella y sus párpados tiemblan al recordar el día y el momento exactos en que recibió la llamada del jefe del departamento de bomberos, anunciándole que Kagami había fallecido. Kuroko también recuerda cómo creyó estar dormida por un segundo, sumergida en una pesadilla interminable, como el atardecer en el horizonte, en ese interminable instante en que la luz deja paso a la oscuridad—. Por eso no pude avisarte, Kise-kun. Supuse que estabas muy ocupado, lo siento.

—Está bien —dice él, pues piensa que fue lo mejor. Quizá las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes si él se hubiera presentado en el funeral, con la pelea entre ellos tan reciente y Kuroko tan vulnerable—. Seguramente tenías otras cosas en las que pensar, así que no tienes porqué disculparte, claro que lo entiendo.

—No estaba muy bien —dice ella, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida, pues a excepción de su terapeuta, no le ha contado a nadie sobre los meses que pasó a solas en casa, dejando ir esperanzas y recuerdos por igual—. No sabía qué hacer, Kise-kun. Probablemente nunca te hayas sentido así... Pero yo no sabía qué hacer después... ¿Sabes? —pregunta Kuroko, cuyas manos descansan sobre sus rodillas y no dejan de temblar—. Después de que Taiga-kun murió no estaba segura de cómo seguir viviendo o porqué, para qué. Me lo preguntaba siempre y a veces me engañaba pensando que estaba soñando o que él volvería de alguna manera.

—Kurokocchi... —dice él, cuando escucha que su voz se rompe y ella está tan ensimismada que ni siquiera nota que ha vuelto a llamarla como a ella le gusta, como tanto ha esperado escucharlo desde que llegó. Lo que sí nota es cuando él la toma de la mano, deslizando sus dedos fríos por su palma y dándole un ligero apretón, que ella devuelve, ligeramente sorprendida ante su atrevimiento, cuando antes había parecido tan reacio de tocarla.

—Ya no es así —lo tranquiliza ella, aunque ninguno de los dos hace ademán alguno de soltarse—. Después de un tiempo lo acepté, aunque claro —dice, de pronto mucho más consciente de la suavidad de las manos de Ryouta y de cómo han empezado a ganar calor, a pesar de que las suyas siguen frías—. Eso no significa que no me duela. A veces todavía lo extraño, pero ya lo acepté —dice, con una sonrisa bastante triste en sus facciones; tiene las mejillas rojas como manzanas y los ojos brillosos, aunque no parece a punto de llorar—. Ahora hago muchas más cosas en comparación con los primeros meses, en los que no quería salir. Supongo que te lo habrán contado.

—No —dice él, apresurándose a responder—. No quise preguntarle a nadie, porque conozco como son las chismes y prefiero evitarlos. Por eso... Bueno, por eso te pregunté, aunque no estaba seguro de si hacía bien y todavía no lo estoy.

—No iba a trabajar y no salía, a menos claro que necesitara conseguir algo de comer y otras cosas básicas. El jardín estaba hecho un lodazal, la casa, apenas en mejores condiciones. Me la pasaba recordando —dice ella y de manera inconsciente acaricia con el pulgar la muñeca de Ryouta, en apenas un movimiento, que hace que Kise dé un respingo—. Hasta que un día me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así. Salí al jardín y empecé a arreglarlo, regresé y tomé un baño, luego fui a comprar algo de comer, limpié la casa, me mantuve ocupada. Todavía me tomó un mes más empezar a trabajar, pero a partir de ahí, todo comenzó a avanzar, porque cuando Taiga-kun murió, yo me quedé detenida.

—No sé qué decir —admite él, cuando se da cuenta de que ella no tiene nada más que añadir y se limita a observar a las personas que andan por la plaza, a muchas de las cuales no les han pasado desapercibidas sus manos entrelazadas y la forma en la que Ryouta se inclina hacia ella, como si estuviera a punto de tocarla—. Pero puedes creerme cuando te digo que sé lo que se siente, aunque quizá no en la misma proporción que tú —dice él, pensando que él al menos tenía el consuelo de saberla viva y feliz—. Y que me alegra mucho verte bien, Kurokocch... san. Estoy seguro de que no fue fácil, pero estás bien y cuando no lo estés, sino te molesta, porque a mí no, puedes venir a verme.

—Gracias, Kise-kun —dice ella, con una sonrisa que ilumina sus facciones, borrando todo el dolor que se había apoderado de ellas segundos atrás y que logra que a Kise se le acelere un poco el corazón—. Por mi parte, digo lo mismo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes venir a mí.

Kise no puede evitar soltar una risita tonta que se apresura a esconder volteando el rostro hacia otro lado, aparentemente fascinado por el árbol de Navidad que adorna una de las esquinas de la plaza donde unos niños corretean sin cesar. Kuroko no dice nada y también desvía la vista, preguntándose qué debería decir ahora, mientras sus manos siguen entrelazadas y parece el tiempo propicio para cualquier confesión.

—Taiga-kun estaba en medio de un incendio —dice ella y se sorprende a sí misma, pues no pensaba retomar el tema, aunque se da cuenta de que ahora que ha empezado le va a resultar muy difícil detenerse, pues apenas se da cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba hablar de ello—. Ya habían rescatado a todos los habitantes del complejo departamental y de hecho, no se preveían daños muy grandes, al menos en cuanto a vidas humanas se refiere, cuando anunciaron que todavía quedaban algunos niños dentro. Taiga-kun y algunos de sus compañeros entraron para rescatarlos, aunque el incendio estaba en su punto más álgido y todos salieron salvo él —dice ella, soltando un profundo suspiro. Sus dedos siguen fríos, pero los de Ryouta son cálidos y suaves y la hacen sentir tranquila—. Se quedó protegiendo a un bebé con su vida, mientras el humo llenaba sus pulmones.

—Tan propio de Kagamicchi...

—Lo encontraron sentado en la esquina de la habitación del bebé, protegiéndolo con su chaqueta y cubierto de hollín; ya no respiraba, pero el bebé sobrevivió —Otra vez esa sonrisa triste pero resignada e incluso un poquito llena de orgullo, que sólo consigue que a Ryouta le den ganas de abrazarla, aunque su consciencia lo detiene—. Unos meses después hubo una ceremonia para condecorarlo y ahí conocí a la mamá del pequeño. Le puso Taiga.

Kuroko no puede reprimir las lágrimas y para limpiarlas suelta la mano de Kise, de manera que son sus propios dedos fríos los que le acarician las mejillas, que Kagami solía halar cuando la veía enojada para deshacer sus muecas contrariadas y mohínes, que la hacían parecer adorable, aunque en realidad Kuroko siempre ha sido de temer cuando se enoja.

Kise la deja llorar y aunque desea consolarla, no se atreve a volver a tomarla de la mano o a pasarle un brazo por el hombro, pues no está seguro de cuál podría ser su reacción y no quiere arruinarlo ni dar la impresión de estar aprovechando el momento. Y después de un momento, Kuroko se detiene, aunque ahora tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados y a Ryouta le parece mucho más frágil que nunca.

—¿Estás bien, Kurokocchi? —pregunta, cuando el eco de su último sollozo desaparece en el aire invernal—. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —pregunta en un susurro, pues si antes atraían la atención, ahora podría jurar que tienen un letrero de neón con las palabras ¡Última hora! sobre sus cabezas.

—No, ya ha pasado —dice ella, alzando la vista hasta encontrar sus ojos dorados, que están llenos de preocupación.

—Entonces... —dice él y es su turno de que se le atasque un poco la voz—. ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo abrazarte? —Kise piensa que quizá sí la ha fastidiado después de todo cuando ve cómo los ojos de Kuroko se abren debido a la sorpresa y sus cejas se ocultan detrás de su flequillo, pero pronto el temor que lo ha invadido se convierte en algo más (algo que no quiere nombrar), cuando ella abre los brazos y oculta su rostro en su pecho, aunque él no podría asegurar si está llorando o no.

A Kuroko también le sorprendió la petición en un principio, pero pronto (en cuanto se vio protegida de su mirada, pero a la vista de todos los demás), su pensamiento se desvía inevitablemente a la pregunta que la ha estado carcomiendo desde que Kise llegó, completamente cambiado en apariencia, pero en el fondo, el mismo joven que solía jugar con Kagami en el patio trasero, admirado de su habilidad pero también un poco envidioso. _¿Qué siente por mí? ¿Sentirá lo mismo que el año pasado, sea lo que sea?_ Y es que no puede evitar pensar en que no llegó a escuchar sus palabras; las detuvo. "Yo te..." ¿Yo te qué? ¿Lo sabrá algún día o está condenada a vivir con la duda? Sobre todo ahora que sabe tan poco de él, que, literalmente, viven en mundos diferentes.

¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿Qué siente ella por él? Antes de que pueda responderse y quizá precisamente por eso, Kuroko deshace el abrazo, en el que Kise apenas y se había atrevido a poner una de sus manos sobre su espalda, pues la otra estaba hecha un puño sobre su rodilla, para ocultar el temblor que de pronto la aquejaba.

—Gracias, Kise-kun —repite ella, vagamente consciente del perfume de Kise como lo estuvo segundos atrás de la suavidad de sus manos y su ropa.

—No es nada —dice él, con voz débil, pues todo lo que ha pasado desde que se sentaron le ha dejado sin fuerzas—. Por cierto, Kuroko-san —dice él, tomando el libro que había dejado a un lado y ofreciéndoselo—. Pensé que ahora me gustaría a mí prestarte un libro, si te parece bien y si no lo has leído, aunque no me sorprendería si es así. Llevas leyendo mucho más tiempo que yo.

Kuroko toma el libro que Kise le ofrece; es "Amrita" de Yoshimoto Banana, una autora que conoce pero en la que nunca ha profundizado al estar demasiado ocupada releyendo a Soseki a la menor oportunidad y perdiéndose en los clásicos. No le molesta el cambio de tema e incluso lo agradece, pues de otro modo, quizá se habría aventurado a hablar del último día de Kise en Tonosawa el año anterior, lo que habría devenido, quizá, en más lágrimas.

No, Kuroko se siente un poco cobarde y prefiere la seguridad de algo que conoce, por eso toma el libro con una sonrisa.

—No lo he leído, así que será un placer. Supongo que la fórmula es la misma, ¿verdad? —pregunta, hojeando el libro, curiosa de porqué Ryouta lo ha elegido para ella—. ¿Yo lo leo y lo comentamos juntos?

—Sí —dice él y luego vacila al añadir—: Aunque si te parece bien, me gustaría que lo comentáramos en algún sitio público o incluso en mi casa. Yo invito —añade, al no obtener respuesta.

—De acuerdo —dice ella, cuyas dudas han vuelto a resurgir—. Te avisaré cuando lo haya terminado.

—Muy bien —dice él, poniéndose de pie y estirándose—. Entonces, tengo que irme. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Yo voy para allá, le prometí a mi abuela que la ayudaría con algo.

—Sí —dice Kuroko, poniéndose de pie y un poco desencantada de que su tiempo juntos haya terminado—. Vamos, Kise-kun.

Se ponen en marcha ante la mirada de al menos diez personas, que se han quedado por si tienen la suerte de presenciar alguna clase de pista definitiva; un beso, quizás, aunque con lo que han visto ya tienen suficiente como para chismear durante un par de días. Sin embargo, nada sucede; Kise y Kuroko caminan lado a lado, sin volver a tomarse de las manos (¿por qué deberían de hacerlo?) y charlando sobre cosas insustanciales hasta que llegan frente a sus respectivas casas, donde se despiden con unas simples palabras, aunque más conscientes que nunca de todas las cosas sin decir que hay entre ellos y también de las cosas que nisiquiera se han admitido a sí mismos, por considerarlas tabú.

De lo que no se han dado cuenta es de que el primer tabú (la muerte de Kagami) ya se ha roto y formará una reacción en cadena cuyas consecuencias serán inevitables, aunque impredecibles; sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sorpresa.  
**Tema:** 21. Identidad.

* * *

**Flores amarillas.**

**Capítulo 15.**  
Vuelves, día de siempre,  
rompiendo el aire justamente donde  
el aire había crecido como muros.

_Sólo mientras tanto_; Mario Benedetti.

Como si poseyera algún tipo de capacidad telepática, Momoi envía un mensaje a Kise justo cuando éste cierra la puerta de su casa tras de sí, no muy seguro de lo que acaba de suceder. ¿De verdad tuvo a Kuroko entre sus brazos? ¿Había sido real el ligero perfume de su cabello y la suavidad de sus pechos cuando lo abrazó?

De pie frente al vestíbulo vacío, Kise recuerda perfectamente el tacto de su mano fría bajo la suya, con los dedos un poco secos, sin duda por las labores domésticas que realiza. También recuerda la manera en la que el sol brillaba sobre su cabello, las flores rojas en sus mejillas y sus ojos azules, brillantes como el cielo de invierno. Todo eso fue real, pero el saberlo no lo hace sentir más tranquilo. Después de todo, si está tratando de olvidarla, con gestos como ése se le hace difícil, pues ahora que está solo no puede evitar darse cuenta de que está temblando y de que apenas y puede entender el mensaje de Momoi en la pantalla de su celular.

_¿Estás con Kuroko-san? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_, pregunta la chica, pues en un descuido Kise reveló dónde estaba y con quién, lo que ahora le traerá muchos problemas, pues sabe que Momoi no se dará por vencida ante sus respuestas escuetas o la falta de éstas. Momoi estaba furiosa cuando descubrió, por medio de su madre, que Kise estaba en Tonosawa y la llamada telefónica que recibió de su parte contuvo más gritos de los que Kise le había oído a su madre, ni siquiera cuando la mandaban a llamar al despacho del director por alguna _travesura_ de su hijo. Momoi sólo aceptó perdonarlo si desbloqueaba su contacto de LINE y whatsapp, lo que permitió que establecieran una comunicación regular, en la que el nombre de Kuroko no había sido mencionado ni una vez, aunque Momoi se moría de ganas de preguntarlo.

Por eso le sorprendió saber que Kise estaba con ella, cuando todo indicaba que no se habían separado en los términos más amistosos, cosa que la instó a preguntar y que Kise comprende perfectamente, aunque no le guste demasiado. _Es una larga historia_, se las arregla para responder y no puede evitar preguntarse cómo logró aparentar calma mientras caminaban juntos hacia casa, cuando ahora, en la privacidad del vestíbulo, siente el corazón acelerado y le tiemblan tanto las manos que tiene que rehacer el mensaje en más de una ocasión. _Tengo tiempo para historias largas, ¿te llamo?_, responde ella, sentada en un vagón de tren en Tokyo, de camino hacia su apartamento.

Kise lo piensa cuidadosamente antes de responder y agradece que Momoi no intente llamarlo mientras permanece en silencio, con el mensaje de "Visto" en la pantalla como única respuesta por el momento. Nunca le ha contado a nadie lo que pasó (o más bien no pasó) entre Kuroko y él; ni siquiera las chicas con las que se acostaba regularmente lo saben, incluso si lo vieron llorar en más de una ocasión. Y aunque antes no se sentía preparado siquiera para tocar el tema, ahora se siente mucho más dispuesto a compartir su historia con alguien más, aunque no precisamente por teléfono.

_Te lo contaré en cuanto te vea_, dice él, pero no agrega que espera que la plática le ayude a esclarecer lo que está pasando en esos momentos, con Kuroko actuando como si nada hubiera pasado y él, tan enamorado como siempre. Supone que Momoi lo entiende de alguna forma; seguro que ya sabía lo de Kagami y por eso pregunta. _¿Me lo prometes?_, pregunta ella y Kise sonríe, porque puede imaginarla haciendo una mueca ante su negativa, aunque ésta sea temporal.

Kise le responde que sí. Luego, se dirige hacia la habitación de su abuela, pues prometió ayudarle a mover los muebles de lugar. Tiene un largo día por delante y aunque éste se va muy rápido, aunque sabe que está mal (¿es que no ha aprendido nada?), no puede evitar desear que termine pronto y llegue otro, pues otro día significa otra oportunidad de ver a Kuroko.

.

Una diferencia sustancial de su primera estancia en Tonosawa a ésta, la segunda y probablemente la última (o al menos así lo tiene contemplado), es que Kise tiene una rutina totalmente diferente. Ahora se levanta temprano por la mañana para seguir su rutina de belleza, consistente en el baño y la aplicación de diversas mascarillas y cremas (o sino su representante lo mataría), para después desayunar algo preparado por él mismo, de acuerdo con el menú dado por su nutriólogo, aunque no lo sigue de manera tan estricta como en Tokyo, sobre todo cuando en casa hay tantas cosas deliciosas para picar en sus ratos libres, que son bastantes.

Después de lavar los platos y en el intervalo entre el desayuno y el almuerzo, Kise se pasa casi todo el tiempo con su abuela, charlando sobre su trabajo en Tokyo, pues ella nunca parece tener suficiente de los relatos sobre sus sesiones fotográficas y las locaciones en donde éstas tienen lugar, si bien no puede ocultar su decepción cuando Kise le dice que no ha estado en pasarela, pues todavía le falta un poco de coordinación y elegancia, así como experiencia, para que alguien se atreva siquiera a ponerlo bajo los reflectores.

Una vez su abuela se queda dormida por efecto de los calmantes y con toda la tarde por delante, Kise toma su ropa de entrenamiento y sale a correr, recorriendo sobre todo las partes montañosas del pueblo, en donde ninguna fan o conocida pueda tener la oportunidad de abordarlo, cosa que ya le ha sucedido y que aunque normalmente condona, no pretende tolerar mientras se está ejercitando. Después de todo, no sólo tiene que mantener la dieta sino la figura, eso si no quiere morir a manos de Yukari.

Es apenas su segunda semana en Tonosawa, pero Kise está empezando a acostumbrarse a ella una vez más. Tonosawa tiene su propio ritmo y es fácil dejarse envolver en él, si bien Kise extraña el bullicio de la ciudad y el sinfín de actividades que se pueden realizar en ella. No es que falte mucho para regresar, sin embargo. Faltan aproximadamente dos semanas para el 1 de enero, la fecha en la que debe de estar de vuelta en Tokyo para continuar con su vida, dejando atrás este paréntesis, esté como esté.

El tiempo se está agotando para él.

Para Kuroko.

.

Regresemos un poco atrás en el tiempo, al día en que Kise y Kuroko se separaron frente a las puertas de sus respectivas casas, Kuroko, con un libro prestado en las manos y Kise, con el corazón desbocado. Huelga decir que una vez Kuroko se vio dentro de su propia casa, tan llena de silencio y en apariencia tan vacía, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia el sofá y comenzar a leer. Primero que todo por curiosidad, por descubrir el mensaje que Ryouta ha escondido entre las páginas (ella cree en los mensajes dentro de libros, las moralejas que trascienden el tiempo e incluso al autor) y después, aunque no menos importante, por su amor a la lectura, un hábito que la ha ayudado incluso en los tiempos más oscuros.

La prosa es brillante y limpia y evoca en ella imágenes vívidas y hermosas. Un rayo de sol colándose por una ventana, la sonrisa de una mujer con sus dientes blancos y perfectos, su nariz ligeramente arrugada al reírse a carcajadas. Es el mundo en un instante que no volverá a repetirse. ¿Es así como Kise ve el mundo? ¿Es él la protagonista, tan llena de ganas de vivir o es su hermana, tan famosa y tan desesperada, en un mundo que le parece vacío?

Kuroko detiene su lectura para ponderarlo, aunque después de unos segundos su mente trae a la superficie el recuerdo de hace apenas media hora atrás o incluso menos. Ryouta olía a crema y sus manos estaban suaves, con las uñas perfectamente cuidadas. Su cabello ondeaba en el viento frío de la mañana, brillante como los rayos de sol que lo atravesaban, tocando sus mejillas y haciendo brillar sus ojos. Olía también a perfume y su ropa, suave y calentita, pese a la apariencia, también despedía cierto aroma agradable.

Su respiración se aceleró ligeramente cuando ella lo abrazó, pero Kuroko no está segura de si él se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba asustada y confusa, resultando en un abrazo demasiado largo quizá, demasiado personal. Aun así, Kuroko no siente remordimientos (al menos no muchos), cuando recuerda la manera en la que la espalda de Kise subía y bajaba bajo sus manos, estirándose lentamente y dejándole sentir sus músculos, incluso bajo toda esa ropa. Había sido sólo un segundo, minutos a lo máximo y aun así ella tenía presentes todos esos detalles, lo que la hacía entender a la perfección a la autora, mas no la intención de Ryouta al darle dicho libro.

¿Es el presente algo efímero? ¿Significa que debe olvidar lo pasado? ¿Que ya no hace falta tocarlo? ¿O más bien que recordar es vivir y que deben hablarlo? Preguntas como ésta hacen que detenga su lectura en más de una ocasión, por lo que apenas ha avanzado unas cuantas páginas durante la tarde, con sus respectivas pausas para comer y hacer otro tipo de cosas. A diferencia de Ryouta, que ha encontrado su ritmo en este nuevo mundo, a Kuroko le cuesta trabajo encontrar su lugar; Kise ha puesto todo de cabeza con su llegada, aunque eso no sea precisamente malo.

Sólo tiene que descubrir su mensaje. En cuanto lo sepa, todo quedará claro. Todo volverá a estar en su lugar, ¿verdad?

.

Aunque el acuerdo tácito entre ellos establece que no volverán a verse hasta que Kuroko haya terminado de leer "Amrita" y esté lista para comentarlo, las circunstancias (o aquello que algunos podrían determinar "destino") los vuelve a reunir muy pronto, cuando Ryouta se inscribe a las clases de cocina que se dan en el centro cultural del pueblo con motivo de las próximas fiestas navideñas, sobre todo para llenar su horario, pues después del ejercicio y la comida, poco tiene que hacer.

Kuroko no se entera de esto hasta el día de la primera clase, unos dos días después de que Kise le haya dado "Amrita". Está de pie en su estación de cocina, esperando a que la profesora llegue junto con otras quince mujeres más, entre jóvenes y mujeres de todas las edades, cuando se empiezan a escuchar gritos provenientes del pasillo. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se asusta, pues el tono de los gritos es más bien alegre, más similar a los que emiten los fans en los conciertos de sus bandas favoritas que aquellos que predicen un desastre.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta una mujer en el fondo de la habitación, que hasta entonces se había estado entreteniendo limpiando sus cuchillos y que no puede evitar empuñar el que tiene en la mano, adoptando de pronto una expresión suspicaz.

—Creo que viene alguien —le responde la mujer que está más cerca de la puerta, tras asomar la cabeza—. Veo que vienen un montón de mujeres, no se ve que esté pasando nada extraño, aunque sí algo emocionate... ¿Será...? ¡No puede ser! —grita, sobresaltándolas a todas, que empiezan a preguntar a voz en cuello _¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?_, con tonos cada vez más asustados—. Creo que veo a Kise Ryouta y viene para acá —dice ella y todas lanzan un grito de emoción, similar a la de las chicas que escoltan a Ryouta hacia el salón de clases—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Ni yo! —dice la del cuchillo, dejándolo caer y apresurándose a sacar de su bolso un espejo, en donde se retoca lo mejor que puede su cabello ondulado, gesto que las demás imitan, aprovechando que la turba que acompaña a Ryouta lo detendrá un poco más, dándoles unos preciosos minutos para adecentarse.

Nadie presta atención a Kuroko, que sólo alza la cabeza cuando escucha el nombre de Ryouta y que a diferencia de las demás, no hace ademán alguno por arreglarse; ella nunca ha sido de ponerse maquillaje y piensa (o se convence de) que no tiene una razón especial para hacerlo. Aun así, espera la llegada de Kise con tanta anticipación como las demás, pero no prorrumpe en aplausos cuando él aparece por fin, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con excesiva fuerza y todavía repartiendo disculpas y agradecimientos a las fans que deja detrás.

—¡Es Kise Ryouta! —dice una de las mujeres, como si no fuera obvio y pronto todas, salvo Kuroko, lo rodean para su propia sesión de autógrafos y apretones de mano, que Kise no tiene más remedio que responder, no sin dejar de esperar que con la cotinianidad de las clases y conforme se vuelvan compañeros disminuirán hasta desaparecer.

—Tengo todas sus revistas —dice una mujer.

—Yo siempre te veo en televisión —dice otra, dándole un apretón de manos.

—¿Puedes firmarme esto? Es para mi hija, es una gran fan tuya.

—¿Y por qué has regresado?

—¿No te gustaría venir a mi casa a cenar? Sería un honor recibirte.

Kuroko sonríe al ver los intentos desesperados pero diplomáticos de Kise de responder a las demandas de las mujeres para quitárselas de encima, cosa en la que no tiene mucho éxito y sólo la llegada de la profesora, que sabe disimular muy bien su emoción, consigue dispersar el grupito, aunque antes se libra una última y encarnizada batalla por tener a Ryouta como compañero de estación.

Nadie gana, pues cuando Ryouta echa un vistazo alrededor, tratando de encontrar un lugar vacío, su mirada se topa con la de Kuroko, cuya sonrisa no ha desaparecido de sus labios y resulta para él invitación y excusa suficiente.

—¡Kurokocc... san! —la llama desde el otro lado de la habitación—. ¿Te molesta si me quedo contigo? —La mirada suplicante de Ryouta es suficiente para ella, que asiente inmediatamente, provocando las protestas de las demás, que no tienen más remedio que volver a sus respectivas estaciones, desde donde le dirigen miradas incendiarias cada poco—. Gracias —dice Kise, cuando se posiciona a su lado y pone su maleta llena de instrumentos de cocina sobre la encimera.

—De nada —dice Kuroko, desviando la vista hacia la profesora, que se ha quedado en silencio un segundo, sin duda tratando de poner sus ideas en orden, de manera que la clase no se le salga de las manos.

—Muy bien, primero quiero que pongan todos sus instrumentos sobre las mesas, quiero revisarlos para cerciorarme de que están en buen estado y también les diré cuáles deben de traer en siguientes sesiones, de manera que no los carguen todos —dice la profesora, con un tono de voz fuerte y enérgico, que logra que todas las caras vueltas hacia Ryouta, que finje ocuparse de algo dentro de su maleta, se volteen finalmente a atender las instrucciones—. Háganlo rápidamente por favor, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Kise y Kuroko trabajan en silencio, extendiendo sus juegos de cuchillos y otros instrumentos uno al lado del otro, no muy seguros de qué decir para romper el silencio y preguntándose porqué quieren hacerlo. Para ellos, es un juego de sombras, en el que cualquier movimiento podría resultar erróneo. Y aun así, Kuroko es la primera en romper el silencio.

—No sabía que a Kise-kun le gusta cocinar —dice ella, cuando él termina de preparar su estación y se entretiene tonteando en su teléfono, por temor a caer en la tentación de hablarle a Kuroko, aunque sin estar cerrado a la posibilidad—. Tienes un equipo impresionante.

—Ah, esto —dice él, mientras se anuda un delantal blanco alrededor de la cintura de sus jeans, cosa que lo hace parecer todo un profesional—. Bueno, creo que compré demasiado —dice con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es que en Tokyo no tengo a nadie que cocine por mí y pensé que ya era buena hora de empezar a aprender, por eso tuve que comprar mi propio equipo, pero como dije creo que compré de más.

—¿Kise-kun vive solo? —pregunta ella, imitándolo y mirando de soslayo a la profesora, que se encuentra a cinco estaciones de distancia.

—Sí, tengo un apartamento a diez minutos de la estación de Tokyo, de ahí puedo ir a mi trabajo muy rápido —dice él, inclinándose sobre su estación de trabajo—. Por cierto Kuroko-san, ¿no deberías atarte el cabello? Quizá debería de atármelo yo también.

—Cierto, lo olvidé —dice ella, desviando el rostro, de manera que no se note el ligero rubor que ha aflorado en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de su error y en su lugar busca un lazo dentro de su bolso, con el que se hace una coleta, pues ahora tiene el cabello lo suficientemente largo para que estorbe—. Entonces Kise-kun ha estado tomando clases de cocina durante su estancia en Tokyo —dice ella, cuando por fin se voltea, sólo para encontrar que Kise no ha despegado la vista de ella ni un segundo, por lo que, cuando sus miradas se encuentran, es su turno de desviar el rostro para ocultar su vergüenza, lo que hace a Kuroko sonreír. Ahora están empatados.

—Llevo más o menos medio año tomándolas, aunque no soy muy bueno —dice él y Kuroko no puede evitar admirar (sin duda por influencia del libro) las pequeñas arrugas que se forman en las comisuras de sus ojos cuando sonríe y cómo su flequillo, que se ha echado para atrás con ayuda de los dedos, ha tomado la forma típica asociada con los científicos locos, aunque no por eso Kise luce menos atractivo—. Pero al menos es mucho mejor que comer comida instantánea. Después de un tiempo me hizo muy mal al estómago. Aunque bueno, mis primeros intentos tampoco fueron muy buenos...

—Me imagino —dice Kuroko, tratando de no sonreír—. A mí me pasó igual —dice ella, recordando sus filetes crudos o quemados. Cómo no sabía siquiera cómo picar cebolla de manera decente y un montón de cosas más, que se convirtieron en su tortura durante sus primeros meses en clase y que aun ahora todavía le resultan difíciles—. Nunca fui muy dada a la cocina y nunca me interesó aprender. Taiga... Taiga-kun solía cocinar siempre y cuando no estaba yo comía lo que él dejaba preparado de antemano. Antes de que falleciera sólo sabía cocinar huevos cocidos —dice, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que cocinó para Kagami y luego la segunda, en la que le reprochó su poca creatividad, cosa que luego se convertiría en una broma privada entre ellos.

—Bueno, es que no es tan difícil, Kuroko-san —dice Ryouta, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mucho más que poner agua a una sopa instantánea sí —responde ella, lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

—Aunque me sorprende, Kuroko-san, ¿no habías aprendido a cocinar antes, en la casa de tus padres o algo así? —pregunta él, cuando ya no puede sostenerle la mirada y sin ser consciente de cómo juega con la espátula de su juego de instrumentos, golpeando ligeramente la superficie oscura de su estación de trabajo, creando un ritmo que se pierde en el tumulto general—. ¿O siempre fuiste muy mala?

—No recuerdo haber dicho que era mala —dice ella y su coleta ondea en el aire como muestra de su indignación—. Simplemente nunca tuve la ocasión ni la necesidad de aprender. En mi familia mi madre o mi abuela se ocupaban de la comida y nunca me dejaron acercarme. A mí tampoco me interesaba, no lo consideraba necesario para poder desarrollarme como persona, así que siempre comí la comida preparada por otros, hasta hace poco que comencé a hacerme cargo de mi alimentación.

—¡Vaya! ¿Entonces Kurokocc-san era una niña mimada?

—No creo que tú debas decir algo así, Kise-kun.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Te parezco un niño mimado? —pregunta él, haciendo un puchero y con una voz tan aguda que Kuroko duda que ese sea realmente el hombre que posa en catálogos de moda con un rostro totalmente invitante y lleno de malas intenciones.

—¿Los interrumpo un momento? —pregunta una tercera voz cuando Kuroko está a punto de contestar, lo que logra sobresaltarlos a ambos, que pegan un salto y Kise logra tirar todos sus instrumentos al suelo, creando un gran estrépito. Es la profesora, que ha llegado por fin a sus respectivas estaciones, sólo para encontrarlos charlando animadamente, de tal manera que nunca la escucharon musitar algunas palabras para llamar su atención—. Veo que están muy ocupados, sin embargo, la clase está a punto de comenzar.

—Lo siento —dice Kuroko, pues Kise está muy ocupado recogiendo sus cosas del suelo.

—Supongo que empezaré por revisar sus instrumentos, Kuroko-san.

—Por favor —dice ella, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle espacio y mientras la mujer revisa su juego de cuchillos, así como el salmón y demás complementos del plato del día, Kuroko intercambia una mirada cómplice con Ryouta, que ha terminado de recoger sus cosas.

Es extrañamente divertido, piensa Kuroko, mientras la profesora se dirige a Kise, aunque no con el tono de reprobación que usó con ella, lo que lo hace todo más gracioso aún si cabe. Claro que Kuroko no lo deja relucir en su rostro, aunque las comisuras de sus labios tiemblan de manera sospechosa. Siempre se ha llevado bien con Kise, si bien al principio de su relación de amistad no estaba muy segura de cómo tratarlo, sin embargo, las cosas parecen diferentes ahora. Antes solía verlo en la privacidad de su casa, con un tema intelectual como motivo de reunión y aunque solían verse por las mañanas, nunca había sido _así_.

Y por supuesto, no puede compararlo con Taiga. Porque lo de Taiga fue completamente diferente y único en su tipo, como ahora su relación con Kise. Lo único que persiste entre ambos, digamos, la única similitud, es que la hacen sentir _bien_, que interactuar con Kise resulta natural y la divierte, que ya no hay un velo separándolos, pues ahora ella lo ve tal cual es y no como el mejor amigo de su esposo o un compañero de lectura.

—Regresando al punto —dice ella, cuando la profesora se retira y tras escuchar las primeras instrucciones sobre cómo limpiar el salmón—. Creo que podría afirmar que sí era una niña mimada —dice Kuroko, deslizando la punta del cuchillo de la cola a la cabeza del pescado, no sin cierta dificultad—. Soy hija única y mi abuela me prefería mucho. Me compraba libros y todo lo que quería y nunca me dejó ensuciarme o al menos, hacer algo que ella considerara podría ser difícil para mí, aunque yo lo hacía a sus espaldas. Nunca llegó a verme jugar basquetbol, supongo que no le habría gustado, porque murió cuando estaba en primero de secundaria.

—Seguro que no le habría gustado nada —dice Ryouta, imitando sus movimientos de manera insconciente y más fluida—. Mi abuela es igual, no le gustaba que mis hermanas hicieran cosas "raras". Supongo que es por la generación y eso, pero ellas no lo pasaban muy bien. Cuando yo tenga hijas las dejaré hacer lo que quieran —dice él, encogiéndose de hombros—. No veo que tenga nada de malo mientras sean felices.

Kuroko permanece en silencio un segundo, dejando que las palabras de Kise entren a su consciencia. Sí, seguro que cuando él sea padre será totalmente permisivo; un dolor de cabeza para la mujer que decida estar con él, si es que no comparte su punto de vista. Un padre demasiado despreocupado, dispuesto a dar golosinas antes de cenar y a comprar hasta el último de los caprichos de sus hijos. Un padre liberal, pero no malo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Kise-kun? —pregunta ella, mirándolo de soslayo e incapaz de creer que algún día el hombre a su lado, muy ocupado removiendo la espina dorsal del salmón, será el padre de los hijos de alguien más—. Me imagino que por ser el menor también fuiste bastante mimado.

—Algo así —dice él, rascándose la mejilla—. Agh, ahora quedará oliendo a pescado —dice, cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro—. Volviendo a la pregunta, sí lo era. A mis hermanas les encantaba traerme de un lado para otro, presumirme con sus amigos y así. Mamá le decía a todo mundo que sería el abogado más guapo de todo Japón, quizá por eso sigue tan enojada —ríe él y sus hombros se agitan suavemente bajo su camisa blanca—. Y papá siempre me apoyó en todo lo que quería, sobre todo cuando empecé a jugar basketball. Pero ser el menor también tenía muchos inconvenientes o tiene, quizá. Porque siempre tenía que seguir lo que mamá quería y ya ves cómo terminó eso. Por eso digo que dejaré que mis hijos hagan lo que quieran.

—¿No crees que eso podría malcriarlos? —pregunta ella, retirando las escamas del salmón con mucho cuidado y escuchando apenas vagamente a la profesora, que les asegura que este platillo es mucho más fácil de hacer cuando se consigue el salmón ya preparado, pero quiso enseñarles cómo limpiarlo por cualquier eventualidad en la cena de Navidad—. Siempre hace falta tener reglas, Kise-kun.

—Con tal de que Kuroko-san no sea demasiado estricta no creo que haya problema —dice él y vuelve a su tarea, por lo que pasan varios minutos antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, pero como Kuroko no hace ningún comentario al respecto (probablemente y gracias a Dios tampoco se ha dado cuenta de las implicaciones de sus palabras), Kise se enfoca en otro tema de conversación.

Y así pasa la clase para ambos; apenas una hora, tres veces a la semana hasta el día de la cena de Navidad, la cual es el tema de la clase. Y a la hora de la salida, ya con sus instrumentos guardados y sosteniendo ambos un plato con el sushi hecho con la piel del salmón, la escena del inicio de la clase no hace más que repetirse. Las mujeres se apiñan alrededor de Ryouta, preguntándole si no puede firmar esto o aquello, si no les permitiría tomarle una fotografía o acompañarlo a casa; las más jóvenes incluso le hacen propuestas indecorosas, que él rechaza con su mejor sonrisa fingida.

—Lo siento, ya quedé de acompañar a Kuroko-san a casa todos los días —dice y le dirige una mirada llena de súplica a Kuroko, para que colabore con su mentira—. Vivimos cerca y además, tengo que cuidar de mi abuela, lo siento de verdad.

—Es cierto —dice Kuroko a las mujeres, que no parecen nada contentas, aunque no cuestionan la "lógica" de Kise y pronto los dejan pasar—. Hasta luego —dice Kuroko haciendo una reverencia y comenzando a caminar hacia casa. Sólo cuando están lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie los escuche, dice—: No debiste decirles que yo te lo pedí. La próxima vez pienso aclararlo —dice y añade, al ver la mirada temerosa de Ryouta—: Que tú me lo pediste a mí. ¿No es lo mismo?

—¡Gracias, Kuroko-san! No sé qué habría hecho sin ti. Seguro que seguiría ahí todavía —dice Ryouta y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa, apenas opacada por la puesta de sol que se esconde tras las montañas más cercanas, con sus tonos dorados y rojizos, que pronto dejarán paso a un azul profundo y después a la noche, con sus primeras estrellas—. Entonces, ¿puedo pasar a recogerte el miércoles diez minutos antes de la clase? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí —dice ella, ocultando su rostro de su vista al darse la vuelta, de manera que es su espalda la que recibe los últimos rayos del sol y sobre su rostro, sin duda, sobre sus ojos, se ven las primeras estrellas—. Es una promesa, Kise-kun.

.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunta su abuela, cuando Kise entra en la cocina, con la maleta en mano y sosteniendo un plato cubierto con una tapa de cristal cuyo material deforma el reflejo de su contenido.

—Creo que es comestible —dice él, poniendo el plato frente a ella y dejando la maleta en una esquina, donde no estorbe—. Aunque la verdad no confiaría en mí para la cena de Navidad.

—No me refiero a eso —dice ella, mientras Ryouta se lava las manos y toma otro plato para ella—. ¿Cómo te fue con Kuroko-san? O más bien, ¿cómo te va? Mentiría si te dijera que no escuché lo que han estado diciendo en el pueblo sobre ustedes y cierta escena que protagonizaron hace unos días.

—Tú mejor que nadie deberías de saber que no pasa nada entre nosotros, abuela —dice él, sirviéndole y sirviéndose del sushi de salmón que preparó; una cena bastante ligera que sin duda su nutriólogo y sobre todo Yukari, aprobarían—. ¿Crees que debería de guardarle algo a Chiyoko-san? Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—Claro que lo sé —dice la mujer, siguiendo con atención los movimientos de su nieto con la mirada, sin que le pase inadvertido el ligero temblor de sus manos mientras trata de evadir el tema y la mueca que cruzó su rostro cuando mencionó los rumores, que sin duda él también ha escuchado—. Por eso te lo pregunto. ¿Crees que pueda _suceder algo entre ustedes_ en algún momento? ¿Has hablado con ella sobre esto? —para darle tiempo y no desairar sus esfuerzos, Ryouko coge los palillos que Ryouta le dejó y empieza a comer y aunque el sabor no es exquisito, sin duda resulta una mejora en comparación a cuando Ryouta no sabía ni cocer un huevo.

Ryouta casi deja caer los palillos mientras se lleva un pedazo de sushi a la boca, que rebota sobre su plato.

—¿Hablar con ella? —pregunta él, con la voz tan temblorosa como sus manos y que va subiendo de volumen conforme las palabras abandonan sus labios—. ¿Cómo podría hablar con ella? ¿Es que nadie puede entender que eso es imposible? —Por supuesto, se refiere a Momoi, que también le ha hecho la misma pregunta, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que Kise continuara con sus pesquisas cuando el esposo de Kuroko acaba de morir y entre ellos se alza un muro de silencio para proteger un tema prohibido; precisamente ése del que tanto todos preguntan—: ¿Y qué le digo? "Todo mundo cree que hacemos buena pareja, ¿hay que intentarlo?" ¿Es que su esposo muerto no importa o ya olvidaron todos ese detalle? Porque yo no lo he hecho y estoy muy seguro de que ella tampoco.

Ryouko apenas y hace caso de sus terribles modales en la mesa. En su lugar, se concentra en su discurso, todo el cual, si bien entiende a la perfección, también le parece una excusa.

—Nunca dije que debían olvidarse de Taiga-kun y sin duda no entiendo todas las dimensiones de su relación. Pero creo saber bastante como para afirmar que no debes tener miedo, Ryouta. Miedo de enfrentar lo que pasó —dice ella, cuyo tono de voz calmado parece totalmente extraño en la cocina de azulejos blancos, donde todavía parecer reverberar los gritos de Ryouta—. Sólo en la medida en que hablen de lo que sucedió y está sucediendo entre ustedes podrán llegar a construir algo nuevo.

—Creo que no estás tomando en cuenta lo difícil que eso es —dice Ryouta, que no sabe cuándo se puso de pie y que observa a su abuela sentada frente a él, como la viva imagen de la serenidad y la sabiduría, a la que le gustaría agitar un poco, si con eso pudiera transmitirle el desasosiego que siente cada vez que piensa en Kuroko por las noches, preguntándose qué está pasando entre ellos. Un desasosiego que se borra completamente cuando está a su lado, feliz por el solo hecho de que ella aún le hable, pese a todo lo sucedido. Pese a sus últimas palabras, en la noche de su fallida confesión—. Me da miedo, ¿sabes? ¿Y si sucede otra vez? Y si ella, no sé...

—¿Te odia? —pregunta ella y recuerda la noche en la que Kuroko se detuvo frente a su cuadro, con los ojos llenos de nostalgia, quizá no sólo por Ryouta sino también por Kagami; dos pérdidas en un lapso muy corto de tiempo. Pero ahora uno de ellos ha regresado, ¿y cómo debe de sentirse? ¿De verdad lo odiará, si se atreve a desentrañar el misterio de su relación?—. Esa una excusa, Ryouta. ¿Piensas irte sin haber hablado con ella? Creo que sería mucho mejor para ti marcharte sabiendo la verdad. Incluso si ella te odia, quizá eso te haría sentir más tranquilo.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso —dice él, dejándose caer en la silla frente a ella, aunque sin volver a tomar sus palillos. ¿Cómo es que surgió todo esto en primer lugar? ¿No le había dicho su abuela que había hecho hasta lo posible por separarlo de Kuroko antes? Entonces, ¿por qué ahora está tan interesada en reunirlos—. Además, no te entiendo abuela. ¿Qué ganas tú de todo esto? ¿No es mejor para ti que sigamos así? Pensé que lo habías hecho por mi futuro, o algo así.

La voz de Ryouta es cortante y aunque a Ryouko le duele en lo más profundo la recriminación, no dice nada al respecto. Tiene razón, lo que le duele es que Ryouta no parece condonar sus intentos de arreglar la situación, no entiende que no lo hace por ella, sino por él. Por lo que siente por Kuroko, tan claro en sus pupilas como el primer día, aunque ahora ese sentimiento esté teñido de todo tipo de culpas y emociones.

—Ryouta, quiero que me hagas un favor —dice ella, dejando sus palillos a un lado—. Quiero que vayas a mi estudio. En la esquina más alejada hay un cuadro cubierto por una tela blanca. Míralo, míralo y dime qué ves. Quizá así tengas tu respuesta.

Por un momento cree que Ryouta no obedecerá, pero pronto lo ve ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación. En su camino hacia el estudio, Ryouta se encuentra con Chiyoko, que esquiva su mirada y parece querer permanecer muy quieta, como un fantasma, quizá con la esperanza de no tener problemas por haber escuchado el altercado. No es que él vaya a decir algo, de cualquier modo. Y pronto se olvida de su presencia mientras se dirige a la puerta del estudio de su abuela, ese lugar prohibido cuando era niño, en donde él se imaginaba que su abuela hacía algo similar a lo que sucedía en el cuento de Rapunzel, con sus pinceles mágicos y demás.

El lugar está a oscuras y hay varios cuadros sin terminar, a juzgar por el gran número de lienzos cubiertos con diversas telas y las pinturas al óleo que descansan sobre un cabellete, puesto directamente bajo la luz de la luna. Sin embargo, a Ryouta no le cuesta trabajo encontrar el lienzo que ella le señaló, pues está justamente donde dijo que estaría y además, la tela se ha corrido un poco hacia un lado, quizá a causa del viento o un pequeño sismo, revelando algo que no podría ser más que su cabello dorado.

Ryouta descubre la pintura más o menos seguro de lo que va a encontrar. Aun así le sorprende verse a sí mismo, retratado en óleo con trazos similares a los de Van Gogh, aunque más consistentes, en una noche que él recuerda fue de verano, cuando Kagami estaba vivo y celebraba su cumpleaños y él sólo podía observar por la ventana la llegada de sus amigos, sabiendo muy en el fondo que nunca podría ser parte de ellos, pero deseando al menos ser parte de la vida de Kuroko. Es él, inmortalizado por su abuela en un instante que no volverá a repetirse, cuando era ingenuo y estúpido, palabras que casi siempre van acompañadas y ninguno de los dos (ni Kuroko ni él), podía siquiera imaginar lo que se avecinaba.

Su abuela ha captado a la perfección todos esos sentimientos, que Ryouta vuelve a experimentar con tan sólo mirar el cuadro, no sin sentirse un poco avergonzado, frustrado y tonto al verse a sí mismo, tan vulnerable e inocente, cosa que le había causado (y todavía le causa, por muchas defensas que construya), mucho dolor.

—Lo supe al ver este cuadro después de que te marchaste —dice su abuela, que ha convencido a Chiyoko de que la lleve a su estudio, que no ha pisado ni una sola vez desde que sufrió el accidente. Ryouta estaba tan ensimismado en el cuadro que ni siquiera escuchó el chirrido de su silla de ruedas cuando entró—. Quizá lo vi desde mucho antes, pero no quise entenderlo. Da igual. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera enmendar mis errores? Y si no quieres hacerlo por mí, hazlo por ti, entonces. La quieres. Incluso si tú mismo te niegas a verlo o ya no quieres hacerlo. La quieres, Ryouta. ¿Hay una razón más válida que esa para esclarecer todo?

—Pero, ¿y ella, abuela? —pregunta él, todavía dándole la espalda y con los ojos fijos en el cuadro; una materialización de sus sentimientos y también de las palabras de su abuela.

La mujer sonríe, aunque su nieto no pueda verla.

—Eso tienes que averigüarlo.

.

El viernes, conforme a lo acordado, Kise recoge a Kuroko en su casa quince minutos antes de que comience la clase de cocina. Ha tenido tiempo para reflexionar (se la pasa todo el tiempo pensando, desde el día en que dejó Tonosawa), sin embargo, no le dice nada a su acompañante mientras caminan hacia el centro cultural y se decanta por tocar temas más triviales, preguntándose qué prepararán esa tarde y si cabe esperar una escena similar a la ocurrida en su primer día de clases, cosa que definitivamente no le gustaría.

—Aun así, me sorprende, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, después de que Ryouta termine su discurso sobre cómo ser popular no es nada divertido, sobre todo en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese—. ¿Cómo haces para que no te sigan todos los días? Debe de ser muy molesto tener que esconderse todo el tiempo.

—Ah, pero no me escondo —dice él, que ese día lleva un suéter de cuello de tortuga de color gris con unos pantalones negros y botas del mismo color, que van dejando sus huellas sobre la nieve. Kise además lleva el flequillo recogido hacia atrás con ayuda de fijador, por lo que su frente amplia queda despejada, haciendo más visibles los movimientos de sus cejas y las líneas que se forman en su frente cuando algo no le parece—. Sino que voy a correr o a explorar a lugares en los cuales no pueden seguirme. Así además cumplo con lo que le prometí a mi representante, pues tengo que "mantener la forma", como se dice popularmente —Kise deja escapar una risita, que hace que a Kuroko le de un vuelco el corazón. ¿Es su imaginación o Kise parece más jovial, más similar al joven que conoció hace casi dos veranos, cuya risa fácil le consiguió el corazón de más de una chica del pueblo?—. Sino me mataría. En cuanto regrese vamos a comenzar con la colección primavera-verano y seguro que habrá muchos trajes de baño.

—Ya veo —dice ella, cuyo pensamiento vuelve a extraviarse en el cambio que nota en su interlocutor, por lo que apenas y escucha lo que Ryouta le pregunta después.

—¿Te gustaría venir? —pregunta él y ella, tomándolo por una alucinación auditiva, sólo atina a parpadear, con lo que Ryouta puede ver sus largas pestañas moviéndose y la manera en la que sus pupilas se dilatan ante la sorpresa.

—¿Perdón? —pregunta ella a su vez y casi deja caer la bolsa de tallarines que lleva en la mano izquierda, material vital para la clase del día.

—Bueno, estaba pensando que si no tienes nada mejor que hacer y si quieres... ¿Te gustaría venir a correr conmigo? ¿O a explorar? Nunca voy muy lejos —añade, ante el silencio de ella y sin dejarse amilanar por el miedo que siente de que ella pueda decirle que se está propasando y que quizá lo mejor sea no verse más—. Pero he encontrado algunas vistas muy bonitas en las partes altas de las montañas y siempre podemos quedarnos cerca del pueblo, si te preocupa.

—Hmmm —Kuroko evita su mirada mientras lo piensa. Y es que resulta tan extraño que la toma desprevenida, pues antes Ryouta hacia todo lo posible por no acercarse a ella, por no quedarse a solas con ella y ahora mismo la está invitando a que se vean, quizá diariamente, quién sabe con qué intención. ¿Aunque en realidad hay una? ¿No está imaginando cosas? ¿Viéndolas en donde no las hay?—. Me gustaría mucho, Kise-kun. Gracias por la invitación.

—¡Qué bien! —dice él y aunque hace todo lo posible por ocultar su felicidad, el brillo en sus ojos es suficiente para delatarlo, así como también la manera en la que se explaya explicándole su rutina, preguntándole si está bien su hora de salida o prefiere que queden más tarde, qué le gustaría hacer y qué equipo tiene, entre otras cosas, que los mantienen ocupados hasta que llegan al centro cultural, donde un grupo de mujeres espera a Ryouta, terminando así su plática de momento.

Ese día y debido a la complejidad del platillo que tienen que preparar, les es imposible reanudar su charla hasta el momento de la salida, en donde se produce nuevamente un tumulto, aunque quizá con menor intensidad, al ver que Ryouta ya las ha desairado dos veces, de manera amable pero tajante, para irse con Kuroko, que se convierte en la depositaria de las miradas de odio y curiosidad, así como de los cuchicheos de las que se quedan en el centro.

—Lo siento de verdad —dice él, cuando ya se han alejado lo suficiente como para no ser escuchados o interrumpidos. Kise une las palmas de sus manos frente a su rostro, en un gesto de disculpa, que parece no alcanzar a Kuroko, que tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios fuertemente apretados.

—Desearía que fueran más razonables —dice ella y su tono de voz es glacial. Kise sólo ha escuchado ese tono una vez (_No te atrevas a decirlo, no quiero saberlo_, recuerda que ella le dijo, la noche de su último día en Tonosawa), por lo que su estómago se hunde sin remedio alguno, borrando también la sonrisa de sus labios—. Supongo que llegaré a acostumbrarme, aunque no debería de ser así. No soy yo la que está mal, son ellas las que están siendo irracionales.

—Um... ¿Kuroko... san? —Ryouta hace todo tipo de intentos por desviar su atención hacia otro tema, pero después de un rato de silencio y de recibir contestaciones en monosílabos, lo deja y se limita a caminar a su lado, tratando de dominar el miedo que siente, aunque sabe que Kuroko no está enojada con él y que la catástrofe que anticipa (que ella le pida, una vez más, que la deje en paz), sólo está en su imaginación.

Pero justo cuando Kise ya ha dado todo por perdido y ha decidido que lo mejor es darle su espacio algo sucede. Están doblando la esquina que conecta la calle que conduce al distrito comercial con la plaza del pueblo, cuando Kise escucha unos gritos tras de sí y casi se ve derribado por dos pequeñas figuras, que se cuelgan a sus piernas y torso sin dejar de gritar.

—¡Ryouta-nii-chan! —dice uno de ellos, un niño de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros como la obsidiana—. Sabía que eras tú cuando te vi en televisión. Pero, ¿por qué dejaste de ser piloto para salir en revistas aburridas? ¡Eso no es divertido!

—¡No le hagas caso! —dice otra voz, la de una niña de aproximadamente seis años, que se le hace vagamente familiar por su cabello negro y los ojos castaños, casi de color miel—. A mí me gustan mucho tus revistas, Ryouta-nii-chan. ¡Claro que ser piloto también es super genial pero...! —No muy segura de cómo terminar su oración, se encoge de hombros y sigue como si nada—: ¿Me darías un autógrafo? ¡Ninguna de mis amigas me creyó cuando les dije que te conocía! ¡Pero si les llevo el autógrafo...! —Los ojos de la niña se iluminan al imaginar lo que podría suceder y es en ese momento en el que Kise hace la conexión. Es la chiquilla a la que le compró algodón de azúcar cuando vivía en Tonosawa, cuando solía merodear alrededor del jardín de infantes en espera de Kuroko.

—Claro que sí —dice él, componiendo su mejor sonrisa, aunque no puede evitar sentir cierta vergüenza al darse cuenta de las locuras que hacía antes para poder estar con Kuroko—. ¿Tú también quieres uno? —le pregunta al niño a su lado, que se ha quedado callado y tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y a quien no reconoce de nada, a pesar de la familiaridad con que lo ha tratado.

—Sólo si me lo firmas como piloto —dice el niño, que parece dos años menor que la que presumiblemente es su hermana, pues comparten las mismas facciones y forma de hablar—. Sino no quiero nada. ¿Quién podría querer el apestoso autógrafo de un modelo? —pregunta el pequeño, haciendo una mueca de disgusto que hace a Kuroko reír, lo que hace que Kise note su presencia, hasta ahora invisible a causa de su enfado y silencio.

—Pórtate bien, Satoru —dice ella, acercándose al grupito.

—Sí, maestra —responde él, haciendo un puchero, que se le pasa inmediatamente en cuanto ve a Ryouta dejar sus cosas en el suelo para buscar una hoja de papel, que arranca de un cuaderno que usa como recetario, a juzgar por cómo, cuando pasa las páginas, Kuroko puede leer rápidamente los nombres de varias recetas desconocidas para ella.

—Muy bien —dice Ryouta, empuñando un bolígrafo como si fuera un pincel y aunque resulta demasiado extravagante para el gusto de Kuroko, a los niños parece encantarles, por cómo siguen los trazos del bolígrafo con los ojos bien abiertos—. De Ryouta... Kise para Satoru—dice, mientras escribe—. Pi... lo... to. ¿Qué tal está? —pregunta, tendiéndole el cuaderno para que Satoru pueda observarlo.

—¡Síííí, muchas gracias! —grita Satoru, después de arrancar la hoja del cuaderno y comenzando a agitarla en el aire como si de una bandera se tratase—. Lo guardaré muy bien, lo prometo.

—¡Yo también quiero uno! —dice la niña, cuyo nombre aún se le escapa, mientras tira de su mano—. ¡Yo también quiero uno, Ryouta-nii-chan!

—Vale, vale —dice él, tomando nuevamente su bolígrafo con gesto afectado y comenzando a escribir—. De Ryouta Kise para... —Kise dirige la vista hasta el rostro expectante de la niña, que permanece a su lado, cogida de su mano izquierda, con lo que resulta un poco difícil sostener el cuaderno. Espera que el nombre le llegue de alguna manera, en un golpe de suerte, pero los segundos pasan sin que nada cambie. Entonces Ryouta dirige su mirada hacia Kuroko, que capta la indirecta y se acerca a él.

—Se llama Hitoka-chan —susurra en su oído, cubriéndose la boca con la mano y tras ponerse de puntillas—. Kise-kun, deberías de tener más consideración con tus fans. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a Hitoka-chan le compraste algodón de azúcar e ibas a visitarla todos los días.

Kise trata de reprimir el escalofrío que lo recorre cuando siente los labios de Kuroko tan cerca de su oído, pero durante un momento se queda embobado; una estatua entre la intersección de la plaza del pueblo y el camino que lleva al distrito comercial.

—¿Ryouta-nii-chan? —pregunta Hitoka, halando su mano para llamar su atención y sólo así Ryouta regresa a la realidad, aunque ahora tiene las mejillas rojas, pese a que no hace mucho frío.

—Ah, sí. Hitoka-chan, estaba haciendo tu autógrafo, ¿verdad? —pregunta, recuperando el tono alegre y volviendo a trazar como si nada hubiera sucedido, por lo que pronto la sonriente niña tiene su propio pedazo de papel qué agitar.

No pasa mucho antes de que todos se despidan, pues está oscureciendo y Hitoka y su hermano tienen que regresar a casa para la cena, pero no lo hacen sin antes obligar a Ryouta a prometerles que volverán a verse, para que les cuente historias sobre su carrera como piloto o como modelo, dependiendo de quién pregunte.

—Vayan con cuidado —les pide Kuroko, cuando ya empiezan a alejarse, bajo las sombras de la noche, cada uno agitando su propia hoja de papel, donde Ryouta ha escrito su nombre con carácteres occidentales y muy vistosos, empezando por su nombre.

—¡Claro que sí! —responde Hitoka e incluso desde lejos se puede distinguir el tono orgulloso de su voz—. ¡Soy la hermana mayor!

Kise y Kuroko los ven desaparecer antes de seguir su camino, al menos media hora más tarde de lo previsto, lo que sin duda, piensa Kise, hará que su abuela lo someta a un interrogatorio bastante embarazoso nada más pise los terrenos de la casa.

—¿Ya no estás enojada, Kurokocc... san? —pregunta él, mientras toma sus cosas del suelo y se ajusta bien las correas de la mochila en la espalda.

—Sí, lo estoy —responde ella, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Kise-kun, en más de una ocasión has estado a punto de pronunciar "Kurokocchi", en lugar de "Kuroko-san". Admito que en un principio el apodo me molestaba, pero ahora lo prefiero al tratamiento más formal. Además, sería más fácil para ti —dice ella y sus ojos parecen absorber la luz de la primera farola que se enciende en la plaza, pero sin cambiar la expresión de sus ojos.

Kise nunca sabe qué es lo que está pensando. Ni siquiera puede llegar a imaginárselo. Lo que sí sabe es que quizá es eso precisamente lo que contribuye al encanto que ejerce sobre él: la inescrutabilidad de sus ojos, que en contraste tienen un color casi transparente; sus facciones tan finas, que esconden sus emociones y que le hacen preguntarse cómo se verá riendo o llorando, cuando duerme o incluso en medio de un orgasmo; sus palabras certeras, con más de un significado.

¿Y qué quiere decir ahora?

—¿Estás segura? Quizá no sea una buena idea —dice él, con la voz temblorosa, cosa que atribuye al frío. También sus palabras tienen más de un significado y en este caso, Kuroko puede descifrarlo con claridad e incluso entenderlo. Lo que en realidad quiere decir, porque todavía le falta el valor para expresarlo con claridad, es que piensa que no es una buena idea teniendo en cuenta que ese apodo expresa todo su cariño hacia ella, por decir lo menos y no desea que haya más malentendidos que puedan quebrar su relación.

—Está bien —dice ella, entendiendo su miedo, aunque éste a su vez la haga enojar—. No me molesta, Kise-kun. De hecho, lo prefiero así.

Kise lo piensa unos momentos más, sin darse cuenta de que, en la misma manera en la que Kuroko le parece inescrutable, él lo es para ella. ¿Qué pasa por su mente mientras sus ojos están fijos en la nieve que cubre el suelo y Kuroko puede ver con claridad lo largas que son sus pestañas? ¿Qué piensa de su petición, que debió de parecerle súbita e incluso irracional? ¿Qué siente por ella ese muchacho, cuyo flequillo echado hacia atrás es mecido por el viento nocturno?

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos, Kurokocchi? —pregunta él, con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Sí —responde ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su sonrisa consigue eclipsar la de él.

.

Artículo que apareció en The Japan Times, el día 18 de diciembre del año 2014 en la sección de Espectáculos.

Kise Ryouta, ¿tiene novia? ¡Imágenes exclusivas!

Tonosawa, Distrito de Kanagawa. 17 de diciembre de 2014. Desde su incursión en la industria, Kise Ryouta (quien tan sólo tenía 18 años cuando su representante, Takahashi Yukari, lo reclutó en este mismo pueblo), ha demostrado tener el carisma necesario para ascender en las listas de los más cotizados y convertirse en uno de los favoritos de las fans. Ayudado sin duda por su innegable talento frente a las cámaras, que lo convierte en un joven multifacético, preparado para vender todo tipo de productos, desde perfume hasta trajes Armani y también por su look agraciado y poco común, el éxito que ha alcanzado no resulta una casualidad.

Sin embargo, poco sabemos de sus orígenes, salvo lo que él mismo nos ha dicho al respecto, en suplementos de revistas, entrevistas concebidas a la prensa y en la televisión. ¿De dónde proviene el joven que nos incita a comprar perfume de Carolina Herrera (y lo logra)? Desgraciadamente, un servidor no puede responder a la incógnita de manera satisfactoria y estoy seguro de que las fans se quedarán decepcionadas de que así sea. Pero no todo está perdido.

Como es bien conocido, diciembre es una temporada baja para la industria de la moda, en la que se dedican a cosechar los frutos de su trabajo recogiendo las ganancias de sus campañas. Salvo emergencias y pedidos expresos, los talentos que trabajan en las diferentes casas de moda están libres para disfrutar de unas vacaciones que pueden extenderse hasta un mes. Y Bravo Models, la compañía a la que Ryouta pertenece desde hace casi un año, no es la excepción.

Ryouta lleva de vacaciones más de dos semanas y si no es por el soplo de una fan anónima, que posteó lo siguiente en su cuenta de twitter _¡Kise Ryouta está en el pueblo otra vez! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tengo que pedirle un autógrafo inmediatamente!_, su destino habría quedado en la clandestinidad, lo cual es perfectamente entendible. Los talentos del mundo del espectáculo y la moda necesitan su privacidad, un tiempo fuera para mantenerse tan radiantes como los conocemos bajo los reflectores. Sin embargo, un servidor no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, sobre todo al leer la locación del tweet y relacionarlo con la historia que Ryouta nos ha contado, muy fragmentada, pero vital, sobre cómo Takahashi Yukari y él se pudieron en contacto y su carrera empezó.

Así que me dirigí a Tonosawa y aquí estoy, sentado en la habitación de un maravilloso hotel con aguas termales, tras mi segundo día en el pueblo, recabando información. No me malinterpreten, Tonosawa es un lugar hermoso y no pongo en duda sus encantos para los turistas y demás personas, que disfrutan del ambiente hogareño del lugar, pero en cuanto llegué no pude evitar preguntarme qué hacía Ryouta, seguramente ya bastante acostumbrado al glamour de Tokyo, en un lugar tan falto de diversiones.

Al parecer, la abuela de Ryouta sufrió un accidente en Noviembre pasado, lo que le causó una fractura en la columna vertebral que la ha obligado a permanecer en silla de ruedas, por lo menos hasta que los huesos solden un poco y pueda comenzar con las sesiones de fisioterapia. Cualquiera pensaría que Ryouta regresó por esto (y ya puedo escuchar a las fans, soltando una exclamación de ternura) y aunque no dudo que ésta fue una de las razones que lo indujo a tomarse unas vacaciones en un lugar olvidado del mundo, es quizá una pena para mí tener que decir que no es la única ni la más importante.

¿Entonces qué puede ser? Se preguntarán mis queridas lectoras y uno que otro lector. ¿Qué retiene a Ryouta en Tonosawa? La respuesta es muy simple, tan simple como la vida misma. Ryouta está viendo a alguien, como lo demuestran las siguientes fotografías.

¿Quién es esta misteriosa mujer? El ángulo de la cámara impide ver su rostro y un servidor no se ha atrevido a indagar más al respecto, por respeto su privacidad y la de su familia. Lo que si queda claro, es que no parecen tener una relación normal. Sólo hace falta ver la cara de Ryouta para saberlo. ¿Están saliendo? Eso es algo que sólo podemos conjeturar, pero estoy seguro que con las conjeturas tendremos suficiente como para romper el corazón de la mitad de la población. La respuesta queda en sus manos. Y quizá en las manos de Ryouta, en cuanto decida contarnos la verdad, a la que este periódico y más humildemente, un servidor, les encantará documentar.

Ryouta examina las fotografías con cuidado: son dos, tomadas desde distintos ángulos, pero que muestran la misma escena, acaecida la noche anterior, en el preciso momento en el que Kuroko se puso de puntillas para susurrarle el nombre de Hitoka al oído, un momento que había sido glorioso en sí mismo, pero que ahora se presenta como algo contraproducente.

—¿Es que no tienen nada mejor qué hacer? —pregunta a la cocina vacía, antes de cubrirse el rostro con el periódico y sin dejar de pensar en todo tipo de consecuencias que sin duda traerá semejante nota. En primer lugar, ¿ya lo habrá leído Kurokocchi? ¿Cómo había hecho el periodista ese para publicarlo tan rápido? ¡Ah! ¡Y apenas lo había dejado llamarla "Kurokocchi" otra vez! ¿Le pediría que se alejara de ella una vez más?—. ¡Maldición!

—¿Qué sucede, Ryouta? —pregunta su abuela, que en esos momentos entra en la cocina con ayuda de Chiyoko—. ¿Por qué maldices?

Por toda respuesta, Kise le entrega el periódico, abierto en el artículo que habla sobre él y al que le dedican media página, sin contar las fotografías, ampliadas y cuyos colores resultan demasiado vistosos. Su abuela lo toma y empieza a leer, aunque desde el título ya suelta una pequeña risita y pronto Kise se da cuenta de que no obtendrá la reacción que espera de ella.

—¡No te rías! —dice él, cuando ella suelta una carcajada y le entrega el periódico, no sin antes echarle un buen vistazo a las fotos—. No es gracioso, abuela. ¿Y si Kurokocchi se enoja? ¿Y si me pide que no la moleste más? No sé qué haría...

—Es que eso es lo que me da risa —dice ella, cubriéndose la boca con las manos hasta que por fin consigue sofocar sus carcajadas—. Te preocupa más lo que ella puede decir que lo que podrían decir en tu trabajo. Porque supongo que no les gustará mucho, ¿verdad? Oh y si ese periodista supiera —añade, antes de que Kise pueda abrir la boca—. Si supiera todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, seguro que escribe una novela o algo así. Pero no va muy equivocado, ¿verdad?

—Abuela.

—Si tanto te preocupa, ve a hablar con ella —dice Ryouko con un suspiro—. Quizá ya sea tiempo.

Ryouta asiente, se pone de pie y abandona la habitación. Minutos después, Ryouko y Chiyoko, que están desayunando, lo escuchan cerrar la puerta principal tras de sí. A Ryouko se le olvidó desearle _buena suerte_, pero espera y realmente cree, que no la necesita.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


End file.
